Anges ensanglantés
by Sono Shitsuji
Summary: Londres, deuxième moitié du 19ème siècle, le comte Phantomhive reçois une lettre de la reine lui demandant de réglé une histoire sordide, des enfants sont retrouvé crucifier devant les portes de l'église de Brème, le sourire de l'ange sur le visage, des ailes de sang dans le dos. Pour cela il devra aller se rendre en Allemagne accompagné de son fidèle démon et majordome, Sebastian.
1. Chapitre 1: Son majordome part en voyage

Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère que vous serez indulgent et que l'histoire vous plaira.

J'ai imaginé une aventure de Ciel et Sebastian plutôt sanglante mais qui saura je l'espère attisé votre curiosité !

(Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe je préfère m'en excusez d'avance haha)

Bonne Lecture à vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Son majordome part en voyage**

Il était environ 6h00 du matin. Une brume épaisse entourait encore le manoir Phantomhive quand le jeune Ciel, maître des lieux en franchi la porte.

Une calèche l'attendait devant son manoir ainsi que les domestiques voulant lui souhaiter bon voyage.

Il y avait de cela deux jours à peine, une lettre de la reine lui était parvenue. Il devait se rendre en Allemagne d'urgence.

Sebastian, son majordome ouvrit la calèche et Ciel salua ses domestiques.

_Prenez bien soin du manoir durant mon absence.

__YES MY LORD_ !

Répondirent ses 4 domestiques en cœur.

Le jeune homme monta dans la calèche suivie de son majordome, elle commença à roulé puis Finnian se mit à courir après cette dernière souhaitant « Bonne chance » à son jeune maître.

_De la chance, il allait en avoir besoin..._

Ciel sortit de la poche de son manteau la lettre que lui avait envoyé la reine et la lu de nouveau.

Cette fois il devrait s'occuper d'une histoire bien sanglante.

En Allemagne, dans la ville de Brème, plusieurs jeune enfants entre 7 et 12 ans avaient disparue. Six jours après la disparition du premier enfant, ils ont retrouvé son corps crucifier devant l'église de la ville. Les ongles arrachés, le sexe coupé, des yeux de verre bleu à la place des siens, le corps vidé de tout ses organes (le cœur mis à part), et le « sourire de l'ange » sur le visage, c'est à dire un sourire creusé des commissures de ses lèvres jusque ses oreilles. Sur la porte de l'église, des ailes partant de son dos avaient été dessinée au sang. Bref tout ceci était de très mauvais goûts et Ciel en avait déjà la nausée. Mais en bon chien de garde de sa majesté la reine d'Angleterre il se devait d'y aller sans rouspèter. En effet malgré tout les efforts que pouvaient fournir la police allemande, l'enquête n'avançait pas. Ils demandèrent à Sa Majesté son aide dans l'affaire, voilà comment Ciel c'est retrouvé à devoir retourné en Allemagne.

_Pour combien de temps en avons nous Sebastian ?

_Eh bien nous devrions arrivé au port de Londres cette nuit, nous prendrons le bateau et arriverons en France dans la mâtinée. Pour le reste du voyage, nous devrions mettre trois ou quatre jours à arrivé en Allemagne.

_Tch ! Je sens que je vais bien m'ennuyer ! Sebastian je suis fatigué. Je vais me reposer. Réveil moi à l'heure du déjeuner.

_Bien Monsieur.

Ciel laissa sa tête reposée sur la fenêtre. Sebastian le fixait et il le regardait aussi, que pouvait il donc bien être encore en train de penser ? Mais il tomba dans un profond sommeil avant d'avoir pu sérieusement réfléchir à la question. En même temps me direz vous, faire se lever Ciel Phantomhive à 4h30 un matin d'hiver, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander !

Sebastian, le visage inexpressif continuait de fixer le jeune homme endormi.

Ces temps ci il se posait beaucoup de question. Il ne devait pas être capable de ressentir de sentiment n'est ce pas alors dans ce cas pourquoi...

Mais le court de ses pensées furent coupé par Ciel qui commençait à glissé et dont la jolie petite tête allait finir par s'écraser sur le sol.

Aussi, en bon majordome qu'il est, il allongea son jeune maître sur la banquette et lui retira son chapeau. Ciel ne se réveilla pas mais commença à gémir dans son sommeil et gesticuler. Sebastian ne fit alors plus aucun bruit et se contenta de continuer de regarder son jeune maître dormir laissant ses pensées vagabondé ici et là.

« Je sens que celui qui s'ennuiera vraiment durant ce trajet sera plus moi que vous jeune maître, si seulement je pouvais moi aussi me laissé aller à dormir »

Tout en pensant cela, notre pauvre majordome poussa un looong soupire qui en disant long sur son état d'esprit.

* * *

Quelques heure plus tard, Ciel ouvrit les yeux, et fut bien étonné de se retrouvé face à son majordome, assoupi contre la fenêtre de la calèche.

Il s'assit et l'observa. Dormait-il vraiment ou faisait il semblant pour le tester ? D'ailleurs, quelle heure pouvait il bien être ? 11H45.. Son majordome avait pour mission de le réveillé à 12H00 et il se serait permis de dormir ainsi ? Non impossible. Cette situation mettait Ciel vraiment mal à l'aise et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ( ni quoi penser ). Alors il se mit à agiter sa main bêtement devant le visage de Sebastian qui lui semblait bel et bien endormi. Il hésita puis se leva mais faillit tomber et se rattrapa de justesse sur le mur en face de lui, ou plutôt de la banquette sur laquelle Sebastian était assis. Il laissa un soupir de soulagement traverser ses lèvres, « Ouf, si j'étais tombé Sebastian serait réveillé » Pensa-t-il . Puis lorsqu'il baissa la tête il se retrouva face à deux yeux carmin qui le fixait.

« Et merde »

Oui en effet c'était une position plutôt gênante il était là au dessus de Sebastian ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête se tenant au mur. Mais après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal n'est ce pas ?

_Monsieur ? Demanda Sebastian

Ciel se reprit vite et alla se rasseoir sur la banquette d'en face, le bras et les jambes croiser il planta son regard dans celui de Sebastian.

_Tu n'étais pas en train de dormir ?

_Si en effet, mais comme il fallait que je vous réveil pour midi, je me suis réveillé 5 minutes avant voilà tout. Cela a t il dérangée vous plan ? Dit il dans un sourire moqueur.

_Tch ! Tiqua Ciel. Je me suis lever et ai fallit tomber ! Je me suis rattrapé et tu as décidé d'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment voilà tout !

_Hum, oui bien sur, et puis je savoir pourquoi le jeune maître c'était donné la peine de se lever ?

_Je voulais simplement voir si tu dormais ou pas.

_Je dormais.

_Et tu t'étais programmé pour te réveillé à 11h55 bah voyons ! Sebastian on ne se réveil pas sur commande !

_Monsieur, si je puis me permettre nous n'avons pas la même conception de dormir que les humains. En général nous ne dormons pas, mais nous savons parfois apprécier le luxe qu'est le sommeil. J'en ai simplement ressenti l'envie. Mais je ne dors pas de la même manière que vous, si je sais que je dois me réveiller à 11H55 alors je me réveillerai à cette heure là voilà tout.

_Hum oui je vois.

« De toute façon il ne peut pas me mentir, alors si il me dit qu'il dormait c'est qu'il dormait ».

_Je sais que le sommeil des diables est un sujet très intéressant mais il est l'heure de mangé Monsieur.

_Oui en effet.

_Je vais demander au côchet d'arrêté la calèche.

_Fais donc.

* * *

Le soir venu, comme prévu la calèche arriva au port de Londres. Ils payèrent le côchet bien fatigué de cette longue journée et se dirigèrent vers le paquebot où ils avaient réservé.

Il pénétrèrent le bateau présentèrent leurs tickets et entrèrent dans leurs cabine, la numéro 66...

« Le chiffre du diable, est ce qu'il a fait exprès ?! » se demanda Ciel fixant son majordome d'un air mauvais.

_Un problème Monsieur ? Demanda Sebastian avec son affreux sourire agaçant au possible !

_Non rien. Il rentra dans la cabine.

Une première classe évidement, en faite elle ressemblait plus à une chambre d'hôtel qu'à une cabine de bateau.

Il y avait un petit salon, une salle de bain personnel, une chambre douillette, bref le minimum pour notre petit comte.

Sebastian l'aida à retirer son manteau, puis le mis dans la penderie. Il alla ensuite s'occuper des bagages de son jeune maître pendant que le jeune Ciel s'était affalé sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard son majordome partit le rejoindre pour l'aider à mettre ses vêtements de nuits et le coucher.

_Bonne nuit Monsieur. Dit Sebastian.

_Hm. Se contenta de se répondre Ciel.

Le majordome ferma la porte et la chambre se plongea dans d'obscur ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !

Merci de l'avoir lu !

** その執事。**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Son Majordome, Sur La Route

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Merci beaucoup à tout ce qui ont prit le temps de lire cette fanfiction, vraiment.

En voici donc le deuxième chapitre que, vous, j'espère, apprécierai.

**Dragonna : ** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu le premier chapitre et ta review :) , j'espère que celui là ne t'ennuiera pas. Sebastian agaçant ? Hahaha, mais c'est pour qu'on l'aime ;)

Hm eh bien pour tout te dire je 'navais pas prévu d'intégrer Diederich dans cette fiction, mais après tout...

Haha, oui très bonne première impression ! Ciel s'en rendra bientôt compte lui aussi !

**Ayu : **Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Son majordome, sur la route**

Il était environ une heure du matin quand Sebastian entendit des cris venir de la chambre du jeune maître. Il toqua mais on ne répondit pas. Il se décida alors à entrer.

_Monsieur, j'entre.

Et il se retrouva devant son jeune maître en sueur. Il était assit dans son lit et semblait fixer un fantôme.

_Monsieur...

Sebastian commença à s'approcher.

_Ce son encore vos cauchemars n'est ce pas ?

Il s'apprêtait à caresser sa joue ma fut arrêté par la voix de Ciel qui le regarder avec des yeux empli de terreur.

_NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

_...

Sebastian s'éloigna du lit du jeune maître et le fixa sans rien dire. Il commença à partir quand le jeune homme cria

_NE PARS PAS ! RESTE ICI ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

Sebastian le fixa à nouveau, le visage inexpressif.

_Bien jeune maître.

Et se plaça debout pré du lit du jeune comte pour rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de réveillé le plus jeune.

* * *

Sebastian tira les rideaux.

_Bonjour Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveillé.

Dans un grognement Ciel se leva.

Sebastian lui tendit son thé.

_Ce matin je vous ai préparé un Earl Grey et des scones.

Pas de réponses, Ciel était encore très fatigué. Il mangea ce que lui tendait son majordome espérant ne plus avoir à refaire les même cauchemar que ceux de la nuit dernière.

Et puis pourquoi devait il revenir maintenant ? Il n'était même pas dans son manoir, et cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de mois qu'il n'avait plus cauchemardé. Alors pourquoi est ce que …

_Monsieur ?

Sebastian était déjà en train de l'habiller, mais comme il était perdu dans ses pensées il n'y avait même pas fait attention.

_Oui ?

_... Rien, vous me sembliez simplement ailleurs.

_...

_Est ce que vos cauchemars d'hier vous préoccupe ?

_...

Sebastian compris qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à préféra alors laisser son jeune maître tranquille.

Une demi heure plus tard, leurs bagages étaient fait et ils descendirent

du bateau.

_Nous voilà arrivé en France, My lord.

_Oui en effet, où est notre fiacre ? J'aimerai perdre le moins de temps possible ! Le trajet s'annonce long !

_Oui de plus vu la couleur du ciel j'ai bien peur que nous échappions à un orage.

Les yeux de Ciel s'écarquillèrent à ces mots ce qui n'échappa pas à Sebastian.

_Dépêchons nous.

_Bien Monsieur.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la calèche qui les attendaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, comme l'avait prévu Sebastian le tonnerre gronda.

Ciel eue un petit sursaut mais rien dans ses yeux ou dans ses gestes ne trahissait le moindre signe d'inquiétude ou de peur.

Sebastian ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le reste du trajet se fit long et silencieux. Ciel n'avait cette fois ci pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et son majordome lui avait continué de le fixer. Ils avaient déjeuné à l'intérieur car l'orage semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Puis le soir vers 19h00 ils arrivèrent devant une auberge. Où il s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'un endroit miteux. Ciel regarda Sebastian qui lui ne semblait pas y voir de problème et était déjà allé réservé une chambre.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambre. Il est vrai qu'elle semblait déjà être dans un état moins catastrophique que celui de la réception. Ce n'était pas une auberge de Première Classe mais c'était mieux que ce à quoi ils s'attendait.

Sebastian comme à son habitude prit le manteau de son maître le rangea dans la penderie, arrangea ses bagages et ses petites affaires bref, le trintrin habituelle. Ciel lui exténuer était directement allé se coucher.

_Monsieur ?

_Quoi ?

_Vous ne désirez pas dînez avant d'aller vous couchez ?

_Non je n'ai pas envi de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire.

_Allons, n'exagérons rien, nous aurions pu trouver bien pire comme auberge !

_C'est déjà pas mal ! Pourquoi avons nous donc du nous arrêter ici alors qu'à quelques kilomètres se trouvait Paris et ses hôtels douillets ?! Malédiction !

_Tout simplement monsieur parce que le temps ne s'arrangeait pas, pire encore se gâtait et qu'il aurai été regrettable que Monsieur perde la vie dans ce fiacre !

_Tch ! Décidément tout ceci est bien énervant !

_Monsieur voulez vous que je descende en cuisine pour préparé quelques choses ?

_Oui fais ça !

_Très bien attendez moi je reviens vite.

Et sur ces mots il sortit de la chambre.

_haaa... soupira Ciel exténué.

Encore deux jours comme ça... Il allait sûrement craquer !

Il fixa la porte et se mit à penser à son majordome. Ils étaient vraiment toujours ensemble, toujours, il était vraiment comme son ombre. Que ferait il sans lui ? Serait il capable d'accomplir toute ces missions seul ? De manger les plats de Bard ? Et comment ferait il les nuits où ces terrible le cauchemar le réveillait sans lui ? …. Il était décidément devenu bien dépendant de son majordome. Il ne manquerai plus qu'il commence à s'y attaché ! Il s'arrêta sur cette pensé. Au moment même où ces paroles avaient traversé son esprit tout était devenue blanc, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

_Monsieur ? Demanda Sebastian qui venait d'entrer la chambre.

Ciel leva les yeux vers lui, inexpressif, puis se ressaisit.

_Je vois que tu m'as apporté à manger !

_Oui et je pense que cela devrait vous plaire !

Ciel se mit à manger avec gourmandise ce que lui avait préparé son majordome. Que c'était bon, mais ça, au grand jamais il ne lui dirait.

Puis vint l'heure du coucher. Une fois en tenue de nuit et sous ses draps, Ciel s'endormit rapidement, après tout cette nuit il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Sebastian de rester avec lui puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une chambre.

Et il pu dormir paisiblement.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, je suis désolée que le début soit si lent mais il faut planter le décor .

J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop ennuyer.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Ciel et Sebastian arriveront enfin à Brème.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je posterai la suite demain.

**その執事。**


	3. Chapitre3:SonMajordomearriveàdestination

**Dragonna** :Hahaha, waaw tu l'aime dis donc ! Sinon oui Ciel devrait plus attention ! Il va finir par se faire croquer...

Voilà le chapitre 3

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Son majordome arrive à destination**

_Monsieur nous sommes arrivé.

_Enfin ! Je n'en pouvait plus de ce voyage qui n'en finissait pas !

_Vous êtes le comte de Phantomhive ?

Demanda un homme habillé de noir, se devait être un majordome. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleu, ses cheveux était coiffé de manière élégante, une mèche retombant entre ses deux yeux, une coiffure faussement négliger et un sourire coller sur le visage.

_Oui en effet c'est bien moi, puis je savoir à qui ai je l'honneur ?

_Maximilian Engel pour vous servir, je suis au service de monsieur Richar Heinmann, votre hôte.

_Très bien, menez nous à votre maître.

_Bien.

Il il parcoururent les rues de Brème jusque se retrouvé devant l'imposante mairie de la ville. Prés de la mairie se trouvait une statue des musicien de Brème et une galerie commerçante.

Il pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la mairie. C'était plutôt vaste. Ciel se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir enfin se reposer dans un lit bien douillet et pouvoir prendre tout son temps à se prélassé dans un bon bain !

_Comte Phantomhive ! Dit un grand homme blond en tendant les bras !

_Monsieur Heinmann ?

_En personne ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un jeune enfant arriver ! C'est bien vous que l'on appel Limier de la Reine ?

_Parfaitement, mais que mon age ne vous inquiète pas, j'ai déjà résolue plus d'une affaire sordide !

_Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, nous faisons entièrement confiance à sa majesté la Reine Victoria.

_Vous faites bien.

_Vous devez être fatigué de votre long voyage ! Nous dînerons aux alentours de 20h00 d'ici là je vous laisse vous installez.

Maximilian, mène ces monsieur à leurs suite !

_Bien Monsieur.

Une fois arriver à leur suite ils prirent le temps de s'installer et de reposer un peu en effet le voyage avait été éprouvant.

Puis 20h00 sonnèrent et Maximilian vint toquer à leur porte pour leur annoncer que le dîner était prét.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur hôte et le repas qui les attendaient.

_Alors avez vous eue le temps de vous remettre de votre voyage ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi profitions plutôt de ce repas et parlons un peu de l'affaire qui m'amène ici.

_Très bien comme vous voudrez, toute fois ne vous plaignez pas si cela vous donne des hauts le cœur dit il dans un sourire moqueur.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'en ai sûrement vu bien plus que vous.

_Hahaha, oui c'est bien vrai ! Très bien. Tout à commencer il y a environ 3 mois. L'enfant des Heinnig, Janick (le J se pronnonce Y et Heinnig se lit Heinnich), c'est fait enlever de manière mystérieuse puisqu'il était simplement en train de jouer dans un parc accompagner de ses parents. Ils étaient dans un état de désespoir sans égal puis six jours plus tard, devant l'église de la ville, nous avons retrouvé le petit crucifier avec des ailes de sang dessiner derrière lui et le sourire de l'ange, il était aussi vêtue d'une robe qui devait s'occuper de son cadavre s'est rendu compte que son corps avait été vidé de ses organes, il ne lui restait plus que le coeur et que son sexe avait été coupé de manière sauvage. Ses ongles avait été arraché et il portait des yeux de verre bleu.

_Hm, oui je vois. Dit Ciel tout en continuant de manger tranquillement.

_Si il n'y avait eue qu'un meurtre... Nous n'aurions sûrement pas déranger sa Majesté pour si peu. Mais figurez vous que nous avons retrouvé la fille des Ackermann, les Lück, ainsi que les deux fils des Friedrich et quelques enfant des mauvaise conditions. Toujours six jours après leurs disparition.

_Hum je vois...

« 6... le chiffre du diable n'est ce pas ? »...

_J'aimerai que vous me donniez l'adresse des parents des victimes, j'irai les interroger demain.

_Bien sur cher comte, Maximilian prépare moi ça.

_Bien monsieur. Dit le majordome avant de quitter la pièce.

_J'espère que ce repas aura su vous plaire comte de Phantomhive.

_Il était bon, je vous remercie.

_Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous alliez vous coucher à présent. En effet il tard et demain vous aurez une longue journée.

_Je vous remercie de vous soucier ainsi de moi. Dit Ciel tout en se levant, Sebastian, allons y. Je suis exténué.

_Bien Monsieur.

_Bonne nuit cher comte.

_Merci, vous aussi mon Heinmann.

* * *

Sebastian avait mi à Ciel ses vêtements de nuit et l'avait couché.

Il s'apprêtait à sortit quand...

_Sebastian...

_Oui Monsieur ?

_Reste ici jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Il sourit.

_Très bien Monsieur.

Ce soir là, Ciel ne se sentait pas bien tout. Il avait l'impression d'être oppressé qu'il ferait d'affreux cauchemar. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi chez son hôte ? Il ne voulait surtout pas que celui ci entende ses cris...

_Sebastian si je crie réveil moi je n'ai pas envi de déranger monsieur Heinmann. Dit il en tournant le dos à son majordome.

_Très bien monsieur. Vous pouvez dormir sans crainte.

Ciel ne répondit pas et s'endormit.

* * *

_Allons ne vous laissez pas mourir de faim ! Dit un homme masqué en mettant un entonnoir dans la bouche de Ciel, vous êtes tous de précieux sacrifice pour le malin ! Réjouissez vous, grâce à vous le diable se manifestera !

«Arrêtez... »

Puis soudain, on attrapait ses bras et le tirai de la cage. Il s'y accrochait pourtant de tout ses forces.

_ LÂCHEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ MOI ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

Des rires moqueurs...

_Allons mon petit ange, laisses toi offrir au malin !

_NON !

Puis l'allongea de force sur une table de sacrifice, il se débattait de toute ses forces, criait à l'aide, appelait Dieu, ses parents, pleurait, hurlait comme une bête avant de se faire poignarder sauvagement. Puis...

_MONSIEUR !

Ciel ouvrit les yeux et repoussa son majordome en criant.

_Monsieur calmez vous c'est moi Sebastian, votre majordome.

_Sebas...

_Oui calmez vous, tout va bien.

Ciel était haletant et tout transpirant, puis commença à se calmer doucement. Il en avait décidément mare de ces cauchemars qui le hantait chaque nuit.

_Monsieur.. vous avez tellement transpirez, venez je vais vous laver.

Ciel s'approcha du bord de son lit et Sebastian commença à lui passé une serviette mouillée sur les bras, la nuque, les jambes, le visage...

Il faisait très attention, lorsque son maître était comme ça il ne jouait plus avec lui, il s'en occupait avec toute l'attention du monde, comme si il s'occupait d'une poupée de verre.

_Est ce mieux ainsi ? Demanda t il doucement.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_Très bien, souhaitez vous que je reste ici cette nuit ?

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

_Très bien. Il allait se relever mais une petite main l'en empêcha.

_Monsieur ?

_Retire tes gants.

Sebastian s'exécuta. Ciel pris sa main gauche sur laquelle était gravé le signe de leur pacte la regarda un instant puis planta son regard dans celui de Sebastian.

_C'est un ordre Sebastian... Dit il en resserrant sa prise, ne me quitte jamais. Il sentait son œil et le signe de leur pacte chauffer.

Comme c'était rassurant de savoir que ce démon, de par leurs pacte ne le quitterait jamais.

_Yes, my Lord.

Ciel lâcha sa main, Sebastian remis ses gants, et recoucha le jeune maître, restant pré de son lit.

Ciel réussit finalement à se rendormir bien qu'avec du mal. Qu'avait il à craindre de ces imbéciles ? Depuis ce fameux jour, ce diable était à lui et le rendait invincible. Quelle ironie, celui qui lui servait de consolateur serai aussi celui qui lui prendra son âme...

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3 !

**その執事。**


	4. Chapitre 4: Son Majordome,mène l'enquête

**Dragonna** : Oui, tout se passe bien tant mieux !

Non non ne t'inquiète pas pour ses enfants ! Diederich arrivera vers les chap 8-10 ;)

Puis concernant Ciel oui c'est vraiment trop injuste... Lire le tome 19 m'a brisé le coeur c'est ouf... (Viens de l'acheter), pauvre Ciel T-T

Enfin voilà le chap 3 !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Son Majordome mène l'enquête**

Le lendemain midi, Ciel et Sebastian se dirigèrent vers le château des Heinnig pour trouver des indices supplémentaires à leurs enquête.

Les Heinnig étaient une très bonne famille allemande, et le jeune Janick était leurs seul enfant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au châteaux, un majordome les attendaient puis les guida vers l'intérieur du manoir. A l'entré le maître des lieux les attendaient avec sa femme. Ils avaient l'air dévasté. Le château était plein de tableau de celui qui fut leur fils. Les domestiques eux même avait une mine sombre.

Tous semblaient en deuil.

On les conduisit vers un grand salon où ils purent discuté de leurs affaires.

Sa mère leur à alors expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé le jour de la disparition de ce dernier. Ils étaient simplement parti faire des courses en ville, puis, comme à son habitude, le jeune Janick c'était mis à courir un peu partout. C'est comme ça qu'il a disparu, et n'y avait en ville aucun témoin, personne ne semblait avoir rien vu. Puis, si jours plus tard, on leurs annonça qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de leur fils crucifier sur les portes de l'église.

_Quel age avait votre fils ?

_10 ans...

_Je vois...

_Ce n'est pas le seul à avoir été assassiné de cette manière affreuse ! Et à chaque fois les enfants étaient crucifier sur les portes de l'église. Elle a finit par fermer avec tout ces cadavres, plus personnes n'aller y prier.

_J'imagine.

_S'il vous plaît faite tout votre possible pour retrouver les meurtriers !

_Nous ferons le nécessaire ne vous inquiétez pas.

Puis sur quelques salutations, ils quittèrent le château et se dirigèrent vers la morgue, en effet ils leurs fallaient examiner le dernier corps.

Ciel appréhendait un peu, et avait peur de vomir tout son déjeuner face au cadavre de l'enfant.

_Monsieur, êtes vous sur de vouloir inspecter le corps ? Demanda Sebastian comme si il avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme.

_Évidement ! Ce ne sera ni le premier, ni le dernier cadavre que je verrai.

_Oui en effet, mais si je puis me permettre, en voyant la manière Jack L'éventreur avait arrangé le corps de sa dernière victime, vous aviez vomi votre dîner.

_Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ici les organes ne seront pas éparpillé partout et le corps ne sera sûrement pas dans le même état.

_Oui, certes puisqu'ils sont vidé de leurs organes.

_C'est écœurant !

_Je suis d'accord, d'ailleurs nous voilà arriver Monsieur.

Ciel prit une grande inspiration et revêtit à nouveau son masque d'indifférence.

_Vous êtes le comte de Phantomhive n'est ce pas ? Demanda un homme en blouse blanche qui semblait les attendre.

_Oui, en effet, où est le corps ?

L'homme habillé de blanc ravala sa salive en voyant cette enfant, sans doute à peine plus âgée de quelques années que les victimes de ces meurtres en série lui demander ainsi de but en blanc où se trouvait le corps.

_Suivez moi je vais vous indiquez le chemin. Puis ils rentrèrent dans un bâtiment qui devait sûrement être un hôpital par la porte de derrière. Ils longèrent un long couloir avant de se retrouver devant une porte.

_Voilà, entrez je vous prie.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce sous le regard inquiet de son majordome.

Ils avancèrent vers une petite table où était allongé un petit corps recouvert d'un drap blanc.

« Ce doit être lui » se dit Ciel en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Puis l'homme habillé de blanc pris le tissu dans ses mains et regarda le comte avec un regard interrogateur.

Ciel compris sa demande et acquiesça de la tête.

L'homme souleva le tissu et il laissa à découvert le cadavre du petit garçon.

La première chose que remarqua Ciel, c'était l'affreux « sourire de l'ange » graver dans le visage de ce pauvre enfant, l'état de ses mains, troué (sûrement par le pieu qui à servi à le crucifier), et dont les ongles avaient été arraché. Ceci mis à part, il ne voyait rien de choquant. Le reste devait sûrement être caché par sa robe blanche.

L'homme habillé de blanc souleva le vêtement blanc puis Ciel vit que le ventre du jeune homme était étonnamment « creux », on voyait sa cage thoracique, puis le reste du buste semblait creux, vide. Ils en avaient vraiment retiré les organes, puis il vu avec horreur que le sexe de ce pauvre enfant avait été découpé sauvagement sûrement, c'était répugnant. Avaient ils fait ça à cet enfant avant ou après sa mort ?

Puis l'homme en blouse souleva les paupières du petit qui dévoilèrent deux yeux de verre bleu. Encore une fois, l'avaient ils fait avant ou après sa mort ? Cet enfant était mort de la suite de ses blessures ou avait il seulement été tué... D'ailleurs avait il seulement attendu qu'il soit mort pour lui retiré ses organes ?!

_Savez vous si ils l'ont mutilé ainsi avant ou après sa mort ? Demanda Ciel calmement.

_Non.. Mais j'espère bien que la réponse est après.

_Hélas, j'en doute fort.

_Mon dieu, qui pourrait faire tant de mal à de si jeune enfant ?

_L'être humain peut parfois se faire plus cruel que le diable lui même.

_Vous avez raison... Mais faites bien attention jeune comte, cette affaire ne me dit rien qui vaille et si je puis me permettre, vous êtes vous aussi un enfant bien que vous ayez plus de 12 ans, il vaut mieux que vous soyez prudent. De plus, les meurtriers semblent être de grand malade, faites bien attention à vous.

_Ne vous en faite pas pour moi ! En revanche vous gardez bien vos enfants !

Dit Ciel tout en sortant.

_Oui je ferai attention ne vous en inquiétez pas.

Puis Ciel, suivi de Sebastian remonta dans le fiacre.

Il regarda par la fenêtre puis réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir. Des enfants aux yeux de verre bleu, dont on avait retiré les organes, coupé le sexe et arracher les ongles. Des ailes de sang dessiné derrière eux... Des ailes, des yeux bleus, pas de sexe et une robe blanche et le sourire...De l'ange ?! ... Comme si on avait voulu les transformer en ange. De plus ils étaient toujours crucifié devant les églises non ?! Les vidé de leurs organes reviendrait il à les laver de toute impureté ?

Mais pourquoi les crucifier ? Jésus à été crucifier comme sacrifice pour les hommes... Sacrifice ?! Et si tout ces jeunes enfants n'étaient autres que des sacrifices?! De jeunes enfants sacrifier... Ciel fut parcouru par un frisson. Cette histoire lui rappelait des choses horribles... Mais, se pourrait il … non impossible, oui ça ne peut pas être ça, et puis que ferait il en Allemagne ?!

_Sebastian, je crois que tout ces enfants sont des sacrifices...

_Des sacrifices ?

_Oui... On leurs dessine des ailes d'anges, leurs met des yeux bleus, les vides de leurs « impuretés », leur arrache le sexe et le vêtit d'une robe blanche... C'est comme si il voulait en faire des anges. En plus ils sont toujours crucifié devant l'église. D'ailleurs en parlant de crucifixion, Jésus n'avait il pas été crucifié en sacrifice pour les Hommes ?! Je pense que tout ces enfants sont des sacrifices.

_Cette supposition est un peu tiré par les cheveux bocchan, toute fois ce raisonnement tient la route.

_Des sacrifices, des jeunes enfants Sebastian ….

_...

_Je pense que j'ai trouvé la cause de mes cauchemars haha !

_En effet il se peut qu'inconsciemment vous ayez déjà pensé à tout cela et que cela ai provoqué vos cauchemars de ces derniers jours.

_Malheur il ne manquait plus que ça !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je suis là pour veillez sur votre sommeil.

_Oui... C'est bien vrai.

Sebastian retira son gant gauche et présenta la marque de leurs pacte à son jeune maître.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai toujours là pour vous servir et protéger. A présent vous êtes en dehors de la cage.

_Je n'ai peur de rien Sebastian. Répondit Ciel de manière enfantine en croisant les bras.

Sebastian rit.

_Monsieur est un affreux menteur.

_Tch !

...

Ciel assit sur son lit pensait à une tactique pour attraper ces affreux criminels. A coup sur ils étaient plusieurs.

« Si seulement il pouvait être les mêmes que ceux qui ont organisé l'assassinat de mes parents. Ainsi, ma vengeance sera accompli et Sebastian aura son repas... Après tout il doit me voir comme un parfait au chocolat rien de plus. Oui c'est ça, un parfait qu'il façonne à son goût... »

Ciel tiqua à cette pensé.

_Monsieur ? Demanda Sebastian qui venait de voir que son jeune maître semblait énervé.

_Rien, rien ce n'est rien ! Je me disais juste que je n'avais pas de plan pour attraper ces malades !

_Nous n'avons pas assez d'indices Monsieur. Je pense que nous devrions aller interroger les familles des autres victimes demain.

_Oui tu as raison, allons dînez, Monsieur Heinmann doit nous attendre dit Ciel en soupirant.

_Très bien.

* * *

**その執事。**


	5. Chapitre 5: Son Majordome, réconfortant

Et voici le 5ème chapitre de cette fanfiction.

L'enquête n'avancera pas plus dans ce chapitre, il est plus consacré à Ciel et Sebastian.

**Queenofhell**** :**Oh Merci beaucoup ! Haha, oui pas de soucis je prendrai tout mon temps ;)

**Dragonna :** Non non non il ne le lâchera pas ne t'inquiète pas ! (Je ne le laisserai pas faire hahaha)

Oh mon petit Ciel moi aussi je lui fais un calin, mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas Sebastian est là pour lui !

Hahaha, désolée mais l'affaire n'avance pas plus dans ce chapitre enfin je te laisse lire.

Oui il y a eue un truc entre Undertaker et Claudia c'est obligé, sinon il n'appellerai pas son "trésor" sa mèche de cheveux, et ne s'occuperai pas de Ciel comme ça... Quand on y pense depuis le début il essaie de le mettre en garde et de le protéger !

Après est ce que Ciel est à quart Shinigami ? Je ne sais pas... Enfin oui Yana Toboso est un génie !

Et concernant diedrich, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui dans le chapitre 3. C'est vrai qu'il passe sa vie à manger mais ... Non Non Non un personnage aussi charismatique que lui ne pourrait pas être cette grosse patate ! Et puis on lui voit le haut de la tête de profile dans le tome 18, il a pas l'air obèse ! Puis si Ciel profite de son voyage en Allemagne pour aller lui rendre visite (je parle bien des scan là xD), c'est qu'il ne vient pas souvent ! Et puis lors de la petite réunion du chapitre 3, ils n'avaient pas l'aire de parler d'une histoire suuuuper importante non plus et je doute qu'il se soit déplacer d'Allemagne jusqu'en Angletterre pour une affaire déjà régler en plus...(Ou pour une partie de billard encore pire). Bref en faite je ne VEUX PAS que ce soit le gros du chap. 3 xD

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**Son majordome, réconfortant**

Après avoir dîné et discuter un peu de l'affaire avec son hôte, Ciel parti se coucher. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était là, dans son lit à tourner.

Les couvertures ne semblaient même plus le rassurer. Il guettait chaque coin de son lit, comme si quelqu'un était susceptible d'apparaître n'importe quand.

Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il était en sécurité il n'y avait rien à faire, il était mort de peur. Soudain, il se mit à penser à son majordome, ou plutôt son démon, oui ce démon ! Il jouait tellement bien le rôle du majordome parfait qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'il n'était qu'un démon affamé qui souhaité se délecter de son âme. D'ailleurs... Sebastian était devenu la seule personne qui lui était indispensable, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de Ciel sans Sebastian... Et cela lui faisait encore plus peur. Ce diable le servait uniquement parce qu'ils étaient liés par le pacte. Comme pour accompagner ses pensées il se mit à toucher son œil droit, maudit à tout jamais. A penser comme ça, c'est comme si il avouait s'être attaché à cette bête et cela lui déplaisait. Mais en vérité, il était tout pour lui, pas seulement son majordome, il remplissait tout les rôles : père, consolateur, protecteur, frère et même... celui d' ami... Après tout, lors de leurs nombreuses joutes verbales, il ne pouvait nier s'amuser... Et pour lui ? Pour Sebastian qu'était il ? Il le voyait sûrement comme un lapin...Oui, après tout il se sentait tellement fier et supérieur en tant que démon, il ne pouvait pas le considéré, lui une humain, comme son égal. Un lapin, on le protège et on le soigne... C'est ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Et pour les plus tordu on pouvait même le transformer en un délicieux pâté après s'en être occupé tout ces années... Beurk c'était vraiment tordu... Mais c'est un démon il ne pense évidement pas comme nous... Donc de sa vision à lui.. Ça n'a rien de tordu ? Le comte se posait tellement de question qu'il finit par s'endormir, le cerveau en surchauffe.

* * *

_-P.o.v Ciel-_

Je cours de toute mes forces à travers cet affreux couloir sans fin, je ne vois pas où je vais j'entends seulement des voix, leurs voix.

_Hahahaha ! Ne cours pas si vite petit ange !

J'ai peur, tellement peur, mes jambes bougent toute seule plus rien ne compte ! S'il vous plaît à l'aide !

_Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous échappé avec de si petites jambes ?

Les hommes à ma poursuite sont juste derrière moi, il marche tant dis que je cours, comme si je ne pouvais pas leur échapper.

Je suis à bout de souffle, comment se fait il que je n'ai pas de crise ?

Puis on m'attrape par le pied.

J'hurle

_A L'AIDE ! PITIÉ QUELQU'UN AIDEZ MOI !

Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Papa ! Maman !

_HAHAHAHAHA !

Ils rient de plus belle, comme des bêtes, ils sont fous ! Ils sont fous ! Ils vont me tuer !

Je me relève de toute mes forces, me débat et réussit à leur échapper, je cours je cours, je dois courir plus vite ! Plus vite !

_Hahahaha, ne cours pas si vite mon petit tu vas perdre tout ton sang !

Du sang ? Pourquoi ?!

Je regarde mes vêtements, le rouge commence à ronger le blanc. Du rouge, du sang. La robe blanche qui me servait de vêtement était en train de se tinter de sang ! Le miens ?! Je tombe au sol, mes jambes ne répondent plus. Un poignard est enfoncé dans mon buste. Ils sont là il me regarde. Il sont 5, 10, 15, 20, ils sont une armée ! Tous masqué ! Il m'observe tous, ils rient tous, comme des fous, des fous, des fous, je deviens fous !

Je crie, hurle implore, ils sortent tous des couteaux et me menace avec.

Aidez moi, aidez moi !

Leur couteaux s'apprête à fondre sur moi comme une pluie de lames assoiffées de sang !

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux et crie. Quelqu'un n'importe qui !

_Monsieur, j'ai entendue crier est ce que tout va bien ?

Sebastian...

_Monsieur, ce sont encore vos cauchemars ?

Il approche...

_Monsieur...

Il est prêt de mon lit.

_Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez n'est ce pas ?

C'est vrai... Lui il est là, il ne me quittera pas.

_Sebastian...

J'ai peur...

_Monsieur ?

Il met un genou à terre pour se mettre à mon niveau.

Je m'avance vers lui.

_Tue les.

_Pardon ?

_TUE LES !

_Monsieur, mais de qui parlez vous ?

J'attrape son visage et le regarde dans les yeux.

_TUE LES ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! SEBASTIAN !

_Monsieur... Il n'y a personne d'autre que vous et moi dans cette pièce.

_Sebastian...

Je laisse mes poings et ma tête tomber sur son torse, je suis effrayé.

_Monsieur, vous avez fait un cauchemar n'est ce pas ?

Dit il sans bouger, il ne me serrera pas contre lui...

_Sebastian...

Je n'ai plus que son nom à la bouche.

_Monsieur...Calmez vous.

Il me sépare de lui, de sa chaleur, de sa protection.

J'ai froid. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Vu son ère je dois avoir une tête affreuse.

Sûrement un ère apeurer, faible, désespéré...

Il tends la main vers mon visage, la recule légèrement. Est ce qu'il hésite ?

Finalement il effleure ma joue droite, souligne mon œil, mon œil maudit.

_Monsieur, ne vous laissez pas submerger par la peur. Vous n'avez pas avoir peur. Je suis là. Je le serai toujours. Même si mon enveloppe corporelle venait à disparaître, je resterai toujours prés de vous.

_Sebastian...

Je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose.

_Il est temps de vous recoucher. Notre emploie du temps de demain est chargé.

Je dois lui dire de rester, pourquoi les mots ne veulent il pas sortir ?

Il me recouche, me borde, puis se retourne , ne pars pas ! J'ai peur !

J'attrape la queue de son frac. Il plante son regard dans le mien.

_Sebas …

Mais il me coupe, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant de me taire.

_Je resterai ici cette nuit.

Il a compris...

Il prend ma main pour la retirer de son frac, me sourit gentiment et se retourne a nouveau.

_Sebastian...

Il se retourne.

_Assis toi là.

Je tape sur le bord de mon lit.

_Yes, My Lord.

Il vient et s'assoie. Il me tourne le dos ne me regarde pas.

Mais moi je ne peux détacher mon regard de son dos... Son large dos réconfortant.

Je m'endors, comme ça, le fixant.

J'avais toujours peur, certes mais déjà bien moins.

Il était là.

Il ne n'arriverais rien.

Je suis protégé, en sécurité.

Mes paupières se ferme, toute seule, je suis épuisé.

Il se tourne vers moi s'avance.

Que veut il ?

Puis plus rien... j'étais à nouveau au pays des songes.

* * *

**その執事。**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Son majordome, incertain

**Dragonna :** Mon Dieu ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Qu'elle horreur qu'il ai fait ça à Ciel ! Mais en même temps je pense que c'était le seul moyen de le faire redevenir normal..(Les 10% restant ? ) Non Sebastian je l'adore mais des fois j'ai envie de le 2~#çà(rf ! Enfin, je t'avoue que la c'était un peu pour mettre Ciel à l'épreuve aussi que Yana à fait ça (enfin je pense heiin), ça m'a rappeler quand ses parents dans l'anime (avec Angela la -Biiiiiiiip-) dise à Ciel de renoncer à la vengeance tout ça, et puis Sebastian avait déjà essayer de croquer Ciel le jour où il venait de se faire décorer. Hmm en faite je pense qu'il ne voulait pas le manger comme ça de toute façon, sa vengeance n'était même pas accompli alors son âme devait être moins bonne, bref, je m'égare xD

Oui cauchemarder toute les nuits c'est affreux ! Il doit avoir peur de s'endormir tout ça... Ciieeel T-T (Ps : Uiui en lui faisant un câlin tu prend des risques).

MDR oui y'aura un Shinigami forcément avec tout ces meurtres !

Mdrrr oui c'est vraiment pour bientôt !

Puis concernant Vincent, je ne sais pas franchement quoi penser... En faite, ça me parraiterai trop beau qu'il ne soit pas mort... Je sais pas... Moi perso je pense qu'il et mort... T-T Mais non je pense pas que tu sois la seule.

Moi l'un personnage dont je regrette mais vraiment la mort... C'est Madame Red... Bref je m'égare encore xD

Voilà le chapitre 6 !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Son Majordome Incertain**

_Monsieur... Réveillez vous.

_Sebastian ?

Comme il était doux ce matin...

_C'est bien moi oui. Dit il avec ce sourire qui ne voulait rien dire.

Ciel se leva doucement, sans faire d'histoire.

_Monsieur, dirigeons nous vers la salle de bain, vous avez beaucoup transpirez cette nuit, il faut vous laver.

_Hm.

Ciel repensa alors à cette nuit.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers la salle de bain, ne faisant plus attention à celui qui se trouvait près de lui.

Comment se faisait il qu'il ai réagi comme ça hier soir... Très honnêtement, il aurait aimé se retrouver dans le bras de Sebastian.

« Le sentir m'étreindre, sentir sa douce odeur sa... »

Ciel se donna une gifle mentale, c'était un démon, une bête. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à son bourreau.

Une fois laver et habillé, le jeune comte se dirigea vers son hôte qui l'attendait pour petit déjeuné.

_Bonjour Monsieur Heinmann.

_Bonjour Lord Phantomhive, comment allez vous ce matin ?

_Assez bien et vous ?

_De même.

_Je pense avoir trouvé une piste... Mais il me faut encore plus d'information.

_Vraiment ? Que pensez vous avoir trouvé ?!

_Il s'agit sûrement d'enfant sacrifier.

_Sacrifier ?

_De jeunes enfants, des yeux bleus, une robe blanche, des ailes, le sourire de l'ange, le corps vidé de toute souillure, c'est comme si ils essayaient de sacrifier des Anges.

_Mon dieu, quelle horreur vous avez raison !

_et s'ils sont toujours crucifié devant l'église c'est sûrement pour provoqué Dieu, enfin ça ne tourne pas très rond dans leurs têtes.

_En effet... Vous pensez à une organisation satanique ?

_Ce n'est pas une hypothèse à ignoré. Mais pour le moment je dois trouver d'autres indices, nous n'en avons pas assez.

Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_Entrez.

Autorisa Monsieur Heinmann.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Maximilian et un homme qui semblait pétrifier, choqué. Oh non...

_Monsieur, cet homme viens nous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle.

_Qu'il parle.

_... Un... Devant l'église, il y a un nouveau corps...

Ciel se leva immédiatement.

_Conduisez nous immédiatement à l'église. Dit le jeune comte.

_Très bien, venez...

Ciel accompagné de Sebastian quittèrent la salle en courant, il sortir de la mairie, prirent trois ou quatre rues puis arrivèrent devant l'église.

Les yeux de Ciel s'écarquillèrent, c'était affreux, répugnant, immonde !

Un enfant était là, crucifier, les mains et les pieds en sang, cet affreux sourire de l'ange presque encore à vif, la chair toujours bien rouge, toujours saignante, les yeux exorbité, bien qu'ils ne soit pas les siens, et d'affreuse et immenses ailes dessinées au sang dans son dos. Seul son vêtement restait d'un blanc immaculé. Une affreuse odeur de sang flottait, une masse de gens était là, à regarder ce petit corps comme si il était une bête de foire.

_Sebastian, fait partir tout ces gens c'est un ordre.

_Bien.

Sebastian parti donc dissiper a foule pendant que Ciel restait là, comme un idiot à regarder ce petit corps. Cet enfant devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans maximum... Vu l'expression figer sur visage il a du être torturer... Quelle horreur, c'est monstrueux, monstrueux !

_Monsieur...

Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian.

La police était arrivé, ils décrochèrent le petit corps et l'emportèrent...

_Sebastian, le temps presse, nous n'avons pas le temps, dirigeons nous immédiatement vers la maison des dernières victimes.

Sebastian fixa son jeune maître puis dans une courbette, la main sur le cœur lu répondit

_Yes, My lord.

* * *

Il était à présent 16h00, Ciel et Sebastian était dans leur fiacre et se dirigeait vers la maison des Friedrich.

Il n'avait rien obtenue de très satisfaisant, à vrai dire tout ces enfants étaient disparue de la même manière, pendant les courses, une ballade au parc...

Comment savoir où trouver le coupable?! Il n'y avait aucun indice sur son identité rien...

Sebastian lui fixait Ciel.. Le voir comme ça ne le rassurait pas, depuis quelques jours il n'était plus dans son état normal, pourvu que son âme n'en soit pas affecté, pourvu que tout s'arrange vite.

Cela signifiait il qu'il s'inquiétait pour le jeune maître ?

Impossible, tout diable qu'il est il lui était impossible de ressentir ce genre de sentiments humains.

Ciel soupira, las, puis le fiacre s'arrêta devant la maison des Firedrich.

Un Majordome les attendaient, et les guida jusqu'au maîtres de lieux.

_Bonjour et bienvenue chez nous Comte Phantomhive. Dit un homme assez grand.

_Bonjour Monsieur Friedrich je suppose ?

_Oui en effet, laissez moi vous guider vers le salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

_Certainement.

Ils marchèrent à travers leurs demeure. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne comportait aucun portrait des enfants. Étrange...

_Nous y voilà, faites comme chez vous je vous en prie.

_Merci. Dit Ciel en s'asseyant, je souhaite ne pas passer par quatre chemins, je suis venue ici pour en savoir plus sur l'enlèvement puis l'assassinat de vos deux fils.

Leur visage s'assombrirent.

_Très bien... répondit Monsieur Friedrich. Un jour, nous étions sortie faire une ballade ma femme et moi, nous avions confié la maison aux domestiques. Puis lorsque que nous étions rentré, quelques heures plus tard, les enfants avaient disparue... Les domestiques ne savaient rien... C'était un cauchemar...

« Leurs enfants ont été enlevé chez eux ?! C'est le premier cas... »

_Puis... Six jours plus tard nous les avons retrouvé crucifier tout les deux à l'église de la ville...

Madame Friedrich commença à pleurer.

_Meike et Heike était crucifié l'un en face de l'autre... Un pieu enfoncé dans leur ventre...

_Un pieu ?!

_Oui... Ils nous arraché tout nos enfants, ma femme est enceinte d'une petite fille et j'ai peur pour elle, je vous en prie, arrêter ces fous !

_Je les arrêterai.

_Si vous le faites je serai prête à vous offrir ma fille et notre fortune !

_Je vous remercie mais je le fais pour sa majesté la reine Victoria, sans compter sur le fait que j'ai déjà une fiancée.

_Oh vraiment ? Demanda madame Friedrich, comment est elle ? Elle est jolie ?

_Ah, hum.. Eh bien.. Ciel rougit, oui...

Sebastian, Monsieur et Madame Friedrich ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Ciel était si mignon !

_Hahaha, excusez moi mon garçon, mais je vous en prie faite bien attention à vous, vous êtes jeune vous aussi et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Ciel les joues toujours un peu rosit par la honte répondit qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il résoudrais cette affaire. Ceux après quoi il quitta leur demeure.

* * *

_Sebastian !

_Oui Monsieur ?

_Retire ce vilain sourire de ta bouche !

_Veuillez m'excuser, mais voir le visage de monsieur rougir parce qu'il parle de Mademoiselle Elizabeth est …

_La ferme ! Dit il recommençant à rougir.

Sebastian rit à nouveau. Comme son jeune maître était amusant... Mais depuis quand se permettait il de rire comme ça ? Depuis quand n'arrivait il plus à se retenir face au visage rougit de son jeune maître ? Ce petit était en train de le faire changer... C'est comme si son cœur de démon commençait à ressentir des choses, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il s'arrêta de rire d'un coup, puis se mit à réfléchir.

Ciel lui ne comprenait rien, peut être que la faim rendait son démon fou...

* * *

**その執事。**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Son majordome, étrange

**Dragonna** : OMG oui j'allais ramener Ronald !

Concernant Ciel et ses amours... (en restant réaliste et ne pas laisser mon esprit de fan de Sebaciel prendre le dessus),

je pense qu'il aodre Lizzy, mais pas qu'il l'aime, pour moi il la voie plus comme une petite soeur à protéger, comme le dernier liens avec son passé.

Je pense qu'il ferait tout pour elle mais pas qu'il l'aime. En faite... Je pense simplement qu'il n'aime personne. Et puis sans se mentir,

des fois sa relations avec Sebastian n'est pas très clair (même si, soyons réaliste ils ne s'aiment pas...T-T) donc il faut aussi équilibrer la balance pour les lecteurs masculin (les pauvres lol)

Oh super ! Franchement, tu pouvais pas faire mieux que de me proposer ça ! Oui jte les emprunte, et non je ne les tuerai pas haha, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci beaucoup _ !

Merci !

Voici le chapitre 7 !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Son Majordome, étrange**

_Ciel !

_Monsieur Heinmann !

_Voyons, puisque je t'appelle Ciel tu peux m'appeler Richar !

_Oui c'est vrai. Dit Ciel en lui souriant.

« Depuis quand ces deux là sont ils si proche ? » Pensa Sebastian.

_Alors, comment c'est passé ta journée ?

_Assez mal, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus avancé et ça m'énerve.

_Hahaha, je comprend que tu sois impatient, mais tu ne peux pas résoudres cette affaire si facilement alors que nous n'y sommes pas parvenue après tant de temps !

_Certes mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser d'autres enfants mourir...

_Évidement..., Ciel il est bientôt l'heure de dîner rejoins moi dans 20 minutes !

_Très bien.

* * *

_Ahhh je suis épuisé ! Dit Ciel en s'affalant sur son lit.

_En effet la journée de Monsieur n'a pas été de tout repos.

_Hm... Ciel se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les meurtriers n'ont pas l'aire d'être des médecins ou autres du genre, les organes sont tous arraché sauvagement n'importe qui pourrait le faire...

Soudain, Sebastian se jeta sur lui et la fenêtre vola en éclat. On l'avait bien attaqué n'est ce pas ?! C'était bien cela ?!

_Sebastian lâche moi ! Va plutôt attraper celui qui a fait ça ! Dit Ciel en repoussant Sebastian. Mais il resserra son étreinte.

_Il en est hors de question. Ce n'est peut être pas fini, il serai regrettable que vous mourriez maintenant.

« ….Regrettable hein... »

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, puis quand Sebastian considéra qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, il se décida à lâcher Ciel.

Lorsque ce dernier releva la tête vers son démon, il vit ses yeux rouges brillé, laissant deviner sa véritable nature. Il n'avait tout de même pas envie de le manger ?!

_Rejoignons Monsieur Heinmann Sebastian.

_Certainement... Monsieur. Répondit Sebastian.

* * *

_Sinon Ciel dis moi, as tu fais le tour des galerie marchandes ?

_Non, je ne suis pas vraiment venue ici pour prendre du bon temps.

_Vraiment ? Tu ne voudrais pas y faire un tour demain ?

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec ce genre de choses.

_C'est dommage... Ils font pourtant de délicieux chocolat...

_Du chocolat ?

_Oui, du chocolat.

_Hum... Je devais m'acheter de nouvelles chaussures de toute façon, allons y si j'ai le temps.

-Hahaha, oui bien sur !

* * *

_Vous m'avez l'aire de particulièrement bien vous entendre avec Monsieur Heinmann. Dit Sebastian tout en boutonnant la chemise de nuit de Ciel.

_Pas spécialement.

_Vraiment ? Pourtant vous n'avez pas refusé son invitation à allé vous amuser demain alors que l'enquête n'as pas avancé.

_Ne sois pas stupide je n'y vais pas pour lui !

_Vraiment ? Dans ce cas serais ce pour ces fameux chocolat ?

_Sebastian tu m'énerves. Et puis, pour notre affaire, j'ai déjà une petite idée de comment retrouvé ces malades.

_Et puis connaître l'idée de Monsieur ?

_Je vais jouer les appâts.

_Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur à actuellement 14 ans, et les victimes ont toute de 7 à 12 ans.

_Je me ferai passé pour l'enfant d'une famille et attendrai simplement de me faire kidnaper.

_ Je dois vous avouer que cette idée ne me plaît pas énormément.

_N'est ce pas toi qui répétait sans cesse que mon « seul talent est de me faire attraper » ?

_Si mais ce n'est pas une raison. Ils pourraient vous soyez blessé.

_Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire, le principal est que je reste en vie n'est ce pas ?

_Oui, mais j'aimerai vous évité des blessures mortelles.

_Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre dans l'ombre.

_Puis je parler librement ?

_Bien sur.

_Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils posent leurs mains dégoûtante sur vous.

Ciel eue un moment de réfléction, que pouvait il répondre à ça ?!

_Je me fiche de ton avis, c'est moi le maître ! Et puis si nous voulons résoudre cette affaire nous n'avons pas d'autre solution !

_Nous n'avons pas assez d'indices.

_Sebastian tu m'énerves.

_Vous vous pensez assez séduisant pour que ces animaux vous sautent dessus ? Vous ne connaissez même pas leurs critère de sélection !

« Oui bon il marque un point »

_Ne soit pas insolent ! Personne n'a dit que je me pensait séduisant ! Garde tes stupides suppositions pour toi !

_C'est vraiment tout ce que vous avez retenue de ma phrase ?!

_Parfaitement !

_Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, sont majordome... Boudait ?

_Sebastian !

_Oui Monsieur ? Dit il avec ce stupide sourire qui énervait tant notre petit Ciel.

_Tch ! Retire moi cet affreux sourire stupide ! Tu ne serai tout de même pas en train de faire la tête ?!

_...

« Il ne peut pas mentir et en tant que majordome ne peut pas non plus me dire qu'il boude... »

_Je prend ça pour un oui...

_Prenez ça comme vous voulez.

_Je te trouves bien possessif !

_Vous êtes simplement à moi.

_Non. **Tu** es à moi.

_Jusque la fin de notre petit contrat.

_Non, il n'y a que mon âme qui est à toi.

_C'est vrai, votre âme ce n'est pas vous.

_Non, ce n'est pas mon corps.

_Qui a parlé de votre corps ?

_Tu penses peut être que les assassins vont toucher à mon âme ?

_... Sebastian eue un moment de réflexion mais se reprit vite, tout ce qui atteint votre corps atteint d'une manière où d'une autre votre âme.

_Sebastian.

_Oui Monsieur ?

_Ferme là.

_...

_Tu n'es ici ni pour bouder, ni pour donner ton avis, suis je clair ?

_...

_Tu peux me répondre quand je te pose une question.

_Oui Monsieur.

_Tu peux disposer.

Et Sebastian quitta la pièce.

* * *

On toqua à la porte de la mairie.

Maximilian se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme Brun, plutôt grand habillé dans un costume militaire allemand.

_Bonsoir Monsieur, que puis je faire pour vous ?

_J'ai entendu dire que le comte de Phantomhive séjournait chez vous.

_En effet il est bien là.

_J'aimerai le voir.

_Veuillez m'excusez Monsieur mais il vient de se coucher.

_Dans ce cas dîtes lui que je passerai demain dans la journée.

_Très bien, puis je vous demandez votre nom ?

_Dietrich.

* * *

Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir poster demain :( je vais essayer mais je ne promet rien :/

**その執事。**


	8. Chapitre8: Son Majordome se fait adopter

**Dragonna : ** Ah on est d'accord ! Ciel et Sebastian ne sont pas fait pour faire crack-crack !

Bon oui il y a leurs âge (un démon de quelques centaine de millier de milliard d'année et un gamin de 1" ans oui pourquoi pas), et ensuite,

le Sebaciel me plait perso justement parce qu'on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec eux, et que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon, d'ailleurs, est ce que Ciel est juste un lapin pour

Sebastian ? (En faite dans le Chapitre 5, la "théorie du lapin" est ce que je pense que Ciel est vraiment pour Sebastian.. T-T), et puis Ciel est

attaché à Sebastian c'est clair, c'est même son repaire, si il n'était pas là il ne pourrait rien faire, mais est ce que c'est de l'amour ?

En faite je ne suis pas une fan de yaoi de base, mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai directement eue le coup de foudre pour le sebaciel (dés le tome 1 serieux ! ) Donc déjà pour moi le fait qu'ils fassent crack-crack entre garçon voilà et ensuite avec un si petit Ciel hors de question !

Enfin en tout cas pas ici xD

Sinon oui voilà on est d'accord xD Il fallait bien que Ciel et Lizzy ai au moins l'aire de s'aimer pour les lecteurs masculins xD Les Pauvres !

Mdr ne t'inquiète pas pour tes petits je ne prendrai que leur nom ;) enfin tu verras quoi et puis désolée mais en faite je n'étais pas là de la journée donc je n'ia pas pu posté :( Mais voilà voilà le chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

**Son Majordome, se fait adopter**

_Bonjour Ciel. Dit Richar dans un grand sourire.

_Bonjour Richar.

Sebastian les regardait d'un ère mauvais.

_Comte Phantomhive, excusez moi. Intervint Maximilian.

_Hm ?

_Hier soir quelqu'un à demander à vous voir et vous étiez coucher.

Ciel regarda Sebastian, se pourrait il que ce soit les assassin ?

_Vous a t il donner son nom ?

_Oui, il a dit qu'il passerait dans la journée.

_Comment s'appelle t il ?

_Dietrich.

« Dietrich ! Après tout nous sommes en Allemagne... »

_Sebastian, aujourd'hui nous resterons ici, je veux voir cet homme.

_Très bien Monsieur.

* * *

Ciel était dans son bureau depuis déjà une heure. Récapitulons...

Les jumeaux Friedrich étaient blond, jeune, très pâle plutôt maigre et assez bon chrétiens. La première victime Janick Heinnig, lui était Brun, assez grand pour son age, fin, assez pâle, et très croyant. Le fils des Lück était rousse, plutôt bien en chair, et croyante apparemment (sur tout les tableaux elle portait un chapelet), pour la fille des Ackermann, elle était brune et était en pension chez les sœurs... Oui elle était croyante. En faite, leurs point commun n'était pas physique, ils étaient tous simplement croyant...

Maintenant comment se faire passé pour un enfant de 12 ans maximum et croyant ? Cette histoire devenait vraiment agaçante ! Ciel eue une subite envie d'arracher les rideaux et foutre en l'aire tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Bon sang ! En plus il devrait se faire passé pour un pauvre puisqu'il n'a pas de parents. A moins que Sebastian joue le rôle du père ? Mais la mère ?! Ce serait qui ?! Et puis ils débarqueraient comme ça en ville ?! Raahhh ! Il continua de réfléchir ainsi, s'arrachant les cheveux pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'on toque à sa porte.

_Entrez.

_Monsieur excusez moi de v...

_Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?! Demanda Ciel de décidément trèèès mauvaise humeur !

Ce qui, évidement amusa son p*t*in de majordome !

_Qu'est ce qui te fais rire Sebastian ?! Ça t'amuse de me voir me casser la tête comme ça ?!

_C'est à dire que, Monsieur, je ne suis pas seul.

A ce moment même, un homme brun en uniforme militaire sortit de derrière la porte.

_Eh bien, plus tu grandis plus tu ressembles à ton père !

_Ah Dietrich c'était donc bien toi !

_Qui voulez tu que ce soit d'autre ?

_Sûrement un malade où truc du genre !

_Aussi aimable que son père !

_Tch !

_Tu as quand même vachement changé ! Je te revois encore tout gosse te cacher derrière Vinc.. Ton père !

_Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom devant moi, et puis oui j'ai grandi comme tu peux le voir !

_Et tu deviens de plus en plus désagréable !

_Je te remercie. Dit Ciel en souriant.

_Tch, bref si je suis venu ici c'est pour te parler de l'affaire...

_Ah ? Tu es venu me ramener des info ?

_Oui, je suis quasiment sur qu'ils sont plusieurs, et j'ai entendue dans les rues les enfants parler des musiciens de Brème...Comme quoi l'Anne venait et kidnappait des enfants des bas fond de Brème... En revanche on n'a jamais retrouvé leurs corps nul part... Mais j'ai comme le pressentiment que ça pourrait être lié à notre affaire.

_Un Anne ?

_Oui c'est ce qu'ils disent.

….. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler Sebastian avec une tête de cerf puis de la remplacer par une tête d'Anne...

_Hum... Oui je vois, je demanderai à Sebastian d'enquêté là dessus... Dailleurs Dietrich ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

_Et pourquoi ?

_En faite, je veux jouer les appâts et...

_Pardon ?

_J'ai dit « je veux jouer les appâts ».

_Aussi inconscient que son père... Soupira Dietrich.

_Bon t'as fini de me comparé à mon père ?!

_Quel enfant charmant ! Et donc tu disais ?

_Que je n'avais aucune idée de comment les attiré !

_Et donc tu attends de moi une super idée pour te faire attrapé c'est ça ?

_Parfaitement !

_Haaa, bon pour commencer tu connais les points commun des victimes ?

_Oui, ils ont tous entre 7 et 12 ans et sont croyant.

_Et toi tu as 14 ans et n'est pas croyant.

_On s'en fiche de ca ! Trouve moi un plan !

_Hum... Pourquoi ne pas te faire passé mon fils Gilbert... Il a 8 ans ça devrait allé non ? Et puis comme tu sera mon fils qui aime tant la religion et bien je pourrait t'envoyer chez les moines non ?

_Oui c'est une excellente idée !

« La voilà la solution ! »

_Sebastian tu as entendu ?

_Parfaitement Monsieur.

_Dans ce cas je te laisse le choix de comment t'infiltrer dans l'église.

_Très bien.

« Je me demande comment ils vont essayer de me kidnaper... »

_Bon eh bien puisque j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je vais rentrer à Berl...

_Il en est hors de question.

_Pardon ?

_Papa doit m'inscrire chez les moines lui même ! Et puis il ne laisserait pas son enfat chéri tout seul !

_Tch ! Quel enfant désagréable ! Et où est ce que tu penses que je vais dormir moi ?!

_Eh bien nous n'aurrons qu'à nous arranger avec Monsieur Heinmann !

_Si tu me garantis une endroit convenable ou dormir et de la bonne nourriture, c'est d'accord je reste.

_Alors nous sommes d'accord ! Papa ...dit Ciel dans un sourire hum comment dire... maléfique ?

« C'est pas possible, pourquoi il a fallut que je donne cette mauvaise idée à ce sale gosse ! »

* * *

_Dietrich, nous allons nous balader vers le centre ville, tu restes ici ?

_Non, je vais continuer à enquêter cet « âne », je laisse aux enfants le loisirs de s'amuser !

_Comme vous êtes généreux père !

_Tch !

Devoir se faire passé pour le père du fils de son défun ami ! Il aurait pas pu faire pire !

_Je vais aussi m'occuper de ton inscription à l'église... Gilbert !

Appeler ce mini Vincent par le nom de son fils...

Ciel, Sebastian, Richar et Maximilian se dirigèrent alors vers le centre ville. En effet oui, les rue étaient pleine de boutique... Et Ciel s'attarda plus particulièrement sur l'une d'entre elle...

_Nous y voilà dit Richar ! Voici la meilleure chocolaterie de Brème !

Il se trouvait devant une jolie boutique bien décoré « Hachez ».

_Hum, eh bien entrons je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

Ciel pris une vingtaine de chocolat différent avant de sortir de la boutique. Ca ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sebastian, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait rien dire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans la banlieue de brème, Dietrich s'était mis dans un bar, après tout, quoi de mieux pour écouté les rumeurs du coin. Il tendait l'oreille et essayait d'en apprendre plus sur cette âne...

_Tu sais que le petit David à disparu ?

_C'est pas vrai ! Encore un ptit qui disparaît...

_Ouai mais ils n'en ont rien à foutre ! Si ils ne se font pas crucifier devant l'église et ne sont pas de bonne famille, on les remets à plus tard !

_Ouai... Et puis tout ces gosses qui délire avec leurs âne..

_Paraît il qu'il leur chante des chansons avant de les enlever pour les emmener devenir musiciens avec lui !

_Ah oui ! Comme dans les musiciens de Brème c'est ça ?!

_Ouai... Je me demande si ya pas un peu de vrai là dedans, n'empêche qu'enlever des gosse avec un âne... Enfin jveux dire c'est voyant !

_Tu vas pas me dire que t'y crois quand même ?! HAHAHAHAHA

« Encore cette histoire d'âne... Les musiciens de Brème ?! … Je me demande quel rapport ça à avec notre affaire... est ce que je devrai leur demander des informations là dessus ? »

_Excusez moi Monsieur, j'ai entendue sans le vouloir votre histoire et elle m'intéresse, vous voulez bien m'en dire plus ?

_Hein ?!

* * *

_Monsieur à donc décider de rejoindre l'église... haaa

_Si tu as mieux à proposé vazy !

_Non je n'ai rien de mieux, seulement je déteste ces lieux.

_Mais tu peux y entrer n'est ce pas ?

_Oui évidement.

_Donc il n'y a pas de problème, et comme je le disais tout à l'heure je te laisse choisir la manière d'intégrer cette église.

_Bien Monsieur.

_Ah, et aussi, trouve moi celui qui à briser la fenêtre de ma chambre hier soir.

_Certainement.

_Immédiatement.

_Très bien, dans ce cas, veuillez m'excusez... Dit Sebastian avant de sortir, Ah et aussi, ne vous gavez pas de chocolat !

_Je fais ce que je veux !

_Et que ferez vous si vous ne rentrez plus dans vos pantalon ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et va faire ton travail !

_Bien Monsieur.

* * *

**その執事。**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Son majordome s'évanouit

**Dragonna :** Hum je n'avais pas pensé à l'uniforme..; En faite, on le sait pas mais il c'était habillé "en civil" avant d'y aller U_U

Alors je t'avoue qu'en écrivant ce truc de l'âne je rigolais toute seule mdrrr un âne c'est trop drôle

Mercii

MDRRR oui tu les contrôle mais vraiment plus xDD

Voilà le chapitre 9 !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

**Son Majordome, s'évanouit**

Ciel était en plein dans sa paperasse (Eh bien oui, qu'il soit en Allemagne ou pas ne changeai rien au fait qu'il devait s'occuper de son entreprise), quand on toqua à sa porte.

_Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dietrich.

_Ah c'est toi.

_Oui et ça y est je t'ai inscrit à l'église

_Très bien, mais quelle église ? Celle de Brème à fermer non ?

_Oui mais une nouvelle à ouverte simultanément, il fallait bien un lieu où se recueillir pour les plus croyant.

_Hum très bien, et donc je suis Gilbert et j'ai 8 ans c'est ça ?

_Tout à fait.

_J'ai vraiment l'air d'un enfant de 8 ans ?!

_Si tu commençait par sourire et être agréable je suis sur que tu serai plus crédible. D'ailleurs tu es sensé être un enfant de cœur donc ne fais pas la tête à longueur de journée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je suis assez bon acteur !

_Si tu le dis. Enfin, j'ai des infos sur « l'âne ».

_Ah ?

_Il semblerait qu'il enchante les enfants en leurs chantant des chansons et emmène les plus sage avec lui pour devenir musiciens.

_Pour devenir quoi ?

« Un âne qui chante ?... »

_Musiciens, c'est comme si il sortait du conte des musiciens de Brème.

_Ah oui, ce conte pour enfant... Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a un rapport avec notre affaire ?

_Je n'en ai aucune preuve, mais je le sens.

_Alors je me fierai à l'instinct du gentil toutou allemand de mon père.

_Tch ! Quel gamin insolent !

_Allons, ne t'énerves pas pour si peu !

_Je vais dans ma chambre, tu commences dans 3 jours à l'église, ça te laisse un peu de temps pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

_Merci !

* * *

Dans l'après midi, Ciel et Sebastian était retourner à la morgue pour examiner le corps du dernier petit sacrifier.

Au grand soulagement de Ciel, le petit n'avait plus cette affreuse expression de douleur et de terreur collé sur le visage. La chair n'était plus saignante, et ses yeux étaient fermé.

_Comte, je vais ouvrir son ventre, souhaitez vous rester ?

Ciel déglutit.

_Oui. Dit il tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son mal aise.

_Très bien.

L'homme en blouse commença à tracer une ligne qui partait du centre de la cage thoracique de l'enfant jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Une odeur de sang commença à se rependre dans la pièce, Ciel commença à regretter sa réponse lorsqu'il ouvrit le corps de l'enfant. Ciel mit rapidement un mouchoir devant sa bouche, il sentait qu'il allait vomir. A l'intérieur du ventre de l'enfant on ne voyait plus que de la chair abîmé par des traitement sans doute trop dur...

_Est ce que tout va bien ?

_Oui ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

_Plus j'observe ces corps, plus j'ai peur de savoir comment est ce que ces gamins ont été assassiné...

_Pardon ?

_Lorsque je les reçoit, le visage figé par la peur et la souffrance et que je vois dans quel état ils sont...

_... Pensez vous que cela ai été fait par un medecin ?

_Non impossible, tout à vraiment été arraché n'importe comment, même le cœur à été abîmé regarder. Tout disant cela il sortait le petit cœur de la cage thoracique, il on retrouvait des entailles dessus, il n'était pas en bon état du tout.

Ciel sentait qu'il allait vomir, c'était vraiment insoutenable.

_Donc... Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un médecin...

_Assurément pas.

_Très bien, je sais donc ce que je voulais savoir. Et sur ces mots Ciel sortit rapidement de la salle … avant de vomir...

_Monsieur... est ce que tout va bien ? Dit Sebastian en tendant à Ciel un muchoir.

_Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?!

« Aaah, qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ces temps ci ! »

_Non en effet.

_Alors ne pose pas de question inutile !

_Très bien.

Puis il se remit à vomir, en faite il n'arrivait plus très bien à tenir debout, il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne puis... Plus rien. Il c'était effondré.

Sebastian le rattrapa et soupira.

Il se dirigea alors vers leurs fiacre et ils rentrèrent.

* * *

_Ciel ! Cria Dietrich en voyant le petit évanouit dans les bras de son majordome.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas il c'est simplement évanouit.

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?!

_Il a commencé à vomir et se sentir mal après que ｌ'on ai ouvert le ventre de la dernière victime, puis à fini par s'évanouir.

_Mais qu'elle idée de laissé regarder ce genre de spectacle écœurant à enfant 14 ans ?!

_Avant d'être un enfant de 14 ans, Monsieur est le limier de sa majesté.

_Tch ! Sale majordome !

_Si vous le permettez je vais conduire Monsieur dans sa chambre.

_Faites et prenez bien soin de lui ! C'est aussi le rôle d'un majordome !

_Certainement. Et sur ces mot Sebastian emmena Ciel dans sa chambre.

Il le nettoya doucement, prenant garde à ne pas plus le brusquer puis le changea et l'allongea dans son lit.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui était celui qui avait brisé la fenêtre de la chambre de son jeune maître et devait remplir sa mission, mais en sachant que le coupable pourrait récidivé, voir pire kidnapper le jeune maître puisque c'était en effet sa spécialité, il décida plutôt de veillez sur lui jusque son réveil...

Ciel mit une heure ou deux à se réveillé, et se retrouva malgré lui soulagé de trouvé son majordome à ses côtés.

_Reposez vous Monsieur, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

_Hm. Se contenta de répondre Ciel qui se mit à regarder la neige tombé par la fenêtre... C'est vrai qu'ils étaient déjà en hiver... Comme le temps pouvait passé vite parfois.

_Sebastian, fait venir Dietrich ici.

_Maintenant ?

_Oui.

_Très bien Monsieur. Décidément son maître devenait de plus en plus distant... Et ça ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sebastian... Ils faillaient qu'ils discutent de sa mauvaise humeur !

Il partit chercher Dietrich comme l'avait demandé son maître, mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Coup de chance ?

_Monsieur, je suis navré mais Monsieur Dietrich n'est pas ici.

_Tant pis. Dit Ciel en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans ses couvertures.

_Monsieur... Vous semblez de bien mauvaise humeur ces temps ci.

_Comme tu le dis toujours je ne suis jamais de bonne humeur.

_Oui mais j'ai l'impression que plus les jours passe et pire vous êtes.

_Oh Merci Sebastian !

_Que se passe t il Monsieur ?

_Rien.

_Vous êtes un menteur.

_Tu es fatiguant.

_Répondez moi.

_Et si je ne veux pas ?

_Monsieur, il est de mon devoir de majordome de savoir ce qui tracasse ainsi mon maître.

_Pfff ! Un Majordome hein !

_Monsieur ?

_Rien !

_Vous ne me considérez pas comme votre majordome ?

_Non.

Sebastian restait là, choqué. Où et quand avait il à sa tâche de parfait majordome ?

_Puis je vous demander pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'un vrai majordome n'attendrai pas le jour de la mort de son maître avec impatience pour pouvoir le dévoré démon !

_Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'attends le jour de votre mort avec impatience ?

_Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

_Tu vois bien.

_Je n'ai pas non plus dit que je l'attendais avec impatience.

_Sebastian.

_Oui ?

_Tu es un chieur.

_Je vous remercie Monsieur. Dit Sebastian dans une courbette avec son affreux sourire.

_Sors.

_Pardon ?

_Sors de ma chambre.

_Mais enfin Mons...

_C'est un ordre.

_... Très bien.

* * *

**その執事。**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Son majordome, à l'église

**Dragonna** : Haha, oui Ciel l'aime bien ! sinon oui pauvre petit encore une fois on le torture..aahhh..

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 10 !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

**Son Majordome, à l'église**

_Gilbert, tu vas me manquer. Sois bien sage et écoute bien père Michaelis d'accord ?

_Oui Papa ! Dit Ciel en se jetant dans les bras de Dietrich le serrant fort contre lui.

_Allons Gilbert, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus jamais retrouvé ton père. Le rassura père Michaelis.

_Hm.. Oui !

_Viens par là, je vais te présenté tes camarades.

_Oui. Dit il en faisant un énorme bisous à son Papou adoré.

_J'y vais Gilbert ! Ne fais pas de bêtise. Dit Dietrich en frottant affectueusement la tête de son fils adoré. Regarde, tout tes petits camarades te regarde, va te présenté.

_Oui !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prendrons bien soins de votre fils.

_Je vous remercie père Michaelis.

_Voyons c'est tout naturel !

Et sur des paroles d'adieux Dietrich quitta l'église.

_Venez par là les enfants ! Dit Père Michaelis dans un charmant sourire.

_OUIIII ! S'écrièrent ils tous en cœur.

_Je vous présente le jeune Gilbert. Il n'a que huit ans. Comme papa est très occupé et qu'il est très religieux, cet adorable enfant nous rejoins à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Je compte sur vous pour lui expliqué comment l'église fonctionne et l'aidée à s'intégrer.

_OUIIII !

_Gilbert, viens par ici je vais te montrer où est ta chambre. Dit Sebastian en tendant une mains à Ciel qui l'attrapa avec un grand sourire.

_Oui Père Michaelis !

* * *

_Tch ! Est ce que j'avais au moins vraiment l'air d'un enfant de huit ans ?!

_Oui ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez été parfait !

_J'espère !

_Monsieur...

_Quoi encore ?

_Vous comptez tenir ma mains jusque l'heure du souper ?

Le visage de Ciel s'empourpra et lâcha violemment la mains de Sebastian.

_Enfin, vu votre performance au weston college, je pense que vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire. Votre talent pour la comédie est bien réel.

_Tch ! Allons y Sebastian ! Présentes moi à tout ces mioches !

_Hahaha, très bien Monsieur.

Il avançaient tout les deux dans les couloirs de la grande pension de l'église. Ils se lançaient des pics et s'insultait avec de chaleureux sourire, n'importe qui qui passerait par là penserai qu'il parle gaiement.

_Père Michaelis ! Dit un petit enfant, oui vraiment petit, il devait avoir 6 ans tout au plus.

_Oui Hans ?

Le petit tira sur son vêtement en regardant Ciel, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait faire connaissance avec lui.

_Haha, dit Sebastian en caressant la tête du petit, je te présente Gilbert, il a trois ans de plus que toi !

_Enchanté ! Dit Ciel en lui tendant la mains.

Hans l'attrapa et la serra fort en regardant Ciel dans les yeux.

_Moi je m'appelle Hans ! Je veux qu'on soit copain !

_Avec plaisir Hans ! Je ne connais personne ici et mon père me manque déjà, je compte sur toi !

_Haha ! Je suis un grand compte sur moi !

_Haha !

Le sourire de Ciel était vraiment radieux, « quel magnifique acteur » pensa Sebastian.

_Gilbert puisque tu as trouvé un compagnon je te laisse le suivre ! Hans, toi occupe toi bien de lui !

_Oui Père Michaelis !

Et Hans emmena Ciel en courant dans la cours.

Elle était magnifique, un bassin au milieu, entouré d'un superbe pelouse, un grand arbre dominait le fond de celle ci. L'air était calme et il y régnait une atmosphère de paix. Comment une telle église avait elle put être construite en si peu de temps ?! Et si elle avait déjà été là, pourquoi est ce que les gens allaient plutôt prier dans l'autre église alors qu'on y accrochait des cadavres ? Non, elle venait d'être bâtit ce n'était as possible autrement.

_Dis moi Gilbert, pourquoi est ce que tu es venue ici ? Dit Hans, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

_Mon père est militaire et ma santé et fragile. Comme j'aime dieux et la religion, il m'a inscrit ici pour que je puisse me reposer dans un environnement sain.

_Ooooh je vois ! Ton Papa c'est un petit soldat ou quelqu'un d'important ?

_Ce n'est pas un simple soldat, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très important !

_Waaaw ! Alors ça veut dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être ton copain !

_Mais non ne dis pas ça c'est gênant ! Dit Ciel en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_Mais non c'est la vérité ! Dis Gilbert, tu sais comment ça marche ici ?

_Pas vraiment non.

_Bah en faite c'est pas compliqué, tu dois être sage, pas de vilain mot, pas de vilaine manière. Il ne faut pas pécher ! Pas de gourmandise, pas de vol, il faut partager et aimer son prochain !

_C'est merveilleux !

« C'est écœurant ! »

_Et si jamais tu fais une bêtise, tu devras recopier 100 fois que tu regrettes ce que tu as fais et aller te confesser après à l'église. Ah, et puis on doit remercier le seigneur avant de manger et aller à la messe tout les soirs, et avant de nous coucher on fait tous une prière.

_D'accord ! Dit Ciel en souriant.

« Combien de temps vais je tenir ici ?! »

_Sinon, tu as qu'elle age toi ? Père Michaelis disais que tu en avais 3 de plus que moi, ça fait 6.,7,8.. Tu as 8 ans ?

_Oui c'est ça.

_Oh tu vois moi je t'en aurai donné 9 ou 10 ! Tu es graaand pour ton age !

_Oui, j'ai une maladie qui me fait grandir.

« Merde ! »

_Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi comme maladie ?

_Ah euh eh bien... c'est une maladie rare et le nom est très compliqué donc euh...

_Ah tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_Non pas vraiment.

_Oh bah c'est pas grave ! Ah ! Gilbeert c'est l'heure du goûter viens, viens ! Dit Hans en entendant les cloches sonné seize heure.

_Ou-Oui j'arrive !

Il se mirent à courir vers le réfectoire, Sebastian et deux autres homme servait du lait chaud et donner du chocolat et du pain aux enfants.

_Ah Gilbert ! Viens par là, je vais te présenté aux autres. Voici le père Remi, et le père Edouard. Père Remi, Père Edouard, voici Gilbert, le petit nouveau.

_Comme il est charmant ! Et quel age a t il ? Demanda le père Remi.

_Huit ans mon père.

_Vraiment ? Tu es plutôt grand pour un enfant de huit ans !

_Oui, son père m'a confié qu'il était victime d'une maladie qui rendait sa croissance beaucoup plus rapide.

_Oh... Et est ce que tes os te font souffrir ?

_Oui parfois...Menti Ciel.

_Mon pauvre petit... Enfin, c'est l'heure du goûter, comme tu peux le voir, pour le goûter vous avez chacun droit à une tasse de lait chaud du chocolat et du pain.

_Oui c'est super j'adore le chocolat !

_Hahaha, vous m'en voyez ravi ! Est ce que tu veux mettre quelque chose dans ton lait ?

_Oui, du miel s'il vous plaît mon père !

_Hahaha, quel enfant charmant ! Avec plaisir mon grand ! Ricana le père Rémi tout en donnant à Ciel sa colaltion.

_Oh ! Merci dit Ciel en un grand sourire.

_Vraiment, cet enfant est adorable, vous ne pensez pas Père Michaelis ?

Sebastian rit.

_Si en effet il est adorable ! Dit il en regardant narquoisement son jeune maître.

_Gilbert, viens, viens ! On va manger enssemble !

_Ah euh Ouiii !

« Est ce que je vais vraiment tenir jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne me kidnaper ?! »

* * *

**その執事。**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Son Majordome, inquiet

**Dragonna** :Ne t'qinuiète pas il n'est pas très loins, même si pour être honnete quand Ciel se fera enlever personne ne pourra rien pour lui

Ciel adorable comme toujours xD Mais parler comme ça ne lui vas vraiment pas

Peur pour Hans ? Hahahahahaha non ne t'inquiète pas pour lui !

Nope Nope Nope, pas d'ange à l'horizon beurk, il manquerait plus que ça ! (la dernière fois que Sebastian c'est balader dans un endroit religieux avec Ciel et qu'il y avait un Ange il a sauter Mathilda donc non ! )

Pour le bâtiment tu verras

et pour Ronald il arrive d'ici 4-5 chapitre je crois

Le fils d'un important militaire ? non, mais un comte anglais génant en mission oui !

Enfin voilà le chapitre 11 !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **

**Son majordome, inquiet **

L'heure du coucher était **ENFIN** arrivé. Hans avait insisté pour que « Gilbert » dorme dans la même chose que lui. Cela ne dérangea pas Ciel qui ne souhaitait pas vraiment dormir seul. Il s'installa donc sur le deuxième lit de la pièce. Tout les autres étaient 4 ou 5 par chambre, comment se faisait il que lui soit tout seul ? Bah, il devait être un peu trop sur ces garde. Ce gamin écervelé ne pouvait pas pensé à mal. Mais comme on dit, les apparence sont parfois trompeuse... Il en était la preuve.

_Ah je n'ai pas sommeil ! Dit Hans en remontant sa couette.

_Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à m'endormir.

_Ça fait toujours bizarre la première fois qu'on dort en dehors de chez soit.

_Hm...

_Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, parce que si tu fais un mauvais rêve, tu peux dormir dans la chambre des prêtres pour qu'ils éloignent de ton esprits les mauvaise ondes.

_Pardon ?

_Baui, moi quand je fais des cauchemar, je vais toujours dormir avec père Rémi. Il est très gentil et il croit sincèrement en Dieu. Alors on se sent plus protéger !

« Attendez attendez attendez, ces prêtres dorment... Avec des enfants ?! »

_Ah, euh, oui je vois... Est ce que c'est pareil du côté des bonnes sœur ?

_Oui ! Ils sont vraiment tous très gentil dans cet église haha !

_Hahaha oui je vois ça !

« Ce ne serais tout de même pas... non ces prêtres n'ont pas l'air mauvais...Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de pensé à ces futilités, je dois plutôt continué d'enquêter c'est pour ça que je fais tout ces efforts. »

_Dis Hans, tu as entendu parler de l'âne qui chante des chansons ?

Hans explosa de rire.

_Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît Gil ? Hahahahaha, un âne ?!

_Oh euh... Non rien..

« Bravo, j'ai réussit à me ridiculisé ! ».

_Mais sinon dis moi Gilbert, tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'entendre avec père Michaelis.

« ! »

_Oui, il est très gentil, pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas toi ?

« pourquoi il me demande ça ?! »

_Oh non, non, c'est pas ça il est très gentil, mais je ne le connais pas très bien, tu sais après tout... Il n'est arrivé que depuis trois jours.

« Ce gosse... »

_Vraiment ? Trois jours seulement ? Pourtant il à l'air de bien connaître le fonctionnement de l'église !

_Oui c'est vrai, il était déjà père dans une autre église** parait il...**

_Oh je vois !

« Est ce qu'il aurait compris ?! »

_Mais tu as quand même l'aire vachement proche de lui !Toi qui ne vas pas vers les autres, tu as l'air plus à l'aise avec lui !

« Je ne vais pas vers les autres ?! Mais mon jeu était pourtant parfait non ?! »

_Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez sociable ?

_Non, non ce n'est pas ça, dit il en agitant les mains, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas vers les gens, en faite, c'est plutôt eux qui viennent à toi.

« Il est bien observateur »

_Ah alors tu as remarqué... C'est gênant, j'essayais de le cacher mais en faite je suis un peu timide.

_Hahaha, oui je l'avais remarqué, dit en riant naïvement.

_Hahahaha

« est ce qu'il cache son jeu lui aussi ou ? »

_Mais Gil, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi es tu si à l'aise avec père Michaelis ?

« Je dois répondre vite, il ne doit pas pensé que j'hésite. »

_Ah, eh bien c'est un peu gênant mais... En faite tu vois, il me rappel le majordome que nous avions à la maison.

_Oh vraiment ? Qu'elle coïncidence ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il est bon en tout ! Il ferai sûrement un parfait majordome !

_Hahaha tu penses ?

_Oui...

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

Ciel se força à bailler.

_Je suis fatigué Hans, je crois que je commence à m'endormir.

_Oh très bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit Gilbert !

_Oui merci, toi aussi Hans.

Ciel se retourna dos à lui et eue un frisson, comme si on le regardait avec un regard glacé. Ce Hans... Il était vraiment très observateurs... S'en était inquiétant. Est ce qu'il n'était réellement qu'un simple pensionnaire ? Ciel, lui avait l'impression d'avoir été percé à jour. Mais il ne devait pas faiblir, il devait continué de parfaitement joué son rôle d'adorable enfant. Il sentait qu'il allait vraiment passé une sale nuit. Sans compter sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas Sebastian... Et qu'il devrait dormir avec un de ces pedopère si Hans était réveillé par ses cries... Merde... Le plus sur aurait encore été d'allée avec Sebastian, mais ils avaient déjà l'air assez proche pour que Hans ne se doute de quelques chose alors... Mais si d'un coup il devenait plus distant, est ce que ce ne serait pas encore plus louche ? Il commençait même à regretter d'avoir parler de l'âne à Hans...

Puis il finit par s'endormir...

Il se réveilla d'un cauchemar quelques heures plus tard, mais n'avait heureusement pour lui fait aucun bruit. Il avait peur, très peur et n'était absolument pas en sécurité. Ce gosse serait il de mèche avec ceux qui le kidnape ? Sebastian pourrait il toujours le sauvé ?! Il n'est as invicible..Depuis leur charmant croisière à bord du campania il y a un an, Ciel s'en été bien rendu compte...Si seulement Sebastian était là pour le rassurer...

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. C'était Sebastian. Comment étais ce possible ?!

Le démon déguisé en prêtre s'avança vers le comte, se mit à son niveau et laissa Ciel le serré contre lui. Il tremblait il avait peur.

« Non il ne m'abandonnera pas, il ne perdra jamais... » pensa Ciel tout en serrant Sebastian contre lui.

Comme il aurait aimé que Sebastian le serre dans ses bras en ce moment même.

Mais Sebastian ne bougea pas, comme à chaque fois. Il resta comme ça jusqu'à ce que Ciel s'endorme. Il le recoucha puis sorti discrètement. En vérité il avait entendue la conversation des deux jeunes et savait très bien que son jeune maître cauchemarderai.

Après tout en tant que majordome il se devait de veiller sur lui... Mais il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une envie. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse de lui même mais en tant que majordome. Alors peu importe combien il en aurai envie, il ne répondrai jamais aux étreintes de son jeune maître, et se refuserai toujours à pensé... Que parfois il s'inquiète non pas pour son âme mais pour son jeune maître...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fut père Rémi qui réveilla Ciel et Hans. Ciel s'était levé sans bronché. Et continuai de jouer son rôle. Hans lui, continuai de le suivre partout, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. « Il n'avait pas d'ami celui là ?! » se demandai Ciel qui était de plus en plus irrité par la présence de cet Hans.

Il profita de la pose déjeuner pour aller s'isoler un peu. Il se cacha derrière le grand arbre de la cours, s'assit puis se mit à réfléchir.

Ce sale gosse était décidément louche. En faite il se ferait sûrement attrapé plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait l'air de même savoir que Sebastian était son majordome. Étrange... Ils étaient pourtant en Allemagne, leurs réputation n'avait pas pu s'étendre jusqu'ici ! Et est ce que ce garçon connaissait son véritable nom ?! Hier soir.. Il se demandait si il lui avait vraiment jeter un regard glacé lorsqu'il c'était retourné mas c'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait ressenti... Il devait appeler Sebastian et lui parler de tout ça. Immédiatement...

Mais au moment où il pensa l'appeler, les images de la veille surgirent.. Il c'était.. jeter... sur lui... Comment faire, il était trop gêné ! Depuis quand un

Phantomhive se laissait aller dans les bras d'un domestique ?! Pire d'un homme, PIRE d'un démon ! Comment faire comment faire... Oh mais oui, feindre l'ignorance ! Tout oublier était la solution ! Alors, se persuadant qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il finit par appeler Sebastian.

_Sebastian viens ici.

Aussitôt, le majordome apparut.

_Monsieur ?

_Écoute moi bien, je pense que Hans est de mèche avec nos Hommes.

_J'allais vous dire la même chose.

_Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui t'as amener à cette conclusion ?

_Votre petite conversation d'hier soir.

_Ah tu avais tout entendu alors.

« C'est pour ça qu'il est venue après mon cauchemar ? »

_Oui, c'est pour cela que je savais aussi que vous alliez cauchemarder.

_Cauchemarder ?

_Oui Monsieur, vous savez quand vous vous êtes jeter dans mes bras ! Dit Sebastian avec un sourire moqueur.

_J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Dit Ciel les joues rougit.

_Oh oui je vois, vous n'étiez pas conscient alors.

_Oui c'est ça, je n'étais pas conscient dit Ciel du tac au tac avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avouer se souvenir et que Sebastian était mort de rire, Arrête de rire imbécile il n'y a rien de drôle.

_Hahaha, oui comme vous voudrez Monsieur. Enfin, je pense aller en ville « faire des courses » et en profiter pour avoir une petite discussion avec Monsieur Dietrich.

* * *

**その執事。**


	12. Chapitre 12 : rencontre avec un âne

**Dragonna :** Ui Ciel se fera kidnaper c'est sur !

wai l'idée d'allé dormir avec les prêtres ca fait très..(Pedobear)

Moi perso à ça place je le ferai pas !

Mdr oui déjà griller mais rien à voir avec son allemand en faite xD

Nope c'est pas par rapport au fils de Dee non plus !

MDR oui c'est vrai mais je suis un peu une traumatisé des anges

Enfin voici le chapitre 12 !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **

**Rencontre avec un âne**

_Père Edouard ! Il manque du pain ! Je vais en chercher en ville !

_Très bien, faites attention à vous père Michaelis !

_Oui ne vous en faite pas !

Et sur ces mots, je pris la porte et sortit enfin de cette affreuse église ! Décidément, le jeune maître avait toujours de bien mauvaise idée. Envoyé un diable dans une église et le faire passé pour un curé... Enfin, l'heure n'était pas aux jérémiade, je me devais de retrouver Monsieur Dietrich et accessoirement acheter du pain. Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que Monsieur Dietrich à raison et que ces deux affaires sont belle et bien liée. Après tout, un enfant est un enfants et la manière de les enlevé qu'ils soient riche ou pas ne change en rien. Mais un âne tout de même, c'est assez voyant, un âne qui chantent et qui parle.. Plus que voyant c'est absurde. Sans compter sur le fait qu'il n'y avait chaque fois aucun témoins. Toute cette affaire me semble louche. D'ailleurs en parlant de choses louche, le camarade de chambre de Monsieur figure en premier de ma liste de personne à surveiller de très prés. Il sait à n'en pas douter qui le jeune maître et moi même sommes réellement, et très honnêtement, être démasqué pas un sale gosse ne plaît absolument pas ! Je pense qu'il n'est pas tout blanc dans cette affaire... Et l'odeur du père Rémi ne me plaît non plus, sans compter sur le fait qu'il est très proche Hans... Oui tout cela sent très mauvais.

_Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

_Hahaha ! Monsieur tu chantes trop mal !

Je tourne la tête et aperçois un homme masqué qui tenait un petit théâtre en train de distribuer des bonbons à des enfants. La pièce qu'il jouait était... Les musiciens de Brème ?! Dailleurs ce masque...

Je m'approche discrètement et sens une odeur d'opium émané de ces bonbon...

Je regarde le spectacle sans dire un mot. L'homme se met à chanter... Je pense que j'ai trouver notre âne. Eh bien, eh bien, en voilà une bonne chose ! Maintenant il me fallait me dépêcher de retrouvé Monsieur Dietrich et de lui présenter notre « âne » avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Je me mit alors à courir et le chercher un peu partout, aaah décidément que de choses à faire. Oh ! Le voilà.

_Monsieur Dietrich.

_Majordome ?

_Père Michaelis dis je en souriant.

_Oui bon, on était pas sensé se retrouvé dans un café dans une demi heure ?

_Si, mais je pense avoir trouvé notre ami l'âne. Dis je en continuant de sourire avec, vous savez, ce sourire forcé qui énerve tant le jeune maître. Si je m'en rend compte ? Mais oui parfaitement, c'est pour ça que je sourit toujours comme ça lorsqu'il est énervé. Non pas que j'aime quand il est sur les nerfs mais je suis d'un naturel « taquin ».

_Pardon ?!

_Ne criez pas si fort, allez suivez moi. Puis nous nous mirent à courir, évidement je fis en sorte que Monsieur Dietrich puisse me suivre. Pour un humain il courrait assez vite, après tout c'est un militaire. Mais rien à voir avec moi. Enfin, je m'égare.

Nous voilà arrivé et... eh bien notre « âne » n'était plus là.

_Où tu vois un âne ?!

_Eh bien, il semble qu'il ai disparut !

_TU TE FICHES DE MOI ?!

_Allons, allons ne criez pas vous allez attirez l'attention sur nous ! Dis je avec un aire faussement désolée.

En effet tout les regards étaient tourné vers nous.

_Tch... Allons dans ce café nous y serons plus au calme.

_Excellente idée.

…...

_Deux café s'il vous plaît !

_Ah, je vous remercie mais...

_Je vous invite ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Pardon ? Ce n'est pas ça c'est que...

_Voilà les deux café ! Dit la serveuse.

_... je vous remercie.

En faite, je déteste la nourriture humaine. Et le café fait partit des choses les plus écœurantes qu'il consomment.

_Alors... à propos de cet âne ?! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague ?!

_Je vous assure que ce n'était pas une blague.

_Bon dans ce cas à quoi ressemblait il ? Me demande t il en sirotant son café.

_ C'était un homme masqué. Il tenait un petit théâtre qui jouait « les musiciens de Brème ».

Monsieur Dietrich écarquilla les yeux et reposa rapidement sa tasse.

_Excusez moi, il semble que vous ne vous soyez en effet pas moqué de moi. J'allais vous dire que j'avais découvert que c'était un homme qui présentait l'histoire des musiciens de Brème à des enfant sous forme de théâtre.

_Et ce n'est pas tout... Il distibuait à ces enfants des bonbons qui contenait une dose conséquente d'opium.

_Et comment pouvez vous affirmer ça ?

_Je l'ai senti.

_A l'odeur ?

_A l'odeur.

_Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me fier à votre simple odorat.

_Et pourtant je vous assure que si.

Aahhh quel humain désagréable !

_Hm...Admettons que vous ayez raison, cela expliquerai en effet le fait que les enfants voient un « âne »...

_N'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je pense qu'inscrire Monsieur dans cette église était finalement un excellente idée !

_Pourquoi ? Il devient plus aimable ?

_Non, enfin il fait semblant de l'être.

_Alors quoi ?

_Eh bien, son camarade de chambre …

_Tiens père Michaelis !

Je me retourne... Et me retrouve nez à nez avec le père Rémi.

_Père Rémi, que faites vous ici ?

_Je me baladais et vous ? Tiens mais, ne serais ce donc pas le père de ce cher Gilbert ?

Dietrich se leva brutalement.

_Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut pas parler tranquille ici. Dit il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_Ah, excusez moi père Rémi, il était simplement inquiet pour son fils adoré. Lorsque nous nous sommes croisez, il m'a invité et m'a demandé des nouvelles de ce dernier.

_Oh, oui bien sur je vois.

Dietrich me lance un regard me signifiant qu'il y allait. J'acquiesce de la tête puis il sort.

_Eh bien Père Rémi, je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois encore faire les courses pour l'église.

_Je peux veut vous acc-

_Ce ne sera pas la peine, je suis grand vous savez ! Je ne risque pas d'être enlevé...

Père Rémi me lança un regard noir, je pense que j'ai en effet raison. Il st lié à cette histoire lui aussi. Ahlàlà, je dois me dépêcher de rentrer, il pourrait arriver malheurs au jeune maître.

Je me suis dépêcher de prendre le pain et suis retourner à l'église.

Il était l'heure de la prière et le jeune maître devait être avec les autres. Je préfère le laisser là-bas pour le moment, leurs blablabla me donnent des mots de tête.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine commence à cuisiner.. Ahhh quel ennuie, on dirait que depuis que je sers ce gosse, où que j'aille je doive cuisiner.

« ! »

Je sens une odeur d'opium qui flotte dans l'air. Rapidement je sors de cuisine et me dirige vers la source de l'odeur et découvre un des garçons avec un bonbon à la mains.. Les même que tout à l'heure. Rapidement je monte sur le toit de l'église et apperçois l' « âne » sortir de l'église...

Alors comme ça il viendrait même les chercher ici ? Pourtant nous n'en avons pas entendu parler le jeune maître et moi... Et si... toute les victimes été passé séjourné ici ?! Ou encore prendre des cours de catéchismes dans cette église ?! Il fallait que j'aille à nouveau intérroger les familles. Mais j'étais déjà sortit aujourd'hui... Comment faire...

_Père Michaelis !

Père Edouard m'appel. J'y vais.

_Père Edouard ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

_Oui, je sais que vous revenez de vos courses mais est ce que vous pourriez aller chercher des tablettes de chocolats ? Nous n'en aurons pas assez pour le gouter.

La voilà ma chance !

_Bien sur. J'y vais de ce pas.

Et je sortis aussi vite que je pu. Je pris ma montre à gousset. 15H27... J'ai 33 minutes pour acheter le chocolat et interroger toute les familles, ahlàlà, que de choses à faire.

* * *

16h00, me voilà de retour à l'église.

_Ah ! Père Michaelis juste à temps !

Les enfants sont tous réunit et Hans colle toujours Monsieur...Je déteste ça.

_Oui excusez moi je suis un peu en retard.

_Mais qu'est ce qui vous à prit autant de temps ?

_Je suis désolée j'ai un peu « pris mon temps ».

Je vois que le jeune maître me regarde d'un ère interrogateur. Il est vrai qu'être retard ou prendre mon temps ne me ressemble pas.

_Bien venez, il est l'heure de goûter.

Ahhh passez mes dernière années à nourrir des enfants, moi qui meurent de faim, c'est bien cruel.

_Père Michaelis !

Oh … le jeune maître ?

_Oui Gilbert ?

_Je peux avoir du miel dans mon lait ?

_Oui bien sur.

Il bouge ses lèvres sans laisser un son passer à travers... Il me dit qu'il doit me parler et que je devrais trouvé un moyen que l'on parle en privé.

Je lui donne un deuxième pain.

Il me regarde... puis me sourit avec son sourire machiavélique. Il a compris.

Il va s'installer et je continue de servir les autres...

_Gilbert tu as pris deux pains ? Demande le sale g- ahem Hans.

_Oui mais chuuut ! Ne dis rien s'il te plaît !

_Gilbert !

_Oh nooon !

_Tu as bien pris deux pains je ne me trompe pas ?!

_Oui...

_Tu viendra te confesser à l'église tout à l'heure et me recopiera 100 fois que la gourmandise est un vilain défaut !

_Bien Père Michaelis...

Et voilà... Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il finisse de manger.

* * *

Nous voilà dans l'église, dans une petite cabine, chacun d'un côté. Personne ne pouvait nous entendre et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Je ne sens aucune âme. Je dois rester sur mes gardes.

_Sebastian, je suppose que tu as des choses me raconter.

_En effet mais comment le savez vous ?

_Parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'arriver en retard.

_Je ne suis pas arrivé en retard je suis arrivé juste à temps.

_Bref, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, raconte moi tout.

_J'ai rencontré notre âne.

* * *

**その執事。**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Son Majordome, protecteur

**Dragonna :** Uiui rien ne vas en faite, tout le monde est fâché U_U

Et voici mon 13ème chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

**Son Majordome, protecteur **

_J'ai rencontré notre « âne ». Me dit il.

_Pardon ?!

_J'ai dit : « J'ai rencon-

_Oui j'ai bien compris ! Alors quoi ressemblait il !

Ça y est enfin un piste concernant cet « âne ».

_C'était un homme. Il portait un masque et il tenait un petit théâtre qui jouait « les musiciens de Brème. Il distribuait des bonbons qui contenaient une forte dose d'opium aux enfants.

_De l'opium ?!

_Oui.

Ça expliquerai le fait qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance et aussi qu'ils voient tous un âne.

_Ca explique beaucoup de chose...

_Et ce n'est pas tout Monsieur.

_?

_Tout à l'heure en montant sur le toit de l'église je l'ai vu sortir d'ici.

_Quoi ?!

_Et un des enfants avait un bonbon d'opium dans les mains.

_C'est pas vrai...

_J'ai donc pensé que les enfants de bonne famille qui avaient été enlevé avaient peut être tous un lien avec cet endroit.

_C'est alors que Père Edouard te demande d'aller chercher du chocolat et que tu vas interroger les familles des victimes.

_Exactement.

Je peux deviner qu'il sourit rien qu'à sa voix...

_Et donc Sebastian ?

_Ils ont tous eue leurs cours de catéchisme dans cette église. Le jeune Janick est la seule exception.

_Hum je vois...

_Monsieur s'il vous plaît faites bien attention.

_Pardon ?

_Hans n'est pas le seul dont vous devez vous méfiez. Le Père Rémi est au moins aussi louche.

_Le Père Rémi ?!

_Oui. Il est très proche de Hans et est arrivé pour nous interrompre Dietrich et moi au moment où j'allais parler d'eux.

_Vraiment ?!

_Oui. Et puis, Monsieur, depuis le départ cet endroit est louche. Il à ouvert dés que l'ancienne église à fermer ce n'est pas un peu trop rapide ?

_Si... En effet.

_...Monsieur... Je sens une présence, quelqu'un s'approche d'ici. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

_Oui. Tout en disant cela nous sortons de la cabine.

Puis nous marchons cote à cote... ça faisait longtemps enfin longtemps, disons une journée... Mais une journée c'est long en sachant qu'on est habituellement toujours ensemble. Je lève ma tête vers lui, le regarde. Il baisse sa tête vers moi me regarde.

Puis un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui.

C'est comme la dernière fois dans ma chambre à la mairie.

_S..Seba

_Chut. Calmez vous **Gilbert.**

Ah oui je vois... On pourrait nous entendre.

_Père Michaelis, j'ai si peur.

Puisqu'il joue moi aussi. Tout en prononçant ces mots, je le serre contre moi. Ces bras si réconfortant. Qu'est ce qu'il sent bon … Comme j'aimerai qu'il me prenne dans ses bras plus souvent. Je le sens resserré sont étreinte ...A chaque fois qu'il me prend dans ses bras ses pour me protéger... Mais c'est déjà mieux que rien n'est ce pas ? Il me sert tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai envie qu'il me sert plus fort. Il met sa tête dans mon cou... Aah Sebastian j-

Quand le Père Edouard et le Père Rémi entrèrent en trombe.

Je me sépare de Sebastian avec regret... Vraiment qu'est ce qui m'arrive ces temps ci ?!

_Père Michaelis, Gilbert, que c'est il passé, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?! Demanda Père Edouard.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous,tout va bien. En revanche ce vitrail est brisé.

_Mon Dieu mais qui a bien pu faire ça ?!

_Ça, je me le demande. Dit Sebastian en regardant le père Rémi.

Est ce que ce serais lui qui... Non impossible puisqu'il est arrivé avec le Père Edouard mais alors ce serait...

_Gilbert ! Père Michaelis ! Dis Hans en entrant dans l'église, Gilbert tout va bien ?!

Il regarde les morceaux de verre sur le sol puis se jette sur moi.

C'est répugnant je déteste qu'il me touche.

_Oui, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

Mais je dois continuer de jouer.

_Oh vraiment ? Et vous Père Michaelis ? Tout va bien ?

_Oui, merci de t'en inquiéter autant mon cher petit Hans.

Sebastian avait dit ça avec son sourire agaçant. Et je sentais une once d'énervement dans sa voix. Je pense que c'était bien Hans.

_Mais c'est normal **Père **Michaelis ! Bref, Gilbert viens avec moi on jouaient justement à suuper jeux avec les autres !

_Vraiment ? Super ! Oui j'arrive !

J'avais envie de regarder Sebastian. J'avais envie de rester avec lui. Comme si on était pas assez pas ensemble...

...

Le soir était bien vite arrivé dormir dans la même chambre que cet affreux personnage ne m'enchantait pas. De plus, depuis que Sebastian me l'a fait remarqué, je me rend compte que le père Rémi est vraiment louche.. Et puis si c'est Hans qui a brisé le vitrail tout à l'heure... C'était peut être lui aussi pour ma chambre... Mais alors il m'en veut et il sait parfaitement qui je suis.. Sans compter que si il est concerné par cette affaire e qu'il sait que je les traques... Comme j'aimerai que Sebastian soit là. Mais pensé ça est indigne moi. Je dois me débrouillé sans lui...

_Gilbert..

_Oui Hans ?

_Bonne nuit. Me dit il dans un petit sourire.

_Merci toi aussi. Je lui rend ce sourire.

On ne dirai vraiment pas un mauvais bougre comme ça.. Quel comédien. S'en est térifiant. Mais je dois pensé à autre chose si je ne veux pas cauchemarder. J'ai eue de la chance la nuit dernière, mais si je me retrouve dans le lit du père Rémi, je ne sais pas ce qui peut m'arriver... Arrêtons de penser à cela … Pensons à quelque choses de réconfortant... Sebastian m'a prit dans ses bras tout à l'heure c'était si agréable.

Je ne devrais pas m'autoriser à pensé à ça mais...C'est un cas de force majeur et il est mon protecteur après tout. Il sent tellement bon... Et ses bras étaient si chaud... Son dos est large est comme il est vraiment grand je me sentais bien dans ses bras, j'étais envelopper tout entier, comme un bonbon dans son emballage. Et puis j'ai osé le serré contre moi... C'était tellement agréable.. cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus reçu et rendu une telle étreinte...Est ce qu'au fond de moi cela m'avait manqué ? Je sers mon oreiller très fort comme si c'était Sebastian et m'endors paisiblement...

* * *

_Ciel ! Mes parents tendent leurs mains vers moi. J'essaie de les saisirs.

_Papa ! Maman !

J'essaie mais...

La fenêtre se brise et des couteaux poignarde mes deux parents. Derrière la fenêtre des hommes en noir et masqué.

Je cours, le manoir est en feu, puis je vois enfin la sortie, la sortie !

… Je me retrouve... dans une cage..cette cage... Je vois des enfants se faire tuer, hurler, pleurer, je suis le prochain n'est ce pas ?!

Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !

Il me porte à nouveau sur cet autel...

Je vois leurs poignards s'abattre sur moi je...

…...

_GIL !

J'ouvre les yeux, Hans me secoue, non pas lui.

_NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

_Gil...Calmes toi !

Il fait semblant d'être inquiet...

_N'approches pas...

_Gil... Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

_Tais toi...

_Viens avec moi, on va voir le père Rémi.

Sebastian...

_Je ne veux pas.

La porte s'ouvre.

_Que se pase-t-il Hans ?

Je sursaute. C'est le Père Rémi.

_C'est Gilbert mon père il a fait un mauvais rêve et...

_Le pauvre petit... Dit il en s'approchant...

Non ne t'approche pas !

_Ne v-

_Allez, viens dans ma chambre tu dormira mieux avec un adulte.

_NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

_Qu-

_Ce sont encore vos cauchemars ?

Cette voix, je me retourne, et tu es là, à la porte.

_S-

Tu mets ton doigt ganté sur ma bouche. Tu fais bien. Tu m'évites de faire erreur.

_Venez Gilbert.

Tu me porte, je cache mon visage dans ton cou et m'accroche à toi.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe de lui.

_Merci... Je crois que c'est Hans qui le dit

Je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Je sens juste que l'on avance, je sens juste ton odeur, je sens juste ta chaleur. Tu retires un de tes bras de moi. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Tu me décolle de toi et doucement tu me dépose sur un lit. Le tiens ? Je te regarde, tu me regarde aussi. Tu arranges lentement mes cheveux...

_Monsieur... Vous vous êtes calmé ?

Si je dis oui est ce que tu vas me laisser ?

_...

_Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous aurez pas laissé entre leurs mains.

_Couchez vous, je resterai pré de vous.

J'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de ta protection, je veux tu me rassure, là tout de suite.

_Et vous ?

_Pardon ? Tu me regardes incrédule.

_Et vous Père Michaelis... Vous ne... dormirez pas ?

Tu souris un peu... Je crois que tu as compris.

_Si, si c'est ce que vous désirez.

Tu retires tes chaussures et te mets au lit avec moi.

_Venez Gilbert.

Je viens dans tes bras chaud. Comme j'y suis bien. Je ne ferai plus de cauchemar, en faite je n'ai même plus envie de dormir, je veux juste savourer cette étreinte, rester comme ça avec toi.

_Sebastian...

_Monsieur ?

_C'est un ordre, protège moi de mes cauchemars.

Tu me serre contre toi et murmure dans mon oreille...

_Yes My Lord.

Je me blottis tout contre toi. Il n'y a plus que toi, ton odeur, ta chaleur. Peut importe si je suis entouré de ces gens qui en veulent à ma vie, peut importe les fantôme du passé, je sais que toi, tu es assez fort pour tous les combattre. Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas grâce à notre pacte. Et je sais que tu es là. Je te sens tout entier contre moi, et c'est si rassurant.

Tu enroules un bras autour de ma taille et enlace ma tête avec l'autre. Je me sens bien. Tout simplement. Je lève les yeux et tu me regardes. Tes yeux brilles... Est ce qu'en ce moment tu as envie de me manger ?... Un diable reste un diable. Je baisse la tête et te serre contre moi.

_Monsieur...

Que vas tu dire ?

_Vous êtes bien tendre ces derniers soirs.

Qu-

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est simplement que je me sens plus en sécurité comme ça.

_Vraiment ?

Tu ricanes doucement.

_C'est toujours mieux que de vous voir m'aboyer de me taire ou de m'en aller à longueur de temps.

_Attends voir demain matin !

Tu ris à nouveau et me sépare un peu de toi pour pouvoir me regarder.

Je revêt de nouveau un masque d'impassibilité.

_Pourquoi faut il que vous soyez comme ça ? Toujours à m'éloigner de vous...

_A t'entendre on croirait que tu t'ennuies sans moi ! Dis je avec ironie (espérant qu'il y ai un peu de vrai là dedans).

_Mais c'est tout à fait cela bocchan, chaque minutes loin de vous est ennuyante à mourir ! Vous êtes tellement amusant !

_Ah je t'amuse ?!

_Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

_hmpf ! Je cache ma tête contre ton torse.

Tu ricanes à nouveau... Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?!

_Quoi ?!

_Rien, rien...

Tu déposes un léger baiser sur le haut de mon crane.

…...Que faire... Je ne dis rien. Comment réagir ?! Mieux vaut faire comme si je ne m'en était pas rendu compte. Je me suis raidit malgré moi et puisque tu ris tu l'as remarqué...Tch ! Tu es bien agaçant !

_Bonne nuit Monsieur.

_Bonne nuit Sebastian.

Oh, je lui ai dis bonne nuit... Est ce que tu as trouvé ça étrange ?

Ah !

Tu me reprend dans ses bras comme tout à l'heure enlaçant ma tête et ma taille. Je suis bien. Je me met à l'aise et me blottit contre toi, mon diable, mon protecteur. Je sens que je ne vais pas cauchemarder, je vais même peut être faire de beau rêve.

* * *

**その執事。**


	14. Chapitre14:Son Majordome,joue les appât

**Dragonna :** Si Hans est un enfant ? Hahahaha

Grave pauvre Ciel poursuivit par les pervers xD

Sinon oui maman-sebby est là xD

Voilà le chapitre 14 !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **

**Son Majordome, joue les appâts**

Le lendemain matin, quand Ciel ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le lit, en train de serré aussi fort qu'il le pouvait son oreiller.

_Bonjour Monsieur, avez vous bien dormi ? Demanda Sebastian avec sourire narquois.

« Tch ! Quel chieur ! » Pensa Ciel.

_Absolument pas !

_Oui, j'imagine. Répondit Sebastian en souriant.

_Tch ! Sebastian aide moi à m'habiller.

_Mais vos affaire sont dans votre chambre.

_Ah oui c'est vrai.. Et puisque je dois manger avec les autre tu ne peux pas me donner mon thé … aaaahhhh

_Est ce que tout cela manque à Monsieur ?

_Évidement ! Je met un temps fou à m'habiller et Hans se moque de moi ! Leurs petit déjeuné est infect ! Je suis vraiment pressé de me faire enlever !

_... A ce propos Monsieur, concernant l'incident d'hier j-

_Gilbeeeert ! Cria Hans en défonçant la porte.

_Hans ?

_Tu vas mieux ?

_Oui merci de t'en être inquiété.

_Mais dis moi qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans un un tel état ?

_Eh bien son père m'en avait informé. En faite Gilbert à perdu sa mère et en cauchemarde régulièrement. Dans ces moments là il est très fragile.

_Oh, mais c'est que vous avez l'air de bien connaître la famille de Gilbert Père Michaelis !

_Oui j'entretiens d'assez bonne relation avec son père. Dit Sebastian en souriant faussement.

_En plus c'est quelqu'un d'important c'est super chouette ! Vous savez, il paraît qu'il a même étudier au weston college en Angleterre.

_Oui il y est allé ! Mon papa est génial !

_Oui ! Il paraît même qu'il y avait de bon amis assez bien placé dans la noblesse anglaise !

« Putain mais quel punaise ce mec ! » pensa Ciel.

_Oui c'est vrai aussi ! Dis moi tu en sais des choses pour un enfant de 5 ans Hans !

_Et toi tu as un papa extraordinaire Gil !

_Allons, allons les enfants, trêve de bavardage, il est temps d'aller manger !

_Oh ! Oui ! Père Michaelis à raison! Si nous n'y allons pas maintenant il risque sérieusement de ne plus rien rester ! Viens Gil ! Dit il en attrapant Ciel par le bras.

_Ou-Oui ! En partant Ciel lança un regard grave à Sebastian qui lui rendit un regard qui voulait dire « faites attention à vous ».

* * *

Après le repas Ciel, Hans et les autres enfants se dirigèrent vers la cours, quand ils furent surpris par un bruit étrange de moteur ou quelques choses comme ça.

_Père Edouard, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda l'un des enfants.

_Ah, c'est cet engin là bas qui fait ce son. Répondit le père Edouard en montrant du doigt la tondeuse à gazon.

L'homme qui l'utilisait était blond vénitien, il portait des lunette et était en costard...

« Ronald Knox ?! » Se demanda Ciel.

Quand le jardinier se retourna et montra le jeune du doigt plus aucun doute c'était lui.

_Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps Ciel !

Sebastian attrapa Ciel discrètement et le cacha derrière un mur.

_Mon père, il a dit quoi le jardinier ?

_Je crois qu'il saluait le ciel.

_Eh ! Me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Je disais juste bonjour à...

_Oh, c'est vous le nouvel employé ? Monsieur Knox c'est bien ça ? Demanda Sebastian en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, lui demandant de se taire.

_Ah okok !

_? Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

_Ouaip, c'est moi Ronald Knox le nouveau jardinier ! D'ailleurs je dois tondre du côté des bonnes sœurs vous pourriez m'indiquez le chemin s'il vous plaît... Mon Père.. Pff

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu.

_Mais bien sur jeune homme, venez suivez moi. Répondit Sebastian passablement énervé.

_A plus les mômes ! Dit Ronald en partant, leurs faisant un clin d'oeil et un petit signe de la main.

* * *

_Puis je savoir ce que vous faites là ?!

_Je vous retourne la question Sebas -chan.

_Arrêtez de m'appelez comme ça c'est répugnant.

_Hahaha, eh bien on a qu'à dire que nos affaire de shinigami ne vous regarde pas !

_Dans ce cas je ne vous direz rien non plus. Mais je vous prierez en revanche de faire comme si vous ne nous connaissiez pas.

_Okay ! Je dois vous appelez comment ?

_Pour moi ce sera Père Michaelis, et pour le jeune maître Gilbert, fils de Dietrich.

_Père Michaelis, rit Ronald, très bien mon père ! Alors les bonnes sœur sont par ici ?

_Parfaitement.

_Jme suis toujours dis qu'il fallait que je séduise au moins une bonne sœur dans ma vie !

_Elle ne sont pas si chaste qu'elle le laisse paraître...

_Quoi ? Attendez ne me dîtes pas que...

_Je ne suis qu'un.. Diable de prêtre.

_Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fait ce genre de choses ici ?!

_Non, non pas ici, c'était il y a un moment en faite.

_Hum, mwai, bon j'y vais Sebas-chan !

_Père Michaelis !

_Ah oui, à plus tard mon père hahaha !

_Ahhh, quel enfant désagréable...

_Un shinigami ici ?

_Mons-Gilbert ?

_Haha, mon père j'ai me confessé viendrez vous à l'église avec moi ? Demanda Ciel avec un sourire diabolique.

_Bien sur mon enfant. Lui repondit Sebastian avec le même sourire.

* * *

_Il n'y a personne aux alentours bocchan.

_Très bien. Dans ce cas qu'allais tu me dire ce matin ?

_Que celui qui à brisé la fenêtre de votre chambre et le vitrail de l'église est le jeune Hans.

_J'en était sur... Sebastian, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

_Qu'il sait qui nous sommes depuis le début et qu'il est encore plus louche qu'avant.

_Exactement.

_Monsieur... Je pense que vous vous ferez bientôt enlever.

_Enfin !

_Faites bien attention, s'il vous plaît. Je ferez mon possible pour vous suivre et qu'il ne vous arrive rien, mais cette histoire ne me semble vraiment pas claire...

_Tu m'as l'air inquiet.. C'est rare.

_La présence d'un Shinigami ici ne fait que renforcer mes doute...

_Sebastian tu pourras me protéger n'est ce pas ?

_La réponse est évidente my lord, mais il est inutile de demander à un domestique, ordonnez moi.

_C'est un ordre Sebastian... Protèges moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Yes, My Lord.

_Sebastian... Fais en sorte que je dorme dans ta chambre ce soir. Dormir dans la même pièce que ce sale môme me fait faire des cauchermars.

_Très bien.

« Tiens ? Il ne fait pas de commentaire stupide ? » remarqua Ciel.

_Monsieur, il est temps d'y retourner.

_Bien.

* * *

_Ciel ! Viens avec moi là bas !

_Oui !

Et Ciel se laissa emporter par Hans. Derrière les dortoirs.

« Attend... Il m'a appelé ! »

Ciel retira violemment sa main de celle de Hans.

_Eh bien dites moi, vous en avez mis du temps à réagir.. Lord Phantomhive !

_Toi !

_Huhu, je suis mignon n'est ce pas ? Toi tu prétend avoir une maladie qui te fais grandir, mais vois tu, moi j'ai depuis longtemps une maladie qui empêche de grandir !

« Comme Peter et Wendy ! »

_Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas net !

_Hahaha, allons allons, venant d'un enfant qui a pactisé avec diable...

_Quoi ?!

_Eh oui je sais que ton cher majordome n'est pas humain

_Sebas-

Mais quelqu'un mit un mouchoir sur le visage de Ciel avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

_Non, non, non, je ne te laisserai pas l'appeler ! Ce serai trop simple n'est ce pas ? Allez, fais de beau rêve comte Phantomhive, oui dors bien... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

« Et merde... »

* * *

**その執事。**


	15. Chapitre15: Son Majordome, prit au piège

**Dragonna :** Si si, l'amitié entre Dee et Vincent était secrète, comment sait il que c'est le comte Phantomhive ?

Que Sebastian un démon ? hahaha,

Sebastian peut retrouvé Ciel où qu'il soit ? Vraiment ? Pas si sur..

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : **

**Son Majordome, prit au piège.**

Ciel ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une cage, beaucoup d'autre enfants étaient là. Ses mains étaient lié avec de lourdes menottes de fer. Il sentait que quelque chose couvrait son œil droit. Il était seul dans sa cage, une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air... Non, il ne devait pas faiblir, surtout pas maintenant.

_Sebastian, je suis ici.

…...

Il attendu une, deux trois minutes.

_Sebastian, c'est un ordre, viens ici tout de suite !

Il l'appela encore et encore et encore mais son majordome ne venait pas.. était il dans un mauvais rêve ? Non.. Tout était bien réel...

_Huhuhu...

« Ce rire... »

_Hans !

_Il est inutile d'appeler ton majordome à l'aide, il ne viendra pas !

_Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

_Rien.

_Où sommes nous ?

_Dans les sous sol de l'église.

_Pardon ?!

_Tu as très bien entendue.

_Comment se fait il que Sebastian ne sente pas présence si pré ?!

_Ah, mais de l'ancienne église !

_Quand bien même !

_Eh bien c'est grâce au merveilleux cache œil que t'as préparé le père Rémi ! Il annule les malédictions !

_Pardon ?!

_Et quant à cet endroits il ne le trouvera pas non plus parce que, vois tu, père Rémi y à déposé des talisman et de quoi brouiller tout les piste.

_Impossible !

_Et pourtant ! Je pense que même ton ami Shinigami aura du mal à te trouvé ici !

_Ce n'est pas mon ami !

_Alors tu n'as vraiment plus aucun espoir !

_Comment se fait il que tu en saches autant sur les démons et les shinigami ?!

_Huhu, Jessica viens.

Un femme sorti de l'ombre, elle avait une poitrine énorme et des cheveux incroyablement long. Elle était Brune ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ceux de Sebastian.

_Un diable ?!

_Parfaitement ! Grâce au sacrifice elle à fini par me montrer le bout de son nez.

_Alors c'est pour ça que l'église c'est bâtit si rapidement ?!

_Exactement !

_Comment se fait il que Sebastian n'ai rien sentit ?

_Parce qu'elle n'était pas avec moi et qu'il y a des diables un peu partout !

_Tch !

_Oh mais, il est bientôt 16h00 ! Jessica, amène moi à l'église je ne veux pas louper mon goûter.

La démone ne répondit pas et emporta Hans.

_HANS !

_Tu devrais profiter de tes derniers instants de vie petit Phantomhive hahahaha, il ne fallait pas te mêler de nos affaires !

Ciel ne pouvait même pas s'accrocher au barreaux puisque ses mains avaient été ligoté dans son dos... Sûrement pour qu'il ne puisse pas retiré ce foutu cache œil... Mais Sebastian viendrai le chercher, il ne devait faillir.

* * *

_Père Michaelis, avez vous vu Gilbert ? Demanda Hans.

C'était de la provocation. Sebastian ne sentais plus son maître et c'était clairement la faute de ce môme.

_Non, pourquoi tu le cherches ?

_Eh bien oui, je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui même si ça me rend stupide, alors quand il n'est pas là je suis perdu bien que je sois un petit diable !

« ce gamin se fou de ma gueule »

Sebastian lui jeta son regard le plus noir.

_Je ne suis absolument pas perdu.

_Hm ? Mais enfin père Michaelis je parlais de moi.

Il allait finir par tuer cette enfant.

_Ouuuh ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça me fais peur ! On dirait que vous allez m'étrangler.

_Mon petit Hans, je ne vais pas te cacher ton cou est un véritable appel au meurtre, il ne demande qu'à être brisé. Lui répondit Sebastian tout sourire.

_C'est vrai que mon cou est délicat et que mon corps ne veut pas grandir, mais qu'arriverait il à votre maître si je mourrais démon ?

_Où est il ?

Les masques étaient tombé, ce "petit" paraissait bien sur de lui pour défier un démon.. Il devrai rester sur ses gardes.

Sebastian était hors de lui. Il n'allait pas laissé un sale humain se foutre de lui plus longtemps.

_Comme si j'allais vous le dire !

_Moi je sais ! Dit Ronald qui venait d'arriver.

_Mais vous ne direz n'est ce pas ?

_En effet oui !

_Vous êtes tous les deux bien ennuyant.

_Hahaha tu veux savoir si le nom de ton maître est écrit sur ma liste Sebas-chan?

_Oui et je suppose que vous ne me direz rien.

_T'es vraiment pas drôle.

_Bon eh bien moi je vous laisse je dois rejoindre le père Rémi.

_Sale gosse.

_Allons père Michaelis ne rager pas ! Hahahahaha !

Et sur ces mots, il partit.

Sebastian attrapa le bras de Ronald.

_Eh mais.. qu'est ce que tu fais Sebas-chan ?!

_Venez par là !

_Je ne veux pas !

_Alors je vous emmènerai de force.

Et Sebastian traîna Ronald jusque derrière les dortoirs.

_Je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins ! Je veux savoir où se trouve mon maître en ce moment !

_Je ne te le dirai jamais !

_Je dis ça pour vous, mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à changer d'avis ! Vous êtes actuellement sans faux de la mort n'est ce pas ?

_Tu n'oserai pas !

_Allons, vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir que les démons sont sans fois ni lois.

_Tch !

Sebastian commença à étrangler Ronald.

_Allons, vous feriez mieux de parler, je pourrais faire sauter votre tête sinon !

_Hgnh !

_Alors vous vous décidez ?

Sebastian resserra son étreinte.

« Il était sérieux » pensa Ronald. Ce diable fou était pré à tuer un dieu !

_C'est bon !

Réussi à articuler Ronald.

_Oh ! Sebastian le lâcha.

Il tint son cou devenue violacé et regarda Sebastian.

_Je ne comprend pas...

_Quoi donc ?

_Pourquoi tant d'attachement pour ce gamin ?

_Ah ça..

* * *

Un homme masqué entra dans la pièce. Il transportait un petit théâtre.

« Ce serai lui l' « âne » ?! » se demanda Ciel.

_Coucou mes petits, il est l'heure du goûter ! Dites « aaaaah ». Dit l'homme en sortant de sa poche des bonbon. Serais ce ces fameux bonbon à l'opium?!

Les enfants ouvraient tous docilement la bouche, ils devaient être acro.

Ils avalèrent tous ces affreux bonbons et en redemandèrent.

_Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si gourmand.

Puis il s'arrêta devant la cage de Ciel.

_Allez fait « Aaah »

_Vous pouvez vous chier dessus.

_Pardon ?

_J'ai dit "vous pouvez vous chier dessus", jai été assez clair ou il faut que je répète ?!

_Quel enfant vulgaire...

_C'est lui le chien de garde de la reine dit un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce... « Cette voix … Non... »

_Ahh d'accord je vois, Maximilian ramènes moi plus de bonbons.

_Bien.

« Non... c'était vraiment lui ! »

_Eh bien, je m'attendais à voir un adulte ! Mais dis moi tu es plutôt mignon ! Et si on faisait de toi le prochain sacrifice ?

_Enflure ! Je vous arrêterai avant !

_Dit il alors qu'il est ligoté et impuissant !

_Pourquoi tuer tout ces enfants ?

_Pourquoi devrais je te répondre ?

_...Les torturiez vous avant ou après les avoir tué ?!

_Oh tu veux savoir...

Il ouvrit la cage et en sortit Ciel de force. Il le traîna par terre grâce à ses chaînes pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Ciel essayait de se débattre, sans succès.

Il entra dans un pièce circulaire.

Il y avait un fauteuil de velours et un autel de sacrifice.

_Jessica, attache-le au mur et baillone-le.

La démone s'exécuta.

_LACHEZ MOI ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! LACHEZ MOI ! NON ! Ciel avait beau se débattre de toute ses forces il ne pouvait rien faire, comme ce jour là, comme dans ses cauchemars.

_Calmes toi petit. Dit la démone.

Elle lui retira ses première chaînes. Ciel en profita pour essayer de s'enfuir mais elle l'attrapa fermement faisant gémir ciel de douleur, elle avait sûrement cassé son poignet. Elle attacha ses deux bras aux deux chaînes présente sur le mur.

_SEBASTIAN ! SEBASTIAN ! SEBASTIAN !

Il avait beau crier, Sebastian ne venait pas. Foutu cache œil ! Foutu prêtre !

_Tu es trop bruyant. Elle bâillonna Ciel qui ne pouvait même plus se rassurer en appelant Sebastian. Il ne sentait plus la marque du pacte.

_Hm.. Hgnh ! Hmrgh ! Gnnn !

_Arrêtes de te débattre petit... Ça ne sers à rien.

Elle s'approcha.

_Tu sens bon... Ton âme doit être délicieuse... elle se lécha les babines.

Ciel avait peur, qu'allait il se passé ?!

L' « âne » entra dans la pièce, traînant derrière lui un enfant et une malle.

_Comte, je te présente Tino Becker ! Je l'ai enlevé moi même il y a exactement 6 jours ! Tu es chanceux ! Je vais pouvoir répondre à ta question.

Les yeux de Ciel s'écarquillèrent, il n'allait tout de même pas...

Il attacha les deux bras et les deux jambes du petits qui pleurait criait et appelé ses parents... Comme lui il y a quatre ans...

Puis sortit de sa malle une machine étrange, il l'a plaça devant le pouce droit de l'enfant puis lui arracha un premier ongle.

Un cri déchirant retentit et Ciel ferma les yeux.

_Jessica, empêche le de fermer les yeux.

Elle s'éxécuta, empêchant Ciel de fermer les yeux sur cet affreux spectacle.

Il continua ainsi, lui arrachant chacun de ses dix ongles, un à un, lui laissant bine le temps de sentir la douleur entre chacun.

_Maximilian, viens j'ai besoin de toi, il commence à s'évanouir.

_Bien.

Puis Maximilian commença à gifler l'enfant, l'empêcher de s'évanouir.

Cet homme affreux souleva la robe du jeune et dit à Maximilian :

_Garde le bien éveillé.

Avant de couper au couteau le sexe de se pauvre enfant dont la voix se cassait en hurlant, le sang giclait et cette homme fou riait aux éclat, puis il s'attaqua à son œil droit qu'il creva.

Ciel avait envie de vomir, les larmes coulait toutes seules il ne pouvait les retenir, d'affreux souvenir mélanger à cet affreux spectacle...Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait vomir, vomir...

Puis l'homme ricana.

_Bien, essaye comme tu peux de le garder éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt.

_Très bien.

Puis il ouvrit le ventre de l'enfant.

Ciel sentit la bile monté.

Il commença à arracher ses organes, les découpé les jeter un peu partout dans la pièce. Cette expression qu'ils avaient sur leurs visage.. Ils les gardaient éveillé ?! C'était des monstres ! Ils étaient fou ! Puis un morceau d'intestin atterrit sur Ciel qui ne tenait plus et finit par vomir puis ravaler son propres vomi à cause du bâillon.

Il se sentait partir...

* * *

_Ronald... Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

_Hahaha

_... Monsieur !

* * *

**その執事。**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Son Majordome, furieux

**Dragonna :** Ouaip il est même bien insolent !

Mdr pour le moment Grell est puni il ne peut pas jouer les actrices

Hahaha oui j'ai adorer le torturer !

Qui a dit qu'il avait passé un pacte avec Jessica ? hohoho (joyeux noel..wtf)

Hm bah a moins de passer un pacte avec Ciel elle pourra pas le manger !

Enfin voici le chapitre 16 !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Son Majordome, monstrueux**

Je venais d'avaler mon vomis à cause du bâillon. J'étais sale, il y avait quelques éclaboussure du sang de Tino sur mes vêtements... Mon poignet me faisait mal, l'odeur du sang flottait dans l'air, je ne pouvait que regarder le sol tacher de sang... Comme ce fameux mois...

_Jessica, remmène le dans sa cage, je dois préparé le petit à être crucifier.

_Bien.

La démone s'avança vers moi. Elle me retira mes chaînes sans douceur, sans même faire attention à mon poignet brisé. Mes mains détaché, je me précipitais sur ce cache œil maudit, si je le retirai Sebastian viendrai !

Mais elle attrapa mon poignet blessé et le serra entre ses doigt.

_GnaaaaAaaAAAh !

Je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur.

_Arrête, c'est inutile. Ton démon ne viendra pas.

Cette fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y croire... j'avais beau me dire que Sebastian viendrai... Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, cette fois, tout était perdu.

La démone m'enchaînât les poignet dans le dos, j'eus à nouveau du mal à retenir un gémissement de douleur, puis elle me porta sous son bras...

Elle me jeta dans la cage puis me fixa de ses yeux rouge.

_Tu sens vraiment bon.

_...

Je préférai ne rien dire, c'était une démone après tout.

_Si tu passes un contrat avec moi je te sors de ce pétrin.

_Pardon ?

_Je te propose de passé un contrat avec moi.

Passé un contrat avec elle ?! …. Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais déjà celui avec Sebastian... Mais si je ne faisais rien j'allais mourir... Que faire.

_Tu sembles réfléchir mais la solution me paraît évidente, tu passes un pacte avec moi et je te sauve ! De toute façon ton autre démon t'es inutile !

_Peut être mais il est déjà plus aimable.

_Vraiment ? HAHAHAHA quel diable inutile !

_...

Comment ça diable inutile ?!

_Allez petit passes un contrat avec moi.

_...

Si je dis non elle risque de me bouffer non ?!

_Ton âme sent bon, elle à l'aire délicieuse, si tu ne passes pas ce contrat avec moi je te dévore sur le champ.

_Si je passe un pacte avec toi et que tu me sauves, est ce que mon premier pacte sera annulé ?

_ Bien sur qu'il le sera ! Ça va de soit !

Je ne pouvais définitivement pas faire confiance à cette démone. Elle n'allais clairement pas honorer notre contrat..

Mais mes pensées furent interompu.

Jessica ouvrai la cage et m'attirai à elle.

_Je ne suis pas de nature très patiente !

La pièce devenait de plus en plus sombre... Elle ne va tout de même pas essayé de prendre mon âme maintenant ?!

_V-...

_Je ?

_...

Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui demander.

_Puisque tu n'as pas l'aire d'accord... je vais me servir. Dit elle en m'attrapant de ses doigt devenu crochu, la gueule ouverte laissant apparaître ses crocs...

Non.

Non, ce n'est pas à elle que j'ai promis mon âme. Ce n'est pas à elle de me dévorer ! Non !

_SEBASTIAN !

_Monsieur !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, s'ouvrant sur Ronald et Sebastian qui me sépara immédiatement de la démone me prenant dans ses bras en même temps.

Je rêve comment pouvait il être là ?!

_Sebastian...

_Je vous prie de bien vous vouloir excusez mon retard, me dit il dans un sourire triste.

Je fais la moue.

_Tu as été lent.

Il prit délicatement mon petit poignet dans ses mains et m'observa longuement, m'analysant.

Puis ses yeux devinrent rouge et se mirent à briller d'une lueur inquiétante.

Il approcha mon poignet de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout en me fixant.

C'était terrifiant.

Puis il me déposa doucement et me dit :

_Fermez les yeux Monsieur, vous en avez assez vu.

_Pardon ?

_Sa Majesté demande-t-elle que l'on lui ramène les coupables ?

_Non...

Un sourire qui aurait glacé le sang de Satan lui même se peint sur son visage.

_Bien.. il déposa son frac sur ma tête me bouchant la vue. Restez comme ça s'il vous plaît.

Je lui dis oui de la tête.

_Eh bien Ronald, venez nous devons exterminez cet affreux diable qui à causer la mort de tant d'enfant...

_Allez il est l'heure de faire le nettoyage !

Pendant plusieurs minute j'entendis des lames s'entrechoquer, des gémissements, les pleures des enfants qui étaient là, autour. Puis quelqu'un me porta, ce n'était pas Sebastian.

_SEBASTIAN !

_...Maximilian lâchez le immédiatement.

Je senti quelque chose de petit et de rond poser sur mon crane.

_Je suis désolée mais le père Rémi n'accepterai pas que l'on abîme Jessica.

_Et moi je n'accepterai pas que l'on me vole cette âme pour laquelle j'ai travailler tant de temps !

Encore et toujours mon âme...

_Sauf que si vous bougez je lui explose la cervelle.

Hm c'était donc bien un pistolet...

_Monsieur.

Je comprend ce que me demande Sebastian et j'éloigne ma tête du pistolet.

J'entends une détonation. Je n'ai rien. J'entends crier et un liquide chaud asperge mes jambes.

Il l'a tué.

_Monsieur...

Il me prend dans ses bras... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il me relâche et s'en va. Sûrement se battre à nouveau.

J'entends des bruits de pas, puis un rire... Ce rire...

On me retire le manteau de Sebastian et...

Rouge. Toute la pièce est couverte de rouge. Sebastian est plein de sang, Jessica a perdu un bras qu'il a du arracher sauvagement... Des morceaux de chair sont éparpiller et son os est visible, certaine cage sont défoncer, certains enfants tué... Et Hans est là, accompagné du père Rémi...

Je n'avais plus rien à vomir, mais je vomis la bile que contenait mon estomac. Répugnant.

_Eh bien il t'en faut peut ! Phantomhive !

_La ferme !

_Hans ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de votre cou !

_Eh bien, eh bien, père Michaelis, tout ceci n'est pas très catholique.

_En effet, après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome.

Tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'il nous l'avait pas sortie celle là.

_Sebastian, c'est un ordre élimine c'est trois là !

_Jessica ! Tu auras tes sacrifices ! Protèges nous !

_Yes my lord.

_Bien.

Les yeux de Sebastian était devenue rouge sang et brillaient. Il sourit et laissa entrevoir ses crocs, l'atmosphère de la pièce devint plus sombre.

_Eh bien, allons y !

Et sur ces mots Sebastian couru vers Hans mais la démone se mis en travers de sa route. Sebastian attrapa violemment le bras à moitié arraché de la démone qui gémis et laissa échapper une grande quantité de sang. Mais elle ne le laissa pas pour autant s'attaquer à Hans, elle mordit l'épaule de Sebastian qui se mit à sourire... Puis lui prit la tête. La démone écarquilla les yeux, elle avait compris. Moi aussi. Je détournais alors le regard et entendit un bruit de craquement, un gémissement puis entendu un liquide tomber par terre. Le sang de cette démone.

_Ronald, c'est à vous !

_Bien !

Et Ronald écrasa plusieurs fois la démone avec sa tondeuse qui criai et dont la lanterne cinématique s'était mise à tourner.

* * *

J'entendais des enfants hurler et appeler au secours, et des hommes qui m'appeler moi, qui m'invoquais.

_Elle est finalement apparut ! C'est elle ! C'est le diable !

Pff quelle bande d'humain inutile, je vais me contenter de me délecter de leurs âmes.

En voilà un de tuer, puis deux, trois, quatre, cinq...

Ces deux là m'ont l'air différent, je ne lis pas la terreur sur leurs visage.

_Eh bien, vous n'avez pas peur de mourir ?

_Si nous t'avons appeler c'était pour te vendre notre âme, donc non, nous ne craignons pas la mort. Cet homme voulait passé un pacte avec toi. Dit un homme en me présentant un jeune garçon.

_Un si petit enfant ? Quel age a t il ? 5 ans ?

_J'ai 20 ans. Je m'appel Hans, alors, passeras tu un pacte avec moi démone ?

_HAHAHAHAHA ! Non, je ne passerai pas de pacte avec toi !

_Tch !

_En revanche je veux bien faire un marcher avec vous.

_Lequel ?

_Si vous me sacrifiez régulièrement des enfants dont l'âme est sucré, je veux vous servir.

_Vraiment ?

_Vraiment.

_Pas d'entourloupe démone !

_Bien sur.

_Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas passer de pacte avec moi ?

_Parce que j'ai faim et que je ne suis pas de nature très patiente. Je te croquerai avant la fin de notre contrat.

_Dans ce cas très bien, nous te sacrifierons des enfants.

_Dans ce cas puis je gouter à ce petit ? Demanda la démone montrant le petit Janick en train mourir de ses blessures sur l'autel de sacrifice.

_Comme tu le souhaites.

_Hahaha, très bien.

* * *

_Eh bien, voilà une bien drôle de manière de récoler des âmes ! Ce devait vraiment être une jeune démone vous n'avez pas eue de chance, Hans !

_Tch ! Rémi fuy-... Rémi ?

Le père Rémi avait déjà disparu. Il n'était plus là. Il avait abandonner Hans sans regret.

_REMI !

Pas de réponse.

_Hahahahahahaha ! Je ris.

_Quoi ?! De quoi te moques tu Phantomhive ?!

_Tu vas mourir lamentablement ! Sebastian, fait le souffrir, qu'il ai la mort qu'il mérite !

_N-Non ! Gil tu ne peux pas !

_Mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive, je n'en ai pas d'autre. Toi qui m'as enfermé comme un animal, tu vas mourir comme un moins que rien, Sebastian c'est un ordre, prends ton temps.

Le démon se mit à sourire de manière vicieuse.

_Yes, My Lord.

Il s'avança vers moi et remis son frac sur ma tête.

_Fermez les yeux et bouchez vous les oreilles.

_Non Sebastian, je retire son frac. Je veux le voir souffrir comme tout ces enfants !

Sebastian sourit.

_Yes, My Lord.

_N-Non !

* * *

**その執事。**


	17. Chapitre 17 :Son majordome, tortiornaire

**Dragonna :** Il parlait de pureté de souillure de la façonné tout ça, (d'ailleurs Sebastian fais en sorte que Ciel vive un max de mauvaise expérience pour que son âme devienne plus forte si jai bien compris). Mais l'hypothèse de Ciel le quart Shinigami n'est pas à exclure au contraire

Quand ils torturaient Ciel il a répondu à l'appel de Ciel, en faite c'est Ciel qui l'a invoqué.

Oui elle était vraiment toute jeune et pas très futé, bah dans son optique à elle passé un pacte revenait à se privé d'âme jusqu'à se que le pacte soit accompli, et elle tout ce qu'elle veut c'est manger sans se fatigué !

Oui elle morte ^^

Haha ! Oui sans regret !

(Oh Doooll T-T On y arrive dans Book Of Circus.. Jusque la les épisode étaient juste drôle mais la je sens que.. T-T)

Il y a peut être un lien avec Vincent et Rachel oui haha !

Mais il ne pourras pas croquer Ciel tout de suite ! Dommage pour lui !

(de toute manière je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Et si je ne suis pas assez forte, Undertaker, lui l'est !)

Enfin voilà le chapitre 17 !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : **

**Son majordome, tortionnaire.**

Sebastian traîna Hans par les cheveux vers la salle où se trouvait l'autel.

Il le posa sur ce dernier et attacha Hans. Ronald et Ciel l'avaient suivi.

_Eh bien Ronald, vous ne m'en empêchez pas ?

Ronald ouvrit son carnet qui ressemblait plus un énorme bouquin et le tendit à Sebastian.

_Hans Freihmann, meurt le 04 décembre 1890 des suites de ses nombreuses blessure, je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer. Et puis voir l'assassin de tout ces enfants ses faire tué sous mes yeux, ce n'est pas si mal.

_Très bien.

Sebastian commença alors par sortir un couteau entailla le bras de Hans en une profonde coupure, ce dernier hurla de douleur.

_A-Arrêtez !

_Eh bien, vous aimez voir ces enfants torturez mais vous ne supportez même pas ce genre de petite égratignure ? Vous n'êtes pas très courageux.

Puis Sebastian se dirigea vers la cheminé et alluma le feu.

_Veuillez patientez quelques instant, j'arrive immédiatement.

Hans pleurait et regardait Ciel, le suppliant du regard de bien vouloir arrêté son démon.

Sebastian lui revint avec un morceau de fer chaud.

_N-Non !

_Si ! Dit Sebastian en souriant.

Il inséra le morceau de fer bouillant dans la plaie encore bien fraîche du jeune Hans qui cria de toute ses poumons.

_Aïe n'est ce pas ?

Ciel regarda le spectacle, neutre.

_Hm... Il me semble que vous aimiez crevez les yeux de vos victimes non ?

_N-Non! Stop arrêtez !

_Eh bien vous avez de la chance, moi j'aime voir leur regards apeuré ! Je finirai donc par cela ! Alors et son je vous arrachais les ongles ?

_NOOOOOOOON !

_Hahahaha !

Sebastian riait de bon cœur.. quel diable...

Il se mit à lui arracher les ongles, Hans, lui, ne voulait pas s'arrêter d'hurler.

_Arrêtez de crier s'il vous plaît, les oreilles de monsieur risquerai de bourdonner et lui donner des mots de tête qui le rendrai de très mauvaise humeur !

_S-Si c'est la seule chose.. que je puisse faire pour t'emmerder.. Je continuerai d'hurler !

_Ahhh, quel enfant fatiguant.

Sebastian fouilla dans la mallette qu'avait laissé l'âne avant de s'enfuir, il faudrait le punir lui aussi ! Puis trouva un bouteille d'acide.

_Je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour vos hurlement.

Il présenta la bouteille d'acide à Hans qui n'avait même plus la force de parler.

Il lui attrapa la tête, le força à ouvrir la bouche et lui en fit boire la moitié.

Il criait au début mais fini par simplement ouvrir la bouche et gesticuler.

_Ah, vous voilà moins bruyant ! Est ce mieux ainsi Monsieur ?

_Oui, c'est parfait. Répondit Ciel qui avait à nouveau envie de vomir.

_Oh ? C'est votre ventre qui vous brûle ? Laissez moi y jeter un œil.

Et Sebastian ouvrit le ventre du jeune qui ouvra la bouche comme pour hurler mais aucun son ne sortit.

_Eh bien, je pense que c'est la faute de votre estomac !

Puis Sebastian l'arracha, à la main.

Il observa le plus jeune puis le gifla.

_Eh bien, il n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir, restez avec nous ! … Pardon ? Votre ventre brûle toujours ? Hm...

Puis Sebastian arracha ses intestin, s'en fut sans doute trop pour Hans qui mourut sur le coup.

_Oh.. Il semble que j'ai été un peu trop rapide Monsieur, sans compter sur le fait que j'ai oublier de m'occuper de son cou. Dit en attrapant le cou du jeune homme, le serrant si fort qu'il aurai pu en faire sauter la tête.

Ciel était dégoutté, quelle bête immonde.

_Ce n'est rien allons y, et changes moi ces gants !

_Bien Monsieur.

Et sur ces mots ils quittèrent la pièce.

Laissant Ronald seul avec le petit corps.

_Eh bien, il n'est pas un diable pour rien, je suis bien heureux qu'il n'ai jamais été comme ça avec moi, quand je raconterai ça à Sutcliff, je pense qu'il le trouvera moins charmant ! Dit Ronald tout en s'approchant de l'enfant. Eh bien, voyons ce que contiens ta lanterne cinématique.

* * *

_Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait !

_Hahaha, et pourquoi on s'arrêterait ?

4 garçons me frappait, je ne pouvais rien faire, pourtant, moi aussi j'avais 8 ans, comme eux. Mais comme j'étais de faible constitutions et ne grandissait pas, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que me laissez frapper, pleurer, et appeler au secours. Mes parents m'avait abandonné devant cette église à ma naissance et les prêtres s'occupait de moi depuis que j'étais petit. Je devrais leurs dire que je me fais maltraité.. Après tout, eux seul pouvait m'aider.

Ces 4 garçons étaient partie, alors je me dirigeais vers l'église pour prier dieu et lui demander de l'aide. Pourquoi n'écoutait il donc pas mes prières ? Je n'avais pas assez souffert c'est ça ? Abandonner et à présent maltraité ?

Mais je sais que Dieu est très occupé et qu'il arrive bien pire à beaucoup d'autre petits garçon. Je ne devais surtout pas perdre la foi.

Je me dirigeai alors vers les prêtres, bien décidé à leurs demander de l'aide.

_Franchement ça me gonfle, devoir m'occuper de ces mômes !

C'est pas vrai...Même eux ?!

_Arrêtes, on le fait parce que c'est juste, on est les serviteurs de Dieux.

_Ouai mais les entendre piailler toutes la journée …

_Non moi tu vois j'aime beaucoup les enfants !

Heureusement qu'il y avait des gens comme le père Nestor.

…...

_Père Nestor !

_Oui mon petit ?

_Je dois vous parler de quelques chose en privé... Je ne peux en parler qu'à vous.

Le père Nestor sourit.

_Bien sur, vient dans ma chambre ce soir, nous pourrons y parler tranquille...

Ce soir là, lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre, il m'a accueilli avec un sourire pervers. Me bâillonna et me viola toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je me dirigeai vers l'église en boitant. Une fois à l'intérieur je m'effondrai sur le sur le sol en pleur, vraiment dieu pourquoi ? C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur le père Rémi.

_Hans... Je sais ce qu'il t'es arrivé...

_Père Rémi...

Il me prit dans ses bras.

_Pardonne moi je ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

_Père Rémi je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus ! Pourquoi le seigneur est il si cruel envers moi ?

_Tu sais, j'ai été un bon prêtre jusqu'ici mais, plus j'exerce ce métier plus je me rend compte que Dieu ne nous écoute pas...

_Moi je n'en peux plus, je ne supporterai pas ça plus longtemps.. Puisque c'est ainsi et que je ne peux compter que sur moi même, puisque Dieu à décidé de ne pas m'écouté, je me vengerai tout seul ! Je me débrouillerai pour tous les faire souffrir ! Que se soit bien ou pas !

_Mon enfant, la vengeance Dieu ne l'approuve, il ne te l'aurai jamais accordé.

_Je ne veux pas d'un Dieu pareil !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas te tourner vers son ennemi ?

_Pardon ?

_Le Diable, lui, il peut exaucer tes souhaits.

_Mais il ne le fait pas gratuitement n'est ce pas ?

_Certes, oui mais il exaucera toujours tout tes vœux... Il écoutera au moins.

_C'est vrai...Oui, vous avez raison.

_D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite idée de comment remédier à ton problème.

_Vraiment ?

Quelques jours plus tard, nous mettions le feu à cette église pervertie. Et nous dirigions vers Brème. Depuis je vénère le diable et exècre ce Dieu qui m'a abandonné.

* * *

_Pauvre petit... Celui qui ne m'a vraiment pas l'air net dans cette histoire c'est ce Rémi... Tout ceci n'est pas fini.

* * *

**その執事。**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Son Majordome, distant

**dragonna :** Pour l'age d'Hans il avait 18 ans. Mais il n'a pas passé toute sa vie à écorché des pauvres gamin ! (surotu commencer à faire ça à 8 ans..),

avant de faire ça, il "convertissait" au satanisme des enfants avec Rémi.

Oui pour le coup le rappel est bien passé haha

Bah lié oui et non et puis tu verras xD

Mdrr ouiii j'imagine la tête de Sebastian !

Oui c'est Rémi l'homme à éliminé !

Mdrr pour le moment rien d'écrit dans le carnet de Ronald puisque j'ai pas encre écrit la mort de Rémi et que le destin.. C'est moi HAHAHAH Ahem

Voici le chapitre 18 !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : **

**Son Majordome, distant**

_Ciel ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là tu ne devrais pas être à l'église ?

_Et vous Monsieur Heinmann ? Où est votre majordome ?

_Maximilian ? Il était sortit faire une course et...

_Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Dit Ciel en sortant son revolver.

_C-Ciel ?!

_Vous étiez de mèche n'est ce pas ?

_Ciel calmes toi et expliques moi tout calmement.

_Monsieur... Dit Sebastian en prenant le bras de Ciel.

_NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Répondit Ciel en tirant dans l'épaule de Sebastian.

_C-Ciel, calmez vous j-...

_Ce n'est rien Monsieur Heinmann. Rassura Sebastian.

Dietrich arriva en courant, sûrement parce qu'il avait entendu le coup de feu.

_Ciel ?! C'est toi qui a tiré ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

_Le jeune maître à été capturer...

_Pardon ?!

_Et... Le jeune Hans de l'église, le père Rémi, l'âne et... Maximilian, le majordome de monsieur Heinmann était tous des complices.

_Qu-... Le maire tomba à terre.

_Ne faites pas comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant ! Cria Ciel en pointant son arme sur lui.

_S'il vous plaît Monsieur calmez vous. Dit Sebastian en prenant l'arme de Ciel.

_Rends moi ça ! Monstre !

_...

_C'est un ordre !

_Mais Mons-

Un gifle.

_Ciel ça suffit. Ton majordome et Monsieur Heinmann n'y sont pour rien.

_Dietrich j-...Ciel respira un bon coup et se repris. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, je suis à bout de nerf c'est tout...

_Monsieur, retournons dans votre chambre.

_Oui...

_Majordome !

_Oui ?

_J'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi plus tard. Demanda Dietrich.

_Très bien.

…...

Ciel fut lavé, soigné, mangea un peu et alla se coucher, son poignet lui faisait vraiment mal, selon Sebastian il était brisé, il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital demain.

_Monsieur, devrais je resté avec vous cette nuit ?

_Non, toi tu sors ! Ne rentre pas dans cette chambre de la nuit, sauf si il y urgence ! Et c'est un ordre !

_Bien Monsieur.

Son jeune maître était comme un animal apeuré. Il se méfiait de tout et n'avait plus confiance en lui. Peut être avait il été un peu trop loin avec Hans ? Mais après tout, il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres...

Sebastian se dirigea vers la chambre de Dietrich. Il toqua trois fois, puis lorsqu'on lui en avait donné l'autorisation, il entra.

_Monsieur voulait me voir ?

_Oui. Qu'est il arrivé à Ciel pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ?!

_Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure le jeune maître c'est fait capturé.

_Pas très longtemps puisqu'il est là.

_Assez longtemps pour qu'on lui montre comment les enfants étaient massacré.

_QUOI ?!

_Je n'étais pas avec lui... Je ne suis arrivé que bien plus tard.

_Donnez moi le nom des coupable.

_Une dénommé Jessica, Maximilian et le jeune Hans que j'ai dont je me suis occupé personnellement, le père Rémi et l' « âne » sont toujours en cavale.

_Je vois.. Où se trouve leur repaire ?

_Dans un sous sol, sous l'ancienne église, je me suis vraiment senti stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

_Hm...Je vois. Est ce qu'il restait des enfants en vie ?

_Ah ! Oui c'est vrai puisque vous le dîtes !

_QUOI ?! Cria Dietrich en se levant. Et vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant ? Quelqu'un s'occupe t il d'eux ?

_Eh bien, non je ne pense pas.

_Tch ! Vous êtes insupportable ! Restez auprés de Ciel, je vais chercher ces enfants.

_Seul ?

_Bien sur que non, j'irai avec la police.

_Très bien, dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne balade !

Dietrich ne pris pas la peine de répondre au démon et s'en alla rapidement.

Sebastian entendit Ciel crier. Il devait évidement cauchemarder.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre et retrouva Ciel assis par terre, face à une marre de vomis. Il était en pleine crise d'asthme.

_Monsieur ?

_Non...

_Monsieur, ce n'est que moi, venez dans la salle de bain je vais vous laver.

_N'approches pas... Il respirait fort, et on entendait une sorte de sifflement dés qu'il inspirait.

« Allons, il ne va tout de même pas se remettre à faire l'enfant capricieux ?! » pensa Sebastian.

_Mais il faut vous laver.

_Je peux le faire moi même.

Ciel tenta de se relever mais trébucher. Sebastian le rattrapa et sentit Ciel se raidir à ce contact.

_Ne me touche pas. Il toussa.

_Laissez moi au moins vous soigné.

_Je t'ai dis de ne pas me toucher !

_...

Le diable attrapa le visage de son maître et le regarda droit dans les yeux menaçant.

_Eh bien quoi encore ?! Pourquoi me fuir ?! Je ne peux pas vous laissez mourir maintenant et on peut mourir de l'asthme ! Que vous vouliez rester sale est une chose, que vous fassiez des caprices et refusiez d'être soigné en est une autre !

_Et alors ?! Tu n'as pas envie de manger mon âme ? Tu n'as pas faim ?!

_... Sebastian se contentait de le regarder durement.

_Ce regard ne me fait pas peur, il s'arrêta un moment à cause de la toux puis repris, sors d'ici immédiatement.

Sebastian se leva et porta son jeune maître comme un sac à patate.

_M-Mais lâche moi ! Tu ne comprend pas ce que je te dis ?!

Il avait beau se débattre ça ne servait à rien.

Sebastian l'assit dans la salle de bain puis le lava avec de l'eau fraîche.

Il finit par lui tendre sa ventoline qu'il prit rapidement.

_... Je suis fatigué.

_Est ce que votre asthme va mieux ?

_Un peu.

_Bien.

Sebastian le porta jusque son lit et le borda avant de partir et fermer la porte.

Ciel lui se recroquevilla dans son lit. Ce n'était pas son majordome, c'était un monstre, un bête sauvage qui prenait plaisir à torturer les humains. Ce n'était pas que Hans, il avait tué sans regret beaucoup d'enfants pendant son combat avec Jessica... C'était une bête. Une bête effrayante. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse entrevoir sa peur, surtout pas.

…...

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une main poser sur son front.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vu Dietrich qui semblait inquiet.

_Tu vas mieux Ciel ?

_Hm...

_Quel enfant inconscient...

_Où est Sebastian ?

_ Il doit sûrement préparé ton petit déjeuné.

_Hm..

_Ciel, tu as été inconscient.

_...

_Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si Sebastian ne t'avais pas retrouvé ?

_Et qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? La reine m'a donné une mission je l'accompli voilà tout !

_...

_D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas fini avec cette affaire, je vais cette après midi même déposé un avis de recherche à la police et demander à Sebastian de pister l' « âne » et le père Rémi.

_Je peux déposé les avis de recherche moi même. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Un médecin va arrivé pour examiner ton poignet.

_Hm...

Ciel se sentait bien, on s'occupait de lui, pas par intérêt mais par soucis... Ça changeai bien de ce démon.

Quand on toqua à la porte.

_Ahhh, soupira Ciel, entre.

_Je vois que Monsieur est réveillé.

_Oui en effet et j'ai faim. Dit Ciel sèchement.

_Bien. Voici votre petit déjeuné.

_Très bien merci tu peux disposer.

_Bien. Et la main sur le cœur Sebastian quitta la pièce.

_Tu es bien dur avec lui depuis hier, d'ailleurs je me demande comment va son épaule.

« Ah oui... Son épaule »

_Bien je te rassure.

_Comment peux tu le savoir ?

_Parce que ce n'étais pas grand chose pour lui.

_Tu as l'aire de lui faire confiance.

_Confiance ? Je me sers de lui c'est tout.

_Je vois...dit Dietrich en se levant. Eh bien je te laisse manger et te changer.

_Hm.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est au moins aussi court que l'autre...

(bon sans mentir plus court)

Mais celui de demain sera plus long et Grell arrive ! Zupiii

**そのあくまで執事。**


	19. Chapitre19: Son Majordome, Retrouvaille?

**Dragonna** : haha oui heureusement que Dietrich était là

Mdrr pauvres enfants

Ouaip, Dietrich n'est pas bête !

Grell : Ouiii Aujourd'hui j'entre en scène !

Ahh je ne dis rien xD

Enfin voilà le chapitre 19 !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : **

**Son majordome, retrouvailles**

Sebastian entendit toquer à la porte d'entré de la mairie. Il ouvrit et se retrouva face à une chose rouge et Ronald. La chose rouge se jeta sur lui et i l'évita, la laissant secrasé disgracieusement sur le sol.

_Grell... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

_Oh Sebas-chan dire que cela faisait des mois nous ne nous étions vu, quelle froideur !

_Ronald que faites vous ici ?

_Eh bien, on m'a envoyé Grell en renfort et...

_Et voir tout ces enfants massacré à brisé mon cœur de jeune fille ! Oh ! Dit il en tombant au sol d'une manière théâtrale.

_Je vois.. Mais il me semble que cette affaire est réglé non ?

_Sebas-chan, le véritable malfaiteur est toujours en cavale l'aurais-tu oublié ? Dit Grell en s'accrochant au bras de Sebastian.

_Non, mais le jeune maître et moi avions pour mission de stoper les massacre d'enfants dans la ville de Brème. Nous avons simplement rempli notre mission !

_Mais il y aura d'autres massacre !

_Ce n'est pas comme si cela me concernait.

_Tu es ignoble ! Lança Ronald.

_C'est normal, après tout, je ne suis..

_Qu'un diable de majordome, oui et alors ?

_Monsieur ? Que faites vous ici ? En pyjama...

_J'attendais que mon stupide majordome se décide à venir m'habiller !

_Qu'elle peste ce gosse !

_Tiens, Grell Sutcliff ça faisait longtemps ! Puis je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

_Ca ne te regarde pas morveux !

_Veuillez ne pas manquez de respect à mon maître.

_Oooh Sebastian tu es si froid ! J'aime ça !

_Ahem, l'interrompit Ronald, nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça.

_Hm, bon d'accord je vais tout t'expliquer ! Mais écoute bien je ne le répéterai pas deux fois !

Alors, comme tu le sais on a envoyé Ronald ici parce qu'il y avait des massacre d'enfants et que beaucoup était tué, donc on avait pas mal de boulot en faite, puis on c'est rendu compte qu'un démon et son pactisant était lié à tout ça et du coup on m'a envoyé en renfort, et vu que vous êtes sur l'affaire je suis venu vous informer que le père Rémi et son Diable son toujours en fuite !

_QUOI ?!

_Petit, je viens de dire que je ne le répèterai pas.

_Un démon et son contractant ?! Mais Ronald à portant tué Jessica non ?!

_Ah oui cette stupide femelle ! Non mais la moi je ne parle pas d'elle, je parle d'un beau gosse hihihi. Dit Grell en rougissant et se dandinant.

_... Ronald, tu peux m'expliquer ?!

_Eh bien... Apparemment Jessica n'était pas le seul diable dans cette affaire. Et Rémi aurait passé un pacte avec un diable sans que personne ne soit au courant, ni Jessica, ni Hans, ni toi, ni ton Diable. En faite juste nous hahaha !

_Comment ça ?! Comment aurait il pu faire ça ?!

_Bah en faite c'est pas compliqué, il a sûrement du faire comme pour toi et ton cache œil, après tout, il à aussi reçu une formation de prêtre et d'exorciste !

_Mais il sort d'où ce Rémi ?!

_Hum ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, et puis je n'en connaîtrai pas les détails avant d'avoir vu sa lanterne cinématique !

_Moi je peux te le dire Sebas-chan! Mais en échange je veux un baiser avec la l-

_Non merci, je trouverai un autre de moyen d'en savoir plus sur lui.

_Ouhh ce que tu es froid !

_Donc Ronald, Rémi qui est toujours en cavale était le véritable investigateur de toute cette affaire... Et il se trouve que son diable...était « Maximilian ».

_QUOI?! Maximilian ?!

_C'est impossible, je lui ai broyer la tête et je peux vous assurez que c'était bien un humain, la preuve, il ne c'est pas relevé. Et puis si il avait était un diable je l'aurai senti.

_Comme Ronald te l'a expliqué tout à l'heure chéri, le Rémi peut tromper les diables !

_Me faire avoir par un humain...

_Hahaha, ta fierté en prend un coup démon ?! Dit Ciel le fixant d'un aire mauvais.

_... Sebastian répondit à son maître par un regard froid. Ce qui fit sourire Ciel de plus belle.

_Mais comment vous en êtes vous rendu compte vous ? Demanda Ciel toujours étonné.

_C'est simple, une fois que vous étiez partie et que je faisais le nettoyage, je me suis rendu compte que Maximilian n'était pas sur ma liste, puis quand je suis retourné vers son cadavre... Bah tout simplement il n'était plus là. Après Grell est arrivé et m'a tout raconté !

_D'ailleurs le pauvre petit que tu as arrangé à eue une bien triste vie... Que tu es cruel Sebas-chan !

_Je n'ai fais qu'exécuté les ordres de mon maître.

_Et toi minus, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que contenait sa lanterne cinématique ?

_Mais Grell, on ne peut pa-

_Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Espionné la vie des macchabées c'est peut être bon pour vous mais pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas voyeur !

_Tch ! Dis plutôt que tu as peur de regretter ton geste !

_Regretter ? Hahahaha, je ne suis pas si faible ! Peut importe son passé, peut importe ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'il a poussé à faire tout ça. Pour ce qu'il m'a fait, et parce que la reine me l'a ordonner je devais le tuer et je le fais sans regret.

_Quel gamin infect !

_Je ne t'obliges pas à resté en la compagnie de l'infect gamin que je suis.

_Ouuuhhhh ! Je vais le tuer !

_Si vous vous décidez de vous attaqué à mon maître, je serai dans l'obligation de vous affronté !

_Sebastian tu es énervant !

_Ciel qui sont ces gens ?

_Oh Dietrich eh bie-

_Un beau gosse ! Dit Grell en se jetant sur Dietrich !

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ! Dit Dietrich en jetant Grell par terre et l'écrasant sous son pied.

_Un connaissance venue nous apporté des nouvelles.

_Quelles sorte de nouvelles ?

_Rémi est en fuite mon chaton ! Dit Grell.

_Ce n'est pas nouveau ! Et ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Dit Dietrich appuyant plus fort avec son pieds.

_Arghhhh

_Eh bien, en faite il semble qu'il soit bien plus dangereux que ce que nous pensions... Dit Ronald.

_Dans ce cas je mobiliserai quelques militaire pour le retrouvé.

_Non.

_Pourquoi Ciel ?

_C'est une affaire qui concerne le monde de l'ombre. Des militaires et la police n'ont rien à voir là dedans.

_Mais enfin !

_Moi je sais où il est ! Dit Grell.

_Alors parle !

_Je ne le ferai pas gratuitement ! Tu sais ce que je veux Sebastian n'est ce pas ?

_...

_Exprimes toi clairement.

_Oh le môme on t'as pas sonné !

_Si je te donne ce que tu veux, tu me donnes les infos n'est ce pas ?

_Ouiii !

_Mais Grell on en peu p-

_Oh toi fermes là ! Ahem, donc Ciel, je veux que Sebastian me donne un baiser !

_Très bien.

_Monsieur ?

_Sebastian c'est un ordre, embrasse-le !

_...Monsieur v-

_J'ai dit c'est un ordre.

Une aura noire se propagea dans la pièce. Les yeux de Sebastian c'était mis à briller et il avançait vers Grell. Ronald et Dietrich le regardait avec compassion, en effet, il s'apprêtait à faire le sacrifice ultime, ne pouvant se dérober aux ordres qu'avait donné son maître. Il se dirigeai vers la mo- ahem, le dieu de la mort lentement. Laissant la chose rouge s'impatienter. Cette dernière fermait déjà les yeux attendant son baiser. Le condamner se retourna vers son contractant et lui fit un sourire diabolique.

Ciel savait parfaitement que son majordome avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et savait jouer avec les mots.

Sebastian s'approcha de Grell. Ronald et Dietrich déglutirent, puis il déposa ses douces lèvres sur sa joue.

Grell ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sebastian, furax.

_Ah non Sebas-chan ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

_Voyons je n'ai fais que respecter l'ordre que ma donner mon maître !

_Non ! C'est de la triche ! Comment oses tu jouer avec mes sentiments ?

_Hahahaha, non en effet il vous a embrassé, maintenant dites nous où se trouve Rémi ! Ria Ciel.

_Grrrr ! Sale morveux !

_Allons Grell, un contrat est un contrat n'est ce pas ?

_Sale démon !

_Assez parlé ! Dites nous où se trouve Rémi !

_Grrrr ! Il se dirige en se moment vers l'Angleterre !

_Pardon ?!

_Oui en Angleterre.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il irait faire là bas ?!

_Je ne te le dirais pas ! Et cette fois ci je ne parlerai plus ! Bande de menteur ! Escroc !

_Sebastian, fais immédiatement mes bagages, nous rentrons.

_Bien.

_Ciel ?! Tu t'en vas ?!

_Oui, je me prépare et m'en vais.

_Attends au moins demain, je viens avec toi !

_Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre et je ne te demande pas de venir.

_Ciel ! Tu veux revivre ce genre de choses ?!

_Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois par le même bougre.

_Quand bien même je ne peux pas te laisser seule sur cette affaire !

_Fais comme tu veux mais je pars dés que je suis prés, allons y Sebatsian.

_Bien.

_Ciel... je rentre chez moi pour prévenir ma famille et je te rejoins en Angleterre, en attendant, fais attention à toi !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Sebastian assures ma protection.

_...

_Eh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le petit, on gardera un œil dessus nous serons du voyage aussi cette fois ! Dit Ronald

_Bien dans ce cas prenez bien soin de lui.

_Attend, qui a dit que j'étais d'accord pour jouer les baby-sitter ?!

* * *

_Sebastian, je ne veux plus que tu me quitte, sous aucun prétexte. Cette affaire est bien plus complexe qu'elle n'en avait l'aire.

_Bien Monsieur.

Sebastian habilla Ciel (qui était en pyjama depuis tout à l'heure), et fit ses bagages.

_C'est Mademoiselle Elizabeth qui va être contente !

_Hm ?

_Vous serez rentré pour votre anniversaire.

_Ah oui...ça

_... Je vais prévenir Monsieur Heinmann de notre départ.

_Bien, j'irai le saluer avant de partir, fais aussi appeler un fiacre.

_Bien Monsieur.

* * *

_Ahhhh, soupira Ciel en entrant dans le fiacre.

« Trois long jours de trajet... Il allait s'ennuyer.. Et puis rester avec ce diable... Dire qu'il y a quelques jours encore je me réfugiais dans ses bras... Répugnant. »

_Monsieur ?

_Quoi ?

_Rien, vous m'aviez l'air pensif.

_Eh bien laisse moi penser tranquille.

_Bien.

Où étais passé le gentil maître qui venait chercher refuges pré de lui ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la confiance de son maître et cela l'irritait. Tout ça à cause du père Rémi et de se foutu Hans !

Il aurait du le faire souffrir plus longtemps. Et le père Rémi et son diable souffrirai bien plus encore. Comme il détestait les gens qui se mettait entre lui et sa proie.

* * *

Fiouuu déjà le chapitre 20 demain !

Ca va vite !

Bon le chapitre de demain sera un peu plus long comme se sera le vingtième !

Voili voulou à demain !

**その執事。**


	20. Chapitre20: Son Majordome, un sale cabot

**Dragonna :** Grell est ravie ! Il est très heureuse d'avoir des fans xD

Bah en faite Sebastian s'en fou vraiment xD

Mdrrr pour le Grellxwilly, je ne sais pas si je dois laissé ma petite Grell à ce chieur hmmm

Haha oui Grell n'est pas son type (et son coeur est déjà pri :'( )

Ouiii Dietrich est trop mignon ! (c'est fou je les aime tous)

Haha oui il allait pas resté en Allemagne alors que le petit Ciel était en danger !

**Hashiiko : **(réponse à tes deux review) Merci Beaucoup T-T ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

Oui je fais tout ce que je peux pour poster un chapitre par jour ! (ne dors plus depuis quelques jours)

En faite j'ai pris du retard (à regarder trop d'anime au lieu d'écrire) mais je continuerai de poster un chapitre par jour !

Non ne t'excuses pas ça me fait plaisir xD

Si il t'as fais rire tant mieux :)

Oui Ciel à été vache mdrr mais Sebastian sait se sortir de situation périlleuse !

Merci beaucoup !

Voici le chapitre 20 !

(déjà 20 chapitre :O )

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : **

**Son Majordome, sale cabot **

Nous reprenons le cours de notre histoire le 07 décembre 1890.

Cela faisait trois jours que nos amis avaient voyagé, trois jours qu'ils s'étaient coltiné les deux shinigamis et trois jours que Ciel était d'une humeur massacrante. Enfin, pas avec tout le monde, ces affreux caprices et son humeur exécrable, il les resservaient exclusivement à Sebastian.

Sebastian, démon et accessoirement majordome dont la patience avait ses limites, mais passons, les voilà enfin arrivé au manoir après leurs voyage prolongé en Allemagne.

Les domestiques les accueillirent chaleureusement. On attribua une chambre aux deux shinigamis qui les aideraient pour cette mission, puis le majordome accompagna le jeune comte jusque sa chambre.

_Ah, ce voyage m'a épuisé ! Dit Ciel en s'étalant sur son lit.

_Une fois lavé vous aurez tout le temps de dormir, demain nous n'avons rien de prévu, je vous laisse dormir jusque 10h00.

Ciel se releva rapidement et regarda son majordome, étonné. Rien de prévu ?! Le laissé se lever à 10h00 ?! Depuis quand était il si clément ?

_Qu'est ce que tu as encore préparés ?

_Mais voyons rien mon maître, dit Sebastian en souriant, Je pense simplement à votre santé, après tout cela fais aussi parti de mon devoir de majordome.

_Tch ! Dépêches toi de me laver.

Sebastian sourit.

_Yes My Lord.

Une fois lavé et habillé, Ciel se mit au lit.

_Monsieur, pour la poursuite de cette affaire, soyez plus prudent s'il vous plaît. Que l'on vous ai forcé à regarder un enfant se faire massacrer et briser un poignet est très fâcheux. Je vous prierai d'être plus prudent.

Ciel grimaça.

_Oui. Pas besoin de mle dire.

_Bonne jeune maître.

Et sur ces mots, Sebastian sortit.

Vu la tête qu'avait tiré le jeune comte, il allait avoir une nuit agité. Agité mais mérité ! Lui faire la tronche comme ça pendant quatre jours, lui ordonner d'embrasser Grell (même si, Satan merci, il avait réussi à se sortir de ce pétrin), c'était trop ! Et puisqu'il n'y avait qu'apeuré que ce petit était domptable alors mieux valait profité de sa faiblesse :Les cauchemars.

Si il avait fait exprès ? Voyons, que serais un Diable s'il ne savait tiré profit des faiblesses de ses proie ? S'il avait menti tout à l'heure ? Non, il n'avait rien préparé pour le jeune maître, en effet il était tard et ce dernier avait déjà dîner. S'il arrangeait tout à sa manière ? Oui, certes, on ne pouvait le nier, mais après tout... il n'était qu'un diable de majordome.

* * *

_Waw, jolie la chambre !

_C'est le minimum pour une actrice de ma trempe !

_Mais Grell je ne comprend pas, pourquoi est ce qu'on les aides à résoudre cette affaire ? On a pas besoin d'eux non ?

_Non mais tu vois, pour restez avec Sebas-chan, moi, je suis prête à tout ! Dit Grell en tournant sur lui même.

_Non.. La raison c'est quand même pas ça …

* * *

Grell, tu sais aujourd'hui j'ai revu Ciel ! Il était bel et bien vivant, quel bonheur ! Cet enfant est mon trésor, c'est tout ce qui me reste d'eux, je ne veux pas le perdre. Il faudra le protéger a tout prix !

* * *

Aujourd'hui Ciel est devenue Chien de garde de la reine ...Comme son père... Mon dieu alors qu'il est si jeune... Il faut le protéger... Quoi ? Sebastian ?! Un démon ?!

* * *

Non...

Je savais que je n'y arriverai pas...

Je ne peux pas tuer ce petit...

Mais...

Mais.. !

Ce garçon est mon-

* * *

_Je vais me coucher je suis fatigué.

_Grell ?

_Hm ?

_Non rien, bonne nuit.

_... Dis …

_Hm ?

_Pourquoi tu crois qu'Undertaker c'est attaché à ce gosse ?

_J'en sais rien... Dit Ronald en se couchant dans son lit.

_Même Sebastian à l'aire de s'y être attaché je suis jalouse !

_Sebastian ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

_Comment ça ?

_Il n'en a qu'après son âme, moi aussi je pensais qu'il s'était attaché à se môme mais en faite rien du tout.

_Et comment tu peux le savoir ça ?

_Jlui avait demandé à l'église.

_Grrr ! C'est vrai qu tu étais allé à l'église avec lui toi !

_C'est pas toi qui voulais dormir ?

_Si

_Donc dors.

_Mais euh !

_Arête de faire ton jaloux, et puis ce n'est qu'une bête, un diable comme les autres.

_Oh non il beau et tellement sexy !

_Tu as bien vu la lanterne cinématique de ces gosses non ? C'est une bête.

_Pff ce que tu peux être ennuyant !

* * *

Sebastian accomplissait toute sorte de tâche dans le manoir. Tout le monde dormait, mais lui ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce luxe. Quelques semaines d'absences au manoirs engendrait inévitablement une centaines de dégâts. Il avait arrangé le jardin, remis la cuisine en état, il fallait maintenant reconstruire les murs de la troisième réserves. Il commença à entendre le jeune maître s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il sourit. Cette fois il tomberai dans ses bras, arrogant petit humain. Il devait être le seul à pouvoir le réconforter, le seul à pouvoir le protéger, le seul à qui il pense, le seul qui puisse l'énerver... Il fallait simplement qu'il soit le seul. Oui, qu'il soit le seul et son âme serait meilleure encore. Une âme qui ne désire et ne voit que lui, qui ne demande qu'à être dévoré. Il se lécha les lèvres. Il avait faim. Faim de cette âme qu'il sentait chaque jour et qui le rendait fou. Mais patience, lorsque l'heure de la vengeance sonnerait... Il pourrait enfin goûté à ce met tant convoité.

Puis il entendit son maître gémir.

Hahaha bientôt l'heure pensa t il, se dépêchant d'accomplir ses tâches.

Puis il sentit son maître se réveillez en criant. Il sourit puis rejoint la chambre du plus jeune.

_Monsieur ? J'ai entendu crier, tout va bien ?

_Qu-Qui est là ?! Dit Ciel, revolver à la main.

_C'est moi Sebastian, votre majordome.

_M-Mets de la lumière !

_Bien. Dit-il en allumant le candélabre.

Ciel leva son regard vers Sebastian, sa pupille tremblante.

Sebastian sentait son âme frétillé c'était délicieux.

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et lui caressa les cheveux.

Ciel lui répondit par un regard noir.

_Tu as fais exprès de me parlé de ça pour que je cauchemarde ?

Sebastian sourit.

Vraiment, il n'y avait que son jeune maître dont il ne pouvait prévoir les réactions.

_Oui en effet.

_tch ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?!

_Parce que le jeune maître n'est tendre avec moi que lorsqu'il dors mal.

_Sebastian approche.

Il s'exécuta et Ciel le serra contre lui.

_Puisque tu agis comme un chien, je vais te traiter comme tel.

Sebastian tiqua.

_Tu vas resté coucher devant le manoir jusque demain matin, compris ?!

_Monsieur... Sebastian lui lançais un regard noir.

_C'est ordre Sebastian.

_Bien.

_Allez va faire dodo, sale cabot ! Si tu continue d'être obéissant, je t'accorderai peut être une niche.

_Ne puis je pas plutôt dormir avec mon maître ? L'animal que je suis à besoin de chaleur en cet hiver glacial !

Se rappelant ses propres moments de faiblesses, Ciel vit rouges.

_Lorsque la bêtes immonde que tu es cesseras de me jouer des sales tours oui ! Pour le moment va dormir dehors et c'est ordre sale chien !

_Bien, Monsieur.

Et sur ces mots Sebastian sortit de la pièce. Laissant pour seule compagnons le candélabre et ses sombres souvenirs à Ciel.

* * *

-PoV Sebastian-

Lamentable. Oui c'était le mot. Et ma fierté en avait encore une fois prit un sacré coup. Pourquoi ou plutôt comment se gamin se débrouille-t-il pour toujours contrarié mes plans ?! Il était impossible, insupportable ! Et maintenant je devais dormir par terre comme un chien , (ces animaux exécrable) au milieux de la neige devant la porte du manoir ?! Je pense qu'il est temps de faire comprendre au jeune maître que je ne suis pas son cher « Sebastian », oui je parle de Sebastian son chien, à qui il vouait sans doute plus d'affection qu'à moi ! Si l'on peut encore considéré qu'il me porte de l'affection ! Insupportable ! Je lui était dévoué corps et âmes était prêts à tout faire pour lui et il me préférait un chien ?! Non je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis incapable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments purement humains de toute manière. ...Vraiment ? Pourtant il est capable de me faire rire aux éclat, à tel point que je ne m'en retient même plus, m'énervé de manière irréfléchi et impulsive...De me rendre maladivement possessif, je suis obsédé par lui et l'odeur de son âme, je ne veux plus qu'on le blesse... est ce que je ressentirai de l'inquiétude.. de la compassion..de l'affection... Je ne veux pas de ces sentiments répugnants qui vous rendent faible.

Je suis un démon.

Comme j'aimerai m'arrêté de penser.. De réalisé que je deviens faible pour un môme ! Malheureusement je n'y arrive pas. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire... Qu'en agissant comme je le fais, je me met même à mentir comme un humain. N'étais ce pas moi qui citait « le pire menteur est celui qui se mens à lui même »au jeune maître il y a quelques mois ? Entrais je donc dans la catégorie « pire menteur » ? Vraiment, cet humain me rendait dingue. Je ne pouvais simplement pas ressentir ces sentiments. Oui je ne les ressentait pas.

Merde. Je veux dire Diantre. Oh et puis merde ! Je recommence à mentir !

Comme cette nuit allait être longue si je continuais de penser comme ça...

_Meoooww

Je me relève brusquement, cette voix...

Je me dirige vers le son de cette voix mélodieuse et me retrouve face à un petit chaton gris. Il était sous la neige et semblait mourir de froid.

_Mon dieu...

Je le pris rapidement contre moi pour le réchauffer, il était geler. Alors je le mis contre ma peau sous mon frac. Il grelottait et allait mourir de froid si je ne faisais rien...non pas ça...

Que faire... Le jeune maître m'a ordonner de dormir devant le manoir pas de ne pas y entrer n'est ce pas ? J'entre dans le manoir avec le chaton et attrape une serviette pré du feu. J'enroule mon chaton dedans et lui fais chauffer du lait chaud. Je ramène des allumettes, du bois, le lait chaud et le chaton dans sa couverture chaude devant le manoir. Puis je laisse le petit boire son lait chaud. Il commence à boire me regarde puis miaule. Comme il mignon... Je me sens fondre ! J'allume un feux avec les allumettes et le bois. Le chaton commença à s'enfuir. Oh, il avait peur, mais je le rattrapais, l'enroulai à nouveau dans sa serviette chaude et le serrait contre moi. J'augmentais alors ma température corporelle (Que serais le majordome des Phantomhive s'il ne savait faire ça?), et restait pré du feu, le petit chaton commençait à se réchauffé et à se blottir contre moi. Comme ce chaton était mignon, je le caressait et il ronronnait. Ahhh, est ce ce que l'on appel de la chance dans son malheur ? Ce chaton.. Ses poils ressemblait aux cheveux du jeune maître. Sauf que ce petit chat, lui était bien plus agréable. Il ne rejetterai pas mes caresses, au contraire me les rendais. Et pourquoi en arrivais-je à repensé à ce maître agaçant ?

_Ahh Bocchan...

_Quoi encore ?

Je me retournai, surpris.

_Monsieur ?

Je n'avais même pas fais attention à votre présence.

Vraiment quelle espèce de démon devenais je ?

_Quoi ? C'est quoi cette tête ? C'est pas toi qui me parlais à l'instant ?

_Que faites vous ici ?

_Fais moi un laid au miel ... Et lâche moi cette bête !

_Mais si je fais ça elle va mourir !

_...

Vous semblez m'observez, que pensez vous ?

_Alors cache le dans ta chambre avec les autres, je ne veux pas la voir !

_Merci jeune maître !

_Ne me remercie pas et dépêche toi !

_Bien !

Je me dépêchais alors de mettre mon adorable chaton avec ses amis, tous ensemble ils se réchaufferaient mutuellement ! D'ailleurs, il est un peu trop tôt pour crier victoire mais le jeune maître avait fini par revenir vers moi ! Il ne m'échapperai pas, cette fois ci il tomberai dans me bras ! Il en va de mon honneur de démon ! Ah je savais bien qu'il allait revenir vers moi ce sale gosse !

_Me voilà.

_Bien. Porte moi je suis fatigué à cause d'un démon stupide qui m'a fait faire un mauvais rêve.

Je ricane et vous prend avec plaisir dans m-.. Non, je vous porte avec plaisir et vous amène jusque votre chambre. Bien que vous prétendiez être fatigué, vous ne vous laissiez absolument pas aller à mes bras, vous m'observiez bizarrement, qu'aviez vous encore préparé.

Je sens une présence dans le couloir...

_Tiens vous n'êtes pas couché ?

_Non mais je pourrais dire la même chose de vous deux ! Vous jouez à la princesse ? Demanda Ronald.

_Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Sebastian poses moi !

Bien qu'il faisait sombre, je pu voir les joues du jeune maître devenir rose.

l'intervention de Ronald n'aura pas été inutile...

_Mais je croyez que vous étiez fatigu-

_C'est bon !

_Bien.

Ahhh, comme vous voir embarrassé est délectable ! Mais je devais cacher ma joie, sinon mon jeune maître aller encore s'énerver.

Je vous suis donc jusque votre chambre.. que me réservez vous donc encore ?

Je vous met au lit rabat votre couette sur vous mais vous la repoussez.

_Monsieur ?

_Toi aussi viens ici !

_Pardon ?

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! Avec mon chien dehors par cette froide nuit d'hiver... J'ai été bien dur avec toi pauvre toutou, en échange j'accepte d'accédé à ta requête.

Il devait y avoir un piège quelque part. Pour commencer je n'étais pas votre toutou, et ensuite je suis persuader que ce n'est pas pour moi que vous avez pris cette décision...

_Eh bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Viens, j'aimerai dormir.

_Bien.

Vraiment bizarre. Je retire mon frac et mes chaussure et me glisse sous la couette.

….

L'ambiance est assez lourde. Je suis à une extrémité du lit, vous de l'autre. Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, je le sens. Je vous rapproche de moi, doucement, mais vous vous retournez avec un regard satisfait et vous rapprochez de moi. Me fixant droit dans les yeux. Que se passe t il encore ?!

_Monsieur ?

_Sebastian, tu es un monstre. Dites vous en vous blottissant contre moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant mais je suis pris d'un frisson. Vous relevez la tête et me regarder avec dégoûts... Vraiment quel être compliqué...

_Que me vaut se regard ardant Monsieur ?

_C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça démon !

_Pardon ?

_J'en étais sur... Tes yeux te trompes, tu n'as qu'une envie c'est bouffer mon âme maintenant !

_Je suis un démon.

_Tch ! Tu devrais te contrôler.

Vous vous retournez, me faisant dos.

_Cela vous dérange-t-il ? Que je vous désires tant ? Je trouve au contraire que pour un démon je me contrôle très bien.

_Tu es mon majordome avant d'être un démon.

_Oh vraiment ?

_Quand tu as massacré cette démone et tout ces enfants sous le coup de la colère...

C'était bien cela...

_Oui ?

_Tu semblais incontrôlable. Je déteste ça.

_Pourquoi ?

_Comment ça pourquoi ?! Comment peut on faire confiance à une chose pareille ?

Ce jour là j'avais donc... Trahis sa confiance ?

_Je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres...

_Tch !

_De plus...

Je vous ramène à nouveau contre moi.

_Je ne pensais pas que vous attachiez autant d'importance à cette confiance.

Je ne peux pas voir votre visage, mais je sens que vous vous raidissez.

_Je n'ai pas dis ça.

_Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pouvez vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez été si infect ces trois dernier jours ?

_... Et toi pourquoi... Tu me sers contre toi ?

_Cela vous déplaît ?

_Je te demande pourquoi.

_Parce que les chiens aime la chaleur humaine jeune maître.

_Imbécile.

…. Nous n'avions fait qu'évité mutuellement les questions que l'autre posait... Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cela ?

Les réponses à ses questions seraient elles trop embarrassantes pour être avoué ?

... Qu'est ce que je raconte

_Sebastian...

_Oui Monsieur ?

_Pourquoi m'avoir fait faire un cauchemar ?

_Je vous ai répondu tout à l'heure.

_Tu m'as dis que c'était parce que je n'étais tendre que lorsque je dormais mal.

_Oui.

_Tu voulais que je sois tendre ?

…..

Si je voulais qu'il soit tendre ? Oui je voulais qu'il tombe dans mes bras...

Oui c'est ça.. pour qu'il tombe dans mes bras.

_Oui.

Le jeune maître se retourna vers moi avec un moue interrogatrice sur le visage.

_Tu es bizarre. Dit il en frottant sa main sur ma tête. Mais si il n'y a que ça pour que tu ne dérange plus mes nuits...

Puis il continua à frotter ma tête en disant « bon chien, gentil Sebastian »... Il lui fallait une correction.

Je le pris bien fort dans mes bras et lui fit plein de bisous sur la tête.

_Gentil jeune maître !

_S-Sebastian ?!

_C'est comme ça que votre chien agirai non ?

Il sourit.

_Oui mais il n'est plus. Dit il en se blottissant contre moi. Je suis fatigué, laisse moi dormir, et surtout, surtout Sebastian, ne me provoque jamais plus de cauchemars et c'est un ordre !

Je ris.

_Yes, My lord.

Il s'endormit quelque minutes plus tard et moi je continuais de le regarder...

Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ?...

Tout ça sentais très mauvais.

Ça ne me plaisais pas du tout.

* * *

**Preview : **

Dans le prochain chapitre, des ninja arrivent et saccage le manoir !

La team Rocket envoie des Dracofeu et des Empiflor à l'attaque !

L'armée de Britania arrive et les Nightmare débarquent en Angleterre...

Sebastian découvrira qu'il peut lancer des attaques tonnerre !

Mais résistera-t-ill à ichigo et son Bankai ?!

Sera t il assez fort pour faire face à sailor moon et ses amies ?!

...

Ciel : ... C'est quel genre d'histoire ça ?

Sebastian : ... Dites, vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez dormir la nuit ?

Auteur : Non je me sens très bien ! D'ailleurs, Ciel se transforme en Kamen rider et...

Sebastian : L'auteur est très fatigué, nous allons donc nous arrêté là, c'était tout pour ce chapitre 20.

Ciel : Et il n'y aura ni ninja ni pokemon ni guerrière sailor, ni shinigami, enfin si mais... pas qui font des Bankai … c'est ridicule..

Sebastian : Et je ne lancerai pas d'attaque tonnerre...

Ciel : *se met en pose caca et crispe son visage* Se...Bas...Tiaaaaan ! *Envoie des éclair*

Sebastian *pétrifier par le choc*

Ciel : S-Se-Sebastian ! Ce n'étais pas moi ! c'est elle qui m'a forcé à le faire en l'écrivant !

Auteur : Oups j'écris n'importe quoi haha ^^" Merci à ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui m'ont favoriter ?

Sebastian : Excusez là elle est vraiment fatigué *ère désolée*

Auteur : Roh toi c'est bon ! Et puis à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ! Merci beaucoup !

**その執事。**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Son Majordome, Louche

**Dragonna :** Hahaha, oui Sebastian ne rêves pas ! Tu n'auras pas l'âme de Ciel

Je l'aime aussi parce qu'il est un démon, donc si il devenait trop humain ce serait problématique :(

Haha, oui il sera tout gentil avec avec Ciel !

xD

J'espère qu'il est vivant T-T

Ah ils adorent faire du mal aux enfants alors... (même si l'enfant le plus en danger au final c'est Ciel..)

**Hashiiko : ** Merci beaucoup ! Haha, oui il serai surement adorable ! Mais comme tu dis je ne veux pas mourir trop jeune, on va donc s'abstenir ^^"

Oui ils sont chou ! Mais vu comme ils sont j'ai bien peur que ça n'avance pas beaucoup -_- ils sont vraiment borné !

Moi aussi ça me rend triste (j'adooore Madame Red) :'(

(et puis Sebastian est un démon... Rien que ça é_è)

Merci beaucoup :)

xD

**QueenOfHelll :** xDDD Tu m'as fais trop rire ! Désolée pour ton cerveau x_x mais je sais pas,

j'avais besoin d'écrire une bêtise... é_è

Oui le chat était trop chou ! (je vais faire en sorte qu'on le revoie !)

Merci beaucoup :)

**SebaCiel-RP :**Coucouu ! Ooh ! Merci ! xD

xDDD (désolé pour le nombre de "xD" mais tu m'as vraiment rire mdr)

pour son orgueil Sebastian s'excuse mais il ne peut rien y faire :S (l'a attaché pour ne pas qu'il te tue après les gifles que lui à mise)

Ah oui, il te dis aussi que non c'est toi qui pu... (Sebastian t'as quel age au juste ?)

Merci beaucoup ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : **

**Son Majordome, Louche**

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Sebastian réveilla Ciel à 10h00 et il n'y avait en effet rien de prévu de la journée.

Les deux shinigamis s'étaient éclipsé après le déjeuné pour faire on ne sait trop quoi en ville, puis Ciel s'était enfermé dans son bureau, il avait pris du retard avec la paperasse de son entreprise.

Puis vers 12h00, on toqua à sa porte, sans doute Sebastian.

_Entre.

_Monsieur, Mosieur Dietrich est arrivé, il vous attend dans le petit salon.

_Très bien, dit Ciel en se levant, j'arrive.

Ciel se dirigea vers son « petit » salon accompagné de son majordome. Il ne se disait rien. C'était pesant.

Puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, c'est un Dietrich au regard inquiet qui l'accueilli.

_Bonjour Dietrich.

_Bonjour Ciel... Comment vas tu ?

_Bien et toi ?

_Bien, j'aimerai te parler... en privé.

_Bien sur, Sebastian...

_Bien Monsieur.

Et Sebastian sortit de la pièce.

_Qu as tu à me dire de si important ?

_C'est au sujet de ton majordome...

_?!

_Tu sais, je suis allé sauvé les enfants qui étaient resté là bas et...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un immense fracas.

_J'en étais sur ! Mon radar à beau gosse ne me trompe jamais !

_Ne m'approchez pas ou je vous tue !

_Ouhhh qu'il froid ! J'aime ça !

_... Grell Sutcliff, Ronald, vous n'étiez pas sortie ?

_Si, mais en voyant la calèche de ton ami il a commencé à s'excité comme un puce et dire qu'il voulait rentré.

_Oh...

_Dîtes moi, vous dîtes que vous escortez Ciel, mais quand je vous voit comme ça, je me dis que vous ne faites que l'encombrer !

_Ah non alors je ne te laisserai pas dire ça ! Dit Grell en sortant sa tronçonneuse d'on ne sait trop où.

_ Grell pose ça ! En plus c'était ton idée de gardé un œil sur ce gamin ?

_QUOI ?

Dirent en cœur Dietrich et Ciel.

_C'était pas vous qui ralliez parce qu'il fallait jouer les baby sitter ?!

_C'est toi qui a tué Madame Red et maintenant tu as la prétention de vouloir prendre soin de moi !?

Grell s'énerva cette fois ci sérieusement.

_Si j'étais toi je la fermerai petit ! Je risque de te trancher en deux ! Et ce n'est pas ton amis beau gosse ou Sebas-chan qui m'en empêcherons !

Ronald l'attrapas rapidement et le traîna jusque dans leurs chambre.

_Monsieur il c'est passé quelques chose ? J'ai entendue du bruit et j'ai vu Ronald traîner Grell jusque leurs chambre.

_Rien, rien de spécial Sebastian ! Mais j'ai faim !

_Très bien, Messieurs, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Les deux le suivirent.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce May Linn arrive en courant une lettre à la main.

_Monsieeuuur ! Cria t elle.

_Qu'y a t il May Linn ?

_C'est une lettre de la reine !

Ciel se leva l'attrapa et l'ouvrit rapidement, sous l'œil attentif de Dietrich et Sebastian.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains se resserrèrent sur la lettre.

_Monsieur ?

_A quoi pense la reine ?!

_Que contient cette lettre Ciel ?

_..Sa Majesté me remercie pour le travail que j'ai effectué en Allemagne et classe l'affaire comme terminé. Pourtant j'avais bien précisé dans mon rapport que Rémi et "l'âne" étaient toujours en fuite !

_...

_Qu'est ce qui lui passe par la tête ... Murmura Ciel

_Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

_Retrouvé ce Rémi et l'éliminé bien sur !

_Mais la Reine vous a pourtant bien fais savoir qu'elle considéré l'affaire comme close.

Sebastian n'aimez pas beaucoup cette affaire. Il préférait que son jeune maître en reste loin.

_Peut être mais elle ne me demande pas d'arrêté mes investigations.

_Ciel...

_Tout ça sent très mauvais. Dit Grell qui venait d'entré.

_Tiens tu t'es calmé ?

_Ferme là gamin.

_Eh bien, Grell, qu'est ce qui sent mauvais ?

_Votre Reine là, eh bien moi je ne l'aime pas du tout !

« ! Undertaker m'avait dit la même chose il y a deux ans ! »

_Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

_Hm ? Je ne sais pas ! C'est physique !

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien il y a des gens que l'on aime pas avant même de les connaître c'est comme ça, as ton réellement toujours besoin de raison pour ça ?

_Hm, non c'est vrai tu as raison, mais ne dis pas de mal de sa majesté devant moi. Sebastian, appel Lau, fais en sorte qu'il vienne cette après midi.

_Bien Monsieur.

* * *

_Eh bien comte vous m'avez fait demandez ?

_Oui j'ai un service à te demander.

_Mais tout ce que vous voudrez.

_Je veux que tu surveilles les allez et venues dans l'east end. Si tu vois un drôle d'homme masqué qui tient un petit théâtre et distribut des bonbons fais le moi savoir.

_Huhu curieux personnage ! Mais très bien, puisque vous le souhaitez.

_Je veux aussi que tu trouves un moyens d'enquêter sur les églises de Londres et sa Banlieue, envois y tes hommes et si tu y trouves un certain « père Rémi », informe m'en immédiatement.

_Certainement, mais puis je savoir pourquoi vous chercher ces deux hommes étranges ?

_Parce que le troisième que je cherche peux sans doute changé son nom et son apparence.

_Ce n'était pas ce que je voulait dire Comte, sur quelle affaire êtes vous, est ce pour sa majesté ?

_Tch ! Sebastian explique lui !

_Bien. Monsieur et moi même étions, comme le vous le savez parti en Allemagne pour régler une affaire de meurtre d'enfants. Une fois la-bas nous avons en effet réussi à éliminé une partie des malfaiteurs et arrêté le massacre, mais trois d'entre eux sont toujours en fuite, et serait à Londres.

_Oh, donc c'est encore un sale boulot pour sa majesté.

_Pas exactement, ce matin, Monsieur à reçu une lettre de sa majesté le remerciant pour ses services en Allemagne et lui expliquant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'attarder sur cette affaire.

_Tout ça me paraît bien suspect Comte.

_Qu'est ce qui te paraît suspect ?

_Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que sa majesté laisse ces trois criminel en cavale ?

_Si.. Mais elle doit avoir ses raisons.

_Pour les laisser en fuite dans son propres pays ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle l'ignore !

_... Lau qu'est ce que tu insinue par là ?!

_Pensez vous que le fait qu'ils ai fuit en Angleterre ne soit qu'une coïncidence ?

_Stop. Je ne te laisserai pas continuer tes insinuation douteuses au sujet de sa Majesté.

_Mais je n'insinue rien ! Je constate !

_Tch !

_En tout cas Majordome, tu devras être prudent et bien faire attention au Comte ! Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas tu as la peau dur !

_Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, tant qu'il sera avec moi, Monsieur ne craindra rien.

_Alors je te conseil de ne pas lâcher ton Majordome d'une semelle Hahaha ! Enfin, j'ai du travail grâce à toi moi ! Je m'en vais ! Fais bien attention à toi, après tout même avec un majordome comme lui à nos côté, on est jamais trop prudent !

_Je te remercie ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je fais déjà attention !

_Très bien, très bien, Bonne journée Comte, bonne journée majordome !

_Bonne journée Lau.

_Je vous remercie, Bonne journée à vous aussi Monsieur Lau.

Et sur ces mots, Lau quitta la pièce, laissant Ciel perplexe.

_Sebastian...

_Oui Monsieur ?

_Ce soir nous sortons, nous irons faire une balade dans l'east end.

_Bien My Lord, dois je prévenir monsieur Dietrich ?

_Non ce n'est pas la peine, il m'en empêchera sous prétexte que c'est « trop dangereux ».

Sebastian rit.

_Très bien.

* * *

Le soir venue, une fois Dietrich Grell et Ronald couché, Sebastian habilla Ciel de pauvre vêtement et il partirent tout les deux pour l'east end. Évidement, ils y allèrent en sautant d'arbres en arbres, une calèche auraient été trop voyante et aussi trop lente.

Sebastian laissa entrer Ciel dans un bar en premier, il y commanda un café et écouta. Sebastian entra dix minutes après lui. Mieux valait être prudent. En faite il n'y avait qu'une bande de vieux saoul qui riait et chantait. Rien d'intéressant à entendre. Ciel sortit, suivit de Sebastian. Puis il se dirigea vers une église. Il alla prier.

_Mon enfant, que fais tu ici à une heure si tardive ?

_Je suis venu prier mon père.

_Et tes parents t'ont laissé sortir tout seul aussi tard le soir ?

_Non, mes parents ne sont plus..

_Mon pauvre petit... Que le seigneur te protège.

_Je vous remercie mon père.

_C'est naturel mon enfant.

_Dîtes est ce qu'un nouveau prêtre est arrivé récement ?

_Non pourquoi cette question étrange mon enfant ?

_Parce qu'un ami à moi qui est prêtre m'avait promis de venir bientôt...

_Je vois... Je suis désolée mais il n'est pas ici..

_Ce n'est pas grave mon père, je sais que dieu ne m'abandonne pas et que je ne suis pas seul.

_Tu es fort mon enfant, tant que tu garderas la fois, tout iras bien, va en paix, dieu te protège.

_Merci mon père. Dit Ciel en sortant de l'église.

...

_Alors ?

_Il n'est pas ici.

_Dans ce cas rentrons Monsieur il commence à faire froid.

_Oui...

Ils sautaient d'arbres en arbres, Ciel qui regardait l'horizon posa ses yeux son Majordome qui avait le visage crispé.

_Que se passe-t-il Sebastian ?

_Rien Monsieur. Dit Sebastian en souriant. Simplement... Un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**その執事。**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Son Majordome, attaqué

**Dragonna :** xD Oui ! hm Je ne sais pas j'espère que c'est ça :S

Mais Victoria ne sait peut être pas qu'il est Angleterre hohoho

xD "(son peit fils *kofkof*) tu m'as tué !

**Hashiiko :** Non c'est jamais bon signe :S

xD Tu m'as ais trop rire ! Attention Sebastian ne peut pas être hypnotisé il est encore plus faché maintenant...

(je te conseil de ne pas traîner seule la nuit)

Merci beaucoup :)

xDD

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 22 !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : **

**Son Majordome, attaqué**

Cette nuit là, lorsque Ciel et Sebastian rentrèrent au Manoir, il le retrouvèrent envahit par des individu cagoulé. May Linn, Finnian, Tanaka, Bard et Dietrich se battait comme des diables. Ils étaient au moins une centaine. Qui les avaient emmené ici ?

_Sebastian..

_Monsieur... Que dois je faire ?

_Les éliminé évidement !

_Peut être mais je ne peux vous laissé nul part, à coup sur c'est vous qu'ils cherchent.

_Dans ce cas cache moi dans un endroit difficile d'accès !

_Le toit vous convient-il ?

_Si tu peux m'assurer que j'y serai en sécurité...

_Je m'en assurerai.

_Dans ce cas … Sebastian c'est un ordre, protège moi, moi et le manoir quoi qu'il t'en coûte !

_Yes, My Lord.

Sebastian emmena Ciel sur le toit du manoir. Et lui mit son frac sur les épaules.

_Pour ne pas que vous attrapiez froid.

Dit il avec son sourire habituelle.

Puis il s'en alla. Ciel était là sur le toit. Pourquoi le manoir se faisait il attaqué maintenant ? Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Lau dans l'après midi... Non impossible...Sa Majesté ne ferai pas ça, et qu'y gagnerai-t-elle ? Il devait se chassé cette idée de la tête.

Puis il entendue un cri strident et une trançonneuse.

_Qui ose me dérangé pendant mon sommeil ?!

Tiens, Grell c'était joint à la bataille ? Mais il n'avait pas le droit de tuer des humains non ? Quelle chose stupide. PEnsa Ciel.

Puis il sentit une drôle d'odeur. Une odeur de brûler. Il n'osait pas bouger. Se devait être son imagination.

Il entendit des cris, des tirs, ils se battaient tous en bas... Il ne devait pas avoir peur Sebastian allait les éliminé... Puis il vit de la fumée noire... Oh non...

En bas, Sebastian se retourna et vis que des flammes commençaient à ravagé le manoir. Il monta rapidement vers le toit et y retrouva Ciel, en boule.

_Monsieur, venez vite.

_Sebastian...

_Monsieur il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

_Et mon ordre ?

_Je m'occuperai du manoir une fois que vous serez en sécurité.

_Et où serais je en sécurité ?!

_A votre résidence de Londres avec les domestiques et Monsieur Dietrich. Grell et Ronald vous suivront sûrement, j'ai fait atteler les chevaux.

_Bien.

_Monsieur, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Sebastian prit Ciel et ils partirent vers le fiacre qui les attendaient. Dietrich Grell et Ronald l'attendait à l'intèrieur.

_Dépêche toi petit ! Le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour ma peau !

Ciel ne répondit pas et monta.

Dans l'autre fiacre Finnian MayLinn Bard et Tanaka attendait que le premier fiacre parte.

_Et bien qu'attends le fiacre pour partir ?

_Vous ne savez pas comment vous rendre à la résidence de Londre de Monsieur ? Demanda Sebastian aux domestiques.

_Non...

_Zut...

_Et Tanaka ? Demanda Ciel.

_Il a eue un bras de Brisé durant le combat de tout l'heure.

_Mais je peux toujours conduire s'il le f-

_Non, il en est hors de question, si vous êtes attaqué en route vous serez incapable de conduires les chevaux. C'est moi qui conduirait le fiacre de Monsieur, Bard, tu suivra notre fiacre.

_Okay !

_Et le manoir ?! Demanda Ciel.

_Je le remettrai en état en revenant. Répondit Sebastian.

_Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il brûle ! Je ne veux pas que tu le remette en état ! Je veux que tu l'empêche de brûler et c'est un ordre !

_Mais Monsieur, votre sécurité est prioritaire !

_Puisque je te dis que c'est un ordre ! Dit Ciel en se levant pour gifler Sebastian.

Mais Dietrich le gifla avant.

_Ciel.. Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile.. Mais il a raison.. Si tu meurs tout cela n'aura plus raison d'être. Maintenant arrête de faire l'enfant et allons à ta résidence. Dit il en asseyant Ciel contre lui.

_...

Ciel ne dit rien et se laissa faire.

_Merci. Dit Sebastian avant de fermer la porte du fiacre.

Il se dirigère ainsi vers leurs résidence de Londres rapidement. Ils y arrivèrent en moins d'une heure.

_Monsieur Dietrich, vous tous, je vous confie le jeune maître. Dit Sebastian s'adressant à Dietrich et aux domestiques.

_Bien, va faire ton travail majordome.

_Oui ! Dire les domestiques en cœur.

Et Sebastian partit en courant.

_Dit il n'aurait pas oublié le fiacre ? Demanda Dietrich, incrédule.

_... Laisse le il sait ce qu'il fait. Répondit Ciel.

Il était perdu et regardait dans le vide.

Tout cela semblait iréel...

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi brûlé son manoir ?!

_Bon, allez, viens là toi ! Dit Dietrich en portant Ciel.

_Mais qu'est ce qu- !

_Tais toi et arrête un peu de faire l'enfant ! Tu es fatigué alors je te portes, c'est tout.

_...

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entée ils furent attaqué par un coup de poing, que Dietrich esquiva gracieusement.

_Maître Ciel ? C'est vous ?

_Oui... On a attaqué le manoir, je vais séjourné ici un moment.

_Pardon ?! Le manoir ?! Mais c'est affreux !

_Ciel qui est cet homme ?

_Aghni, le majordome d'un ami. Il garde ma maison de Londres et est presque aussi efficace que Sebastian.

_Eh bien...

_Dietrich pose moi, je vais me coucher.

_C'est bon je peux te porter jusque ta chambre.

_Ahhh, tu joue au papa-poules ?

_Commence pas.

_Haha...

* * *

-PoV Ciel-

Dietrich m'avait amené jusque ma chambre.

_Merci tu peux me laisser je suis fatigué, j'aimerai dormir.

_Bien... Je dois aller monter la garde. Avec moi, tes domestiques, et le majordome de ton ami tu crains rien. Donc ne t'inquiète pas et reposes toi.

_Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Dietrich sourit tristement.

_Bonne nuit Ciel.

_Merci toi aussi.

Et la porte se ferma.

J'avais froid et peur.

Ma maison de Londres n'avait pas la même odeur que le manoir. Sebastian n'était pas là pour me border... On était là pour m'attaqué … Je n'étais pas en sécurité... Si, si je l'étais … Il y avait Aghni, Dietrich, May Linn, Bard, Finny et les deux Shinigami.. quoi qu'en faite eux ne pouvait rien faire.

Mon manoir... A nouveau incendié...Qui avait bien pu orchestré tout ça ?! …

« Vous ne trouvez pas sa étrange que sa Majesté laisse ces trois criminels en cavale ? »

Non, je ne dois pas l'écouté et encore moins douté de sa Majesté. Que serais le Comte de Phantomhive si il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à sa Majesté ?

Confiance... Lui faire confiance ... vraiment ? Elle n'hésite pas à m'envoyer faire le sale boulot pour elle depuis que je suis tout jeune, à m'exposer sans cesse au danger...

Mais c'est mon devoir n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute... Elle ne peut pas m'avoir trahis...Pas elle...

Je ne suis pas en sécurité...Vraiment pas... Ils allaient sûrement venir me chercher ici puisqu'ils ne m'ont pas trouvé dans mon manoir...

Mon manoir... Il à encore brulé... J'ai à nouveau perdu ma maison... Encore une fois je...

On toque trois fois à la porte.

Je prend mon revolver. Je tremble. J'ai peur.

_Monsieur, c'est moi, Sebastian.

J'ai peur, j'ai peur, si peur !

La porte s'ouvre. Je pointe mon arme sur...

_Sebastian...

_Monsieur...

Il ferme la porte, s'approche puis s'assoie sur le lit et me regarde dans les yeux.

Je tremble, mes yeux sont écarquiller, j'ai peur.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

_Tout va bien, tant que je suis là, il ne vous arrivera rien.

_M-Mon...Mon manoir...

_J'ai éteint l'incendie. Il n'est pas trop endommagé, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je relâche mon revolver et m'accroche à ton frac,toujours tremblant.

J'ai peur.

_Qui a fait ça.. Qui a fait ça Sebastian ?

_... Je ne sais pas.

_Menteur ! Je te giffle. Je me lève sur mon lit et te donne des coup de pied.

_Je ne mens jamais Monsieur. Me réponds tu en m'attrapant par les hanches me ramenant à toi.

Tu es chaud, tu es réconfortant, mais c'est toi sans être toi... Car tu es une bête toi aussi... Tu es un monstre...

_Arrêtes ça...

_Bien... Tu me lâche.

_C'est un ordre Sebastian.. Protège moi !

_Yes, my lord.

Je t'attrape ta manche et m'accroche à ton bras. Je veux de ta chaleur et n'en veux pas. Je veux que tu me réconforte et ne veux pas. Tu me console et m'effraie.

Tu te contentes de mettre ta mains sur ma tête et je pousse ma tête contre ta mains.

Tu soupires.

_Monsieur, je ne vous comprends pas...

Tu me reprend dans tes bras...

_Un coup vous me repoussez... Un coup vous quémandez...

_Je ne sais pas Sebastian...

_?

_Je ne sais pas ce que je fais...

_... Vous êtes très fatigué, et tout cela à du vous perturber... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Je vous protégerai toujours... Quoi qu'il arrive.

_Jure-le.

Je veux que tu continue de me dire que tu me protégeras, que tu seras toujours là, que tu me rassures encore et encore, comme si tu me chantais une berceuse.

_Je vous le jure my Lord... Ne tremblez plus, ne doutez plus, même si le monde était contre vous, même si tout vos proches venaient à vous trahir, je vous resterai toujours fidèle.

Tu me sépares un peu de toi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

Ton regard est doux, chaud et réconfortant, comme ton sourire.. Il n'est pas moqueur, non, juste doux...

_Après tout, je suis votre Sebastian.

Je souris à ces mots. Et serre ta tête contre moi.

Tu ne réagis pas tout de suite et semble un peu surpris, je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas...

Mais tu finis par me prendre contre toi aussi... avant tu ne me rendais pas mes étreinte... Peux importe mes cauchemars.. Peu importe l'état dans lequel j'étais... Sebastian tu as changé... Et je pense que j'ai changé aussi... Te prendre contre moi, comme si tu m'étais précieux...

Est ce qu'en faite... Je tiens à toi ? Si oui à quel point ? …. Et puis toi.. tiens tu à moi autrement que comme un parfait au chocolat ?

Non... Je ne devrais pas penser à ça...

_Monsieur, vous devriez vous couchez vous êtes épuisé. Ne vous en faite pas je veille sur votre sommeil.

J'aimerai dormir dans tes bras. Mais tu es un démon, pas mon protecteur, ni quoi que soit... Juste un démon.

Et si je t'ai invité dans mon lit hier soir, c'était pour ne plus que lorsque tu évoques le fait que l'on ai dormi ensemble, je me sente faible et humilié. Hier je l'ai fais en étant moi, pas un enfant apeuré.. Si aujourd'hui je demandais à nouveau tes bras... J'aurais fait tout ça pour rien.

_D'accord... Je me détache de tes bras et vais me mettre sous les couvertures. Reste assis ici.

_Bien. Dis tu en passant ta mains dans mes cheveux.

_Sebastian, si tu sens que je cauchemarde, réveille moi immédiatement.

_Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur vous.

_Hm.

Tu continuais de me caresser, tantôt mes joue,tantôt mes cheveux...

Puis je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

**その執事。**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Son Majordome, doute

**Dragonna : ** xD Oui Ca lui fait un papa et une maman

Oui c'est clair mdr Haha je ne dirai rien

(Instrument de satan.. j'ai tellement ri xD)

Aie ! *se prend ton livre d'histoire*

Oui le manoir prend cher le pauvre :S

Oui... En même temps avec tout ce qu'il lui arrive :/

**SebaCiel-RP :** Haha ouii Soma arrive ! xD Oui ils sont mignon mais bon.. On sait tous qu'à la fin...

Mwai m'enfin Sebastian veut peut être juste amélioré le gouts de son âme ou un truc tordu encore !

Oui XD sans engeulade c'est plus eux !

**QueenOfHelll :** Oh mais si pourquoi est ce qu'il ny en aurai pas ?

J'en suis vers la fin du milieu (oulaaa c'est pas clair xD)

Non il ne le prête pas :( (même moi j'y ai pas droit T-T)

Merci :)

**Hashiiko :** N ÉTRANGLE PAS CIEL xD

Oui il prend cher dur pour lui :S

Haha, contente que ça t'ai plu x))

Ne boudes pas T-T C'est de ta faute aussi tu l'as gifflé et t'es littéralement foutue de sa g***le é_è

Merci :))

Et voici le chapitre 23 !

(Ps : Il n'y aura peut être pas de chapitre demain... La raison euh.. Je n'ai pas encore écris la suite... Désolée ! Je vais faire mon possible pour écrire cette nuit ! Mais si je n'ai pas fini le chapitre je ne pourrai pas le poster )

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : **

**Son Majordome doute**

Ce matin là, lorsque Ciel se réveilla, Sebastian était pré de lui, assis comme la veille. Était il resté la toute la nuit ?

Quelques choses avait changé.

_Bonjour Monsieur.

_Hm... Répondit Ciel en se grattant les yeux.

Sebastian se leva.

_Personne n'est venue hier soir. Dietrich Finni et May Linn sont partit se coucher.

_Bien...

_Monsieur Aghni ne va pas tarder à vous apporté votre petit déjeuné.

_... En parlant d'Aghni Sebastian, je veux qu'il fasse partit de mon escorte personnel.

_J'y avait pensé aussi Monsieur, je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance contre des humains.

_Hum...

On toqua.

_Entrez.

_Monsieur Ciel, Monsieur Sebastian, bonjour, je suis venu vous apporter votre petit déjeuné.

_Merci Aghni. Dit Sebastian prenant le plateau qu'on lui tendait.

_Monsieur Ciel...

_Hm ?

_Je sais que c'est très présomptueux de ma part mais, j'ai une requête.

_Parle.

_Je vous demande de restez ici un moment avec vous amis s'il vous plaît. J'ai appris ce qu'il c'était passé hier et je m'inquiète pour vous. Aussi, j'aimerai pouvoir veillez sur vous... Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, laissez nous le prince et moi venir avec au manoir. Le prince se défend bien lui aussi. S'il vous plaît. Tout en disant cela, Aghni c'était mis à genou.

Ciel et Sebastian se regardèrent puis sourirent.

_Avec plaisir Aghni. Jusqu'à ce que mon manoir soit un état je resterai ici, et je veux bien que vous veniez au manoir ensuite.

_Merci Monsieur Ciel !

_Mais de rien.

_Je vous laisse vous préparé, mon maître souhaite vous saluer lui aussi !

_j'irai le voir plus tard.

_Très bien !

Et Aghni sortit tout content.

_Eh bien, eh bien, Monsieur Aghni est vraiment surprenant !

_Pas spécialement, il est vraiment gentil c'est tout ! Dit Ciel en défiant Sebastian du regard.

_Oui, c'est vrai, il agit comme ça pour vous et sans rien attendre en retour, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Dit Sebastian dans un sourire narquois.

_C'est vrai ! Pas comme un certain chien que j'ai mal éduqué ! Continue Ciel en lui souriant.

_Peut être êtes vous sévère ?

_Peut être ne le suis je pas assez ?

Sebastian rit.

_Quel abominable maître vous faites !

_Et quel majordome laisserai son jeune maître mourir de froid dans son pyjama pour l'embêté plutôt que l'habillé par une froide mâtiné d'hiver ?

_Veuillez m'excusez, je vous habille immédiatement.

Tout en disant cela Sebastian se dépêcha de déshabillé puis rhabiller son jeune maître.

_D'ailleurs, pour votre fête d'anniversaire..

_Quoi ? Encore ça ?!

_Eh bien oui, j'y pense mais il faudra invité Mademoiselle Elizabeth... Et puisque nous sommes nombreux cette année, pourquoi ne pas en profité pour invité un peu plus de monde ?

_Je n'ai personne à invité.

_Vraiment ? Et madame votre tante, Monsieur votre oncle, Monsieur Edward, Monsieur Klaus et Lau ?

_C'est ennuyant Sebastian. Je ne veux pas faire de grosse fête.

_Allons, Monsieur va tout de même fêté ses 15 ans ! Comme on dit chez les humains, 15 ans, ça se fête !

_Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Est ce que tu t'occupes de tes anniversaire toi ?!

_Non mais je suis un démon Monsieur.

_Ah ! C'est facile ça ! Eh bien moi je suis un sale gosse capricieux ! Voilà !

_Très bien, dans ce cas je m'occupe d'envoyé les invitations à tout ce joyeux petit monde dans l'après midi. Dit Sebastian avec son sourire énervant.

_Sebastian tu ne comprends pas quand je te parle ?!

_Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel !

C'est ce moment là que choisi le Prince Soma pour entrer dans la chambre.

_Soma... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Ca fait une heure que je t'attend je ne tenais plus !

Sebastian regarda sa montre.

_Cela fait exactement 12 minutes et 04 secondes.

_Ciel qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ?

_Rien c'-

_Nous parlions de la fête d'anniversaire de Monsieur. Interrompit Sebastian, avec ce sale sourire toujours collé sur sa sale tête !

_Ta fête d'anniversaire ? Demanda Soma avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Sebastian.. Ciel le regardait avec son regard le plus assassin.

_Aghni !

Et Aghni arriva immédiatement.

_Oui mon prince ?

_Nous allons bientôt fêté l'anniversaire de Ciel !

_Vraiment c'est bientôt votre anniversaire Monsieur Ciel ?

_Eh bien...

_Oui parfaitement, le 14 plus précisément !

_Mais c'est bientôt ! Aller Aghni, il faut préparé un plan d'attaque !

_Oui mon prince !

_Ciel je suis désolée, mais je sus un homme occupé, je dois te laisser ! A plus tard !

Et tout les deux s'enfuirent comme des voleurs.

_Sebastian... Tu l'as fais expré ?!

_Oui. Dit Sebastian tout sourire.

_Mais à quoi penses tu ?! Nous n'avons certainement pas le temps pour ces enfantillages ! Le manoir vient d'être attaqué et on en veux à ma vie ! Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de s'amuser !

_Mais nous les avons tous éliminé hier.

_D'autres reviendront ne fais pas l'imbécile...

_Eh bien plus on est de fou, plus on rit comme dit

_Sebastian tu es stupide.

_Nous ne pensons pas pareil voilà tout ! Pour moi tout ces humains qui vous attaque ne sont que de vulgaire insectes !

_Tu peux faire le fier, mais ces « vulgaires insectes », on réussit à te berner et t'échapper !

_Vous parlé de Rémi ?

_Tout à fait !

_Eh bien, je dois dire que j'ai été un peu négligent, et puis il y avait un démon dans cette affaire !

_M'enfin quand je vois comment tu as massacré la pauvre Jessica..

_Sans Ronald elle ne serait pas morte !

_Tu l'as quand même immobilisé facilement...

_Disons que je ne suis pas un jeune démon stupide. Et puis je suis assez fort, même parmis les démon. Ne me sous estimez pas !

_Jeune ? Jessica était jeune ?

_Oui Monsieur.

_Par jeune tu entends quel age ?

_En age humain... Elle devait surement avoir entre 300 et 500 ans.

Ciel regarda Sebastian incrédule... c'est vrai quand il y pensait, lui avait sûrement quelques millénaire... Il avait envi de lui demandé mais...Mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pense qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

Stupide démon trop fière !

_Enfin, assez discuté, Sebastian je veux aller au manoir.

_Très bien.

Il descendirent les escaliers et sortirent.

Une fois devant le manoir, Ciel s'aperçue qu'il n'avait en effet pas eue le temps de tomber en ruine. Il n'y avait qu'une partie de ce dernier de vraiment abîmer. Il eue un petit soupir de soulagement.

Sebastian, en combien de temps peux tu me réparé ça ?

_Hm... En cinq-dix minutes je penses que tout cela pourra être arrangé.

_Bien... allons à Londres.

_Pardon ?

_Scotlandyard doit débarrassé le manoir de tout ces cadavre et je dois demandé à ce que l'on répare les dégâts.

_Mais je suis tout à fait capable de le faire Monsieur !

_Oui mais si c'est toi qui le fait, tout cela paraîtra louche. Aucun humain ne pourrai réparé ça en dix minutes !

_oui c'est vrai...

_Mais comme leurs travail ne sera sans doute pas parfait, je te laisserai le terminer après leurs passage, que tout soit exactement comme avant, dans les moindres détails.

_Bien Monsieur.

_Bref, allons à Londres. Et puis.. Je dois m'entretenir avec sa majesté.

_...

Sebastian porta Ciel, et l'emmena à Londres.

Ils annoncèrent à Scotlandyard que le manoir avait été attaqué, qu'ils s'étaient défendue mais qu'il y avait des corps à débarrasser. Qu'il ne devait pas ébruité l'affaire et demandèrent à ce qu'on restaure le manoir. Promettant une bonne somme d'argent. Il se dirigèrent vers le palais Royal, mais ne purent avoir audience. En échange il laissa une lettre à la reine avec les question qu'il avait à lui posé, et tout ses inquiétudes quant à ses affaires.

Une fois tout cela fait, il rentrèrent à leurs maison de Londres et la découvrirent envahi par...par des chats ?!

_Sebastian qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?!

_Eh bien, ma chambre était plus petite ils ont du trouver le moyen de sortir et...

_Non ! Pas ça ! Je veux dire, que font tout ces chats ici ?!

_Mais Monsieur, je n'allais pas les laissé mourire dans l'incendie ! Dit il avec les yeux qui brille.

_... Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que la première chose que tu as faites hier soir c'est ramené ces chats ici ?!

_Eh bien...

_...

_...

_Dépêches toi de m'arranger ça, tu sais bien que je suis allergique aux poils de chat !

_Bien Monsieur.

Ciel se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se mit à réfléchir à que faire et comment faire pour arrêté et trouvé ce Rémi et cette âne ! Et puis ce démon aussi ! Vraiment... Côtoyer des dieux de la mort et démon, s'être battu contre des loups garous et des mort-vivants... Quel genre de vie menait il exactement ? Enfin, on pouvait dire qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas au moins. Mais ce qui l'obsédait vraiment, c'était sa vengeance.

Et elle n'avait elle, toujours pas avancé.

Mais toute ces expériences aussi bonne que mauvaise l'avait finalement renforcé. Renforcé et fragilisé à la fois. Ah, tout ça était bien compliqué... Et une fois sa vengeance accompli.. Que deviendrai le manoir ? Ses domestiques ? Sa compagnie ? Et Elizabeth... Elle qui l'aimait tant … Comment allait elle réagir ?... Il ne devait pas y pensé. De toute façon... Quelqu'un qui vit pour la vengeance ne peux que mourir une fois celle ci accompli. Démon ou pas, c'était sa seule raison de vivre. C'était sa haine qui le maintenait en vie. Sa colère, sa tristesse. Tout ses souvenirs humiliant, honteux qui lui tordait le ventre..Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir vieux sénile.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas rendre ses proches malheureux en mourant. Mais il ne souhaitait pas vivre plus que ça non plus... Et puis surtout, il n'avait pas le choix.

On toqua à sa porte.

_Entre.

_Ciel ca va ?

_Oh Dietrich c'est toi..

_Oui.. Tu as réussis à dormir hier ?

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il passa sa mains dans ses cheveux.

_Vivre tout ça alors que tu es si jeune...

_Ne prends pas cet aire désolée. C'est moi qui ai choisi de revenir en tant que Chien de garde de la reine. Rien ni personne ne m'y obligeait.

Il ne dit rien et resta là, comme ça, silencieux.

* * *

**その執事。**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Son Majordome, dévoilé

**Dragonna :** Mdr jle vois bien faire ça (Pauvre Dee)

Haha ça fera un sacré petit monde, ce serai marrant qu'ils viennent les attaqué, ils se feraient défoncé xD

Oui c'est vrai, mais pour le moment ils doivent parlé dautres choses hohoho

Merci d'ailleurs pour m'avoir aidé !

Rohlala.. Cet éppisode... Et dans le prochain Joker... Nooon Joker T-T

xD Oui on sait pas ! (ouai l'Anime est tellement plein de fanservice que tout est possible )

**Hashiiko :** Oh Merci T-T Tu m'as motivé à écrire franchement.

Mdr Tu pensais sérieusement que Sebastian allait laissé ses chatons en danger ? Non, non, non !

Il y tiens beaucoup trop xD

Mdr mais Ciel devrait vraiment aller voir un psychologue en plus... Il a tellement de traumatismes...

Haha, oui sa fête d'anniversaire ça va encore être un sacré fiasco !

(en même temps avec tout ces énergumène réuni dans un même bâtiment... é_è )

**Michuni :** Merci beaucoup :) En faite je fais de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractère, si tu trouves qu'ils sot respecté ouff, ça me rassure la dessus ! Merci :)

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : **

**Son Majordome, dévoilé**

« Mon cher petit,

Je m'excuse de n'avoir pu vous recevoir hier, j'ai bien lu votre courrier.

Si ces dangereux criminels sont en fuite dans notre royaume alors il faut les chasser.

J'aimerai que vous débarrassiez l'Angleterre de ces rats.

Je vous confie cette mission. Je ne peux laisser tout les enfants de ce pays courir le risque d'être assassiné ou torturé de l'atroce manière que vous m'avez décrite.

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien remis de votre voyage en Allemagne.

Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette mission.

Victoria. »

_Bon, moi j'ai fini mon boulot ! Dis le Comte Grey en tournant les talons.

_Attendez ! L'intermpela Ciel.

_Hm ?

_Comment saviez vous que j'étais ici ?

_Ben j'ai vu que le manoir Phantomhive avait essuyé un incendie alors je me suis simplement dit que son propriétaire devait être dans sa résidence secondaire.

_Oui effectivement.

_D'ailleurs ce manoir flambe facilement !

_Qu-

_Enfin, moi j'y vais ! Ciao !

_...

_J'ai l'impression que vous ne l'apprécier pas beaucoup Monsieur.

_Non, mais je pense que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup non plus. Dit Ciel se dirigeant vers son bureau.

_Ah ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_Hm, je me disais que puisqu'il t'as « assassiné »...

_En effet je dois avouer que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur. Dit Sebastian en souriant.

Ciel le regarda, puis Sebastian ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

_Sebastian, puisque cette fois c'est une demande de la reine, nous devons nous mettre à sérieusement chercher ces deux là. Ramène moi tout les journaux, même les plus populaire, on ne sait jamais il pourrait y avoir quelques chose en rapport avec notre affaire.

_Bien.

_Après ça, tu iras aussi au manoir voir comment se passe les travaux, puis tu iras enquêté discrètement à Londres. Cette fois si tu sens un démon va voir de qui il s'agit.

_Bien Monsieur.

Et sur ces mots Sebastian quitta la pièce.

Ciel soupira et s'affala sur son bureau.

Il s'était encore fait induire en erreur par Lau.

Sa Majesté ne laissait pas les criminels en fuite dans son pays, elle ne savait simplement pas qu'ils y étaient. D'ailleurs, comment aurait elle pu le savoir ?

Et puis comment allait il pouvoir mettre la main sur ces trois là ?!

« Et puis Sebastian.. Quelle idée d'organisée une fête d'anniversaire alors qu'on cherche à me tuer, il ne manquerai plus que ça finisse en massacre... Non, je ne les laisserai pas mourir. Il veut jouer et prendre des risques ? Très bien, il devra tous les protéger. D'ailleurs je dois acheter un cadeau à Elizabeth, c'est bientôt noël... Et si toute cette affaire était directement lié à ma vengeance ?... Je ne vivrai peut être pas jusque noël... »

_Monsieur ?

Ciel releva la tête.

_Qui t'as permit d'entrer toi ?!

Sebastian soupira, le Ciel de mauvaise humeur était de retour.

_Eh bien, j'ai toqué trois fois et vous n'avez pas répondu. Je me suis donc permis d'entrer.

_Hm...

_Voici ce que vous m'avez demandé. Dit Sebastian en tendant une énorme pile de journaux à Ciel.

_C'est bien, tu peux partir.

_Bien.

Ciel se mit alors à lire tout les journaux que lui avait apporté Sebastian.

Disparitions de jeunes filles, de chien, petites annonces, concours de baseball, du blabla inutile.

Oh ! Il parle de la société Phantom.

Hum, rien d'intéressant.

En même temps que s'attendait il a trouvé dans ces journaux ?

Un dossier sur un homme qui se fait passer pour un âne ?!

Un article sur un église sur lequel le Remi apparaîtrai ?

Qu'on nous annonce l'apparition d'un diable à Londres ?!

Enfin, au moins personne ne parlais de disparitions d'enfants. C'était bon signe.

Enfin... Oui et non, encore une fois si ils enlevaient des enfants dans l'east end personne ne s'en occuperai...

Ciel soupira à nouveau. Tout ceci était fatiguant et il n'en voyait pas le bout.

On toqua.

_Entre !

_Ciel tu es occupé ?

_Ah, Dietrich c'est toi.

_Oui je te dérange ?

_Non au contraire tu fais bien de venir, sa Majesté me demande d'éiminer les rats.

_Les rats ? Ah, je vois. Elle a lu ta lettre alors.

_Hm.

_Et ? Où est le problème ? Dit Dietrich en s'installant dans le fauteuil face au bureau de Ciel.

_Je n'ai aucune idée de comment les trouvé !

Dietrich regarda le bureau de Ciel et prit quelques journaux.

_Regarde ça. Dit il à Ciel en lui montrant l'article sur les disparitions de jeune fille.

_Hm ? Oui je l'ai lu, mais ça n' aucun rapport avec notre affaire.

_Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

_? Enfin, ce ne sont pas des enfants !

_Qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait sacrifier que des enfants ?

Ciel tilta. C'est vrai, Jessica aimait le goûts de l'âme des enfants, mais puisqu'elle n'était plus là, ils n'avaient aucune raison de tuer des enfants...

_Oui c'est vrai...

_Lisons plus attentivement tout ça.

Ciel et Dietrich se mirent à lire les articles. Toute les jeunes filles avaient été enlevé lors de grosses soirées. La sécurité était pourtant excellente, que des disparitions inexpliqué. Il y avait déjà eue 5 disparitions, elles avaient débuté fin novembre.

_Ca ne concerne pas notre histoire, regarde : « la première demoiselle disparu le 27 novembre », ils n'étaient pas encore en Angleterre.

_Et si ils avaient des complices ?

_Des complices ?!

_Tu m'as bien dis que tu n'avais vu que Maximilian, leur « âne », cette Jessica et Hans là bas n'est ce pas ?

_Oui...

_Penses tu vraiment que ce genre de secte soit composé de quatre personnes ?

_Ils m'avaient expliqué dans leurs blabla qu'une bonne partie avaient été tué.

_Ce qui n'empêche que ces satanistes peuvent être partout. Ils sont à eux tous dans leurs totalité une secte. Maintenant, reste à savoir si ils avaient des contacts avec l'Angleterre. Ils sont partout dans le monde et il y en a forcément ici aussi.

Ciel frissonna. Oui il y avait des satanistes en Angleterre... Lui pouvait l'assurer...

Mais alors... Si ils étaient bien lié à cette affaire.. Sa vengeance allait bientôt être accompli.

Il allait enfin pouvoir lavé l'affront qu'on avait fait à sa famille, il allait enfin pouvoir trainer dans la boue ceux qui lui avait fait du mal. Rien qu'à y penser sa tête se mis à chauffer et ses muscle à trembler. Ses yeux devinrent sombre et il fixait son bureau. Il voulait les voir tous souffrir là, maintenant. Toute ces souffrance endurer, ce passé honteux, toute ces blessures qui ne se refermeront jamais. Il fut subitement empli d'une haine immense. Les tuers, les tuers. Eux qui l'avait marqué à vie... Jamais il ne le pardonnerai.. Eux qui lui avait arraché tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher... Il vit l'image de son manoir en feu. Et il contracta encore plus ses muscles, ses poings tremblaient, ils avaient même eue l'audace de rebrûler son manoir ! Il s'éteindrait comme le dernier des Phantomhives, mais le derniers des Phantomhive mourra fier ! Il éliminera tout ces insect qu-

_CIEL !

Dietrich était à côté de lui et le secouait.

_Excuse moi, j'étais en train de penser.

Dietrich détourna le regard.

_Ciel, comment se fait il que toi tu sois revenu ?

_...

_Dis moi, que c'est il passé ?

_...

_Et ton majordome... qu'est il au juste ?

Ciel allait ouvrir la bouche quand on toqua.

_Entre.

_Monsieur Dietrich Bonjour. Dit Sebastian dans un grand sourire.

_Tch ! Je repasserai plus tard. Dit il en quittant la pièce.

_Il y a certaine vérité qui ne sont pas bonne à dire vous savez... Murmura Sebastian lorsque Dietrich passa à côté de lui.

Dietrich se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Tu n'es pas arrivé maintenant pour rien toi n'est ce pas ?

_? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Dit Sebastian en souriant.

_Certaine vérité ne sont pas bonne à dire ? Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'un domestiques. Les enfants m'ont dit que lorsque vous étiez allé chercher Ciel, vous êtes devenu fou, que vos mains arrachaient tout, certains disaient que vous aviez des griffes, que vous aviez dans votre folie tuer plusieurs enfants, que vos aviez des crocs et que vos yeux étaient devenue rouge et brillant ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?!

_Eh bien, vous êtes un humain bien courageux !

_Et cette manière de parler des humains comme si vous n'en étiez pas...

_Sebastian ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est un ordre.

_Bien Monsieur.

Sebastian ferma la porte.

Dietrich regardait toujours Sebastian droit dans les yeux, il n'avait pas peur.

_Je suis... Un diable de majordome...

_Un diable ?

_Vous avez bien entendu.

Dietrich tourna sa tête vers Ciel.

_Ciel ?!

_... Je vais répondre à tes questions... assieds toi, je t'en prie.

_Bien. Dietrich s'assit.

_Ce jour là, quand mon manoir à brûlé, j'ai été kidnappé, pas tué. On m'a traité comme du bétail. Un jour des hommes sont venues m'acheté... Ils m'ont marquer du sceau de la bête et m'ont maltraité. Tout les enfants présent là bas finissait par être sacrifier. Mon jour est venue, évidement, seulement, j'ai invoqué un diable, j'ai échappé à la mort et ai signé un pacte avec ce dernier. Il a tué tout les gens présent ce jour là. C'était une secte sataniste.

Dietrich fixait Ciel. Ce qu'il lui racontait semblait tou droit sortit d'un roman. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que le majordome avait l'aire d'être tout sauf humain.

Ciel retira son cache œil et Sebastian retira son gant.

Les yeux de Dietrich s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux...

_Alors... Si tu as eue un moment d'égarement quand j'ai parlé de ces secte.. C'était à cause de ça ?

_Oui.

_... Et... Quelles sont les termes du contrat ?

_Jusqu'à ce que ma vengeance soit accompli, il devra me protégé et obéir à chacun de mes ordres..En échange de mon âme

_Une fois que tu te sera venger il te tuera ?

_Oui.

Sebastian ne laissait rien passé sur son visage, il regardait juste la scène.

Dietrich lui n'arrivait pas à réalisé ce que venait de lui dire Ciel... Le fils de Vincent... Ce qui lui restait de lui allait mourir tué par un démon avec qui il aurait passé un pacte ?!

Ca semblait fou, ca semblait faux, et pourtant c'était vrai et il en avait la preuve.

_Ciel... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

_Hm ?

_Je ne pense pas que tes parents souhaite que tu les venges. Aucun parents ne souhaiterai ça..

Ciel se mit à rire ce qui surpris Dietrich qui releva la tête.

_Mes parents ? Voyons je ne fais pas ça pour eux ! J'ai fais ce choix pour moi et personne d'autre. Cette vengeance est la mienne. Je veux me venger de ce qui m'ont fait du mal.

_...

Il savait que malgré ce que lui disait Ciel, il souhaitait aussi venger ses parents...Après tout, « ce qu'il lui ont fait », c'est d'abord lui arraché sa famille...

_Tu comptes mourir c'est bien ça ?

_Un contrat est un contrat. Je compte bien l'honoré.

_... Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

_Ne sois pas stupide, je n'ai pas peur de mourir et n'ai pas non plus de regrets.

_Tu mens.

_Je ne mens pas. Et puis qu'est ce que tu comptes faire défier ce diable ? Haha, ne me fais pas rire.

_...

_Ne fais pas cette tête. Si je vis encore aujourd'hui c'est pour ma vengeance et uniquement pour ça. Une fois accompli je n'aurai plus rien. Même sans avoir conclu se pacte je serai mort une fois cette dernière accompli.

_Tu te serais suicider ?

_Non, mais je n'aurai été qu'une coquille vide. Ma vie n'aurai été que souffrance et regrets.

_Non. Tu aurais pri un nouveau départ, tu as ta fiancé, il te reste de la famille, contrairement à ce que tu dis tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi, tu aurais pu vivre heureux.

_Oui j'aurai pu. Vivre heureux jusque devenir un vieux papi tout rabougri. Mais ce n'est pas la voie que j'ai choisi.

_Je ne te laissera pas mourir toi...

Ciel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Fais ce que tu veux, tu ne peux rien y faire. Sebastian, j'ai faim apporte moi un thé et des scones dans ma chambre.

_Bien Monsieur.

Dietrich resta un moment comme ça. Comment ces deux là pouvaient ils avoir l'aire si proche alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'à la fin... Comment Ciel pouvait il resté consciemment en la présence de son bourreau ?!

Et qu'avait il vécu exactement après cet incendie ?!

Comment avaient ils pu éliminé si facilement les Phantomhives ?!

Et pourquoi un diable a t il répondu à l'appel de Ciel et pas celui de cette secte ?!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il devait réfléchir.

* * *

**その執事。**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Son Majordome, moqueur

**Dragonna** :Pour moi Charle Grey est juste un sale type ! *ne l'aime pas*

Oui il ets gentil avec lui ! Mais bon, savoir qu'il a passé un pacte avec Sebastian...

Puis pour le fait qu'il soit un démon en faite il s'en doutait... M'enfin je pense qu'il va avoir une dent contre lui maintenant

Ui ils étaient quand même très très amis mdr C'est un peu pour ça qu'il veut aider Ciel aussi é_è

Ui qui les a tué... hohohoho

MDRR Tu m'as tué ! Sebasian arrête de faire ta victime xD Mais non, il est innocent je t'assure

Non ce n'est pas lui ._. enfin je ne pense pas que ce soit lui... (omg non Ash il faut pousser ) Et oui comme tu dis il aurait pas pu !

Oui la reine est tordu et pas mal louche mais au point de les tuer je sais pas mdr

Mdrrr je ne saiiis paaas ! Je pense que oui c'est ça qui rend son âme "délicieuse" mais pas que Sebastian le sache

MDR oui ce serai trop bête pour Sebastian MDR !

**Hashiiko** :Haha, en même temps Dietrich n'est pas bête loin de là !

Merci beaucoup :)) Enfin, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Michuni :**Hahaha, il fallait bien qu'il le découvre, puis il va quand même faire équipe avec des shinigamis aussi..

Et puis comme je disais il n'est pas bête il est même très malin, et puis les enfants qui ont assisté au combat de Sebastian et Jessica lui en avait forcément parlé !

Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Voilà le chapitre 25 ! (un Peu court désolée )

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : **

**Son Majordome,moqueur**

_Entre.

_Monsieur je vous apporte votre thé et vos scones.

_Bien.

_Je ne pense pas que révélez ma véritable nature à Dietrich ai été très judicieux de votre part. Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ?

_Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Tu sais, il n'est pas bête.

_Hm moui.

Ciel rit.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_Monsieur ?

_Ça te déplaît ?

_Eh bien, je dois vous avouer que ça ne m'enchante pas non...

_Et moi je dois t'informer que l'idée de cette fête d'anniversaire ne me plaît pas du tout !

_Oh, je vois. C'est donc votre petite vengeance. Dit Sebastian d'un aire moqueur.

_Eh bien oui ! Et puis comme je le pensais il ne me laissera pas mourir.

_Je ne le laisserai pas vous arrachez à moi, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un misérable humain.

_Dois je te rappeler qu'il a côtoyer Undertaker lui aussi ?

_Où voulez vous en venir ?

_Mais nulle part Sebastian.

_Même si ce shinigami dérangeant se mettait entre nous, je ferai tout pour vous récupérez. Vous êtes miens, ne l'oubliez pas.

Ciel attrapa Sebastian par sa cravate et le regarda froidement dans les yeux.

_**Tu **es miens. Mais il me semble que nous avons déjà eue cette discussion. Dit il en relâchant sa cravate.

_... Vous ne comptez pas dérogez au contrat j'espère ?

_Bien sur que non. Je te laisserai prendre mon âme, et comme je l'ai dis à Dietrich tout à l'heure, une fois ma vengeance accompli je n'aurai plus aucune raison de rester en vie. Je ne vis plus que pour elle.

Sebastian sourit.

_Très bien.

_Ah, maintenant je dois parler de l'enquête à Dietrich, je me demande comment il va prendre tout ça.

_Mal je pense. Vendre son âme au diable tout de même, ce n'est pas rien.

_Et c'est toi qui le dis. Dit Ciel en souriant sournoisement.

Sourire que lui rendit Sebastian.

_Au faite, comment se passe les réparations du manoir ?

_Assez bien. Ils sont beaucoup et il y aussi une équipe de nuit. Je pense qu'il sera parfait d'ici une semaine.

_Très bien.

_Nous devrons donc fêté votre anniversaire ici.

_Hm...

_Ne faites pas cette tête là, tout le monde à sincèrement envie de fêter votre anniversaire.

_Oui c'est bon.

On toqua à la porte de Ciel.

Ciel et Sebastian se regardèrent.

_Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dietrich.

_Oh, c'est toi.

_Oui, nous n'avions pas fini de parler de notre enquête.

Ciel sourit. Il n'allait pas fuir la queue entre les jambes comme cet écrivain.

_Oui, c'est vrai.

_Je pense que nous devrions nous rendre à l'une de ces soi-

_Il en est hors de question.

La réponse était sèche, claire et catégorique.

_Ciel ?

_Je n'irai pas.

_Où est le soucis ?

_Eh bien, c'est que voyez vous pour une affaire Monsieur a d-

_Ferme la ! Ferme la Sebastian est c'est un ordre.

_Bien. Dit Sebastian avec un large sourire.

_... Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes ?

_Exactement.

_Arrête de faire l'enfant. La vie de plusieurs personnes sont jeux ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas aller à ces fêtes que tu dois les laisser mourir !

_Tch ! Quelles sont les conditions pour que j'y aille ?

_Comment ça les conditions ?

_Eh bien, comment devrais je y aller ?

Dietrich le regardait bizarrement, il ne saisissait pas.

_En fiacre ?

_Alors c'est d'accord. Dis Ciel en soupirant de soulagement.

_Puis je me permettre de vous demander de quelle affaire il s'agit ?

Dietrich planta son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait pas peur. Démon ou pas, il était tenu en laisse. Il ne devait pas le voir autrement que comme une cible à éliminé.

_Des disparitions de jeunes filles.

Ciel fit la moue et Sebastian rit.

_Ciel tu veux bien me dire ce qui le fait rire comme ça ?

_Non. Et toi Sebastian ferme la !

_Très bien.

_... Dietrich n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression qu'on se fichait de lui, bien qu'en vérité pas du tout.

_Je pense qu'il serai judicieux que Monsieur se déguise en jeune femme. Dit Sebastian.

_En jeune femme ? Répéta Dietrch.

_SEBASTIAN ! Cria Ciel en se levant.

_Oui, puisqu'il ne kidnappe que les jeune fille et que le seul talent de Monsieur,comme je n'ai de cesse de le répéter, est de se faire attraper, je pense que c'est la meilleure solutions.

_Je m'y oppose ! Cria Ciel.

_Pourtant... Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais il faudra bien te surveiller. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

_QUOI ?! QUE MOI JE ME METTE EN ROBE ?!

Sebastian était mort de rire.

_C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je comprend que tu ne veuille pas mais, ce sont les vie de plusieurs personnes qui sont entre tes mains.

_C'est pas vrai ça ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de me travestir ? Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il mit ses mains devant sa bouche et se mit à rougir furieusement.

_Toujours ?! Ciel tu as bien dis toujours ?! Dietrich était déboussolé. Ce petit si fier s'était déjà travesti ?! Et l'autre démon éclatait de rire ?!

_Monsieur, vous m'avez dit de me taire mais vous avez fini par vous vendre vous même.

_Oh toi ferme là !

Reprenant contenance, Dietrich toussota et dit :

_Bon, je vais chercher des renseignements sur ces soirées.

…...

Quelque part à Londres, une centaine de personnes étaient réuni autour d'une table. La pièce était sombre, éclairé par quelques candélabre par ci par là. Ils étaient tous masqué et semblaient dégusté un bon repas.

Les porte s'ouvrèrent.

_Mes chers amis, cela faisait si longtemps !

_Rémi ! Te voilà enfin !

_Oui en effet ça faisait bien deux ans !

_Et où est passé le petit collé à tes basques ?

_Il est mort !

_Hahahaha, le pauvre !

_Tiens mais tu es accompagné de nouveaux amis !

_Oui ! Je vous présente Aaron et Maximilian...

_J'espère que ces deux là ne vont pas mourir !

_Je ne me laisserai pas tuer si facilement. Affirma Aaron dans un sourire.

_Je ne peux pas être tué. Dit Maximilian d'un aire fier.

_Eh bien, eh bien, ne restons pas debout, asseyons nous !

Et sur ces mots ils prirent place autour de la table.

_Alors comment c'est passé ton voyage en Allemagne ?

_Presque parfait ! Un petit chien est venu fourrer son nez dans mes histoires et à tout foutu en l'air !

_C'est pas vrai !

_Mais j'ai torturer assez d'angelot pour en affecter Dieu hahaha, peut être vais je m'attiré ses foudres ?

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

_Et vous alors ?

_Moi je me contente de pervertir ses fidèle, déclara un homme masqué. Impossible de savoir qui était qui.

_Tu n'es pas très ambicieux. Dit Rémi dans une petite moue.

_Allons, il faut un commencement à tout...

_Hahaha, oui c'est vrai !

_Personellement, je m'occupe des messe noire, des sacrifices et des captures d'enfants.

_Oh tu es un petit nouveau ?

_Oui.

_Eh bien je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous !

Et tous se mirent à lui souhaité la bienvenue.

_Tu pourras transmettre une lettre à mes amis qui sont encore en Allemagne ?

_A-Avec plaisir Monsieur Rémi !

_Voyons, ne soit pas si formel ! Ici nous sommes tous des amis !

_Bien.

_Hahaha, Aaron, tu ne veux pas nous jouer quelque chose ?

_Si, avec plaisir.

_Oh, notre ami sais jouer de la musique ?

_Nous, mais il peut vous jouer des pièces de théâtre.

_Je vais vous jouer les musiciens de Brème, voyez vous, c'est ma pièce préféré ! Dit Aaron en sortant un petit théâtre.

…...

_Allo ? Oui Mademoiselle Elizabeth ? Oui... Oui...Oui c'est bien cela... Oui à sa résidence de Londres. Ah.. Eh bien c'est parce que le manoir de Monsieur est mal chauffer...Oui, ils sont bien invité... Mais de rien, c'est moi qui vous remercie... Oui,...Oui... Bonne soirée Mademoiselle...Au revoir.

_C'était un invité pour la fête de Monsieur Ciel ?

_Oh Aghni, vous étiez là ! Oui c'était Mademoiselle Elizabeth, la fiancé de Monsieur.

_Je vois, dit Aghni en souriant.

_Que faisiez vous ici Aghni ?

_Eh bien, puisque mon maître est couché je pensais que je pourriez peut être vous aider, vous travailler toujours toute la nuit.

Sebastian sourit.

_Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas la peine, et puis ne vous inquietez pas pour mi je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

_Bien sur que si Monsieur Sebastian ! Si vous continuez de tout faire tout seul comme ça vous allez finir par vous épuisé !

_... Eh bien, puisque vous insisté, pourriez vous m'aidez à faire les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Monsieur ?

_Oui ! Bien sur !

* * *

**その執事。**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Son Majordome, festif

**Dragonna :** Hahaha, oui mais que Ciel si jeune se soit déjà travestie..xD

MDR non, on risquerait de tuer Ciel ! xDD

Mdrrrrrr

Bien sur qu'il est courageux U_U Il va surement pas se laisser démonté par Sebastian comme ça !

Oui les criminels ont tous des problème, il devraient être interné !

Mdr oui mais ce sont de jeune démons prépubère !

Alors ils pètent un peu plus haut que leur cul.

HOhohohoho j'ai semé les graine du doute bienbienbien mais n'espère trop hohoho

Oui je pense que si ca ma droite est bien celle de la tééérrible Kali il peut faire du mal aux démon...

Mais pas à Sebastian hein !

Sinon hmmm je n'ai pas posté hier désolée ... Mais bon voilà le chapitre 26 !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : **

**Son Majordome, festif**

06h45. Il était l'heure pour Sebastian de réveillé son maître. Il entra silencieusement dans sa chambre et tira les rideaux.

_Mghnnnn râla Ciel.

_Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveillez.

Ciel se retourna et retenue sa couette contre lui.

_Aahh, Monsieur arrêtez de faire l'enfant !

_Je suis enfant !

_Les enfants sont pourtant de bonne humeur le matin de leurs anniversaire.

_Urgh !

Ciel s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans ses couvertures. C'est vrai que c'était déjà son anniversaire !

Et puis Tantes Frances allait sûrement encore arrivé en avance !

Oh noooon...

_Monsieur, il faut vous préparez, sortez du lit s'il vous plaît.

_Non !

_Mons-

Sebastian fut coupé par Soma qui était entré dans la chambre en arrachant presque la porte et sautant sur Ciel toujours en boule dans son lit.

_Ciiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeel !

_Urgh ! Soma lui avait bêtement fait mal.

_Joyeux anniversaire Ciel ! Dit il en arrachant se couvertures au plus jeunes.

_...

_Eh bien tu n'es pas content ?

_Sors de ma chambre.

_Mais qu-

_SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

_C'est bon ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de te fâcher comme ça ! Dit Soma en partant, un peu triste.

_Tch ! Et voilà ! Je déteste vraiment mes anniversaire !

_Huhu.

_Ne ricanes pas bêtement !

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

_Tch ! Quand je pense que le but de cette fête est d'usé mes nerfs ! Je te remercie Sebastian !

_? User vos nerfs ?

_Tu as bien organiser cette fichu fête pour m'énerve non ?! Ne fais pas l'ignorant !

_Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

_Sebastian je vais t'étrangler !

_Eh bien, eh bien, quel maître de mauvaise humeur !

_Tch !

Sebastian habilla Ciel de magnifique vêtement que sa fiancé trouverai sans doute « trop mignon », puis partit rapidement, accomplir le reste des tâches qui lui restait. Il repasserait chercher son maître pour le petit déjeuner.

Ciel lui c'était rallongé dans son lit. Cette journée allait être affreusement longue. Fort heureusement pour lui, les invité n'était sensé arrivé qu'à 19h00...Ce qui ne valait évidement pas pour tante Frances qui elle arriverai selon ses estimations vers 14h00.

Ciel soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Ses anniversaires n'avaient rien de joyeux pour lui et il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne qu'il ne se passerai rien cette année... On venait de brûler son manoir et on fêtait à nouveau son anniversaire... Des grand repas comme ça avec sa famille et ses proches il n'en avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps...

Père, Mère... Tante An...Vous ne serrez jamais plus là pour fêter mes anniversaires, noël, le nouvel an... Vous n'êtes plus là depuis bien longtemps, et ne reviendraient jamais.

« Ce que l'on a perdu une fois ne reviens jamais »

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une malédiction. il détestait son anniversaire. Ce jour « spécial » comme il disait à l'époque... Ce soir là il aurai du dormir avec ses parents, ce soir là il aurai du recevoir des cadeaux, ce soir là aurait du être un soir heureux... Mais il a été le pire jour de sa courte vie. Ce jour là il avait tout perdu... Même son âme que qu'il a fini par promettre au diable. Vraiment, il détestait ce jour maudit.

_Monsieur ?

Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Que fais tu là ?

_Je venais vous chercher pour le petit déjeuné...

_Je vois...

_J'ai toqué, mais vous n'avez pas répondu alors...

_Hm...

_Monsieur, ne faites pas cette tête s'il vous plaît...

_...

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécia-

_TAIS TOI !

_?!

_Ne dis pas ça...

_...

Ciel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Eh bien ? Tu n'étais pas venu me chercher ?

_Si. Et ils partirent manger.

De toute la mâtiné, plus personne ne lui parla de son anniversaire. Pas même Soma qui semblai s'être calmé. Il se sentait mieux et s'était enfermé dans son bureau au milieu de la paperasse pour oublier la date d'aujourd'hui. (Bien que ça n'ai pas franchement fonctionner).

Sebastian vint lui apporter son repas et lui annoncer qu'il était 13h00.

« Plus qu'une heure » pensa-t-il.

Mais une heure plus tard, Sebastian n'était toujours pas venu lui annoncer la venu de sa tante et Elizabeth ne lui avait toujours pas sauté dessus. Est ce que cette journée allait finalement être tranquille ?

Il continua de signer des papier et tamponner de son cachet plusieurs papier, puis lit tout les journaux qui sortait à Londres (depuis qu'il cherchait Rémi l'âne et Maximilian).

Comme d'habitude, rien de nouveau. Puis une fois qu'il eut fini, il commença à se demander comment ils iraient à cette soirée... Il sera la fille de Dietrich, oui, mais Sebastian comment allait il s'infiltrer ? Il pourrait être son frère ? Non... Il y avait un trop grand écart d'age entre eux et pas assez entre Dietrich et lui. Être son oncle ? Hum moui pas mal.

Le temps était passé assez vite pour Sebastian vienne lui amené son goûté et lui annoncé que Dietrich était sortit et qu'un de ses fils était malade.

_Et Tante Frances ?

Sebastian fit non de la tête.

Ciel soupira de soulagement.

_Je vais peut être passé un anniversaire tranquille alors finalement !

_Peut être. Répéta Sebastian en souriant sournoisement.

…...

Il était à présent 19h30, Ciel avait finit par rester enfermer dans son bureau toute la journée. Il avait appelé Sebastian au moins 5 fois pour lui demander le dîner mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Fatiguer, Ciel se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le grand salon, voir si Sebastian n'y était pas.

Il râlait et soufflait tout en descendant les escalier. Comme il était fatiguant ! Il allait entendre parlé de lui ! Ça c'est sur !

Il poussa les porte du salon et se retrouva dans le noir complet. Pourquoi avoir tiré les rideaux ?!

Puis il vit une petite lumière au loin.. Comme des bougies... Des bougies sur... Un gâteaux ?!

_Joyeux anniversaire~Joyeux anniversaire~Joyeux aaaanniiversaiiiire Ciel~Joyeuux aaaaniiiiveeerrrsaiire ! Chantèrent tous en cœur tout les invités.

Puis les lumières s'allumèrent.

Tantes Frances, Oncles Alexis, Edward, Elizabeth, Klaus, Lau, Ranmao, Soma, Aghni, Ronald, Grell, Dietrich, Maylinn, Bard, Finnian, Snake, Tanaka et même Sebastian...

Tout le monde était là pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Ce qui, malgré lui, lui fit chaud au cœur. C'est pour ça que tout était si calme depuis ce matin ?

Ciel ne savait même plus quoi faire.

Lizzy et Soma coururent vers lui.

_Cieeel ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Dit Elizabeth en prennant le bras droit de Ciel.

_Allez viens souffler tes bougies !

_V-Vous...

_Hahaha, Elizabeth, regarde ! Il est tellement heureux qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire !

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas heureux ! C'est juste... Vous m'avez un peu surpris... Il dirigea son regard vers Sebastian qui le regardait... Gentiment ?

Il rougit. Tout ça organisé comme ça. Et puis pensé qu'ils s'étaient tous fait si discret (eux qui entre nous étaient les êtres les plus bruyant qu'ils connaissait) pour lui... Ça l'avait touché... Et puis une fête surprise comme ça... Ça lui rappelait... Avant...

Lizzy et Soma (qui était sur la même longueur d'onde), emmenèrent Ciel à table et le firent s'asseoir.

_Ciel, Ciel ! Souffle vite tes bougies ! Après on pourra tous t'offrir nos cadeaux !

Ciel sourit à Lizzy, et souffla sur ses 15 bougies.

_Super ! Maintenant passons aux cadeaux !

_Joyeux anniversaire Ciel. Dit Dietrich en ébouriffant les cheveux de ce dernier.

_Merci dit Ciel en souriant. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il se forçait à sourire ou pas, en faite il n'y avait pas réfléchit.

_Ton cadeaux arrivera un peu plus tard je suis désolée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau.

Dietrich rit. Si Ciel savait …

_Ciel ! Tiens ! Dit Soma en sautant sur Ciel. Joyeux anniversaire !

_Merci.

Ciel ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit une masse de tissue rembourer difforme... Il regarda Soma comme pour lui demander ce que c'était.

_C'est une peluche que j'ai cousu moi même ! Elle représente notre divinité Shiva ! J'espère qu'elle te protègera !

_Ooh... Dit Ciel. Il l'avait fait lui même ? C'était gentil... Mais ceci expliquait cela...

_Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! Dit Lizzy attrappant Ciel ! Joyeux anniversaire Mon Ciel ! Dit elle en lui faisant une bise.

_M-Merci... répondit Ciel les joues légèrement rosie.

_CIEL ! NE TOUCHES PAS A LIZZY ! Cria Edward.

_Ciel, Ciel ! Continua a t elle ignorant totalement son frère, regarde, tout ça c'est pour toi ! E t'ai acheté une magnifique tenue, dit elle en tendant un premier paquet, une ours en peluche adorable, dit elle en tendant un second, et un nouveau Cheval ! Sebastian l'a déjà mis dans l'écurie !

Ciel sourit.

_Merci Lizzy.

_Elizabeth, tu oublies que c'est de notre part à tous !

_Merci ma tante. Dit Ciel en lui faisant la bise.

_Merci Edward dit il en lui serrant la main.

_Merci mon Onc- Dit il avant de se faire étouffer par son oncle.

_Et merci à toi Lizzy. Dit il en lui faisant la bise.

_Bonsoir cher comte ! Intervint Lau.

_Bonsoir Lau.

_Je vous souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire !

_Merci.

_Au faite, ça vous fait quel age ?

Ciel se racla la gorge.

_15 ans...

_Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Enfin, voilà un petit cadeau de ma part !

Ciel ouvrit la petit boîte qui contenait... Un pipe...

_Eh bien hm... Merci.

_Mais de rien ! Si vous voulez fumez quelques choses, adressz vous à moi ! Je vends un peu de tout !

_J'y penserai, J'y penserai... Dit Ciel en se prenant la tête.

_Ciel ! Mon petiot !

_Klaus ! Cela faisait longtemps !

_Tu n'as pas grandis hahaha !

_hahaha...

_Enfin, voilà je t'ai ramené un cadeau qui devrai t'intéréssé !

_Oh ? Ciel ouvrit la boîte, c'est votre dernier jeu ?

_Tout à fait !

Ciel sourit.

_En effet oui, merci Klaus !

_Joyeux anniversaire mon ptit !

Les trois domestiques s'avancèrent vers lui.

_M-Monsieur !

_Oui ?

_Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire !

_Merci dit Ciel en souriant.

_T-Tenez ! Dit Finny en tendant un bouquet de fleurs.

Ciel le prit, les yeux exorbité et regarda Finnian.

_C'est toi qui t'en est occupé ?

_Oui..

Les fleurs étaient dans un très bon état !

_C'est du bon travail ! Merci.

_M-Merci Monsieur ! Dit Finnian avec un grand sourire.

_V-V-Voilà pour vous Monsieur, j'ai mis plusieurs nuits à le faire, ce n'est pas grand choses m-mais... Je voulais vous remercier pour t-tout e-et vous souhaiter un j-joyeux anniversaire !

Elle tendit à Ciel un mouchoir en dentelle avec broder dessus assez maladroitement ses initialles, CP.

Ciel sourit à nouveau.

_Merci.

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire M'sieur ! Tenez ! Jvous ai fait venir ça de chez moi, il est petit mais puissant, jpense qu'il pourra vous servir. Dit Bard en tendant une boîte à Ciel.

En l'ouvrant il découvrit un superbe pistolet.

_Merci Bard, il me sera utile.

Bard rigola et se gratta la tête.

_Tiens Smile, c'est pour toi. C'est ce que dit Emily.

_Joyeux anniversaire Smile. C'est ce que dit Bronte.

Dit Snake en tendant une boîte joliment emballer à Ciel.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une flûte...

_Nous aimons beaucoup la flûte, c'est ce que dit Emily.

Ciel sourit.

_Merci à toi et tes amis dans ce cas.

_Seigneur Ciel...

_Aghni ?

_Tenez, voilà pour vous. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Il tendit à Ciel un panier, dedans se trouvait toute sorte de savon et produit pour la bain, de soin, etc... Tous des produits que Ciel aimait.

_Merci Aghni tu as bien choisi !

_En vérité... Monsieur Sebastian m'a aidé à choisir...

_Ce n'est rien, l'idée vient de toi.

_Je vous remercie.

_Ne me remercie pas.

_Si, je vous remercie car... Notre rencontre avec vous à été bénéfique, le prince et moi n'oublions pas tout ce que nous vous devons.

_Allons, c'est du passé. Décontractes toi un peu.

_Je vous remercie !

Ciel allait s'asseoir à table quand Grell l'arrêta.

_Eh petit.

_Quoi ?!

_Tiens, dis Ronald, Joyeux anniversaire.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un cadeau de votre part... Ciel ouvrit le paquet.. C'était un livre qui s'intitulait «Devenir aimable pour les nuls »...

Ciel releva son regard vers Ronald et s'apprêtait à crier, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

_Tiens, prend ça !

_Je ne te souhaiterai pas un bon anniversaire !

Dit Grell en jetant un petit paquet et s'en allant.

Ciel l'ouvrit et découvrit... un rouge à lèvres... Il allait tué ces deux shinigamis !

Sebastian prit tout ses cadeaux et les amena à sa chambre.

Le reste de la soirée, tout se passa assez bien.

Dietrich et Lau avait longuement discuté, Edward pété avait pété des plombs toute la soirée, Tantes Frances avaient arrangé les cheveux de Dietrich, Sebastian, Grell, Ronald, Finnian et Snake.

Klaus avait parlé business toute la soirée.

Les derniers à partir furent les Midford.

Elizabeth prit Ciel dans ses bras tendrement et lui fit un gentil bisous sur la joue, ce qui le fit rugir Edward et rougir Ciel.

Tout c'était bien passé cette fois... Et il pouvait en fin aller se couché.

* * *

**その執事。**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Un Jour spécial

**Dragonna :** Hahahaha, tu verras pour son cadeaux, tout ce je peux te dire, c'est qu'il sera utile !

Oui drôle de famille ! Mais Dietrich se fait vraiment très papou-poue avec Ciel...(faudrait pas qu'il en oublie ses enfants en Allemagne :0)

Ciel est toujours ronchon ! Anniversaire ou pas U_U

Mais il n'y a pas échappé xD

Mdr, mais non Edward adore sa soeur et il ets protecteur c'est tout ! Oui bon il a un petit très gros sister complex mais ce n'est certainement pas de l'amour (pense à Komui * -man*)

Oui les meilleurs cadeaux étaient de Ronald et Grell ! Félicitations à tout les deux !

**SebaCiel-RP :** Sebastian ? Pas de cadeau ? Voyons, il ne faudrait pas sous estimé le majordome des Phantomhive !

Et puis la journée n'est pas fini, la soirée ne fait que commencer ! *mais quand je dis ça j'ai l'impression de dire quelques chose de pervers.. :O*

Mdrrr Je la vois d'ici ton "expression perverse à la Sulivan" xD

Non ! Ce n'est pas non plus une séance d'exorcisme ! Haha

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 27 ... Oui il est un peu court ^^"

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : **

**Un jour spécial**

Ciel s'affala dans son lit.

_C'était tellement fatiguant !

_Mais vous avez été bien gâté.

_Hm...

_Et puis, vous vous êtes bien amusé.

_Hm..

_Et puis, mademoiselle Elizabeth vous a embrassé.

_? Mais ça ce n'est rien.

_... Oui certes. Après tout vous êtes fiancé.

Sebastian changea Ciel et le mit en pyjama.

Ciel (qui avait froid) se mit en vitesse sous ses épaisse couvertures.

Sebastian rit.

_Ne ris pas imbécile !

_Veuillez m'excuser.

_... Au final, la soirée aurait été plutôt calme...

_?

_Je veux dire... On ne nous a pas attaqué...

_Eh bien pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que si ils nous avaient attaqué ce soir, nos ennemies auraient été bien malchanceux.

Ciel rit doucement.

_C'est vrai qu'avec Aghni, Lau Ran Mao et les Midford en plus...

_Vous savez, le prince Soma se débrouille aussi !

_C'est vrai... Dit Ciel en baillant.

_Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué dit Sebastian en caressant doucement la joue de Ciel. Il retira vite sa main et ne savait plus trop quoi en faire. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de caresser la joue de son maître comme ça ?!

Ciel lui avait simplement arrêté de bouger et regardait Sebastian, surpris.

Il finit par se retourner dos à son majordome. Ca ne lui ressemblait décidément pas de perdre ses moyens comme ça. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne le giflait-il pas ?

_Monsieur...

_Quoi ?

_Moi aussi... J'ai quelques choses pour vous.

_Hm ? Ciel se retourna vers lui.

_Eh bien, ce n'est pas grand choses, mais voilà.

Il présenta de petit paquet à Ciel. Ciel se rassit et prit les paquets dans ses mains.

Ciel ouvrit le premier. Il y découvrit un cache œil tout doux, sur lequel était brodé aux extrémité des ficelles C.P. , ses initiale au fil d'or. Le tissus semblait précieux. Il ouvrit doucement le deuxième et y découvrit une nouvelle paire de boucle d'oreille dont le fermoir était lui aussi fait d'or, le cristal devait être du saphir joliment taillé.

_C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

_Oui.

_Oh.. Eh bien, c'est du bon travail...

Ciel n'arrivait pas à lui dire « merci », pas à lui... C'était trop étrange de le remercier lui.

_Je vous remercie. Dit Sebastian en souriant.

« Et c'est lui qui finit par me remercier » pensa Ciel.

_Pourquoi ?

_?

_Pourquoi me faire ces cadeaux ?

_Ils ne vous plaisent pas ?

_Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste... Venant de toi .. C'est bizarre...

_Pourquoi cela ?

_C'est la première fois que tu fais ça...

_Comme on dit chez les humains, il y a un début à tout.

_... Oui mais venant de toi...

_Ne suis je pas votre fidèle majordome ?

_...

Ciel posa ses cadeaux sur sa table de nuit et se mis dans sa couette.

_Monsieur...

Ciel se tourna à nouveau vers Sebastian qui lui, se baissa vers l'oreille de Ciel pour lui souhaiter tout bas... Un joyeux anniversaire.

_Joyeux anniversaire Monsieur...

Ciel ne bougeait plus. Il n'osait plus bouger, plus respiré... Vraiment, que se passait il ?!

_Monsieur...

Sebastian releva légèrement son visage et regarda Ciel. Il sourit face à son visage rougit et se baissa à nouveau pour déposé un léger baiser sur sa petite joue.

D'un coup, la température de Ciel monta d'un cran, il n'était plus rouge mais écarlate et se mit à dire des choses incompréhensibles

_M-Mais qu-qu-quest-ce qu- pour- qu'est ce qui, t-tu ! M-mais !

Sebastian rit légèrement.

_Qu'est ce qui vous perturbe à ce point ? Je fais simplement comme chez vous les humains... Je vous embrasse pour vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Et puis comme vous l'avez dit précédemment "ce n'est rien".

_N-Ne dis pas que tu m'embrasses !

_C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire.

_N-Ne le redis pas ! N'importe qui pourrait penser que tu parles d'embrasser autrement !

_Oh... Vous voulez sans doute parler de ce genre de baiser là... Dit il en passant lentement son doigt sur le lèvres de Ciel.

Ciel n'osait même plus parler. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, tout était en train de se bousculer dans sa tête.

Sebastian retira son doigt de ses lèvres et continua de le regarder, amuser.

Il fini par coller son front à celui de son jeune maître.

Front contre front, nez contre nez, les yeux dans yeux.

_Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est ce qui vous perturbes à ce point ?

Ciel n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Lorsque Sebastian parlait, il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres, s'était vraiment gênant ! Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'en parlant en même temps leurs souffle se croise.

Reprenant contenance, il tourna la tête.

_Qu'est ce que tu crois faire Sebastian ?

Sebastian rit et de sa main gauche, retourna doucement le visage de Ciel vers lui.

_Eh bien Monsieur ? Vous fuyez ?

_Certainement pas !

_Je vois.. Dit Sebastian en refaisant une bise à son maître.

_Je vais te tuer.

_Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'attend.

_Et qu'est ce que tu attend ?

_Que vous remerciez en m'embrassant aussi.

_Qu-... Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas employé ce verbe là !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je ne l'aime pas !

_Vraiment ? Dit Sebastian déposant un baiser très proche des lèvres de Ciel.

Ciel presque par réflexe ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put à cause de la gène. Sebastian avait des lèvres si douces, il les sentir si pré des siennes...

Ciel le repoussa.

_Arrête tes bêtises.

_Mais ce ne sont pas des bêtises.

_Comment ça ?

_Enfin, je vous l'ai pourtant déjà dit non ? Je veux que vous me rendiez mes baiser et me remercier.

_Mais tu n'as rien à exiger !

_Mon devoir est aussi de vous apprendre les bonne manière !

_...

Ciel passa ses bras dans le cou de Sebastian et le ramena vers lui.

_Après ça tu me laisseras tranquille ?

_Oui.

Il approcha ses lèvres de la joues de Sebastian.. Mais hésita...

_Allons Monsieur, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

_Tais toi !

Et il lui fit un bisous assez violent.. Personnellement j'appelle ça un coup de boule..euh non de bouche... Bref..ce n'était pas un bisous.

_Vous êtes bien dur avec moi.. Dit Sebastian en déposant gentiment ses lèvres sur la joue de Ciel.

_Mais qu-

_Je suis poli Monsieur, je vous rends ce bisous ! A vous !

_... Tu es sérieux là ?!

_Je suis toujours sérieux.

Ciel lui fit donc une vraie bise... Sa joue était douce... Sebastian lui rendit se rapprochant un peu plus de ses lèvres. Ciel lui refit un bises et ainsi de suite... Leurs lèvres se rapprochait dangereusement, mais bizarrement, à force de baisers, cela ne dérangeait plus Ciel qui voulait et ne vouait pas les lèvres de son majordomes... Puis elles finirent par se toucher. A peine.

Sebastian se redressa rapidement.

_Excusez moi Monsieur.

Ciel lui s'était retourner dos à lui.

Le coin des lèvres de Sebastian contre le coin des sienne...

Son coeur battait vite.

_...

_J'accepterai n'importe qu'elle punition. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Sebastian s'inclina. Il avait plus que faillit à son devoir de majordome. Ce petit jeu avait déraper d'une manière bien dangereuse.

_C'est bon... Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial non ? ….

_... Mons-

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_Mais ne recommence plus ce genre de jeux débile !

_Bien... Il se fait tard.. Je vais vous laissé vous repo-

_Reste ici ce soir...

Sebastian sourit.

_Très bien.

Il souffla les bougies du candélabre et retira ses chaussures.

En l'entendant, Ciel se retourna et rouspéta.

_Mais qu'est ce que t-

Mais Sebastian c'était déjà invité dans ses draps.

_Voyons Monsieur, c'est un jour spécial ! Et puis, cette journée m'a fatigué moi aussi.

_... Ciel ne savait pas trop quoi dire. c'était la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça. Il n'avait clairement plus affaire au majordome. Est ce que le démon qu'il était avait l'habitude de s'inviter où il voulait ?!

_Venez Monsieur.

_Pff.

Puis Ciel alla se réfugiez dans ses bras.

Ce soir encore c'était bizare... Il y a cinq ans, à cette même heure, ce même jour, c'est dans les bras de sa mère qu'il aurait du dormir.*

Il se sentait en sécurité... et pensant que là maintenant, il pourrait lui dire...

_Sebastian..

_Oui ?

_Merci.

_?

_Pour les cadeaux tout ça...

Sebastian sourit.

_De rien.

* * *

*****Maman-Sebby ?! O_O

**その執事。**


	28. Sono Hitsuji

Coucou !

Ceci n'est pas la suite de ma fanfiction (et donc pas le chapitre 28), mais le fruits de ce que peut donner mon pauvre cerveaux malade.

**Dragonna** c'est de ta faute tout ça T-T Maintenant Ciel et Sebastian m'en veulent ! xD

Enfin, pour conclure c'est plutôt une "parodie"

* * *

**PS :** Pour la petite explication, en japonais majordome ce dit Shitsuji et mouton Hitsuji. (les japonais adore les jeux de mots un peu bê-bête... Par exemple

pain = pan et la forme neutre de desu qui ici est l'équivalent de "c'est' est da. Panda=Pan da... C'est du pain... Lol... *okayjesors*)

* * *

**Sono Hitsuji...**

* * *

Ce soir là, Ciel n'arrivait pas à dormir... alors décida de se mettre à compter les moutons... Oui les moutons...

1mouton... 2moutons... 3 moutons... 4 moutons... 5 moutons... 6 Mout-

_Béhééhécchan, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de dormir ? Béééééh

Ciel ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux, un peu choqué... Ce mouton en costume venait de lui parler ?! « Béééhééhécchan », c'était bocchan ?!

_Qu-...

Puis il réfléchis... Et si c'était un sale coup de Sebastian ou de ses domestiques ?! Et si ils se regardaient dans un coin pour se moquer de lui ?! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas parlé à ce mouton.

Il se contenta alors de fixer le mouton d'un aire froid.

_Béééhééécchan, il est l'heure de vous couchez !

_Qu...

Le mouton s'avança et appuya sur la tête de Ciel avec sa patte pour le forcer à se coucher.

_N-Ne me touche pas ! Qui es tu ?!

_Mais enfin Béhééécchan, c'est moi, Sebéééhééstian, votre hitsuji !

_... Ciel le regarda d'un air blasé... C'était quoi ce jeu de mots bidon ?!

_Allez couchez vous ! Bééhééé

_Sebastian où te caches tu ?! Cette plaisanterie stupide à assez durer !

_Béééhhéé je suis là !

_...

Le lit de Ciel se mit à trembler et une horde de mouton sortirent de sous ce dernier.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Les moutons étaient effrayant, ils avaient les yeux complètement noir, des taches de sang sur le pelage, des dents acéré...(Sisi ce sont des moutons), et fixait le jeune comte.

Il paniqua et c'est alors que Sebéhéééstian se transforma en Sebastian. Mais il avait une paire d'oreille et une queue... Que se passait il encore ?!

_Vous ne toucherez pas à ma proie ! Dit il en montrant les crocs.

Mais les moutons sauvages ne reculèrent pas et se jetèrent sur lui !

Sebastian les mangea tous, un par un.

Puis se retourna vers Ciel.

_Eh bien petit chaperon rouge, on se fait attaqué par les moutons sauvages ?

_Ne me donne pas de surnom bizarre !

_Un surnom ? Mais c'est bien comme cela qu'on vous appel non ?

Ciel se rendit alors compte qu'il était désormais vêtue d'un chaperon rouge et qu'il tenait dans ses mains un panier... ( il est toujours assis sur son lit sisi)

_Hm, comme vous m'avez l'air appétissant...

_Je ne suis pas comestible.

_Vraiment ? Pourtant à votre odeur je jurerai que si !

_Tu débloques.

_Absolument pas ! Regardez, vous avez même de la laine, comme les moutons de tout à l'heure !

Ciel allait répliquer mais s'aperçue qu'il avait maintenant un déguisement de mouton.

_D'ailleurs cette laine à l'air bien douce... Dit Sebastian en commençant à la tripoter.

Ciel déglutit.

_Je te propose un marché loup.

_Appel moi grand méchant loup.

_... Grand méchant loup.

_Bien, je t'écoute petit mouton ?

_Si tu me laisse la vie sauve, je t'aiderai à attiré d'autres mouton ! En échange, tu devras me protéger des moutons sauvages !

_Très bien, mais je pense qu'attiré des moutons n'est pas suffisant...

_Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais, ENCORE?!

_Un baiser de mon petit mouton ? Dit il en approchant ses lèvres de celle du moutons...

* * *

_Il est l'heure de vous réveiller Monsieur.

Ciel ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

_Sebastian ?

_Oui ?

_Non rien...

_Ce matin, je vous ai préparé un Earl Grey, des scones, du poissons pochet et...

_Oui, oui passe moi plutôt le journal...

Mais quel rêve stupide ! Il avait honte que son cerveaux ai pu imaginé quelques chose d'aussi stupide !

_Pas de nouvelle concernant notre affaire ?

_Non.

_Ahh, si tu entends quoi que se soit au sujet de Rémi fais le moi savoir.

_Bien Béhééééchan.

Ciel cracha son thé.

_Pardon ?! Qu'as tu dis?!

_? Rien de spécial bocchan.

_... Laisse moi seul un moment tu veux ?

_Bien.

Puis Sebastian partit. Ciel se releva et découvrit dans son lit une peluche d'un mouton habillé en costume...

* * *

Excusez moi pour cette histoire sans queue ni tête...ｘD

Sebastian : Monsieur rassurez moi... Vous ne vous êtes pas servit de cette pipe que vou a offert Lau ?

Ciel : Bien sur que non ! C'est juste encore elle qui me faire faire n'importe quoi !

Sebastian : Bééééhééé

**そのひつじ。**


	29. Chapitre 28 : Un cadeau empoisonné

**Dragonna :** Eh bien en faite tu as tout compris mdr

Sebastian s'amuse avec Ciel et si il lui fait des bisous c'est juste pour l'embéter !

(Oui c'est vrai qu'il a 15 ans maintenant omg )

Ciel est le seul a le commencé à vraiment le voir différemment... Le pauvre é_è

Mdrrr Oh je vois trop Undertaker faire ça c'est fou xDD

Mdrrr alors je tiens à précisé que Ciel n'a rien bu avant d'aller dormir xD

Si Sebastian y est pour quelques chose ? Peut être haha

Omg Ciel ! Lâche cette peluche t'es terrifiant xOx

**SebaCiel-RP** : Haha tant mieux si tu l'as trouvé mignon ! Mdrr

xD Oui pense à moi quand tu le cosplayra ! Haha

Hahaha, bah la vision que Ciel a de Sebastian commence à changé petit à petit...

En revanche Sebastian lui il s'amuse juste avec les nerfs de Ciel ^^"

Pauvre Ciel... é_è

xD Oui moi je le veux comme épouse Sebastian ! (A l'espoir qu'un persocom de Sebastian voit le jour)

Mercii

**QueenOfHelll :** Hahaha, voici la suite...*Oui bon c'est un peu court ... Mais celui de demain sera plus long !*

xD Je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé mignon x)

Hahaha, enfin, ce genre de cadeaux ne pas grand choses pour le diable qu'il est !

(Imagine si il avait offer un doujinshi Sebaciel à Ciel... O_O )

Je n'ai rien pris... Ah c'est encore pire ? é_è j'y peux rien moi c'est mon cerveaux xD

Ahaha bon si ça te rappel toi c'est que je ne suis pas un cas désespéré ! *espoir*

**Hashiiko :** Hahaha, Merci beaucoup :)

Noon ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend parfaitement é_è (chuis pareille ces temps ci )

xD Mais je n'ai rien fuuumeeer xD

Mdr bon, tant que tu m'aimes ça va xD

Voilà le chapitre 28 ! Merci :)

Voilà le chapitre 28 !

Je vous annonce aussi que des la semaine prochaine je ne publierai qu'un chapitre par semaine, mais un long chapitre !

(pas comme celui là é_è)

Vous préfereriez quelle jour ?

Moi j'avais pensé au mercredi c'est le milieu de la semaine... Mais peut être que c'est le mieux le week end ?

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : **

**Un cadeau empoisonné**

Quatre jours plus tard, Dietrich rejoint Ciel dans son bureau et lui tendit une énorme boîte.

_Ton cadeau. Dit il en rigolant.

_? Merci... Dit Ciel en le prenant, assez méfiant.

_Ah, il y a aussi ces deux boîtes là. Dit il en lui présentant deux énormes boîte rondes.

_Il y a tant de paquet que ça ?!

_Oui et je dois dire que j'y ai mi le prix dit il en souriant bizarrement.

_Il ne fallait pas... Dit Ciel en ouvrant la première boîte ronde.

Dietrich regarda Sebastian d'un ère complice. Ciel les dévisagea... Que ces deux là ait l'air aussi complice lui donna un mauvais pressentiment. Mauvais pressentiments justifier.

Ciel vu découvrit une magnifique boîte rose...

Il regarda Dietrich l'air intérogateur...

_Allons Monsieur, ouvrez donc vous n'êtes pas pressé de voir ce qu'il y à l'intérieur ? L'encouragea Sebastian.

Cette fois ci, c'était vraiment louche. Sebastian avait vraiment l'air impatient... Que se passait il encore ?!

Il souleva le capot de la boîte... Et y découvrit... Une jolie perruque brune...

Il regarda Dietrich d'un aire assassin.

Sebastian lui commença à pouffer de rire.

_Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette mauvaise blague ?!

_Allez allez ouvre le reste.

_Qu'est ce que tu m'as préparé ?!

Dietrich lui sourit. Ciel comprit qu'il n'obtiendrai rien de lui.

Il ouvrit alors la deuxième boîte ronde et y découvrit de magnifique botte noire vernis...

Il regarda Dietrich et Sebastian (qui lui continuai de rire).

_Allez ouvre la dernière !

_Pour retrouver d'autre affaire de fille ?!

_Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, le dernier paquet est un cadeau sérieux.

Ciel râla.

_J'espère !

Il ouvrit la dernière boîte et tomba sur … Un magnifique corset noir, une imposante robe bouffante rouge et noire, un peigne pour perruque et un tour de cou de dentelle noir, ainsi que quelques accessoires pour les cheveux.

Il avait une mine déconfite. La vue de ce corset ne lui rappelait pas de bon souvenir.

Sebastian et Dietrich continuèrent de rire.

_Vous avez l'aire de bien vous amusez...

_Pardonne moi Ciel, mais c'est le seul cadeau utile que j'ai trouvé ! Ria Dietrich.

_ « Utile » ?! Répéta Ciel.

_Oui

_Je n'en veux pas moi de ton cadeau ! Je ne suis pas un travestie ! Sebastian jette moi tout ça !

_Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais il semblerait en effet que cette robe soit utile...

_QUOI ?!

_Eh bien, nous devons nous infiltrez dans cette soirée n'est ce pas ?

_... Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je porte ça ?

_Allons, Mademoiselle Ackermann, c'est un cadeau de votre père !

_... Ciel jeta un regard froid à Dietrich.

_Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif.

_?

_Après tout j'ai choisi tout ça avec Sebas-

_QUOI?! Toi ! Tu as osé me faire ça ?!

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes plus plate excuse Monsieur.

_Tch !

_D'ailleurs Ciel, j'ia réussi à avoir des invitations pour la prochaine soirée !

_Et quand a t elle lieu ?

_La nuit du 24 au 25.

_Pour Noël ?

_Oui et il y aura sûrement beaucoup plus de monde que prévu. Nous nous y infiltrerons sous le noms des Ackermann. Je serais David Ackermann et toi ma fille Hanna !

_...

_Eh bien, cela ne semble pas vous plaire jeune maître !

_Comment ça pourrait me plaire ?

* * *

Six jours plus tard, le mercredi 24 décembre au soir...

_Monsieur avez vous bien retenue ce que contenait votre livre ?

_Oui ! Cracha Ciel « Devenir aimable pour les nuls » dans les mains.

_N'oubliez pas, une demoiselle à toujours un mouchoir sur elle l'avez vous ?

_Oui ! Dit il en sortant le mouchoir que lui avait confectionner May Lin.

_Vous êtes vous bien parfumer ?!

_Non...

_Laissez moi faire. Sebastian se prit le parfum que lui avait offert Aghni et l'en aspergea.

_KofKofKof, arrête ça j'étouffe !

_Allons, ne faites pas votre chochote ! Vous aurez tout le temps de la faire ce soir !

_Tch !

_Avez vous bien mit votre rouge à lèvres ?

_OUI ! Tu vois bien non ?!

_Oui, je vois que vous vous en êtes mis partout ! Dit il en essuyant le contour de ses lévres.

Ciel repoussa sa main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Je peux le faire moi même ! Cracha-t-il.

Il se regarda dans la glace. Il était tout rouge. Merde ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il repense maintenant à l'autre soir ?!

_Monsieur ?

_Oui c'est bon, dit il en se redirigeant vers Sebastian, à nouveau un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage.

_Il manque quelques chose...

_Quoi ENCORE ?!

_Eh bien, votre perruque... elle est trop simple... Laissez moi arrangez ça !

_Fais donc, fais donc !

Sebastian s'arma d'un fer à boucler et commença à boucler légèrement la perruque de Ciel.

_Voilà qui est mieux ! Dit il en nouant un jolie ruban dans ses cheveux.

_Ca va ?! Tu t'amuses bien ?

_Pour être honnête, je dois vous avouez que c'est assez amusant oui.

_Tch !

_Hm... Il manque encore quelques chose...

Ciel soupira, il n'en pouvait plus. Et ce foutue corset qui l'étouffait...

Dietrich entra.

_Eh bien, ça ne te va pas mal du tout ! Comme je le pensais on y verra que du feu !

_...

_N'oublies pas de cachez un revolver contre sous tes jupes.

_Oui,oui ! J'ai celui qu'on vient de m'offrir.

_Très bien il est parfait.

_Dietrich, puis je vous demandez quelques chose ?

_Quoi ? Dit il en regardant mal Sebastian.

_J'ai l'impression qu'il manque encore quelques chose...

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien, dans le déguisement de Monsieur.

_Ah, oui évidement ! Il lui manque des seins !

_Ah mais oui ! Bien sur !

Ciel devint tout rouge et se mit à crier

_NON MAIS CA NE VAS PAS?! JE SUIS UN GARCON MOI !

_Non, tu es mon adorable fille, n'est ce pas Hanna ?

_Tch ! Vous êtes impossible ! Il n'y a que sur la manière de me travestir que vous vous entendez c'est ça ?! Et de toute façon je ne peux pas avoir de seins je suis un garçon !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune maître j'ai la solution ! Mais il va falloir vous déshabiller !

_ENCORE ?!

_Voyons, ne faites pas l'enfant !

_Sebastian... Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ?!

_Oh ça ? Eh bien, ce sont des prothèse évidement !

_QUOI ?!

_Eh oui, même vous pouvez avoir de la poitrine !

_Sebastian je vais te tuer !

_Voyez vous ça...

_Et que fais tu avec des faux seins ?!

_Que serais le majordome de la famille Phantomhive s'il ne savait anticipé ce genre de chose ?

Dietrich les regarda se chamailler incrédule. Comme ça on aurait simplement dit deux amis qui se chamaillaient... Pourtant ce n'étaient ni des amis, ni un maître et son simple majordome... Ils étaient démons et contractant... Contractant et bourreau. Comment pouvait il avoir l'air de se faire confiance alors qu'à la fin...

Non, il ne laisserai pas les choses se terminer comme ça.

Lui, il le protégerai.

_Ah ! Sebastian !

_Detendez vous voyons !

Dietrich se retourna rapidement. Ces deux là... Ciel avait une drôle de manière de gémir... Cauchemar. Pas son petit Ciel avec ce vieux crouton. Stop.

Pourquoi se genre de vision ?! Ô cerveaux malsain !

Enfin, Ciel n'a qu'à pas gémir bizarement comme ça

_Ahn !

_...

_Mais puisque je te dis que ça va sortir !

_Monsieur, pour la énième fois, aucune femme n'a jamais vu ses intestins sortir à cause d'un corset !

_... Bon, je vous laisse vous préparé.

_S-Sale lâche ! Ne t'enfuis p-aah ! Sebastian ! Enfoiré !

_Oui, oui je vous laisse, je vous laisse !

Et il ferma la porte.

* * *

_Le banquet est pour bientôt.

_Hahaha, des sacrifiers pour noël !

_J'espère que ce dieux de Malheur entendra notre colère !

_Et que les démons viendront à nous !

_Hahaha !

* * *

Un fiacre arriva devant un imposant bâtiment. Le côcher aida son premier client à sortir, David Ackermann, qui lui même aida sa jeune fille, Hanna à descende du fiacre.

_Viens par là Hanna.

_Bien père. Et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la soirée.

* * *

**その執事。**


	30. Chapitre 29 : Son Majordome, déguisé

**Dragonna**** :**En faite il avait un autre cadeaux pour noël, mais il va se passer ceci et cela qui feront qu'il ne pourra pas lui donner

Mdr, oui pour les faux seins je me disait "mais quand même il est plate un peu... C'est pas super attirant" xD

Je t'avoue que quand j'ai écris les mauvaise pensées de Dietrich je me suis dis "mwhehehe, ca te rappelle des choses hein ?"

xD

Haha, oui ce serai pas mal ! Mais j'ai déjà écris autre chose T-T

Enfin je te laisserai voir hohoho

Oh ! je viens de faire une gaffe !

Breff, tu verras bien xD

**Guest :** xDDD Vieux couton et sexy ne vont pas enssemble xD

Oui c'était vraiment un cadeau pourrit O_O pauvre Ciel é_è

Bon, je ne suis pas sur qu'il prenne son pied ( ca doit faire mal quoi xD ),

Hahahaha, Sebastian est un démon, et il pense donc qu'il ne peut rien ressentir.. EN faite il s'amuse oui..

Mais tout ces petits dérapages (qu'il laisse quand même arrivé hein si il ne les voulait vraiment pas ils n'arriveraient pas),

lui montre qu'il commence à changer... M'enfin je sais pas si il s'en rend compte il est tellement fier en tant que démon qu'il sous estime beaucou trop

sa capacité à ressentir des sentiments ! Ah Sebastian... J'en ai marre de toi

Merci beaucoup :)

**Hashiiko :** Mddrrr moi aussi j'ai fais une couleur ya pas longtemps ! (mais moi j'ai oublié mon tel dans mon sac...)

Grave il doit en avoir mare, le pire était quand même le coup des faux seins ! Ah non mais moi j'aurai vraiment mais vraiment pas apprécié à sa place !

Merci :)

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : **

**Son Majordome, déguisé**

_Puis je voir votre invitation Monsieur ?

_Bien sur. Dit Dietrich en sortant une enveloppe.

Le majordome l'ouvrit et la lu.

_Très bien, laissé moi vous guidé vers la grande salle Monsieur Ackermann.

_Bien.

Ciel marchait au côté de Dietrich. Comme une gracieuse Lady, un aire paisible sur le visage. Dietrich avait envie de rire, quel bon comédien !

Ils montèrent trois étages puis entrèrent dans une salle gigantesque. Sur les côtés, des tables avec des buffets, devant, un orchestre qui se préparait à jouer différents morceaux de valses.

Les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers Dietrich et Ciel.

Dietrich posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ciel et lui dit :

_Hanna, je te laisse.

_Bien père.

_Fais attention à toi...

_Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il aurait voulu lui ébouriffée les cheveux, mais vu le temps que Sebastian avait passé à coiffé cette perruque, il préférait s'abstenir, et puis ce n'était plus le comte Phantomhive mais sa fille Hanna.

Ciel lui se dirigea directement vers la table des buffets. Des centaines de magnifiques gâteaux l'appelait « mange moi ! Mange moi ! » mais les paroles de Sebastian résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Une demoiselle gloutonne qui a du gâteaux partout ce n'est pas attirant ! ».

Tch ! Dire qu'il devait être « attirante ce soir ! Il en avait de la malchance ! Il regardait les gâteaux.. Personne n'y avait encore touché, il ne pouvait pas faire le gourmand ici. Et dans un soupir il se dirigea dans un coins de la pièce.

Il regardait autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser (et puis de toute façon il détestait ce genre de fête et se travestir ne l'enchantait pas), où pouvait bien être Sebastian ? Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter mais il ne voyait pas... Bah au moins il n'avait pas à l'entendre l'appeler « mademoiselle » cet idiot.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer et la foule se dirigea vers le centre de la salle. Ils se mirent tous à valser, en rythme. Ciel grimaça, il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas à dansé.

Il chercha Dietrich du regard, il était entouré de fille, eh bien ! Puis il fini par allé dansé avec l'une d'elle... Hm il n'était pas mauvais danseur.

Ciel restait là et continuait de faire « décoration » quand une jeune fille vint lui parler.

_B-Bonsoir.

Ciel releva la tête et sourit.

_Bonsoir.

Assurément, le cadeaux de Ronald lui avait servi.

_Vous avez l'aire de vous ennuyer... êtes vous seule ?

_Non, je suis venue avec mon père, eh bien pour tout vous dire, ce genre de soirée ne me plaise guère.

_Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi être venue ?

_Père tenait vraiment à venir, il aime ce genre de mondanité. Quant à moi je ne désirai pas passé noël seule...

_Oh... Je vois...

_Angélique ! Appela une voix

_Oui ! J'arrive ! Veuillez m'excusez mais je dois y aller. J'espère que vos saurez malgré tout profiter de cette soirée.

_Je vous remercie, bonne soirée.

Et la jeune fille partit en souriant.

Ciel tourna la tête et remarqua un groupe de garçon. Ils lae fixaient... Oh non...

L'un d'eux s'approcha.

_Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

_Bonsoir.

_Vous êtes ravissante dans cette robe rouge.

_Elle est rouge et noir.

_Hahaha, oui c'est vrai.

Un autre s'approcha.

_Dis moi tu es toute seule ?

_Je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer.

_Elle est rebelle comme c'est charmant !

Ciel tourna la tête. Il aurait bien aimé leur tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Se faire dragué par un mec lorsqu'on en est un est insultant !

_Dîtes moi, qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

_Je reste chez moi pour étudier.

_Je vois, et que faites vous de votre temps libre ?

_Je n'ai pas de temps libre.

_Oh... Et avez vous un fiancé ?

_Ca ne vous regarde pas.

_...Bien, voulez vous une part de gâteaux ?

_Quand j'en voudrai une j'irai la chercher moi même.

_... J'ai l'impression de vous importunez.

_Oh ! Quel esprit de déduction !

Son ami se moqua de lui.

_Très bien, dans se cas je vous laisse ! Dit il énervé.

_Aaahhh...

Ciel soupira de soulagement, ce devait être dur d'être une fille...Un combat de tout les jours.

_Quelle beauté !

« Pas encore ! »

Ciel releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

_Mon cœur bat lorsque je vous voit, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré quelques part ?

...Le Vicomte de Druitt...

_Non. La réponse avait été cracher sèchement.

_Vraiment alors.. Cela signifie... Dit il en sortant une rose, Que nous nous aimions dans une autre vie !

_Urgh ! Ciel fut prit d'un frisson. (Pas d'un frisson d'amour, ça c'est moi qui vous le dit).

_Ces yeux bleu... Il l'avait attrapé par le menton.

Ciel le repoussa poliment.

_Excusez moi, mais je ne suis pas habitué à ce que l'on se comporte ainsi avec moi...

_OOOoOOOOooOOhhhh ! Se mit à crier le Vicomte de manière théâtrale en se tenant le front, cette jeune fille est une petite colombe !

_... Une colombe ?

_La blancheur de tes ailes est aussi immaculé que la pureté de ton cœur !

_Mon dieu... Soupira Ciel.

_Accordez moi votre première danse !

_Je n'ai pas très envie de danser...

_OoooOOOh ! Elle est timide ! Comme c'est charmant !

Ciel eut un nouveau frisson d'horreur.

_Allons, venez ! Dit il en l'entraînant vers la piste de danse.

_N-Non ! Je ne suis pas très doué et j-

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous guiderai !

_Non je n-

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, mais cette jeune fille m'avait promis sa première danse.

_Sebas- ! Ciel se tut se rendant comte de son erreur.

_Hm ? Et qui es tu toi ?!

_Le marquis Becker, très amis avec le père de mademoiselle et mademoiselle elle-même.

_Oh... ma colombe, lui as tu vraiment promis tas première danse ?

_Oui. Dit Ciel dans un sourire faussement désolée.

De Druitt mit les mains en l'air.

_Dans ce cas, l'homme courtois que je suis respecterai ton choix, à plus tard !

_...

_Eh bien, il semble que vous n'arriviez vraiment pas à vous débrouiller sans moi...Hanna..

_Je ne vous remercierai pas, Marquis Becker..

Sebastian sourit.

_Eh bien, je pense que nous allons à présent devoir dansé.

_Pardon ?!

_Vous venez de me promettre votre première danse !

_Roh c'est pas vrai !

_Allons, venez !

_Peut on vraiment considérer que tu m'as sauvé ?

_Disons qu'avec moi, vous êtes sur qu'on ne vous saute pas dessus !

_Hm...

Sebastian prit sa main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

Lorsqu'il commencèrent à dansé Ciel commença à se sentir gêné. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proche.

« Depuis quand danser est aussi gênant ?! » pensa-t-il. En écrasant le pied de Sebastian.

« Zut ! » Il ne voulait pas se ridiculisé. Pas pour une soirée, pas devant autant de monde, et encore moins devant Sebastian !

Il lui écrasa à nouveau les pieds.

Sebastian le ramena plus pré de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_Ne paniquez pas. Laissez vous guidez par la musique et moi même.

Ciel rougit un peu mais fit ce que dit Sebastian. En faite, ça allait mieux, il lui écrasait un peu moins les pieds.

Sebastian le fit tourner sur lui même puis le repris dans ses bras, Ciel regarda autour d'eux, tout le monde les regardaient de manière admirative. Alors il n'y voyait que du feu ? Sacré Sebastian ! Il savait vraiment se sortir de n'importe qu'elle situation.

Il continuèrent à dansé, au final c'était devenu plutôt agréable pour Ciel qui s'y était fait. Puis la musique s'arrêta et ils se séparèrent.

Ciel sentit comme un froid l'envahir. La chaleur de Sebastian n'était plus là...

NON ! Non non non non non non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! C'était sa robe, elle était trop légère pour un hiver ! Et puis dehors il neigeait alors.. Oui voilà.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet.

_Mademoiselle j-

_Bonsoir hm...

Sebastian sourit de son petit sourir hypocrite. Il détestait qu'on le coupe.

_Bonsoir mademoiselle.

_Je hm... Pourriez vous m'accorder la prochaine danse ?

_Mais avec plaisir. Répondit Sebastian en faisant un baise main à la demoiselle.

Ciel tiqua.

Sebastian le regarda avec un sourir moqueur.

_Bon eh bien je vous laisse mademoiselle !

_Allez, va ! Va ! Dit il en lui faisant signe de partir de la main.

Sebastian s'en alla puis de Druitt revint à la charge.

_Mademoiselle ?

_Oui ?

_Et maintenant ? Pouvez vous me faire l'honneur de bien vouloir danser avec moi ?

Ciel sourit.

_Oui bien sur !

Sebastian l'avait énervé ! Ils allaient parlé et lui était partit s'amusé ! Très bien il ferait de même.

Mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras.

_C-Hanna !

_Père ?

_Vient par là j'ai à te parler.

_Oh vous êtes son père ? Je me présente je suis...

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard terrifiant que lui lançait Dietrich.

Dietrich emmena Ciel dans un coin.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! On est pas là pour s'amuser !

_Hm ? Mais pourtant toi aussi tu profites de la fête non ? Je t'ai vu danser tout à l'heure.

_Ne sois pas stupide, je ne me contente pas de dansé ! Je soutire des informations aux invité !

_Hm...

_N'oublie pas pourquoi nous somme ici !

_Je ne l'oublie tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça, puis ce n'est pas vraiment comme si ma situation me plaisait tu sais !

_Oui bon... Moi j'y retourne...

Dés que Dietrich s'en alla, Ciel fut assaillit par un horde de garçon. Est ce que Sebastian l'aurait fait danser pour attiré l'attention sur lui ?

Après avoir passer au moins une demi heure à évincer les avances de tout ces pauvres hommes qui ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait sous sa jupe, Ciel se dirigea vers le balcon pour respirer un peu. À l'intérieur l'air était lourd, des mélanges de parfums, de la chaleurs et cet affreux corset qui l'étouffait !

Il s'accouda sur le rebord du balcon et regarda la neige tomber dehors.

_Excuses nous...

_Hm ?

_Tu es nouvelle n'est ce pas ?

_Comment ça ?

_Eh bien, on ne t'avais jamais vu ici avant.

_Ce sont des soirées d'habitué ?

_Plutôt oui.

_Je vois.

_Je trouve que tu attires un peu trop l'attention sur toi !

_Pardon ?

_Excuses nous mais tu es un peu trop gênante !

Et les filles poussèrent Ciel par dessus le balcon...

* * *

**その執事。**


	31. Chapitre 30:Son Majordome prend la fuite

**Dragonna** :Oui Ciel est presque charmante mdr

Dietrich efficace évidement ! Mdrrr oui imagine si ils l'avaient reconnu x_x

Oui ça va basculer...

Elles sont extrême dans tout les sens du terme xD

Oui ! Edward doit clairement adoré Ciel au fond de lui

xDDD Ah oui surement !

OMG xD

Haha, il n'arrivera pas tout de suite mais ça vient... ^^

**Hashiiko** :Mdr, t'as pas fini de les détester ces s*lop* hohoho

Mdr, il faut toujours qu'il tombe sur de Druitt pas de chance !

**SebaCiel-PR :** Haha, je comrpend (lis moi même tout sur mon tel)

Mdr merci :)

Voilà le chapitre 30 !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Son Majordome, prend la fuite**

Une de ces filles était en train de foncer droit sur moi, par réflexe je reculais, puis elle me poussa par dessus le balcon.

_Seba-

Sebastian était là et me retenait. Mais... Attendez... Il se tenait au balcon... PAR LES PIEDS ?!

_Mademoiselle vous n'avez rien ?

_... Non ça va mais...

_? Y a t il un problème ?

Je vois d'ici les filles en train d'essayer d'enlever les pieds de Sebastian pour nous faire tomber...

_Sebastian... Dis je en m'accrochant bien fort à lui, c'est un ordre, laisse nous tomber sans que je me blesse.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi.

_Yes, My Lord.

Puis il nous laissa tomber.

Une fois arrivé au sol, Sebastian ne bougeai plus.

_? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Faites comme si j'étais blessé, quelqu'un devrait arrivé.

Je soupire.

_D'accord.

Je mis ta tête sur mes genou.

Tu jouais à faire le mort en fermant les yeux.

Hahaha, j'avais une idée.

Je commençais alors à te tiré les joues.

C'était drôle de voir ton visage déformé de cette manière, puis je pinçais ton nez.

_Monsieur...

_Quoi ?

_Vous devriez être un peu plus doux avec votre « amiàmoitiémortquivientdevoussauvélavie » vous ne pensez pas ?

_Hmm...Comme ça ? Dis je en carressant ta joue.

Tu ouvrais les yeux et me souriait en attrapant ma mains.

_Oui, comme ça.

Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, mais la j'avais chaud, et j'étais presque sur que tu pouvais voir que mes joues étaient rose.

_Eh vous !

Je tournais la tête, deux majordomes étaient venue.

_Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessez ?!

_Moi, je vais bien...

Sebastian fit semblant de se relever avec difficulté.

_Je pense que...Ca va aller pour moi... Dit il en faisant mine de tomber...

Woooahh quel comédien !

_Monsieur attention ! Dis l'un des deux majordomes en le rattrapant.

_Mademoiselle vous vous êtes écorché vous aussi !

Ah oui, je n'avais pas remarqué.

_Oui mais ce n'est pas très important, occupez vous plutôt de lui s'il vous plaît...

_Bien sur, veuillez nous suivre tout les deux.

Sebastian fit semblant de boiter et se dirigea vers l'entrée en s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'un des deux majordome.

Ciel le suivit et il se dirigèrent vers un salle du premier étage.

_Mademoiselle, Monsieur, veuillez patienter encore un peu s'il vous plaît, dit un des majordome en cherchant.

Un autre domestique ouvrit la porte bruyament.

_Albert, Henri venez vite il y a urgence !

_Quoi ? Mais nous nous occupons déjà d-

_Venez dépêchez vous !

_Monsieur, Mademoiselle je vais devoir vous laissez veuillez m'excusez je reviens vite.

_Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps ! Dit Sebastian en souriant.

_Mais vous êtes...

_Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai une formation de medecin !

_Très bien dans ce cas... Veuillez nous excusez !

Et ils sortirent tous de la pièce.

_Eh bien... Ils ne sont pas très professionnel... Déclara Ciel

_Certes, mais avouons que cela nous arranges, dit Sebastian en se dirigeant vers la boîte de pansement.

_ ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_comment ça ? Je vais vous soignez bien sur !

_Sebastian nous ne sommes pas là pour jouez aux docteur !

_Je ne compte pas « jouer » au docteur Monsieur, mais vous soignez, en effet ce ne sont que de petite coupure certes mais elles peuvent s'infecter, et des bactérie peuvent s'y infiltrer, vous les humains êtes vulnérable à ce genre de chose et je ne souhaite pas que vous mourriez maintenant.

Tiens... Il change de discours, d'habitude c'est plutôt « il serait regrettable que vous mourriez maintenant »... Quoi que ça ne change pas beaucoup...

_Oui, oui c'est bon allez fais rapidement ce que tu as à faire et retournons y.

_Bien.

_Dis Sebastian...

_Oui Monsieur ?

_Ces filles ont bien essayer de me tuer n'est ce pas ?

_En effet oui.

_Et si c'était elles ?

_Je pense que ce serai un peu trop simple Monsieur.

_Moui c'est vrai... Dis moi Sebastian...

_Hm ?

_Non rien...

Tu me regardes avec un regards interrogateur.

_Rien je te dis.

En faite il n'y avait vraiment rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dis ça.. Je n'avais rien à te demander ma bouche avait bougée toute seule.. Je devenais bizarre...

Ta main contre ma joue me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Tu me regardais, perplexes... Tu devais te demander à quoi je pensais...

_Je vous trouve étrange ces temps ci...

_Pardon ?

_Je ne saurais comment l'expliqué mais je trouve que vous avez changé.

_Changé ? Et en quoi ?

_Je vous trouve de plus en plus tactile... Me dis tu dans un petit sourire dont tu as le secret.

Je sentais ma tête chauffer...

Oh non, je ne devais pas rougir pour ça !

D'ailleurs il n'y avait aucune raison de rougir !

_Ne serais ce pas plutôt toi qui devient de plus en plus tactile... Sebastian ? Dis je en retenant ta mains contre ma joue, comme pour te prouver mes dires.

_Qu-

_Monsieur, Mademoiselle, excusez nous de vous avoir fait attendre !

Je me relevais rapidement.

_Nous ne vous avons pas attendue figurez vous. Faire passez l'organisation avant les invité, c'est scandaleux.

_Veuillez nous excu-

_Je ne resterai pas ici une seule seconde de plus ! Allons y !

_Bien.

_...

* * *

Nous nous dirigèrent alors vers le troisième étage, vers la salle de la fête... Mais nous n'entendions aucun bruit... Rien. Sebastian regardais autour de lui et semblait sur ses gardes.

_Seba- Il me coupa en mettant un doigt sur mes lévres. Puis me porta.

Que se passait il ?!

Il ouvra la porte et nous découvrirent une pièce vide. Il n'y avait personne.

_Comte Phantomhive ! Cela faisait longtemps !

Cette voix... Je vis sortir du balcon Rémi.. accompagné de deux hommes masqué...

_Rémi !

Sebastian recula, que se passait il ?!

_Aaron, Maximilian, attrapez moi ces deux là !

A ces mots Sebastian se mit à courir comme jamais, nous allions si vite que je n'arrivais plus à respirer, nous étions en dehors de la demeure depuis longtemps mais continuions à courir, courir, courir.

Puis il finit par s'arrêter sur un arbre.

J'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle et le regarder. Il semblait sur ses gardes... Je n'osai même pas parler, l'ambiance était pesante, très pesante.

_Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au manoir...

_?! Et Dietrich ?! Et la fête ?!

_Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Dietrich mai-

_NON ! IL FAUT ALLER LE CHERCHER MAINTEN-KoFh, Kohf, Kohf !

Merde ! Pas maintenant ! Pas une crise !

_Monsieur ! Tu commenças à mieux m'installer contre toi, mais ce n'était pas le moment !

_LaA-Hkofkohf, j'entendais mes poumons siffler et le bruit de ma toux était insupportable.

_Monsieur.. Tu me pris contres toi...Comment dire non à une telle étreinte ? Je ne le pouvais pas, ou du moins, je ne le pouvais plus. Je m'acrochais alors à toi.

_Monsieur s'il vous plaît calmez vous..tu caressais doucement mon dos.

Me calmer... Je devais me calmer... Mais c'était facile à dire. Un démon était à nos trousse et Dietrich avait disparu ! Pas lui...Il était devenu comme un membre de ma famille !

Je me remis à tousser.

Tu resseras gentiment ton étreinte et murmura doucement à mon oreille..

_Calmez vous, callez votre respiration sur la mienne. Nous nous occuperons de Monsieur Dietrich plus tard, il ne lui arrivera rien, il en a vu d'autre je vous assure.

_H-Hmm... Mon « Hm » habituel ressemblait plus à un gémisement.. mais ce n'était pas de ma faute puisque je retenais ma toux.

Tu te remis à frotter mon dos et me demander de me calmer.

Dietrich... Je viendrai te sauver !

**その執事。**


	32. Chapitre 31 : Son Majordome, perdu

**Dragonna :** Hahaha, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me tuer pendant la nuit... *regarde sa peluche de Ciel d'un aire méfiant*

Oui je ne vois pas Ciel et Sebastian se mettre à faire des choses troooooop voilà quoi

(et puis je serai incapable d'écrire ça )

xD J'aime bien comment tu le décris "multi-fonction", oui c'est ça !

Pourquoi pourquoi hein ? Parce que ce sont des enflures ! hohoho

Gnagnagnagna ! Sebastian fait toujours passer ses intêret personnel avant le reste !

Mais pour le moment il n'a pas peur de se faire zigouiller par les shinigamis (puis il ne sait même pas les risques qu'il prend avec Ciel é_è )

Mdrrr "Sebastian ma sexualité te dit merde" xD J'adore !

Eh bien disons qu'avec une pincé de drogue dans les gâteaux, une de somnifère dans les boissons et un diffuseur de somnifère le tour est joué !

Maintenant l'histoire risque de faire beaucoup de bruit ! (Ca fait beaucoup de noble qui disparaisse d'un coup !)

xD Oui c'est ça, un couteau-suisse !

Alors les deux shinigami étaient *pour une fois* très occupé... Oui comme par hasard maintenant é_è

mais sinon on ne pourrait pas torturé Dietrich et ce ne serai pas drôle nyark nyark nyark

Mdrr le petit dialogue Sebastian-Dietrich, trop drôle !

Voilà la suite :)

**Hashiiko :** Et si Dietrich mwahahahahaha

Oh tu aimes leurs petit rapprochement ? Alors ce chapitre va surement te plaire..

Merci beaucoup °\(_ )/°!

Voilà la suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Son Majordome, perdu**

_Monsieur, retournons au manoir.

_Au..Au Manoir ?

_Oui.. Ils ne penseront sûrement pas à nous trouver là bas.

_Bien...

Je me mis alors à me diriger vers votre manoir. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Ce qui était sur c'est que ces deux diables là n'était pas aussi stupide et incapable que Jessica. Il fallait vous mettre en lieu sur. Il est vrai qu'à votre résidence de Londres Grell et Ronald pourrait vous protéger, mais je n'ai pas envi que vous ayez a déplorer la mort du Prince Soma et Aghni... D'ailleurs je me demandais honnêtement ce qu'ils avaient fait de Monsieur Dietrich. Je n'avais pas senti son âme là bas...  
Nous voilà arrivé au manoir. Je vous dépose à l'entré et vous demande d'attendre.

_Veuillez m'attendre ici quelques secondes.

J'ouvrais alors les portes du manoir et vous laissez découvrir avec surprise que le hall était plein à craquer de bouteille...

J'en pris autant que j'en pu et les brisaient tout autour du manoir.

_Mais que fais tu Sebastian ? Vous me regardiez, incrédule.

_Eh bien, je dissipe ma présence de démon ! Il ne pourront pas me retrouver à l'odeur grâce à ça.

_C'est de l'eau bénite ?

_Parfaitement.

_Alors toute ces bétises fonctionne ?

_Pas de la manière que vous pensez. Elle ne nous brûle pas et ne nous éloigne pas elles efface simplement toute présence. Plutôt que nous blessé elle vous protège.

_Je vois...

Je lisais le doute sur votre visage, mais je ne mentais pas, sachez-le.

_Il est temps d'aller vous couchez Monsieur..

_...Ma chambre est...

_Je l'ai parfaitement remise en état ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Bien...

Pendant que nous montions les marches je continuais de briser des bouteilles et en emportaient pour les amené dans votre chambre.

Votre âme sentait fort, et mon aura démoniaque imposante... J'espère sincèrement qu'ils ne viendront pas nous chercher au manoir.

Je voyais bien que vous étiez préoccuper... Sans doute par la disparition de monsieur Dietrich que vous considériez comme un membre de votre famille.

Je passais devant vous et ouvrais la porte de votre chambre.

Vous y pénétriez lentement et en observait le moindre petit recoin, ne vous inquiétez pas, comme promis, tout à été remis en état.

_C'est comme si rien n'avait brûler...

_Je me suis personnellement occupé de votre chambre. Tout à été remis comme elle avait été laissé.

_Hm... Mets moi en pyjama... Je suis fatigué...

_Bien.

Je m'exécutais comme toujours., vous libérant enfin de ce corset et de ces « faux seins », qui vous faisait tant honte, comme vous êtes amusant, puis vous mis en pyjama. Vous alliez vous couchez mais je vous arrêtais.

_Attendez Monsieur. Dis je en rigolant.

_Hm ? Me répondiez vous en vous asseyant.

_Vous avez oublier de retirer ceci... Dis je en passant mes gants sur vos lèvres pour en retirer le maquillage.

A ce toucher je sentis tout vos petit muscles se raidir, vos joues étaient devenues roses, vous étiez adorable... Est ce que depuis ce fameux soir vous étiez gêné ? J'ai remarqué que vous fixiez souvent mes lèvres, que vous aviez réagis bizarrement tout à l'heure lorsque j'essuyais le rouge à lèvre en trop au coins de vos lèvres... Alors ce petit avait aimé ? Moi qui pensait qu'il m'en ferai voir de toute les couleurs pour se venger... Amusant.

Poussant encore plus loin provocation, je rapprocher mon visage du votre, mes lèvres à quelques centimètre des vôtres.

_Hm, il semblerait que j'ai était négligeant... Mon souffle frôlait vos lèvres tremblante, que j'aimais m'amuser ainsi avec vous !

_Comment ça ?! Vous aviez prononcé ces mots durement, peut être pour essayer de vous repprendre. Je me mis à tripoter votre oreille.

_Je n'avais pas vu... Que vous vous étiez écorchez à l'oreille...

Vous vous sépariez de moi aussi vite que vous le pouviez et vous glissiez sous la couette.

_Ce n'est rien ! Tu peux disposer Sebastian !

Je ris légèrement.

_Bien Monsieur. Puis me retirait.

Je me remis à jeter de l'eau bénite un peu partout. Je savais que j'en avais déjà mis assez, mais comme on dit « mieux vos trop que pas assez ».

Je repensais aux événements précèdent... Rémi était accompagné non pas d'un mais deux démon ? D'ailleurs ce Aaron... Il avait la même odeur que l'âne... Et si il était un démon ?! Que faisait il dans uns secte satanique ?! C'était à n'y rien comprendre... Sans compter sur le fait qu'il avait la même présence que Maximilian... Des jumeaux ?  
Cette histoire sentait mauvais, très mauvais. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.. Il ne manquerai plus que le vieux Undertaker fasse son apparition !

Enfin, je devais commencé à préparé les repas de demain...

Je me mis à faire mon travail, vérifiant chaque pièce, que chaque objet, décorations et ceux jusqu'au moindre détail étaient exact. Il fallait marquer des point comme ça pour plaire à ce petit.

Petit qui avait des réactions de plus en plus étonnantes.

« Sebastian ».

Tiens ? Il m'appelle ? Maintenant alors que je viens à peine de le laisser ?

Je me dirigeai alors en vitesse vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit me tournant vers lui. Ses doigts était sur ses lèvres, mais lorsqu'il me vu il les retira brusquement et s'était mis à me regarder bizarrement.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_? Ne venez vous pas de m'appeler à l'instant ?

Ses joues commencèrent à devenir rouge, il baissa la tête puis dis,

_Tu as du mal entendre.

Je souris. Il touchait ses lèvres, m'appelait involontairement (sûrement avait il pensé trop haut), et rougissait ?

J'étais loin d'être naïf, j'étais un démon, et ce genre de choses ne trompaient pas.

Il faut croire que j'ai fini par réussir à séduire le petit maître.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire sournoisement, rien qu'à cette pensée tout mon être bouillonnait, votre âme m'appelait, et elle ne demanderai bientôt plus que moi, c'était parfait, oui parfait...

Je me permis alors de m'asseoir pré de vous sur votre lit.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Je me rapproche de vous.

Ah, comme votre visage gêné est amusant !

_Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

_Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité...

Je rapprochais encore mon visage du votre. Je vous sentais vous crisper c'était adorable...

_Vous savez Monsieur...Je suis votre majordome... Je m'allongeai pré de vous et vous regardait dans les yeux.

_Qu-...

Vous n'osez même plus parler, comme c'est attendrissant...

Je rapprocher mes lèvre des votre les caressant presque.

_Vous pouvez m'ordonner tout ce que vous souhaiter...

Lorsque je parlais mes lèvres touchais les votre que je sentais tremblante...Exquis...

Je vous rapprochais encore plus de moi, vous ne disiez rien comme si vous n'en étiez plus capable.

Je léchais du bout de ma langue vos douce lèvres qui s'entre ouvrèrent à ce contact...

Je vous tiens...

_Il restait encore du rouge à lèvres...

Vous me regardiez gêner... Vos lèvres commencèrent à remuer...

Mes griffes vont se refermer sur vous...

_S-...

Sentant nos lèvres s'effleurer vos fermiez les yeux...

Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper...

_Oui ?

Vous encourageai je en continuant d'effleurer vos lèvres...

_Ne fais pas l'imbécile... tu sais bien...

Un sourire étira mes lèvres... Plus vos lèvres frôlait les miennes, plus vous les désiriez.

Que d'avidité pour un si petit corps...

_Oui je sais ce que vous voulez...

Vos lèvres commencer inconsciemment à essayer d'attraper les mienne lorsque je parlais...

_Mais ordonnez moi plutôt...

_Embrasse m-...

Je ne vous laissai pas le temps de finir... Je n'avais que bien assez attendue.

J'avais posé mes lèvres sur les votre...

Tout diable que je suis je ne put m'empêcher de trouver ça agréable...

Je commençais à en vouloir plus... Mais ce n'était pas dans ma nature non... Je devais apprécié vous voir tomber dans mes bras... Pas tomber dans les votre...

Je me redressais mais vous me reteniez par la nuque, me regardant avec un regard que je ne vous connaissais pas...

_Encore...

Comment vous résistez... Je déposais alors à nouveau mes lèvres sur les votre, il ne fallait pas que ça aille plus loin que ça... Et il fallait que je retourne à mes affaires... Je ne devait pas vous désirez de cette manière là... Ca ne devait pas être le cas... Je me redressais à nouveau me faisant violence pour résister à la tentation

_Encore

Monsieur... S'il vous plaît redevenez vous même et soyez raisonnable, je vous embrassai à nouveau, plus je le faisais et plus j'appréciai... Pourquoi ?...arrêtez nous Monsieur... Je ne peux vous désobéir mais...à nouveau je me redressais...

_Encore Sebastian...Ne t'arrête plus...

Vous avez fait une grosse erreur... cette fois j'attrapais votre lèvres supérieur pour la faire rouler entre mes dents, doucement, quel goût délectable, comme vous étiez doux...

_mh...

Ne gémissez pas, vous ne feriez que me tenter plus encore.

Je me mis a mordiller vos lèvres et vous caresser le dos... Je vous voulez...douce petite âme

Entre deux baiser vous me regardiez le regard brumeux et m'appelait dans un soupir

_Sebastian...

Trop, s'en était trop... Je vous veux bien trop ! Je vous embrassait à nouveau, mais cette fois ma langue vint taquiner vos lèvres, vous les entrouvriez, me laissant inconsciemment accès à votre petite bouche... Lorsque ma langue frôla la votre, je fut pris d'un frisson. Sans réellement en être conscient je vos rapprochais, non vous collait à moi, entremêlant nos jambes. Je faisais danser ma langue avec la votre, vous vous laissiez faire ne sachant sans doute pas trop quoi faire... Je relâchais vos lèvres..

_Sebah-Mh..

Puis me mis à tirer doucement sur le lobe de votre oreille, puis le lécher, vous étiez vraiment trop doux...

_Sebastian arrête ...

Je m'attaquais à votre cou, le couvrant de baiser... Au diable vos ordres et mes esthétique, vous m'aviez rendu fou et avide...

_Sebastian ! Arr-

Je repris vos lèvres, vous rouspétiez mais ne me repoussais même pas... Vous aussi, je le sais, je le sens, vous me désirez au moins autant que je vous veux...

Je vous sens tremblez sous moi, Monsieur, vous êtes si mignon...

_Monsieur...

Je vous embrassait à nouveau passionnément...Vous, vous, vous et encore vous... Je crois bien que pour le première fois depuis ma longue vie de démon j'ai perdu un jeu contre un humain... Je voulais que vous m'aimiez et me retrouvai esclave de mon désir pour vous...

Vous êtes unique, vous êtes le seul...

_Sebastian, dors ici...

_Avec plaisir Dis je en baisant votre front.

Je comprenais que vous étiez fatigué et vous prenez dans mes bras, je voulais vous sentir contre moi...

Je vous regardais.. et carressai vos lèvres de mon pouce.

_Retire tes gants...

_Bien.

Je le retirais avec plaisir, passant mes bras sous votre vêtement de nuit pour vous sentir vous...

Je suis tombé dans le piège que je vous ai lancé...

Comment se fait il que je réagisse ainsi face à vous ?

J'ai pourtant déjà embrasser et même fait plus avec beaucoup de mes contractants au part avant...

Je me suis perdu moi même... Je vous apprécie à présent j'en suis certain.

_Dormez bien...

_Merci, toi aussi Sebastian...

Ce nom que vous m'aviez offert, je commencé à l'aimer ….Plus vous le susurriez, plus vous gémissiez et plus je l'aimais.

* * *

Dietrich se réveilla lentement, il avait mal à la tête... En ouvrant les yeux il ne vit que du noir et sentit qu'il était ligoté. Il se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé... Un groupe de fille et trois hommes avaient fermer les portes de la salle et une fumée étrange s'y était propagé.. L'un des hommes jouait une pièce avec son mini-théâtre... Et si c'était l'âne ?! Enfin, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait été attrapé comme un lapin. Il soupira.

« J'espère que Ciel s'en est sortie » pensa-t-il.

Ses yeux qui commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité distinguait trois formes autour de lui. Il se déplaça légèrement et découvris avec stupeur trois corps. Ces corps étaient chaud, ils n'étaient pas mort. Puis il tata le terrain... Il sentait des barreaux …

Il était en cage ?

Que se passait-il... Où était il tombé ?! Et où est ce que ces malades avaient trouvé d'aussi grande cage ? Où pouvaient ils les stocker ?! Un zoo ? Un Cirque ?

…. Ce n'était pas la priorité.

Pour le moment il devait trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Mais comment faire ?

* * *

Vous pensez que Ciel et Sebastian vous vivre une jolie histoire d'amour ? Hohohohoho

Pauvre de vous... *-*

**その執事。**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Son Majordome, prisonnier

**Dragonna** : Ne t'inquiète pas ça n'ira pas plus loin que ça :)

évidement qu'il veut manger son âme, c'est un démon affamé

Ce sont les hormones oui xD D'ailleurs il va en vouloir à Sebastian U_U

Comme tu dis avec Sebastian tout est possible...

Bah ...En coeur pulvérisé... Je pense oui qu'on peut dire ça...

MDR mais même si il y a des démons tout ça, ça reste un minimum "réaliste".. Mwai menfin jme comprend xD

Nope, rien de tout ça elles sont juste mauvaise U_U, enfin il y a une raison à tout mais bon..  
Hm, Sebastian n'a pas très envie de revoir Undertaker en faite... *repense au coup de faux qu'il s'était prit*

Ah les shinigami hein ?

Hahaha

xD Dietrich arrête d'essayer de t'échapper !

Merci beaucoup (_ ) !

Merci :)

**Hashiiko :**Tu veux plus ? Désolée é_è hehehe, si seulement tout était plus simple entre eux !

Oui ils étaient mignon *pour une fois -_-*

**Haha** voilà la suite :)

**Rinkachirikitateku** :Coucou ! *j'espère que j'ai bien écrit ton pseudo 0_0*

Oui en effet leurs histoire d'amour (?!) ne sera pas simple :/

Et oui ça s'annonce douloureux...  
Merci beaucoup :) Oui je fais de mon mieux pour publier régulièrement mais la semaine prochaine ce sera un seul chapitre par semaine (deux quand j'écrirai assez vite), mais ils seront beaucoup plus long.

Merci encore !

**QueenOfHelll :** Hahaha, oui un petit moment choupinou SxC de temps en temps c'est bien !

Même si bon, puisque nous parlons de Ciel et Sebastian... Tout ça ne vas pas durer..  
xD Non, ce ne sera pas tout rose avec des poney !

En faite je pense à les torturer un peu *tous autant qu'ils sont hohoho*

Oui moi aussi Sebastian me tue *Q* quel Diable

Enfin, merci pour ta review x)

**MakiChan :** Coucou :)

xD Mais non ne t'iqnuiète pas !

Oh tu lis cette fanfiction depuis ses casi-début ? Merci beaucoup x)

*contente*

xDD Ah non, la guimauve et les poneys ne sont pas fait pour eux !

Oui et je pense que cette théorie est vrai..(je me suis renseigner sur tumblr justement haha,

Ben en faite je t'avoue qu'au début je ne l'aimais pas tout ça... Mais au final il n'y a pas de doute...

Il y a deux Ciel, enfin deux Ciel, des jumeaux Phantomhive

(Aahh le mythe des jumeaux maudit xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : **

**Son Majordome, prisonnier...**

On ouvrit une porte et Dietrich plissa les yeux, cette lumière était agressive.

_Tiens ? On en a déjà un de réveillé ?

« j'aurai peut être mieux fait de faire semblant de dormir » Pensa Dietrich.

Quatre hommes masqué s'approchèrent de lui.

_Qui êtes vous ?! Et qu'est ce que je fais là ?!

_Tu n'as pas de question à poser.

….. Il avait bien envie de sortir de cette foutue cage et leur en foutre une, mais il était attaché... Merde !

Un des hommes l'attrapa par les cheveux à travers la cage. Dietrich essaya de s'échapper de son emprise et le regardait avec mépris.

_Eh bien, on est un petit rebelle ?

_Fermez là ! Bande de chien !

_Hm, il n'est pas très aimable.. Allez, il faut le faire dormir.

Puis une homme qui avait un sourire de fou lui planta violemment un aiguille dans le bras.

« Alors lui déjà, il n'est pas docteur c'est clair ! »

Puis il commença à se sentir lourd, très lourd... ses paupières commençaient à tomber...

_Allez, dors mon mignon !

Puis il finit par s'endormir.

Les hommes continuaient de rire.

_Allez, ramené toute les cages dans la grande salle, tout à l'heure nous avons des « invités spéciaux ».

_Hahaha, oui !

_Oh, mais c'est qu'il est plutôt mignon celui là ! Dis une fille en s'approchant de la cage de Dietrich.

_Oui mais pas très aimable !

_J'ai toujours eue un penchant pour les hommes de caractère...

Elle attrapa son visage en coupe et le regarda.

_Je vais peut être l'acheté...

_Mais tu n'en as pas assez ?

_J'aime torturé les hommes comme lui.. HAHAHAHAHA

_Eh bien, eh bien...

_D'ailleurs, où est le corps de la pimbêche qui l'accompagnait ?

_Eh bien, nous n'avons pas retrouvé de corps, elle s'en est d'ailleurs assez bien sortit ! Albert et Henri devait les empoisonné mais ils se sont dérobé avant.

_Tch ! Cette petite peste ! Je déteste ce genre de mégère !

_Eh bien, eh bien, sur qui pestez vous comme ça Mary ?

_Oh Rémi ! C'est vous ! Je vous remercie encore pour votre aide ! Grâce à vous nous avons pu capturer plein de magnifique jeune gens !

_J'espère juste pour vous que cette histoire ne fera pas scandale haha, kidnapper tant de noble en même temps.. c'était un pari risqué !

_Peut être mais comme ça la Victoria se rendra peut être compte qu'elle n'est pas toute puissante !

_Vous lui en voulez vraiment n'est ce pas ?

_Bien sur que je lui en veut ! Sans elle et ses majordome ma famille serait toujours là...

_Oui c'est vrai... Ma pauvre Mary... La reine à été si mauvaise avec les tiens..

_Et puis, mes parents ne faisaient rien de mal !

_Oui c'est vrai...

_Cela va bientôt faire 30 ans... 30 ans que ma famille à été assassiné... 30 ans que vous m'avez recueilli... Et 30 ans que je lui en veux !

_Hahaha !

_Enfin, j'aimerai que vous me réserviez celui ci !

_Très bien.

* * *

Sebastian était parti faire le guet autour du manoir.

Depuis ce matin Ciel était de très mauvaise humeur, il se sentait vraiment mal...

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris hier soir ?! Serait il devenu fou ?! Et cet enfoiré de Sebastian qui à du en profiter pour se moquer de lui !

A son réveil, il l'avait gifler aussi fort que sa main le pouvais et lui avait ordonné de ne jamais mentionné ce soir là.

C'était honteux... Son honneur en avait prit un coup... Et il ne pouvais même pas se dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié !

Il détestait son majordome.

Il ne s'amuserait pas avec lui plus longtemps ! Et puis étais ce réellement de sa faute ?! Après tout il avait 15 ans, il était en pleine puberté... Foutu hormones ! Il les détestaient les haïssaient et leur en voulait ! Lui prendre son premier baiser de manière si lâche ! Combien de personne avait il attiré ainsi dans ses filets ?!

Dire que ça aurait du être Elizabeth... elle était sa fiancé ! Sûrement pas lui !

Pour qui se prenait il ?! Se moquer de lui comme ça...

Il le regretterait !

_Sebastian !

Ce dernier arriva immédiatement jusque le bureau de son jeune maître.

_Vous m'avez appelé ?

_Oui. Je veux que tu préviennes Aghni et les autres que nous sommes ici, invite aussi Lizzy à venir demain après midi.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de la jeune Lady.

Son maître était étrange depuis ce matin, il s'attendait à le retrouvé doux et aimable... Mais c'était tout l'inverse, il se demandait même si il avait déjà été plus désagréable.

Après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres...

Oui, il avait tenter le plus jeune certes, mais il ne l'avait pas forcé non plus !

… Et le voilà que lui commençais à l'apprécié dangereusement... Quelle honte, il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser, cela ne pouvais que lui faire du bien, voir même l'éloigné de cette espèce de stupide et honteux sentiment humain qui l'emprisonnait.

Ciel lui était fou de rage et d'inquiétude... Que devenait Dietrich ? Il avait une femme et des enfants...Et puis.. Il s'était occupé de lui comme...comme un père...

Ciel serra ses petit poings aussi fort qu'il le put.

Il ne le laisserai pas entre les mains de ces fou...

Et il devait voir Elizabeth... C'était elle qu'il devait aimé, oui Lizzy et personne d'autre.

Pourquoi avait il faibli à ce point ?! Pouvait il faire confiance à cette chose ?! Et si il en avait profité pour aspiré son âme ?! Il lui avait bien dit d'arrêter et il n'avait pas écouté...

Puis toute ses étranges sensation qui l'empêchait de riposter ça aussi c'était encore un de ces tours ?! Le rendre faible et vulnérable...C'était innadmissible ! Saloperie !

_Saloperie ! Lâcha Ciel dans sa rage.

Ce qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles de Sebastian.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne parlait pas de lui, bien qu'il en avait le désagréable pressentiment.

* * *

Quand Dietrich ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait plus aucune force, ni celle de bouger, ni celle de parler.

Il était toujours dans sa cage, mais fut étonné de voir de la lumière. Il se mit alors à observer la salle... Et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il y en avait une vingtaine d'autres. Il regarda se contenait les autres cages... D'autres personne et même certains enfants... Il ne faisait rien, ils ne bougeaient pas et avaient le regard vitreux...

Dire qu'il avait des enfants qui l'attendait...

Il repensa à Ciel qui lui aussi avait du être dans le même état que ces pauvres petit...

Il tourna difficilement la tête et vu qu'il y avait énormément de noble enfermé dans ces cages.. Il allait à coup sur être sauvé.. Même si il comptait trouvé un moyen de se sortir de là.

Il laissa sa tête reposer sur ce qui lui servait de sol, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

_Ici vous pourrez trouvé toute nos réservations ! Ce sont nos pièces les plus apprécié !

« Pièce ?! Comme si je lui permettait de le considéré comme sa chose ce gros porc ! »

_Eh bien, vous en avez beaucoup cette année !

_Oui et ils sont tous très intéréssant !

_Si je vous en donne le prix, me laisserai vous en acheter un ?

« Oh je vois... Des trafic d'humain, intéressant... »

_Un oui !

_Hahaha, vous me connaissez bien !

_Depuis le temps, plutôt oui !

Dietrich regarda les autres occupant de la pièce, ils ne bougeaient pas, comme si ils étaient déjà mort... Ils devaient sûrement être ici depuis plus longtemps, mais lui ne finirai pas comme ça ! Il s'échapperait peut importe comment, il en avait déjà vu d'autre !

Et puis, par le passé il avait prit l'habitude de sauver Vincent de chez plusieurs fou et pervers alors ceux là ne l'impressionnait pas plus que ça. Il lui fallait juste le temps de réfléchir à bon plan.

Le semblerait il « client », s'approcha de sa cage...

_Celui là m'a l'air costaud

« Bah ouai sac de merde ! Je suis costaud et pas qu'un peu ! »

Dietrich commençait légèrement à s'énerver, qu'il parle de lui comme d'un chiot ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

_Tu me le ferais à combien ?

_7000 ?

_hm... Oui pourquoi pas...

Dietrich écarquilla les yeux, dieu du ciel, pourquoi lui parmi tous ?!

_Je peux le toucher ?

_File moi l'argent et il est définitivement à toi, mais fais attention, il mord ! Et je ne reprend pas la marchandise !

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'aime beaucoup ce genre de poupée... Les affamé et voir leur conscience mourir à petit feu est agréable !

_Très bien, très bien ! Tout en disant cela il se mit à ouvrir la porte de la cage. Dietrich en profita pour immédiatement l'assommer d'un coup de pied, ses bras était enchaîner mais il réussis quand même à envoyer l'autre dans les vapes avec un bon coup sur la nuque.

_Eh bien, vous en avez du caractère vous dîtes moi !

Dietrich essaya de frapper cet homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, mais ce dernier réussi à retenir ses coup.

_V-... Dietrich avait du mal à articuler, vous êtes...

_Ah mais oui mon pauvre, tu es sous sédatif ! Comment se fait il que tu puisses te battre comme ça ? Tu es bien téméraire !

Dietrich lui lança un regard noir.

_Je suis Rémi, mais je pense que mon nom ne vous est pas incconnue, Dietrich, ami du chien de garde de la reine !

« ! Rémi ?! Celui qui a massacré tout ces enfants ?! Celui que nous recherchions ?! Comment sait il pour Vincent ?! Et si il parlait de Ciel ?! Et si pour l'incendie c'était lui ?! »

_Je vois à votre visage que vous êtes confus.. Dit il en attrapant le visage de Rémi en coupe, le rapprochant du siens.

En guise de réponse, plutôt claire entre nous, Dietrich lui cracha en pleine face.

Rémi sourit...

_Insolent... Aaron, Maximilian !

Les deux démons sortirent de l'obscurité, leurs regard étaient flamboyant.

* * *

Ciel était couché, tout ses domestiques étaient revenu, Soma et Aghni était venue habiter sous son toit pour quelques temps et les deux shinigami avaient mystérieusement disparu.

Il était dans son lit froid... Les souvenir de la veille lui revenait... Et il en pesta de dégoûts...Comment avait il put être aussi faible ?!

Il avait peur de faire de mauvais rêves... Cette fois il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Sebastian !

Tout était de sa faute à celui là !

… Pour être honnête avec lui même, il avait remarqué que les choses avaient commencé à changé entre eux... Mais que ça aille jusque là... Il rougit à cette pensée... Tout était confus dans sa tête et ça lui faisait peur...

De son côté, lui, Sebastian était allé dans sa chambre. Il avait laissé ses chats se baladé et leurs avaient apporté à manger. Il prit son petit chaton gris, celui qu'il avait recueilli cette nuit de neige. Il se mit à le caresser gentiment, il était particulièrement attaché à ce chaton, il était tellement doux, tellement affectueux... Il ronronnait sur ses genoux, les yeux clos... Sebastian craqua et le ramena à son visage pour l'embrasser sur la tête. Mais le chat le repoussa en tentant de le griffer et s'en alla. Pourtant il était bien en train de ronronner sur lui il y a quelques instant non ?

Ah, comme il aimait les chats, il n'arrivait jamais à prévoir leur réactions ! Et puis ils étaient si doux et si mignon... Il resta assit à fixer le vide quelques instant.

Oui, il appréciait ces chats... Mais appréciait-il son jeune maître de la même façon ?

Ce petit qui le rendait fou... Chaque fois qu'il pensait le tenir entre ses griffes il s'envolait.

Comme c'était fatiguant. Il le voulait oui... Il l'appréciait aussi..

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers ses chats.

C'étaient les premiers être envers lesquels il avait éprouvé de l'affection. Il considéré son jeune maître comme un chat ? ….. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de manger ces chats... Quelle horreur...

En revanche... l'idée de dévorer ce petit animait en lui un sentiment joyeux.

Il avait besoin de manger cette âme qui le rendait fou.

Pour lui, un, cinq, dix ou même vingt ans, ce n'était rien... non, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son jeune maître, une semaine suffisait à le faire changer, quelques minutes à le rendre impatient...

Il regarda à nouveau ces chats...

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot exact sur ce qu'il ressentait. Pas qu'il soit naïf ou quelques chose comme ça, non...

Simplement qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus. Il éprouvait quelques chose de doux, et chaud pour ce petit comte... Mais aussi quelques chose de bouillant. Cette chose bouillante était de l'envie, de l'envie pour son âme... Mais hier... il n'avait pas eue envie de le dévoré seulement... Non, il avait eue envie de l'embrasser...Avoir envie d'embrasser un humain...

Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Malheurs... Il était tombé si bas... Et ce petit qui devenait distant ne le rendait que plus confus...

« aaahh... Je crois que je vais me laisser aller au sommeil pour cette nuit, j'en ai bien besoin... »

Décidément il dormait beaucoup ces temps ci, mais là il en avait besoin, peut être avait il seulement besoin de ça pour se revigorer.

* * *

Demain je posterai le dernier chapitre de ces vacances..  
Le prochain sera mercredi et ainsi de suite je ne posterai plus que les mercredi

Voili voilou !

**その執事。**


	34. Chapitre 33: Son majordome, se confie

**Dragonna** :Hahaha, oui ! des chieurs né !

Raah ! Comme d'habitude tu sais tout et devine tout et grr!

enfin, tout ça pour dire que Lau arrive bientôt mdr

Mary hohoho, cest une victime la pauvre elle aussi mais pas une victime de la reine !

D'ailleurs la reine peut être cruelle (mais après tout c'est un peu son rôle) mais par barbare, elle n'aurait pas décimé une famille raison

Haha, oui malgrè tout il reste à peut pré honnête

Aaaah ! Je vois trop Aghni frapper Sebastian la où je pense le regarder dan les yeux et lui répondre

"amende pour harcèlement sexuel !" xD

Non mais franchement Sebastian à pas vraiment été très malin pour le coup U_U

Ah mais je te rappel que Rémi à déjà vu Dietrich, quand il à ammené Ciel à l'église et quand il était au café avec Sebastian !

Oui tu peux avoir peur pour lui ! Même si **pour le moment** il va bien

mdrr Non Undertaker ! Retourne en coulisse ! Tu arrives bientôt roh patiente !

Hahaha, oui Sebastian est devenu fragile xD (Il est toujours en train de bader au milieu de ses chats é_è )

Vincent Briser ? Jamais !

Enfin merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :)

**Makichan :** Coucou ! Ahh désolée mais il n'y aura pas vraiment de guimauve xD

Enfin, en ce moment on parle quand même d'une centaine de noble enlevé et d'un Dietrich en très mauvaise posture O_O

(Ciel et Sebastian se réconcillirons plus tard ils ont déjà assez de choses à faire xD)

SInon pour moi la théorie des jumeaux est confirmé ! J'ai vu un article sur tumblr tellement complet et bien fait que je ne pouvais plus me dire "non c'est pas vrai", si c'est très clairement vrai xD

Puis notre Ciel appel quand même Ciel quand il est malade chez Sulivan... Ce serai bizarre qu'il s'appel lui même mdr

**Rinka** :Haha, bon ce sera Rinka alors !

Oui ce ne sera pas facile entre eux ! Et puis on ne vas les entendre chouiner tant que ça non plus xD

MDR quand j'ai lu ton "tu me déçois énormément", je me suis sentit mal mai quand j'ai lu la suite jme suis dis "ouff" xD

xD Naan ! Ciel n'est pas un chat xD

Oh je suis désolée mais je sus incapable d'écrire un lemon :/

**QueenOfHelll** :Non ! C'est avec moi que Sebastian va dormir ! *déclaration de guerre xD*

Ohh ! Merci de t'inquiété pour Dietrich ! Oui moi aussi je l'adore !

Ah bah ça, Ciel va avoir pas mal de mal à se l'avouer !

Mais Lizzy n'est pas qu'une "chieuse" ! Rappel toi comme elle avait la classe dans l'arc du campania !

Et puis elle elle aime vraiment Ciel, on ne peut pas lui reprocher !

Enfin.. Je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre tu vas tenter de la tuer mais... Comprend la xD

Naaah ne coupe pas la bouche de Ciel 0o0

**SebaCiel-RP** :Nyark Nyark Nyark et nan pas de lemon !

En même temps soyons réaliste... Est ce que faire ce que tu sais après s'être embrassé pour la première fois et normale ?! O_O

Veux tu que je transforme Ciel en s*l*p* ? O_O xDD

En tout cas, Ciel n'est pas d'accord ! Mdrr

Oui bien sur qu'il n'y a pas que les hormones ! Mais c'est plus simple pour eux de penser qu'ill n'y a que ça

(évidement que Ciel n'embrasserait pas n'importe qui U_U ...Bon pour Sebastian c'est autre chose xD)

Oui c'est clair que Sebastian aussi à fini par très clairement s'attacher à Ciel ! Mais pour lui ce n'est pas quelques chose de possible,

ce n'est même pas envisageable é_è (roh mais ces deux là ! ) Et non il ne fait pas vraiment que s'amuser, mais bon il ne s'en rend juste pas compte

(ce n'est pas de la naïveté hein !)

Hahaha, merci de t'inquiéter pour Dietrich ! Bah..En faite... *va se chacher* il va lui ariver plein de truc... é_è

MDR Oui t'as raison ça existe ! xD

Merciii toi aussi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : **

**Son Majordome, se confie**

_Cieeeeeeeeeel ! Dit Lizzy en sautant sur Ciel.

_Lizzy, Comment vas tu ? Dis Ciel en lui rendant son étreinte, chose habituelle qui la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Je vais bien … Tu avais quelques choses de spécial à me dire ? Demanda-telle innocemment.

_Non, rien de spécial, pourquoi cette question ?

_Eh bien, me demander de venir comme ça.. C'est plutôt inhabituel... Dit elle en se grattant la tête.

_C'est vrai, mais je n'ai rien de spécial à te dire, pour être tout à fait honnête je voulais juste te voir. Dit Ciel en souriant.

Elizabeth sourit et rougit, est ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Il voulait la voir ? Et il lui disait ça en..en souriant... Alors ça y est...elle avait enfin réussi ?

_Ciel... Dit elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Ciel se laissa faire et lui sourit. Pour être honnête, depuis leurs petit voyage à bord du campania, il ne voyait plus Lizzy comme avant. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas la petite gamine écervelé qu'il pensait et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment...Et avait sans doute du faire beaucoup de sacrifice pour lui.

Elle était forte et courageuse.

Sebastian lui observait la scène d'un aire mauvais. Il n'aimait pas ce rapprochement entre son jeune maître et lizzy... Et puis, faire ça après qu'il l'ait embrassé... Enfin,ce n'est pas comme si il voulait qu'il lui soit fidèle, non. Simplement qu'il voulait le garder pour lui, il était juste possessif.

_Lizzy, montons dans mon bureau.

_Bien !

Sebastian s'apprêtait à les suivre mais...

_Sebastian, va t'occuper des tâches ménagère, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour rester avec Lizzy.

_...Bien Monsieur. Dit Sebastian en souriant. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse !

Puis il s'en alla.

Lizzy ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, elle osait espéré que si Ciel avait évincer Sebastian, c'était parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle seul à seule.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et rejoignirent le bureau de Ciel.

* * *

Lorsque Dietrich ouvrit à nouveau les yeux (décidément, on l'assommait beaucoup ces temps ci), il senti une douleur au niveau de ses épaules, il se rendi rapidement compte qu'il était enchaîné à un mur.

_Eh bien, ça y est ? Tu t'es décidé à te réveillé ?

_...Enfoiré...

_Eh bien ça faisait longtemps Dietrich !

C'était ce Maximilian...

_Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ça ! Sale chien !

_Si j'étais toi, je me ferai plus aimable. Répondit il en attrapant en le visage de Dietrich.

_... Dietrich l'observa, plus particulièrement ses yeux, Tu es un diable toi aussi ?

Les yeux de celui qui fut un majordome s'écarquillèrent puis il se mit à sourire.

_Ooh, alors tu es au courant de ces choses là...intéressant...

_Comme je le pensais, si prévisible ! Dit Dietrich avec un sourire fier sur le visage.

Maximilian le giffla.

_Arrête de faire l'insolent. Tu n'es qu'un misérable humain !

_Et votre Rémi, qu'est ce qu'il est lui ?! Ce n'est pas un de ces misérable humain lui aussi ?!

_Non. Lui il est différent.

Dietrich rit.

_Je me demande quel genre de pacte vous avez passé. Dit il dans un sourire narquois.

_Un pacte ? Mais nous ne sommes pas lié par un pacte.

_Quoi ?! Ne te fiche pas de moi, je ne suis pas calé en truc sataniste, démoniaque et tout ça, mais je sais au moins qu'un démon ne fait rien sans rien.

Maximilian rit.

_Nos affaires ne te concerne pas de toute manière je me trompe ?

_Oui tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop m'en dire, on va sûrement finir par me retrouver !

_Ici ?! Hahaha, je ne pense pas non.

_ « Ici » ? Où sommes nous?!

_Chez Monsieur Rémi.

_Quoi ?! Et qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?!

_Tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller moi, le maître à besoin de moi... A plus tard...

Et la porte se referma sur un Dietrich devenu moins sur de lui. Si il avait été séparé des autres prisonnier... Il ne le retrouverait pas facilement.. Voir même peut être pas... Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper lui même.

* * *

Grell, Ronald et William avait été convoqué aux bureau des shinigami. Ils étaient devant une dizaine de personnes qui affichait toute une mine sérieuse.

_William , Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, je vous confie une affaire qui doit resté top secrète.

_?

L'incompréhension et la surprise se lut sur le visage des trois shinigamis.

_Il me semble que vous connaissez ce petit. Dit il en montrant une photo de Ciel.

_Le mioche ?! Laissa échapper Grell.

_Oui, en effet nous le connaissons, y a t il un problème avec lui ? Demanda William.

_... Je vous charge de sa protection.

_PARDON?! Pourquoi devrions nous protéger ce petit humain ?! Il ne devrait pas avoir droit à un traitement de faveur ! Cria Grell.

_C'est un longue histoire...

* * *

_Ciel ?

_Oui Lizzy ?

_Tu as l'air préoccupé depuis tout à l'heure...

_N-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est rien... Rien du tout.

_Ciel... Elizabeth affichait une mine attristé.

Elle s'avança vers le plus jeune et planta son regard dans le siens.

_Lizzy ?

_Tu sais... Si quelques chose te tracasse... Tu peux toujours m'en parler à moi.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus un faible pe-

_Arrête...

Elizabeth serrait ses jupes entre ses mains.

_?

Ciel ne comprenait pas.

_Arrête de te mentir Ciel... Arrête de me mentir...

_Li-

_Tu as le droit d'être triste ! Tu as le droit de souffrir... Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse !

_... Ne t'inquiè-

_MAIS PUISQUE JE T'AI DIS D'ARRÊTER !

Ciel était estomaqué.. Elle venait clairement de lui hurler dessus...

_Ciel ! Pourquoi ne me dis tu plus rien ?! Pourquoi ne te confis tu plus à moi ?!

_... Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire.

_C'est faux, tu peux tout me dire parce que... Moi je serai toujours là pour toi.. Quoi qu'il arrive Ciel...

_... Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de me confier tu sais, je ne suis plus un enf-

_Mais arrête ! Lizzy avait prit Ciel dans ses bras et le serrai fort contre elle... Elle pleurait ?

_Lizzy...

_Depuis ce jour où tu es revenu, depuis c-ce jour ! Je... Tu ne me dis plus rien, tu ne montres plus rien...Et tu joues les adultes mais... Mais Ciel tu n'as que 15 ans... Tu peux te plaindre, tu peux t'inquiété, tu peux avoir peur et être triste !

Elle avait resserré sont étreinte sur Ciel qui l'avait à son tour prise dans ses bras.

_Tu as le droit de tout ça... Parce que tu es humain...

_Pardonne moi Lizzy...

_Ne t'excuses pas ! Dis moi ce que tu as...

Ciel était partagé, il ne voulait pas inquiété sa cousine mais ne voulait pas la voir triste...Et au fond de lui il avait envie de dire à quelqu'un qu'il se sentait mal...

Oui... a elle il pouvait lui dire ça...

_J-Je...

_ ?

_Dietrich et moi étions allé à une soirée pour enquêté le soir de noël...

_C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas me recevoir ?

_Oui...

Lizzy attendait la suite, elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas le forcer.

_Et ce soir là... tout les invités ont disparu...

Lizzy se crispa, il était donc allé à cette fameuse soirée qui avait fait la une de tout les journaux ?!

_...Sebastian et moi étions sorti quelques instant... Nous avons donc échappé à leurs manigance mais...

_...

Lizzy se doutait de ce qu'allait dire Ciel.

_Dietrich lui... a disparu...

_Ciel...

Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Hm...

_Je suis sur que tout ira bien...

_...

_Vous allez le retrouver c'est sur... Si tu demandais de l'aide à tes amis ?

_Mes amis ?

_Oui, par exemple ton ami asiatique ou ton ami prince.

«Mais oui ! Lau devait sûrement savoir quelques choses ! Dans la panique, je n'y avait pas pensé mais... »

_Merci Lizzy Dit Ciel en lui faisant un bise.

_A partir d'aujourd'hui... Je veux que tu me confies tout ce qui te tracasse... D'accord ?

_Oui.. menti Ciel.

_Ciel... Je t'aime vraiment fort tu sais...

Elle se décolla un peu de son fiancé et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Excuses moi je... J'y vais !

Et elle partit en courant.

Ciel lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était encore plus perturbé qu'avant... Ce baiser là était vraiment différent de ceux qu'il avait échanger avec Sebastian.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait rien ressentit de plus.. Que le contact des lèvres de sa cousine...sur les siennes...

Il n'avait pas ressentit cette chaleur qui partait de son ventre et remontait jusque sa tête, il ne se sentait pas chaud... Il se sentait bizarre..Et un peu mal...

Il se sentait vide.

C'était une bien drôle d'impression il ne comprenait pas...

« Ca passera avec le temps » pensa-t-il.

Il avait raison, cela passerai sûrement avec du temps... Mais en avait il ?

Sebastian, qui lui avait vu Elizabeth sortir toute rouge du bureau de son jeune maître, tâtant ses lèvres avait vite saisit ce qu'il s'était passé...

Il eue du mal à retenir ses miasmes.

Il avait envie de tuer la jeune fille... Mais ne le ferai pas pour ne pas perdre son maître.

Lorsqu'il pénetra dans le bureau du jeune Lord, il le retrouva debout, en plein milieux de son bureau, en train de fixer le sol.

Il semblait ne même pas avoir remarquer sa présence.

Il se rapprocha et l'appela.

_Monsieur...

Ciel tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa d'un aire perdu.

Sebastian aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras... Mais il ne le pouvait pas...

Il ne se comprenait plus lui même...Avoir envie de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras, le réconforter... Encore une fois, ça ne lui ressemblais pas.

Ciel posa rapidement ses yeux sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

Il pesta à nouveau. Puis sortit de son bureau.

Un fois devant la porte il dit :

_Sebastian, contacte Lau, j'aimerai le voir le plus vite possible.

_... C'est au sujet de notre affaire ?

_Évidement ! Pour quoi d'autre veux tu que se soit ?!

Eh bien, quelle humeur...

_Bien. Dans se cas, veuillez m'excusez.

Et ils partirent chacun dans une direction opposé.

* * *

...

Bon, pour commencer je demande au fan de SebaCiel de garder leur calme et ne pas me tuer.

Ensuite, je vous confirme que, comme vous l'aurez remarquer je suis une fan de SebaCiel.

Les choses finiront par s'arranger (un jour) donc...ne me tuer pas ^^"

Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui reprennent les cours et vous dit à Mercredi !

**その執事。**


	35. Chapitre 34 : Son Majordome, à sa place

**Dragonna :** Nyark Nyark Nyark je ne te dirais rien !

Oui Lizzy est trop chou ! Et elle a fait énormément de sacrifice pour Ciel, elle méritais bien un bisous

MDR oui comme tu dis, rejeter comme une vieille chaussette ! Et ça va pas s'arranger tout de suite... T-T

XD Sadique !

Oui il est mal barré en effet,

ah tu penses qu'il est au même endroit que Vincent ?

Rémi le coupable ? hohoho je ne sais pas je ne sais pas

Oui ! Pour Moi Dietrich est le genre de mec courageux et insolent que rien ne démonte !

Son âme finira peut être par les intéresser oui...

xD oui manger l'âme d'un shinigami, c'est mal ! Vilain démon U_U

Ouiii ! haha, alors comment Rémi se débrouille-t-il pour les tenir en laisse ?nyark nyark nyark

Comme Jessica ? Non, ces démons là ne sont pas ausi jeune est stupide que la pauvre " petite"

Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? Nyark nyark nyark

Aucun rapport avec Vincent !

Oui pour le moment il va bien ^^

Est ce que Ciel le retrouvera ? hahaha,

Oui ! Sebastian ne peux pas le retrouver ^^

Ouiii c'est ça ! Ils vont bientôt à nouveau entrer en scène !

Undertaker ça y est tu fais ton entré ! Ça va tu te sens mieux ? xD

Aaahhh tu verras je ne dis rien

Ben en faite, ils vont pas vraiment y aller pour le trafic d'être humain pour le coup

Bien sur qu'aimer un démon ne peut qu'entraîner une tragédie ! Ca va de soit

(pauvre chou é_è)

hahaha, oui une humeur de chien ! Et c'est peu dire !

xD Mercii

**Queenofhelll** :xD

"Et si je me rendormais hein ?" Tu m'as tué ! xD

Nooon ne la tue pas ! Oui tu as raison !

En faite ce baiser va peut être l'aider à se rendre compte de ses sentiments... Ouhhh

C'est mauvais signe pour Sebastian ça xD

Roooh mais si elle est comme ça c'est pour rendre le sourire à Ciel

(même si je suis d'accord elle n'emploie pas vraiment la bonne méthode é_è)

Ouiii Pauvre Dietrich T-T Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on le sauve !

Oh merci x)

Enfin, voilà la suite !

**SebaCiel-RP** : MDR

xD j'avais mal compris alors !

Non ciel n'est pas une biiip xD

Qu'il souffre un peu...xD Bah je n'ai pas prévu de le tuer mais après tout peut être que...

*tiens son menton et regarde vers le ciel*

Sebby jaloux ? Adorable ? Hmm pas si sur...

Ciel est plus que buté U_U

Mdrrr jimagine trop la scene !

Deux options :

1)

Lizzy : Nooon Ciel Sebastian et toi...

Ciek : Eh bien ..si..

Lizzy : Kyaaaaaahhhhhh Trop bien ! Embrassez vous que je prenne une photo !

2)

Lizzy : ...Ooh je vois... *sors ses épées et fonce qur Sebastian*

-Combat entre lizzy et Sebby-

Lizzy k.o

Enfin bref, non Ciel n allait pas lui parler de ses problemes de coeurs xD

Voilà le chapitre 34 !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :**

**Son Majordome, à sa place**

Rémi était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de velours. Il buvait un thé luxueux dans de magnifique tasse de porcelaine blanche décoré de morceaux de feuille d'or.

Il était seul dans cette grande pièce et fixait le sol.

_Eh bien Rémi, à quoi penses tu ?

_? , Ah, c'est vous.

Il se leva et salua la personne qui semblait se trouver en face de lui.

_Je commence à m'impatienter...

_Je fais ce que je peux vous savez, au pire débrouillez vous tout seul ! Me le trimbaler partout où je vais comme ça, c'est chiant !

_Ah, comme tu es insolent ! J'aime ça !

Rémi le regardait d'un aire neutre.

_Je compte sur toi... J'attends depuis déjà bien longtemps...

_Je ne comprend pas...

_? Qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas mon fils ?

_Pourquoi ne pas simplement le bouffer ? Même comme ça ?

_Parce que j'aime tout ce qui est luxueux et que je ne peux pas le manger comme ça !

Rémi soupira.

_Okay...

_J'ai l'impression que tout ça t'embête.

_Oui et pas qu'un peu ! J'aimerai ne pas avoir à me le trimbaler partout où je vais ! Avec tout ces sort et toute ces malédictions il pèse son poids !

_Hahaha, bon, moi j'ai à faire ! Je te laisse...

_Très bien, à plus tard dans ce cas.

Et l'homme s'évapora dans les airs..

* * *

Ciel et Sebastian marchaient dans les rues de l'East End, ils se dirigèrent vers un escalier qui menait à un bâtiment qui semblait être caché.

En bas des escalier, devant une porte se tenait deux garde du corps.

_Qui êtes vous ?

_Je suis le Comte de Phantomhive. Je suis venu voir Lau.

_Bien vous pouvez entrer.

Et ils leurs ouvrirent la porte.

A l'intérieure une atroce fumée volait, non occupé tout l'air présent dans la pièce.

_Eh bien comte ! C'est rare de vous voir venir jusqu'ici !

_Si vous répondiez au téléphone je n'aurai pas eut besoin de faire tout ce chemin !

_Le téléphone ? Je ne l'ai pas entendue sonné moi ! N'est ce pas Ran Mao ?

La jeune fille assise sur lui acquiesça de la tête.

_Tch !

_Mais je suppose que si tu es venu me voir...C'est au sujet de cette affaire...

_Vous ne savez pas de quelle affaire je vais vous parler n'est ce pas ? Soupira Ciel en se prenant la tête.

_Hahaha ! Parfaitement ! Je vois que vous commencez à bien me connaître comte !

_Oui... Ciel n'en pouvait plus, toujours ce même manège depuis toute ces années.. Ahhh...

_Enfin, venez, allons dans une autre pièce j'ai l'impression que la fumée vous dérange !

_ ? Un autre pièce ?

_Ouioui !

_Très bien.

Il se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, là bas se trouvait un autre escalier gardé par Cinq garde du corps.

Ils s'écartèrent en voyant Lau et les laissèrent passé, ils arrivèrent sur un immense couloir, ces sous-sol n'avait donc vraiment pas de fin ?!

Puis Lau s'arrêta devant un mur sans porte et toqua dessus avec sa pipe quatre fois.

Il appuya ensuite sur diverse pierre, puis le mur s'ouvrit.

Ciel regardait le Chinois s'exécuter.

_Petit Comte, que je te laisse entrer ici te prouve que j'ai une totale confiance en toi !

_Je ne suis pas petit et me fiche de ta confiance. Tant que tu es efficace et ne me trahis pas, tout va bien.

Sebastian sourit. Il se fichait de la confiance des autres... Il avait pourtant criser lorsqu'il lui avait montrer une part de son côté bestial, lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvant pas faire confiance à une bête... Cela signifiait qu'il tenait plus particulièrement à la confiance qu'ils se vouaient n'est ce pas ?

….Confiance qui avait à présent disparu.

Sebastian s'arrêta de sourire à cette pensée.

Lau quant à lui garda son sourire habituel.

_Eh bien ! Vous êtes redoutable ! Dit il en les invitant à entrer dans la pièce.

Ciel s'assit sur un des énormes fauteuil, Sebastian resta debout derrière lui et Lau s'assit en face d'eux.

_Cette pièce est insonorisé vous pouvez librement parler de cette affaire !

_Bien. Je suppose que comme tout le monde tu lis des journaux.

_Hm ? Oui.

_Et donc, tu es au courant que beaucoup de noble ont disparut la nuit du 24.

_Ah oui ! Cette affaire là ! Je pensais bien que la reine allait vous envoyer enquêter !

_Elle ne me l'a pas directement demander.. Mais je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas vendu beaucoup de somnifère ou choses du genre à des clients récemment.

_Des somnifère ?

_Oui.

_Vous pensez qu'ils ont été enlevé à l'aide de somnifère et de drogue ? C'est un raisonnement qui tiens la route...

_J'en suis quasiment sur. J'étais moi même sur les lieux et n'ai entendue aucun cris.

_Vous étiez présent ? Comment se fait il que vous soyez toujours là ? Vous avez une sacrée chance.

_J'ai été forcé de me retiré de la soirée quelques instant, lorsque j'étais revenu ils avaient tous disparu.

_Hm je vois... Eh bien, oui j'ai vendu pas mal de drogue et de somnifère à pas mal de clients, rien d'inhabituel il me semble !

_Donne moi les noms et les adresse de chacun d'eux.

_Très bien ! Attendez moi là quelques petite minute !

Et Lau partit sur ces mots.

Ciel et Sebastian s'était retrouvé seul. L'ambiance était lourde, pesante.

Ciel n'était absolument pas à l'aise... Il ne pouvait pas resté comme ça. Tout ça parce que tout n'était pas claire entre eux... Il n'avait pas à se sentir géné en présence d'un domestique...

Il refléchit... Fallait il qu'il lui ordonne d'arrêté tout ça ?

Est ce qu'il n'allait pas le regretter ? …

Non. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le regrette.

Sebastian lui, n'aimait pas cette tension. Son jeune maître qui commençait enfin à lui démontré un peu d'affection était maintenant redevenu le même qu'avant...

_Sebastian.

_?

_Viens en face de moi.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

_... Je ne veux plus que tu aies de geste déplacer.

_Mons-

_C'est un ordre.

_...Bien.

_Je veux que tout redevienne simplement comme avant.

_...Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Qu'ils redeviennent comme avant?! Comment pouvait il lui demandé ça après qu'il se soit tant rapproché...

Lau entra dans la pièce.

_J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé !

_C'est parfait. Ciel se leva pour aller récupérée la liste qu'avait dressé Lau, Sebastian, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire n'est ce pas ?

Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant les documents.

_Oui. Répondit le diable en les lui prenant.

_Bien, ramène moi au manoir et ensuite va t'occuper d'interroger les suspects, Lau je te remercie pour ces renseignements, contacte moi si tu as du nouveau.

_Mais tout ce que vous voudrez cher Comte !

_Bien, Sebastian, allons-y !

_Yes My Lord.

_Bye bye ! Dit Lau en faisant un geste de la main.

Ciel et Sebastian quittèrent les lieux. Ils retournèrent au manoir dans un silence religieux.

Une fois Ciel débarrassé de son manteaux, Sebastian s'en alla accomplir sa mission.

Ciel s'assit dans le fauteuil de son bureau et soupira.

Comment faire pour retrouver Dietrich ? Selon Sebastian ils avaient protéger le lieux avec une technique assez puissante pour que même un shinigami ne puisse pas le retrouver.

Ciel ne pouvait pas laisser Dietrich là bas, il fallait qu'il le retrouve quel qu'en soit le prix et le plus vite possible. Rémi et ses deux démons étaient présent et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Il ne savait pas si il allait le retrouver vivant ou mort. Évidement il espérait qu'il le retrouverait vivant, mais il ne savait pas dans quel état il le retrouverai non plus... Et ces deux incapable de shinigami qui s'étaient éclipsé on ne sait trop où !

Tout ça devenait vraiment très énervant.

Quand Sebastian reviendra, ils partiront immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas une seconde de plus à perdre.

Ciel sentait qu'il perdait son sang froid, il ne voulait plus perdre de personnes cher à ses yeux.

Maintenant qu'il avait le pouvoir, il ne laisserai plus personne lui prendre quoi que se soit.

Il se mit à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait subit, à tout ces êtres cher qu'on lui a arraché, à toute ces souffrance... Il se sentit chaud, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, sa tête commençais à tourner, la haine se réappropriait son corps, son cœur, son être.

« Les tuer, les tuer, les tuer, les tuer », il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Les tuer et les faire payer.

Il serra les poings aussi fort qu'il put. Il avait la tête qui chauffait. Il fallait les anéantir, les humilier cent fois plus qu'il ne l'avait humilier lui même, il voulait les voir ramper, hurler, souffrir. Il commença à se demander comment si tout cela se serai passé de la même manière si il avait été aussi fort qu'Élizabeth, si il avait sut se battre, se défendre. Il voulait les tuer... De ses propres mains si possible, les étrangler, les sentir se débattre misérablement pour tenter de s'échapper...

Il ne voyait plus son bureau, il voyait cette pièce, il revivait se jour là, et se voyait leur arracher le couteaux des mains et les dépecer un par un. Son côté bestiale avait repris le dessus, oui les être humains aussi étaient des bête. Il les tuais touts lui même vengeant la mort de ses parents et...

_MONSIEUR !

Sebastian le secouait comme un prunier.

_LÂCHE MOI !

_...

_QUI T'AS PERMIS D'ENTRER ?! DE ME TOUCHER ?!

_Vous ne répondiez pas alors je me suis permis d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur je vous ai appelé mais vous ne répondiez pas. Alors je me suis permis...

Sebastian lui répondait calmement, comme pour essayer de le calmer.

_... Qu'as tu trouvé ?!

_... J'ai trouvé où l'endroit où sont gardé les invité de la soirée.

_Es-tu sur de toi ?

_Oui.

_Dietrich est là bas ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_...Sebastian nous sortons.

_Maintenant ?

_Maintenant.

_Je pense que vous repo-

_Je ne te demande pas de penser. Le coupa sèchement Ciel. Contente toi d'obéir. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un majordome. Tu es là pour exaucer mes souhait et meubler le manoir. Tu es un outil.

_...Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses.

_Je ne les accepte pas. Je n'ai pas à pardonner quelqu'un comme toi. A présent prépare moi et allons y.

_Yes, My Lord.

Sebastian était énervé, vexé et il aurait tordu le cou de ce sale gosse insolent avec plaisir. Mais il y avait autre...De la tristesse ? Il n'aimait pas comment son maître le traitait...Il voulait que tout redevienne comme d'habitude.. Mais il faut croire qu'il avait poussé la plaisanterie un peu trop loin.

D'ailleurs, à quoi s'attendait il ? A ce que le plus jeune saute dans ses bras ?... Pourtant ce baiser n'avait pas été désagréable... Est ce qu'il avait vraiment tout gâcher pour prendre un peu de bon temps ? N'y avait il pas d'autre raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.. Si évidement. Mais à quoi bon encore y réfléchir ? Son maître le rejetait, et le considérait à présent comme un meuble du manoir, un outil utile rien de plus. Lui aussi devait arrêter de s'obstiner à essayer de protéger et penser à la bonne santé de son maître. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu là ? Très bien.

Ciel se dirigea vers sa chambre, accompagné de son majordome. Ce dernier sortit son manteau du dressing, en effet il neigeait dehors, et lui tendit son haut-de-forme que son petit maître lui avait violemment arraché des mains.

Ils sortirent ensuite du manoir.

_Sebastian, je veux être là bas en moins de dix minutes.

_Bien.

En moins de dix minutes ? Très bien, peut être qu'il irait trop vite et que cela l'empêcherai de respirer correctement, peut être risquerait il de refaire une crise d'asthme. Mais à présent, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. A quoi bon se soucier de quelqu'un qui ne vous accorde aucune attention ? C'est comme attendre le bateau à l'aéroport. Cela ne mènerait à rien.

Sebastian attrapa son maître sans douceur et se mit à courir.

Comme il le pensait, Ciel commençait à avoir des difficulté à respirer. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter de courir pour autant, non. Après tout il ne lui avait rien ordonner n'est ce pas ?

Une fois arrivé, Sebastian reposa séchement Ciel au sol.

Le laissant reprendre son souffle sans son aide. Cette fois il ne l'aiderai pas à caler sa respiration sur la sienne, il ne prendrait pas dans ses bras. Après tout il n'était qu'un meuble non ?

Il le regardait alors continué de s'étouffer, le visage fermé.

Ciel lui avait finit par tomber par terre, tenant son ventre, sa gorge, paniquant.

_Se-KohfKohfKohf

Sebastian se baissa.

_Ai-KhofKohf,Aide Kohof kohfkof, AIDE MOI !

Une expression toujours aussi neutre collé sur le visage, il ramena le plus jeune vers lui, il ne prenait pas dans ses bras, non, il le mettait juste assez proche pour qu'il puisse caler sa respiration sur la sienne, mais ça ne semblait pas marcher.

Ciel toussait toujours autant.

Sebastian prit l'initiative de le porter, puis l'amener un peut plus loin, il le laissa s'asseoir contre un arbre l'observa puis déclara.

_Restez ici, je vais chercher votre inhalateur. Il serait regrettable que vous mourriez maintenant.

Et il partit immédiatement. Pendant ces quelques seconde qui parurent une éternité à Ciel, il s'entait qu'il s'étouffait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses muscles tremblait, il avait peur.

« Il serait regrettable que vous mourriez maintenant », les mots de Sebastian résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Alors ça y est ? Tout était redevenue comme avant, il avait pourtant changé cette phrase pour « Je ne souhaite pas que vous mourriez maintenant »... Mais qu'est ce que cela changeait ?!

Sebastian était déjà revenu, il attrapa le visage de Ciel sans douceur et l'aida à prendre sa ventoline.

Ciel restat quelques minutes contre l'arbre, lorsqu'il eue bien reprit son souffle et qu'il était à eut pré sur de pouvoir tenir debout, il se releva lentement.

Sebastian ne l'aiderai pas, non il ne l'aiderai plus, il le savait.

_Allons y.

Le majordome marcha devant lui pour lui indiquer le chemin. Il marchait assez rapidement, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'état de son maître.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiments, Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Ils se trouvaient devant une immense église qui semblait abandonné en plein milieux de la forêt.

_Sebastian.C'e-C'est un ordre... Je veux que tout les prisonnier sortent d'ici sain et sauf.

_Bien.

Sebastian ouvrit les porte de l'église qui grincèrent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, ils comprirnt rapidement à qui ils avaient à faire. Les vitraux était recouvert de sang, des larmes de sang avaient été dessiné sur la statue de la vierge, la croix avait été retourné et des corps inanimé était assis sur les bancs. Une odeur de mort et chair pourrit flottait. Il y avait beaucoup de mouche sur les corps, c'était répugnant.

_Tu es bien sur qu'ils se trouvent ici ?!

_Certain.

Sebastian s'avança vers le centre de l'église et souleva une trappe. Il y avait des esclaiers qui menaient à un sous sol. Sebastian sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et en soufflant dessus, alluma une flamme sur son extrémité, comme par magie. Il passa en premier pour éclairer le chemin de son maître. Ciel lui avait vraiment envi de vomir, mais il était hors de question pour lui de montrer ne serais ce qu'une once de sa faiblesse à ce démon.

En descendant, ils commencèrent à entendre des cris et des plaintes. Ciel passa devant Sebastian et courut. Il y avait une centaine de cages empilé et mise les unes devant les autres. C'était hallucinant.

Il regarda Sebastian qui s'éxécuta.

Il ouvrit chacune des cages et libéra chacun des captifs, Ciel scrutait les cages une à une espérant y trouver un Dietrich endormit, mais il ne voyait rien pour le moment.

Il entendit un cri à l'étage, sûrement que ces gens avaient été choqué par ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du hall de l'église.

_Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe en haut, toi, continue ton travail ici.

Ciel monta les marche, seul puis retrouva plusieurs jeune filles éffondré et choqué, elles pleuraient... C'est vrai que ce genre de spectacle étaient assez traumatisant pour des gens normaux. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de s'attarder ici.

_Fuyez !

_Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?! Pourquoi moi pourq-

Ciel gifla les quatre filles à terre.

_SI VOUS TENEZ A LA VIE FUYEZ !

Cette gifle eut l'effet escompté, les jeunes filles se relevèrent et partirent en courant.

Il fit de même avec tout ceux qui avait un peu trop observé l'affreuse scène qui se présentait à eux.

Puis dix minutes plus tard environs, Sebastian remonta.

_Ca y est, ils ont tous été libéré.

Ciel afficha une mine sombre.

_Comment se fait il que Dietrich ne soit pas avec eux ?!

_Je ne saurai vous l'expliquez.

_Je veux que tu le retourve.

_Je regrette mai-

_C'EST UN ORDRE !

_Eh bien eh bien, ne vous énervez pas comme ça Comte !

Cette voix...

_Undertaker !

L'homme aux cheveux gris était là, et les observait assis au milieux des cadavres.

_Cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? huhu, alors comment te portes tu ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre de cette semaine

A mercredi prochain !

**その 執事。**


	36. Chapitre 35 : Son Majordome, en danger

**Dragonna** :*Va se cacher* Ouii pardon ! J'ai mis un tout petit peu Dietrich dans se chapitre voilà !

Rémi un demi démon ? non c'est un humain ;)

ah tu penses qu'il parle de Vincent ? hohoho

Nope Sebastian est innocent !

Sebastian : * lève une pancarte avec marqué "innocent"*

Ne soit pas si dur avec Sebastian :(

Et puis il va vraiment s'en prendre plein la gueule... Mon chouchouu

Évidement que Sebastian est égoïste, c'est un démon, il pense à Ciel mais à lui avant tout

Oui l'église est pas super sympa ^^"

(j'ose même pas imaginé l'odeur beurk)

Oui en effet ca sent même pas bon du tout ! Comme je disais précédemment, il va s'en prendre plein la gueule.

(arrête de sourire ! Le pauvre !)

Undertaker arrive pile au bon moment ? Ca dépend si tu souhaite la mort de Sebastian ou pas..

Arrête de souhaiter sa mort ! xD

Nooon Dietrich n'est toujours pas sauvé ! Le pauvre hahaha

Oui Ciel n'a rien contre Undertaker,

Bon puisqu'il n'y avait pas Dietrich dans le dernier chapitre voilà un petit chapitre pour ce week end ! Mais un petit !

Voilà le chapitre 35 !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Son Majordome, en danger**

_Alors ? Tu t'es décidé à être plus aimable ?

_...

_Tant que tu ne seras pas gentil je ne te nourrirai pas !

_Je ne veux pas de votre bouffe.

_Pff... Ca fait déjà deux jours et tu as à peine bu...

_J'ai la peau dur tu sais ?

_Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Les êtres humains son des être faible qui peuvent mourir si on ne leur donne pas à manger.

_Ca ne marche pas pour vous ?

_Si, si bien sur, mais pas au bout d'un jour ou deux, au bout de quelques millénaire je dirais.

_Alors vous ne valez pas mieux !

_Quoi ?!

_En fin de compte vous êtes plutôt dépendant de nous n'est ce pas ? S'il n'y avait plus d'humain il n'y aurait plus de démon.

_Ne soit pas stupide, nous trouverions un moyen de remédier à ce problème.

_Ah oui ? Et que ferez vous ?

Maximilian attrapa le visage de Dietrich violemment.

_Ca ne te concerne pas il me semble.

_J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas la réponse à cette question n'est ce pas ?

Il se contenta de fixer le captif de ses yeux rouges.

_Tu dois être délicieux...

_Max' ! Appela Aaron en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

_Aaron ?

_Viens il faut se dépêcher, les prisonnier s'enfuient !

_QUOI ?!

_C'est encore ce Phantomhive !

_Il ne comprend vraiment rien...

_Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre dépêchons nous !

_Oui !

Dietrich restait là et ne disait rien. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire de plus n'est ce pas ?

Ils avaient bien dit Phantomhive ? Alors Ciel avait réussi à sauver les prisonnier... Tant mieux.

Il ne tarderait pas à venir le sauver lui aussi, il en était certain.

Son ventre était vide, il avait l'impression qu'on y creusait un trou. Sa gorge était affreusement sèche, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était que le début et que ces taré avait encore plus d'un tour dans leurs sac. D'ailleurs pourquoi à ce point vouloir le soumettre ? Il ne comprenait pas.

…...

_Cela faisant longtemps n'est ce pas ? Huhu, alors comment te portes tu ?

Sebastian se mit en position de défense.

_Je vais assez bien, et toi ?

_Hihihi, très bien !

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement sur Maximilian et Aaron.

_Eh bien, eh bien, qui voilà !

_Undertaker ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

_Hihihihi, Aaron, Max' comment allez vous ?

_Cela faisait quelques siècle.. Je me répète mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Je mangeais des gâteaux puis j'ai eue un mauvais pressentiment, alors je suis venu voir comment allait mon petit protéger...

_Votre petit protéger ? C'est lui ?! Dit Aaron en montrant Ciel du doigt.

_Et oui Et oui !

_Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous attachez tous autant d'importance à ce môme...

_Hihihihihi, eh bien la menace c'était vous cette fois ? Je vais devoir vous haché menu alors !

_Tch... Tu es resté le même dans le fond n'est ce pas ?

_Vous deux... Dit Undertaker en sortant sa faux, vous parlez comme si nous nous connaissions bien mais... Nous ne sommes croisé que quelques fois !

_Oui et on ne s'en tire pas plus mal comme ça !

_Que voulez vous au petit ?!

Undertaker était subitement devenu sérieux. Ses yeux brillait dans l'église sombre et puante.

_Il ne fait que nous gêner, nous devons l'éliminer.

_Pour le moment le mieux pour vous serai de vous enfuir.

_Désolée, mais cette fois ci on ne jouera pas avec toi ! Il faut butter ce petit, les ordres viennent d'en haut.

_En haut ? Avait laissé échappé Sebastian en relevant un sourcil.

Undertaker sourit.

_Dans ce cas approchez donc !

_ATTENDEZ !

Un des vitraux avait était brisé, Sebastian se mit devant Ciel et une chose rouge entra en sautant.

_Oh ! Le majordome des Barnett ! Se réjouit Undertaker.

_Ah tiens tu es là toi ! On en profiteras pour t'arrêter ! Dis Grell en se dendinant. Bon ! Comment osez vous commencer la pièce sans l'actrice Principale ! Dit Grell en tapant du pied.

_Un shinigami ? Demanda Maximilian, pas très sur de lui.

_Oui.. Lui confirma Aaron.

_Dans le rôle le séduisante princesse, j'ai nomé Moi même ! Grell Sutcliff !

_...

_Dans le rôle du mari, Will ! Dit il en tendant un bras Vers william qui lui envoya un bouquin qu'il évita.

_...

_Dans le rôle de l'amant, Sebas-chan !

_Arrêtez, c'est répugnant...

_Dans le rôle de la vilaine belle mère de l'amant, Ciel Phantomhive !

_PARDON ?!

_Et enf-

_ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS MOQUEZ DE NOUS !

Aaron et Maximilian foncèrent sur Grell qui sortit sa faux et bloqua Maximilian.

William lui s'était occupé d'Aaron.

_Eh bien, ça commence à être animé ici ! Mais comme on dit, plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! Déclara Undertaker en se jetant sur les deux démon.

_...Eh jsuis là moi aussi ! Déclara Ronald

…...

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas, Dietrich releva la tête.

_Eh bien Dietrich comment allez vous ?

_Assez bien et vous ?

_Je vais bien, je vais bien, dîtes moi, vous aviez bien trois fils non ? Comment s'appelait il déjà ? Ah oui ! William, Gilbert et Vincent !

_Où voulez vous en venir ?!

_Hm ? Mais nul part, je demandais juste confirmation. Dit Rémi en souriant.

_Ne touchez pas à ma famille. Démon ou pas je vous saignerai !

_Oh ! Il montre les dents ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas les sauver tu sais ? Aller... Sois sage !

_...

_Ca y est ? Tu es décidé à obéir ?

_Obéir ? A qui ? Et pourquoi ?! Mes fils savent se débrouillé, ils ne se laisseront pas avoir facilement !

_Ils restent des humains...

_Et vous qu'est ce que vous êtes au juste ?!

_Moi ? Hm...Disons que je suis un échec !

_Quoi ?

_Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ?

_Je dois avouer que je me demande chez quel genre de malade je me trouve ! Torture, vidé puis crucifier des enfants... T'es un sacré psychopathe hein ?

_? Ah, tu parles de cette affaire à Brème ! Non, non, j'ai laissé le sale bouleau au petit nouveau, je ne me salit jamais les mains !

_Me voilà prisonnier d'un lâche ! Ah, pauvre de moi.

_... Tu es...Vraiment intéressant...

…...

_Monsieur, profitons en pour nous échapper discrètement.

_Oui.

_A mon signal courrez.

Sebastian regarda autour d'eux. Les deux démons et les quatres shinigami continuait de se battre dans l'église.

_Allez-y !

Ciel se mit à courir vers la sortie, puis Maximilian se jetta sur lui, le faisant tomber par terre. Sebastian l'écarta d'un puissant coup de pied, puis Aaron fonça à son tour sur Ciel que Sebastian protégea à nouveau. Il se mis face à Ciel puis..

_Désolée Sebas-chan... Dit Grell

Grell lui mit un coup de tronçonneuse dans le dos, Undertakr poursuivit en lui enfonçant la sienne dans le ventre. William prit un un malin plaisir à lui creusé le crâne puis Ronald lui écrasé une jambe.

_Mais nous devons aussi protéger le petit de toi !

Ciel sentit un liquide chaud tomber sur ses jambes. Il n'osait pas regardé autre chose que le visage de Sebastian. Un odeur écœurante de sang venait lui taquiner les narines.

_Seba-

Tenta-t-il avant de voir son majordome s'effondrer.

* * *

**その執事。**


	37. Chapitre 36 : Son Majordome

**Dragonna :** Oupss les séparations ^^"

Tu guettes son apparitions ? haha, tu vas être plutôt happy alors !

Hahaha, Non, non ! Pour Rémi ce n'est toujours pas ça ! (c'est encore une histoire étrange)

Haha, pas faux, il en faudra plus pour faire plier Dietrich !

Hmm peut être que c'est un peu pour ça :)

Non Ciel sait très bien qu'il n'a rien à craindre face à Unertaker

MDR (oui bon ce n'est pas drôle mais..)

Non pour Sebastian... Bah ...Eh bah tu sais qu'il ne mourras pas xD

Merci beaucoup x)))

**Rinka** :Eh bien, euh...En faite Sebastian va mourir dans d'atroce souffrance et...

Eh ! Ne ferme pas la page c'est une blague ! xD

Mdr j'aime trop Sebastian pour le tuer voyons..Oui m'enfin oui il va être dans un sale état.. M'enfin voilà quoi..roh puis..

Oh pardon xD

**LiliChuri :** Coucou ! Haha oui c'est triste ! Mais ca se fini (presque) bien ne t'inquiète pas xD

Pourquoi ils le font ? Tu ne le sauras que dans les chapitre suivants ;)

Oui ce serai bête heiiin ! haha

Merci beaucoup :)

**QueenOfHelll** : Mdr ne t'inquiète pas ça m'arrive assez souvent aussi !

Oui je posterai un chapitre le samedi aussi quand je le pourrai :)

Bah ils aimeraient bien le libéré ! (enfin surtout Ciel en faite Sebastian lui...)

Haha, ils sont égoïste et borné l'un que l'autre, je pense que ça va pas allé très loin avec eux !

aaahhh * désespoir*

Haha, oui comme tu dis Ciel s'en mord les doigt !

Ciel : Pardon ? Qui se mords les doigts et pour quoi ? Ce n'est qu'un chien, un domest-

Ouiouiouioui, bref, bah en faite...J'aimerai bien qu'il l répare mais.. Ils en ont pas trop envie eux...

*regard noir pour les shinigami*

MWAHAHAHAHA IL EST MORT ! PLEURE !

Non non non non ! C'est une blague !

Voilà le chapitre 36 !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Son Majordome...**

L'odeur des cadavre en décomposition, du sang.

Sebastian était tombé sur moi comme un pantin inanimé.

_S-Sebas-

_Mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Il est presque mort ! S'écria Grell.

_? Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a commencé ? Demanda Ronald.

_Mais moi je l'ai à peine effleurer !

A peine effleurer ?! Il rigole là ?! Ce n'est pas super profond mais ce n'est pas à peine effleurer !

_Personnellement, je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, nous devions tuer cette bête et ce n'est pas plus mal. Déclara William

_M-Mais Sebas-chan !

_Hihihihi

Undertaker levait à nouveau sa faux, comme pour lui donner le coup de grace...Non ! NON !

Je me précipitais devant Sebastian, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sur qu'Undertaker ne me ferai jamais de mal. Déjà parce qu'il est un shinigami et qu'il n'a pas le droit de tuer un humain, et ensuite parce que...Parce que j'en ai le pressentiment.

_ARRÊTEZ !

Undertaker arrêta sa faux. J'en étais sur.

_Comte, pousses-toi.

_Je ne me pousserai pas.

_Cette chose est un diable affamé. Il ne te rendra pas heureux, non, bien au contraire.

_C'est mon majordome et je n'en ai qu'un ! Personne n'est aussi efficace que lui ! Si tu le tue je passerai un pacte avec un autre diable !

_...Pourquoi te montrer si obstiné ?

_Parce que c'est mon majordome ! Et que selon le « noblesse oblige », un noble doit protégé ses domestiques.

_Arrêtez avec ces principes humains ridicule. Avant d'être votre majordome c'est une bête.

_J-

_MONSIEUR CIEL !

Aghni et Soma étaient là, à la porte.

_MONSIEUR CIEL !

_CIEL !

Crièrent-ils en courant vers moi. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils entrent avec ces deux démons à l'intérieur !

Aaron fonça sur eux, sans précautions, Aghni le repoussa à l'aide de sa mains droite. Le démon resta estomaqué.

Soma lui m'avait déjà rejoint et avait vu dans quel état se trouvait Sebastian.

_Ciel..Ton Khansama...

Je détournais alors la tête et serrai les dents.

Puis j'entendis Soma vomir.

Il n'avait pas du remarquer le décor en entrant, et l'état de Sebastian n'avait rien du arranger.

Puis je senti des bras m'étreindre.

C'était Soma, il nous serrait dans ses bras Sebastian et moi, comme pour nous protéger et défiait du regard Undertaker.

_JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS TOUCHER A MES AMIS ! AGHNI !

Aghni se mit devant nous.

_Jo Aghya.

Les shinigami se regardèrent de la même manière. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire à des humains, encore pire si ils étaient au nombre de trois et que l'un d'eux avait reçu un don des dieux.

_Tch !

Aaron et Maximilian s'étaient enfui et Grell, Ronald et William était parti à leur poursuite.

C'était déjà ça mais... Mais est ce qu'Undertaker à lui tout seul n'était pas plus dangereux que tout cela réuni ?

Je resserrai ma prise sur Sebastian. Il était froid et je ne sentais pas son pouls. Je déglutissais difficilement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être chaud ni d'avoir de pouls n'est ce pas ? C'était un diable non ?

Undertaker sourit.

* * *

Un homme était assit dans une magnifique chambre, très luxueuse.

_M. John, dit une jeune femme de ménage un agréable sourire au lèvres.

L'homme se prit la tête.

_Voici votre déjeuné.

_...

_Monsieur... Dit elle en s'en approchant sensuellement.

_Arrêtez ça.

_Comme vous voudrez dit elle en s'éloignant, souhaitez vous que je vous laisse ?

_Oui, fichez le camp.

_Bien. Souhaitez vous voir Aaron ou Maximilian ?

_Non ! Sortez ! Laissez moi !

_Bien. Dit elle un large sourire au lèvres.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

_Alors ? Demanda Rémi.

_Il va craquer j'en suis sur.

* * *

_Je vois que tu es bien entouré Comte. Tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter.

_Bien sur qu'il pet compter sur nous ! Dégagez !

_Eh bien, quel jeune homme courageux !

_Veuillez laissez Monsieur Ciel et Monsieur Sebastian s'il vous plaît. Dit Aghni.

_Oh mais je n'ai rien contre Monsieur le Comte !

_Alors veuillez laissez Monsieur Sebastian !

_ « Monsieur Sebastian ? » répetat le shinigami. Hihihihi, quel liens entretenez vous avec cette chose ?! Il ne mérite pas la pitié d'un homme à qui les dieux on donné un don !

_Monsieur Sebastian n'est pas une chose ! C'est notre ami !

_Ami ? Vraiment ? Undertaker semblait surpris.

_Parfaitement !

_Ahh, je vais le laisser en vie encore pour quelque temps, vous devriez faire attention aux shinigami qui rode Comte ! Hihihihi, ils on l'aire d'en vouloir à sa vie !

_Tch !

_Eh bien, je vous dit...à très bientôt...

Undertaker était partit. C'était presque trop simple. Selon lui Sebastian n'était pas encore mort... Pas encore peut être mais survivrait il à toute ses blessures ?! Un seul coup de faux l'avait déjà bien affaibli lors de notre croisière... Que faire...

_Monsieur Ciel...

Je levai ma tête vers Aghni.

_Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ici vous ?

_Le Prince et moi avions remarqué que vous agissiez bizarrement ces temps ci... Le prince souhaitai venir vous parler mais vous n'étiez pas là.. Puis nous avions trouvé l'adresse de ce lieu sur votre bureau..Nous voulions vous aidez alors...

_Merci...

Aghni et Soma écarquillèrent les yeux.

_Merci d'être venu...

_Ciel enfin c'est normal !

_Mais s'il vous plaît... Aidez Sebastian...

Si il meurt je ne serai pas venger...Et si il meurt je...

Aghni sourit.

_Bien sur Monsieur Ciel.

Je lâchais alors Sebastian et laissé Aghni voir dans quel état se trouvait mon majordome.

Aghni serra les poings, caressa le visage de Sebastian et dit

_Félicitation Monsieur Sebastian, vous avez protéger Monsieur Ciel jusqu'au bout...

Je retirai sa mains du visage de mon majordome.

_Il n'est pas mort.

_Ciel...

Soma me regardait comme si j'étais une pauvre chose, je détestais ça.

_C'est la vérité. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Dépêchez vous de l'emmener au manoir et de le coucher.

_... Jo aghya.

Aghni porta Sebastian et l'allongea à moitié sur la banquette du fiacre.

_Aghni, retourne le plus vite possible au manoir.

_Bien.

J'étais assit à côté de Soma, en face de Sebastian.

J'avais peur, je ne pouvais le nier.

Je ne pouvais rien faire sans lui, je n'étais rien sans lui... Et si il ne survivait pas ?... Et si il en mourrait...

Je n'aurai peut être pas du être aussi dur avec lui...

_Sebastian, ne meurs pas c'est un ordre.

J'avais pronnoncé ces paroles clairement et froidement, espérant qu'il les endenteraient, espérant qu'il respecterai mes ordres comme d'habitude, qu'il me réponde son habituel « Yes, My lord ».

_C-Ciel...

Soma pleurait et me prit dans ses bras.

Je ne le repoussait pas mais ne le prenait pas contre moi non plus, je continuai de fixer Sebastian...

En un peu moins d'une heure nous étions au manoir, Aghni avait vraiment fait vite.

Il prit le corps de Sebastian et l'amena jusque sa chambre, mais Sebastian n'est pas en sécurité au manoir.

Ils savent tous où se trouve le manoir pour y avoir séjourné...si je ne suis pas avec lui il se fera encore attaqué.

_Aghni, amène une bergère dans sa chambre.

_Monsieur Ciel ?

_Je ne compte pas le veiller, simplement monter la garde.

_Mais enfin j-

_Ils ne peuvent pas me faire de mal, il n'y a que si je reste avec lui qu'il est en sécurité.

_Bien.

_Ah, et aussi ! Transfère les chats qui sont dans son armoire dans une autres pièce, je suis allergique au poils de chats.

_Bien.

_M-Monsieur...

_? Oui May Linn ?

_Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Monsieur Sebastian ?

_...Il a été gravement blessé en mission. Il se repose dans sa chambre.

_QUOI ?! MAIS IL FAUT APPELER UN MEDCIN !

_Non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

_Sebastian à été blessé ? S'étonna Bard.

_Je n'aime pas me répéter.

_C'est bien la première fois... c'est grave ?

_...

_Non, Monsieur ne m'dîtes pas qu-

_Ca suffit. Coupa Tanaka.

_Monsieur Tanaka ?

_Monsieur est fatigué. Vous lui poserez vos question demain.

_Okay...

Et les domestiques s'en allèrent.

Aghni arriva presque simultanément.

_Monsieur Ciel, j'ai installé la bergère !

_Bien. Ramène moi aussi une couverture et le livre qui est sur ma table de nuit.

_Bien.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre de Sebastian. Sa chambre était froide, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Et lui était toujours là, allongé, inconscient, presque mort sur son lit.

Aghni l'avait pansé.. Il était vraiment attentionné. Mais je savais bien que face à une faux de la mort ce genre de choses ne servait à rien. Je m'assis sur la bergère et fixais Sebastian.

On toque.

_Entre.

_Voilà Monsieur.

_Merci...

_Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir vous changez ?

_Non.

_Mais...vos vêtements sont...

Ah oui c'est vrai, mes vêtements sont plein de sang, du sang de Sebastian.

_...Si tu as raison, changes moi et met du bois dans la cheminé.

_Jo aghya.

Aghni s'exécuta rapidement.

_Tu peux disposer.

_Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas.

_Hm.

Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu ne semblais pas souffrir, juste dormir...Comme si tu étais...

Non, je ne devais pas y penser. Tu n'étais si faible n'est ce pas ? Et se faire avoir si facilement... En faite je n'avais été qu'une gène, et je ne pu m'empêcher de tiquer à cette pensé.

A présent, que pouvais je faire pour toi ? Soigné un démon ? J'en étais bien incapable, et je ne pouvais même pas demander d'aide à qui que se soit.

Je ne pouvais que te donné des ordres.

_Sebastian...

Je m'assoie sur ton lit et te regarde durement.

_C'est un ordre guérit vite.

Le silence, rien que le silence...

Je retire mon cache œil, et ton gant. La marque est toujours là, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas mort n'est ce pas ?

_Je t'interdis de mourir !

Je serrai ta mains, la marque du pacte et mon œil chauffait légèrement.

Je regardais ton visage, tes traits fin... Tu es beau c'est indéniable, mais après tout tu es un diable non ? C'est normal...

J'approchais ma mains de ton visage et le caressa doucement. Puisque tu dormais je pouvais bien me permettre ce genre de chose non ? Tu ne le saurai jamais.

Je touchais doucement ta joue, puis tes lèvres si douce.

Je serrai les dents.

Je commençais à regretter de m'être montré si borné avec toi ces derniers temps.

Tout ça parce que je ne pouvais pas m'avouer que j'avais apprécié ces baisers, tout ça parce que j'étais trop fier, tout ça pour six baisers... Ah...Je les ai compté...

Mais m'en vouloir comme ça...Agir comme ça...Ne me ressemblait pas. Tu me rendais bizarre.

Je retirai ma mains de ton visage. Je crois que je tiens à toi bien plus que je ne veux me l'avouer.

Cette fois j'ai vraiment peur de perdre.. Et si tu étais mort pour de bon ? Comment le savoir...

_Sebastian, si tu es vivant dis le moi...

La marque du pacte chauffa. Mais il n'eut aucune réaction... Je me souvient qu'un jour il m'avait dit que même si corps venait à disparaître il resterai avec moi... est ce qu'il ne sera plus là physiquement désormais ?

Je ne voulais pas être accompagné par un fantôme. Je te voulais toi tout entier... Même si ce toi là n'était pas vraiment toi...

Je prenais ta main et la collait contre ma joue. Elle était douce et froide, mais ton corps n'était pas raide... Tu n'étais pas mort n'est ce pas ?

_Je t'ordonne de rester en vie...

Le pacte chauffait et réchauffait ta mains que j'avais, sans trop m'en rendre compte, embrassé.

Je n'avais pas retrouvé Dietrich et tu étais dans au bord de la mort...

Pourquoi ces shinigami t'en veulent-ils autant ?

En vérité, qu'est ce que tu es...Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Le sais-tu seulement ?

_Sebastian...

Ton nom avait franchit mes lèvres sans que je le contrôle. J'avais l'impression d'être ridicule à m'inquiéter comme ça pour toi.

Mais avec tout ce qui arrivait ces temps ci, je ne m'attendais à rien de bon.

Je soulevais lentement ta tête, déglutissant . Je pris mon courage à deux mains et regarda derrière ton crâne. Je fus soulagé de voir que ta blessure avait disparu. Je commençais à tâter ton ventre, il n'y avait plus ce trou béant, je fis de même pour ta jambe, elle était en un seul morceau.

Sans réfléchir, je te pris bien fort dans mes bras et soupira de soulagement, tu n'étais pas en train de mourir.

Je te relâchait aussitôt et me rassis dans ma bergère, soulagé, puis pu enfin m'endormir.

* * *

On toqua.

_...Entrez...

_Monsieur, votre femme est venue vous rendre visite.

Une jeune femme blonde au yeux vert entra dans la pièce.

_John.. Comment vas tu ?

L'homme se leva rapidement, prit un vase et le jeta par terre.

_ARRÊTEZ CA !

_Mais chér-

_ET TOI FERME LA ! TU N'ES PAS MA FEMME !

La pauvre femme se mit à pleurer et partit en courant.

_Monsieur.. calmez vous, avez vous prit vos médicament ?

_MEDICAMENT ?! ET QUEL MEDICAMENT ?! VOUS ME PARLEZ DE CETTE DROGUE LA?!

_Monsieur, ne criez pas, reposez vous êtes fatigué, le médecin viendra vous ausculter.

_CE CHARLATANT QUI ESSAYE DE ME FAIRE PASSER POUR UN FOU ?!

_Et voilà, vous recommencez à déliré, allez vous couché Monsieur John.

_Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne suis pas ce « Monsieur John »...

L'homme n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

**その執事 qui essaiera de poster samedi 。**


	38. Chapitre 37 : Son Majordome dormant

**Dragonna** : Mdr oui bon c'est vrai qu'Undertkaer renoncé si facilement entre nous...

Parce qu'ils en voulaient vraiment à la vie de Ciel, ils étaient donc une menace plus "sérieuse" que Sebastian

En faite ils 'nen ont pas eue l'ordre ^^"

Ne t'inquiète pas John est fort ! Je ne le laisserai pas se faire manger !

Ouai c'est ça... Le pauvre...

xD You Know you know

Haha

**QueenOfHelll** : MDR

Ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir xD

J'espère que tu tiens le coup pour tes cours !

(Bon courage !)

xD No haine ! Et puis oui il se l'est avoué.. Mais ça ne fait pas tout é_è

(mais qu'est ce qu'il est borné celui là !)

Mdr attention amis Shinigami ! QueenOfHelll vous menace !

xD Perverse ! Bah les retrouvailles seront pas si chaleureuse enfin tu verras quo é_è

(enfin c'est Ciel quoi ! Nan mais ce gosse !)

Haha, t'inquiète moi aussi je poste mes Review avec mon tel !

(j'aime bien lire avant de dodo)

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 37 !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :**

**Son Majordome dormant**

_Monsieur Ciel...

Ciel ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_Hmghn...

Aghni sourit.

_Il est l'heure de vous réveillez.

_Hmm...

Ciel toucha sa nuque douloureuse, il avait du mal dormir.

_C'est fantastique Monsieur Ciel...

_Hm ?

_J'ai l'impression que Sebastian va réellement mieux !

_Quoi ? Il n'est pas encore réveillez celui là ?

Aghni rit.

_Non pas encore.

_Pff, quelle profiteur ! Enfin, je peux bien lui laisser un jour de repos, Aghni j'ai faim !

_Suivez moi jusque votre chambre, je vais vous préparer puis nous irons déjeuner.

_Bien.

Puis sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la chambre de Ciel.

* * *

_Veuillez nous excusez !

_... je n'avais rien ordonné n'est ce pas ?

_Oui mais nous avions pris l'initiative de...

_L'initiative de quoi ? Tenter de l'éliminer sans mon accord était une erreur !

_Pardonnez nous.

_Que c'est il passé exactement ?

_Eh bien, commença Aaron, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans l'église il n'y avait plus que le Comte et un shinigami, d'autre ont suivit après.

_Des shinigamis ?! J'espère seulement que vous n'attirerez pas d'ennui à...

_Oui, nous regrettons amèrement notre geste. Continua Maximilian.

_Quel genre de shinigami étais ce ? Demanda une voix grave venant du fond de la pièce.

Maximilian et Aaron s'inclinèrent, Rémi se leva pour saluer à son tour le nouveau venu.

_Ah, c'est vous ! Je suis bien heureux de vous revoir.

_Ne sois pas si formel Rémi voyons. Vous deux, répondez à ma question !

_...Il y avait une bande de trois shinigami que nous ne connaissions pas et...commença Maximilian.

_Et ?

_Et il y avait ...Undertaker... Avoua Aaron.

_Undertaker ?! …...

Une aura sombre s'étendit dans la pièce.

_Bon, eh bien moi je vous laisse régler ça entre vous ! Vos affaire de démons ne me concernent pas plus que ça ! Dit Rémi en sortant.

L'homme se mit à rire.

_Il n'y a pas grand chose qui te concerne n'est ce pas ?

_Hahaha !

Et sur ces mots, Rémi prit la porte.

_Bien...Maintenant vous deux...

_Veuillez nous excusez maître mais nous pensions bien faire !

_...Je ne vous ai pourtant pas demander de penser n'est ce pas ?

_...

_Pardonnez nous.

_Je vous le répète pourtant assez souvent comme ça non ? Tout ce que vous avez à faire est obéir à mon fils.

_Oui. Dirent ils en choeur.

_Vous avez désobéit n'est ce pas ?

_...Oui...

_Vous savez donc ce qui vous attend...

* * *

Ciel était lavé, habillé et avait manger. Il était à présent dans son bureau à lire des journaux. Sa professeur de philosophie allait bientôt arrivé et ça ne le réjouissait pas. D'autant plus que le thème de ces derniers jours était vraiment barbant « le conscient et l'inconscient » . Aah, il avait à réfléchir à des choses bien plus importante.

Aghni était efficace, au moins autant que Sebastian, du moins concernant ses tâches de majordome.

Il devrait sans doute le garder un peu plus longtemps encore au manoir.

On toqua.

_Oui ?

_Monsieur, votre professeur est arrivée. Annonça Tanaka.

_Très bien.

_Ce n'est pas tout.

_Hm ?

_Le Prince aimerai suivre ce cours avec vous.

_Tant qu'il ne me dérange pas...

_Très bien, je vais de ce pas lui donner votre réponse.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer la professeur de Ciel, qui lui n'était pas vraiment d'attaque.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Soma entra et se mit au bureau de Ciel.

Pendant plus d'une heure il s'était mis à débattre et raconter des choses stupide et plus déprimante les unes que les autres.

Ciel n'en pouvait plus mais il semblerait que Soma lui, ai réussit à garder sa joie de vivre.

Il parlait maintenant de statistique de suicide … Mon dieu...

_En effet, en période de guerre, le taux de suicide diminue énormément , savez vous pourquoi ?

_Parce que les gens meurt sur le champs de bataille ? Demanda innocemment Soma.

Ce qui fit soupirer Ciel.

_Non, car en période de guerre, tout un peuple est « réuni » contre un autre. Ils se sentent tous égaux entre eux, utile peut être ?, En tout cas ils se soutiennent tous, et satisfont par ce biais là leur besoin d'appartenance à un groupe. Comme on a vu dans les exemple précédent les gens qui se donne la mort son en général seul ou exclu de la société.

La professeur applaudi.

_Bravo Comte ! C'est tout à fait cela ! L'être humain à besoin des autres pour survivre, d'échanger.

_Et pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir besoin de qui que se soit.

_Vous avez l'impression d'être libre, de tout pouvoir décidé vous même et que vous n'avez pas besoin des autres ? Ce ne sont que des illusions Comte.

_Pardon ?

_Dés notre naissance, une partie de notre avenir est tracé, conditionné par notre société. Nous ne sommes pas totalement libre de nos actes. Bien sur chacun d'entre nous fais ses propres choix, mais nous sommes tous influencer que nous le voulions ou pas par cette société dans laquelle nous vivons. L'inconscient pèse aussi. On ne peut par exemple contrôler ses sentiments. Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un , on ne pense plus qu'à l'être aimé cela nous fait plaisir, mais dans le fond, pouvons nous le contrôler ? Non. Sommes nous libre de ressentir ce que l'on veut ?

Parfois on aime quelqu'un de très moche et on ne sait pas trop pourquoi, d'autre fois quelqu'un de détestable. Encore une fois pensez vous que nous choisissons d'aimer ces personnes ? Non. Sommes nous libre ?

C'est le cas dés que l'on s'attache à quelqu'un. D'ailleurs on ne dit pas qu'on s'y attache pour rien. C'est vraiment ça, on y est attaché, puis on devient esclave de ces sentiments.

_...

Ciel ne dit rien. Mais la dernière phrase de sa professeur avait fait tilt.

« on y est attaché puis on en devient esclave ».

…..

Il était esclave de... ?!

Pardon ?!

Jamais de sa vie ! Aussi courte soit elle, jamais !

Ces sentiments si futile et exécrable... En vérité aimer revenait à perdre une bataille, et Ciel avait comme un désagréable sentiments d'amertume dans la bouche. Comme si il avait perdu.

... écœurant.

Il détestait définitivement ces cours de philosophie.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Une fois le cours fini, Ciel décida d'aller voir comment allait son majordome.

« attaché » « esclave » « défaite »

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête de manière assez dérangeante.

Il aurait aimé arrêter de les entendre mais il ne voulait pas cesser...

il ne voulait pas aller voir Sebastian mais voulait.

Et il voulait plus qu'il ne voulait pas.

La raison ? Il voulait voir si il était réveillé. Après tout, le majordome des Phantomhives ne dort que très rarement alors... Qu'il dorme autant...

De l'inquiétude ? Non.

Simplement de la curiosité se disait il.

Il entra sans faire trop de bruit. Rien n'avait bouger depuis ce matin, pas même Sebastian.

Ciel reprit place sur sa bergère et se remit à penser à ce qu'avait dit cet prof. désagréable... Il la renverrai sûrement.

* * *

_...

Dietrich ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas dans sa cellule... Il était toujours enchaîné mais cette fois il voyait l'intérieur du...du château semblerait il où il a été capturer. Surement une vitre pensa-t-il.

Il soupira.

Il l'avait encore drogué pour l'endormir.

Mais il avait bien d'autre problème. Oui beaucoup d'autre.. Par exemple « Comment sortir d'ici rapidement ? » ou encore « Est ce que ces tarés vont toucher à ma famille ? » ou même « Est ce que Ciel va bien ? ».

Il vit plusieurs hommes passé derrière Rémi. Il le montrait du doigt. Tch, enflure.

_Je vous présente une de nos toute dernière acquisition !

_Oh ! Ce miroir est magnifique !

_N'est ce pas ?

Les hommes commencèrent à se mirer.

Un miroir ? Pensa Dietrich, alors...est ce que cette vitre serait un miroir sans-tain* ?

A quoi voulait il jouer ?!

* * *

Quand Ciel ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé et couvert...Dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne... Cette odeur...Cette chambre... c'était celle de...

_Vous voilà enfin réveillé.

_Toi !

Ciel se releva rapidement le montrant du doigt.

_Oui ?

Ciel sortit du lit et gifla Sebastian qui ne semblait rien comprendre.

_Monsieur ?

_Imbécile ! Qui t'as permis de te blesser aussi gravement ?!

_... Sebastian sourit.

Une autre gifle.

_Ne commence pas avec tes sourires !

_Eh bien, quel accueil chaleureux !

_Tu es totalement remit ?

_Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme !

_Bien.

Ciel retenue un soupir de soulagement.

_Mons-

_Je te laisse jusque la fin de la journée pour te reposer. Un majordome fatigué est inutile.

_...Bien.

Ciel se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais fut rattrapé par Sebastian qui l'attrapa par le bras.

_Vous partez déjà ? Dit il en prenant Ciel dans ses bras

_Lâche moi Sebastian.

_Je ne comprend pas...

_Quoi encore ?

_C'était pourtant bien vous qui me veillez jusque tout à l'heure non ?

_Ne te méprend pas. Je restais juste au cas où des shinigami venait. Dit il en se calant dans ses bras.

Sebastian rit légèrement.

_Je vois...Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir eue l'air si désespéré de me voir comme ça ?

_Désespéré ?

_Je vous entendait vous savez...

_Pardon ?

_Quand vous m'ordonniez de ne pas mourir et me demandiez si j'étais là...

Ciel fit tout ce qu'il put pour essayer de baisser la température de ses joues.

Il avait honte.

« défaite ».

_... Sans toi ma vengeance ne sera jamais accompli.

_... Et pour vos caresses ?

_Qu- !

_Alors ?

_TU NE DORMAIS PAS ?!

_Si.

_Qu- Mais alors comment tu s-

_Je ne le savais pas mais vous venez de confirmer mes pensées. Dit il tout sourire.

Ciel le repoussa et prit la poignée de la porte en main.

_Sebastian, ne me reparle plus jamais de ça et ne te permet plus tout ça c'est un o-

Sebastian le coupa en le retournant brusquement vers lui.

Il le regardait méchamment.

_...Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêté de vous mentir Monsieur ?

* * *

**その執事。**


	39. Chapitre 38 : Son Majordome, torturé

**Dragonna :** Moi aussi je veux un Aghni...Non en faite je veux un Sebastian *Q*

Mwahahahaha, pour Rémi c'est très compliqué :)

Nooope pas de truc cliché pour le démon xD (j'ai chercher des démon sur google...mdrr)

Si il ne veut pas tuer Ciel c'est soit parce qu'il veut le manger, soit parce qu'il à peur qu'Undertaker & co découvre sa cachette et son ami John

Argh le cours de philo *souffrance* ahem,

oui moi aussi j'aime Soma ! Il est tellement...Gentil

Bah concernant Ciel et Sebastian, quoi qu'il arrive au final Sebastian est un démon et veut son âme

Mdr je n'avais pas prévu ça !

Oh tu sens la baffe venir ? Ahh comme d'habitude tu devines tout

**QueenOfHelll** :Nyark Nyark Nyark !

Eh bien j'ai osé

Eh bien nous voilà mercredi avec un chapitre qui (je pense j'espère omg) va te plaire !

Mdr, oui ils leurs fallaient bien au moins une petite punition..

Pauvre Sebastian é_è C'est vrai que Ciel n'est pas toujours très tendre

Mdr t'inquiète, lui faire peur...Il représente une menace et Sebastian ne l'aime pas..Maintenant est ce qu'il en a peur..Humm

Je pense qu'à chaque fois c'est uniquement son enveloppe charnelle qui risque de "mourir"

enfin comme je le dis je le pense..xD  
Bon eh bien bon courage pour ton cours de neuro X_X et bonne lecture haha

Voilà le chapitre 38 !

* * *

**Chapitre 38 :**

**Son Majordome, torturer**

_...Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêté de vous mentir Monsieur ?

Une gifle.

_Je te trouve bien insolent Sebastian !

_...

Sebastian lui lançait un regard noir.

_Ne me fais pas ces yeux là. Assis !

_Pard-

_J'ai dis assis, et c'est un ordre.

_...

Sebastian s'exécuta.

_Voilà, c'est très bien ! Dis moi, je t'avais ordonné de plus avoir de geste déplacé non ?! Sale bête.

_Oui en effet. Puisque vous vous étiez laissez aller à caresser la bête que je suis, j'ai pensé que vous ne pensiez plus cet ordre. Et entre nous, soyons honnête,vous venez de vous blottir dans mes bras.

_...

_...

_N'en reparlons plus.

_Vous ne me ré-ordonnez pas de ne plus avoir de « geste déplacé » ?

_Ferme là. Reposes toi encore jusque demain et c'est un ordre. Dit Ciel en s'en allant.

_... Yes, my lord...

Un fois qu'il eue fermer la porte, Ciel laissa enfin ses joues rougir.

« Bon sang mais quel insolent celui là ! » Pensait il.

Lui balancer toute ces vérité à la figure comme ça...

Il ne devait pas _s'attacher_ à lui.

Il devait tout faire pour arrêter ça.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit.

Où était Dietrich ?

Plus il mettrait de temps à le retrouver et plus les chances de le retrouver en vie baissaient...

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Dietrich n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de choses occupaient son esprit.

Il regarda devant lui et aperçu de la lumière...

Sûrement Rémi ou un de ces deux démons.

La lumière se rapprocha. C'était un homme brun qui tenait se candélabre...

D'ailleurs il avait la même silhouette que Vincent...

L'homme se rapprocha et Dietrich avait cessé de le regarder, perdu dans de triste souvenirs.

_ ! Appela une jeune servante.

Dietrich releva la tête et se retrouva face à cet homme...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...Il lui ressemblait tellement !

_Ce miroir.. il n'était pas là avant non ?

Cette voix...

_Non en effet, Monsieur Rémi vient de le faire installer.

_Je vois...

L'homme tourna la tête... Et laissa voir un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche...

« Impossible »

L'homme planta son regard dans celui de Dietrich.

Se dernier s'agita, pouvait il voir au travers du miroir ?!

_Il est magnifique.

_Il vous plaît ?

_Beaucoup... c'est bizarre, il m'attire.

….Non il ne le voyait pas... Mais cet homme...Ce regard, cette voix, et ce grain de beauté.

_Vincent...

Tenta Dietrich.

L'homme en face semblait n'avoir rien entendu.

_V-VINCENT !

_Plus attirant que moi..Monsieur ? Demanda la servante en collant à cet homme qui ressemblait à celui qu'il avait tant aimé.

Cette dernière le regarda et eue un sourire narquois.

Impossible...Et si c'était vraiment...

_Lâche moi.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

_Veuillez m'excusez Monsieur John.

L'homme grimaça.

_... Arrête...

_Quoi donc ?

_Combien de fois devrais je te le répéter ?

_?

_Je ne suis pas ce Monsieur John !

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulé et Ciel n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Dietrich.

Une semaine...C'était si court et si long.

Ciel était affalé sur son bureau, chose rare certes, mais il était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

On toqua.

_Entre.

_Votre courrier Monsieur.

_Tu peux ranger ça, je le lirai plus tard.

_C'est à dire que..vous avez reçu une lettre de la reine...

_Quoi ?!

Ciel se redressa rapidement.

_Donne moi ça !

_Bien.

Sebastian lui tendit le plateau sur lequel trônait le courrier.

Ciel fouilla parmi la dizaine de lettre et fini par trouver celle qu'il cherchait.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement et la lu avec attention et rapidement.

Il la reposa et soupira.

_Elle m'envoie sur une nouvelle affaire et me remercie d'avoir résolue celle de la disparition de nobles...

_Quel genre d'affaire ?

_Des meurtres comme d'habitude. Il y a eue une vingtaine de mort en une semaine. C'est une histoire qui ressemble plutôt à une nouvelle gothique, on se fait tuer pendant la nuit si l'on appel le nom de Samael. Sa majesté me demande donc de trouver qui joue cette mauvaise blague et de l'éliminer.

Sebastian rit.

_Et si c'était un fantôme ?

Ciel frissonna, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les histoire d'horreurs.

_Ne soit pas stupide ! Et puis au pire si s'en est un après avoir vu des démon, des dieux de la mort des zombie et des loups garou...

_C'est vrai que très peu d'humain on vu autant de choses « surnaturelle » que vous de leurs vie !

Ciel rit.

_N'est ce pas ? Enfin, nous devrions nous rendre chez Lau, puisqu'il ne répond jamais au téléphone...

_Vous avez raison.

_Et concernant Dietriech...Du nouveau ?

_Non, rien de concret.

_C'est à dire ?

_Que je pense avoir ma petite idée sur ce qu'ils ont fait de lui, mais que ça ne reste que des suppositions.

_Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis moi ce que tu penses.

_Je pense qu'il le garde chez Rémi avec Aaron et Maximilian pour le surveiller.

_Quoi ?!

_je suis sur que vous y aviez déjà pensé.

_Oui..Certes

_Quand à cette affaire, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience ce soir ?

_C'est vrai, comme ça tout ça sera réglé rapidement et nous pourrons nous reconcentré sur la disparitions de Dietrich.

_Parfaitement.

_Hm, bon dans ce cas tu peux disposer, je vais lire plus attentivement les document que m'a joint sa majesté.

_Très bien.

Et Sebastian sortit sur ces mots.

Ciel se mit à lire les documents. Si l'on se mettait à appelé six fois Samael, un être venant de l'au delà viendrai nous tuer...

Ciel n'aimait pas ces histoires de fantômes. Les zombies, les dieux de la mort et les loups garous sont une chose, les fantômes en sont une autre.

Il soupira bruyamment.

Il sentait qu'il allait étrangement mal dormir...

* * *

_Bonjour Dietrich ! Comment vas tu ?

_...

_Est ce que mon petit cadeau t'as plu ?

_Alors c'est bien lui ?!

_Lui qui ?

_NE FAIS L'IGNORANT !

Rémi se mit à rire.

_Je te parle de...Je te parle de Vincent...

_Il n'y a pas de pas de Vincent ici. Dit Rémi en souriant, Vincent Phantomhive si c'est bien celui dont tu me parles est déjà mort ! En revanche un ami à moi qui s'appel John habite ici oui.

_NE ME PREND PAS POUR UN IMBECILE ! VOUS ESSAYER JUSTE DE LE RENDRE DINGUE !

Rémi se mit à rire à nouveau.

_Il va servir de repas à un très bon ami...

* * *

_-PoV Ciel-_

Il était à présent 21 heures.

L'orage commençait à gronder dehors...

Je sentais que j'allais passé une très mauvaise nuit.

_Monsieur...

_Quoi ?

_Auriez vous oubliez ?

Non, bien sur que non ! Comment pourrais je oublier ! Je dois encore jouer les appâts à monstres !

_Ah, très bien...

Je me mis à prononcer six fois le nom de Samael, rien ne se produisit.

Sebastian me borda et s'apprêtait à partit pour me laisser seul une nouvelle fois … Cette nuit entre l'orage et les fantômes je n'étais pas très rassuré...

_Sebastian...

Il se retourna pour me faire face.

_Oui ?

_Reste ici cette nuit. On ne sait jamais.

_Bien.

_Et viens ici. Dis-je en tapotant sur le bord de mon matelas. Plus tu es prêt et plus je suis en sécurité.

Tu t'assis bien sagement et éteignit le candélabre.

Je m'enfonçais dans mes couverture, regardant vers la fenêtre. Tu étais là je ne devais pas avoir peur. Mais entre devoir et pouvoir...

Un éclair.

Il m'avait surprit. Je n'ai plus 12 ans, ces orages ne me provoquent plus de crises d'angoisse, mais je dois avoué qu'ils ne me rassurent pas non plus.

Je me crispe.

Père, mère, Tante An... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à vous.

Dietrich... Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi.

Je veux en finir avec tout ça. Vite, plus vite.

Accomplir cette foutue vengeance et faire souffrir ces enflures...

Accomplir ma vengeance et mettre un terme à cette vie de souffrance.

J'ai bien trop de souvenir douloureux, malgré moi de regrets, j'ai été séparé de trop de gens que j'aimais... Et je ne veux plus perdre qui que se soit.

J-...J'ai même...tué... Des gens auxquels je tenais...

je serrai les dents.

Une vie pareil... Je n'en peux plus.

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire des fantômes du passé.

Un second éclair.

Je sursaute cette fois.

Merde ! Pourquoi suis je si faible ?! Pourquoi ne suis je pas mauvais ?! Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Tout est si douloureux...

Une main c'est glissé dans mes cheveux.

Je tourne la tête.

Tu me regardes tendrement.

Ta main est chaude...Je pose ma main glacé sur la tienne.

Oui...C'est vrai...Tu **es** mon présent.

Tu ne dis rien, moi non plus.

Je me contente de te fixer. Ta mains se met à bouger, elle me caresse gentiment...

Pourquoi es tu comme ça ?

Nous ne disons rien. Nous nous fixons et cela suffit.

Un troisième éclair.

Je me raidis.

Tu te baisses et me souris, comme pour me rassurer...

Je passe mes bras dans ton cou et t'attire vers moi.

Ta nuque est large et finement musclée...

Je te tire toujours plus proche de moi...

Ton front est contre le miens, ta respiration caresse mon visage...

Tes yeux brillent...Est ce que tu sens mon âme s'agiter ?

Est ce que tu as faim ?

Je pose mes mains sur ton visage.  
Ah, tes lèvres...

J'ose les caresser du bout des doigts.

Comme elles sont douce...

Je les fixent et tu commences à les rapprocher des miennes...

Doucement...

Tu sembles hésiter... Je n'ai pas envie de te l'ordonner, pas aujourd'hui, pas cette fois.

Tu te rapproches un peu plus.

Mes lèvres commencent à trembler, je veux tellement que...

Tu te rapproches... encore et...

Enfin tes lèvres rencontres les miennes...

Un simple baiser...

C'est doux...C'est si doux...

Tu te sépares légèrement de moi mais je te retiens en passant mes bras dans ta nuque.

_Monsieur...

Tu m'embrasses à nouveau.

C'est doux et chaud, j'oublie tout mes soucis, tout ce qui fait qu'il m'est pénible de vivre.

Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre...

Tu es là, comme toujours, jusque la fin...Et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi...

Tout mon être te réclame, pourquoi es tu si chaud ?

_Dors avec moi

_Avec plaisir

Tu me pris gentiment dans te bras. Je suis bien, je n'ai plus peur, de quoi avais je peur déjà ?

Je ne sais plus.

Tu sens bon, je respire discrètement ton odeur, comme si j'avais peur de l'oublier, comme si j'avais peur que tu partes...De te perdre...

_Sebastian...C'est un ordre ne te blesse plus.

Tu dépose un léger baiser dans mes cheveux et me répond..

_Yes My Lord

Je te prend dans mes bras. Ça ne me ressemble pas..Mais j'en ai tellement besoin... Je te serre fort, aussi fort que je le peux, je t'...

Je voudrais ne jamais avoir à quitter ces bras...

J'agis bizarrement, je ne me contrôle plus vraiment..Alors ça y est c'est trop tard n'est ce pas ?

Je me suis bel et bien _attaché_ à toi.

….Non en vérité, cela fait depuis bien longtemps déjà que je suis lié, non enchaîner à toi...

C'est une catastrophe

C'est douloureux

Et tu ne devras jamais l'apprendre...

Tu me sépares de toi pour rapprocher nos visage.

Mon cœur s'emballe...

Tu m'embrasses...

Et je ne suis plus maître de moi.

Des papillons de mettent à danser dans mon ventre et une chaleur qui par de mon ventre me monte à la tête...

C'est malheureux...

C'est tortueux...

Mais je crois que je t'-

* * *

Ciel : Mais je crois que je t'exècre. * le repousse violemment et lui lance un regard glacé*

Sebastian : -o- ...*n'a plus les mots*

**その執事。**


	40. Chapitre 39 : Son Majordome, amnésique ?

**Dragonna :MDr **Mais pourquoi tant de haine envers Sebastian ?

Le pauvre ! *calin*

Mdr Grell, Undertaker, Soma, Aghni, Snake, Finny, Bard, Maylin et..Aghni ?!

Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ? xDDD

Mdr oui c'est vrai que Vincent avait au moins l'air plus sympathique !

Mais bon, Ciel c'est..C'est Ciel !

Oui il va le revoir...

"Diederich a l'air d'aller bien physiquement parlant, ils ont arrêtés de le priver d'eau?"

Oh my god, ça m'a fait tellement, tellement rire ! Me demande pas pourquoi mais j'étais plié !

Oui il le nourrisse à nouveau ils ont bien compris qu'il céderai pas comme ça haha

Vincent vivant ? Oh ! Mais quelle surprise n'est ce pas ? mdr

Oui Pauvre Dee... Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t il sur toi ?

Dietrich : C'est l'hôpital qui se fou dla charité ! Tu peux me rappel qui écrit mon destin en ce moment ?!

Alors pour Vincent et les servante... Bah évidement elles ont toute essayer de se le faire ! Dejà parce que ces servantes ne sont "normal",

et ensuite parce que... parce que Vincent est...Il est... *saignement de nez*

Trop canon xD  
Non il ne se laisse pas faire non plus U_U

*et je ne les laisserai pas le toucher é_è*

Puis je ne sais pas si il a concscience qu'il y a quelque chose de "familier" derrière ce miroir... Ahhh

Hm c'est vrai qu'il pourrait lui demander, mais puisqu'il croit dur comme fer avoir vu le cadavre de ses parents..

Je le vois mal lui demander

Oui en effet, Ciel entrerai dans une rage folle xD (argh c'est pas drôle)

Samael ? Ah pour lui tu verras !

Rémi est sur de lui et il a de quoi... Tout ces démons à sa merci... C'est quand même pas mal !

Mdrrr Ciel une peste ? Tu verras é_è

**QueenOfHelll :** Mdr alors tu as fais de beau rêves au final ?

Ah non au contraire je suis fière de toi ! *écoute en cours é_è*

Oui le beau Vincent..*baaave*

Haha oui Dietrich, Vincent, Vincent Dietrich..Comme tu dis !

XD Pour une fois qu'ils étaient à peut pré "mignon", mdrr mais non !

Mdr oui ne t'inquiète pas Sebastian sait y faire ! * et en lui faisant un calin tu prend des risques...xD*

Mwehehehe, comme si il allait t'écouté et finir ses phrase é_è

Ouii ! Ecrit vazyyy !

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :**

**Son Majordome, amnésique ?**

_Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous lever.

Sebastian appréhendais un peu.

Il avait peur que son maître se fâche à nouveau.

_Hmmm... Fit Ciel en se grattant les yeux.

_Personne n'est venu hier soir.

_Dommage...

_Que dois je faire ?

_J'ai déjà un plan B.

_Bien.

* * *

Dietrich fixait le sol.

Vincent n'était pas mort ? Pendant 5 ans... Il l'avait pensé mort mais...

Comment étais ce possible ?!

Il était heureux mais...Il n'y avait pas que ça...C'était étrange.

Il ne savait lui même pas exactement comment il se sentait.

Ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il était en colère... très en colère...

Et qu'il ferai tout pour sauver Vincent.

Le sauver oui... de ces gens qui depuis cinq ans essaie de le rendre fou...

Il semblait s'être transformer en chiffe molle...Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il devait commencer à faiblir...

Dietrich tiqua.

Il ne devait pas se laisser manipuler...Même isoler du monde, même entouré de démon, même après toute ces années, non...Il ne fallait pas.

Sinon...Il allait se faire dévoré...Et ça il en était hors de question.

Cette fois il était là, il pouvait l'aider, le sauver.

Mais...Se souvenait il seulement encore de lui ?

Est ce que tout ses souvenirs n'ont pas disparu ? Est ce qu'ils n'ont pas était erroné ?

Il serra les dents et releva la tête en entendant des pas.

Il en était sur. C'était lui.

Il le regardait dans les yeux. C'était troublant. Comment pouvait il chaque fois trouver ses yeux à travers ce miroir ?

_Vincent...

Sa voix était tremblante. Il était si pré, et s'était si douloureux. Cet homme qu'il pensait mort...

Vincent posa une mains contre le miroir et regarda avec plus d'attention, comme si il se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait, vers Dietrich.

_Je n'en peux plus...

Il posa son front contre ce miroir qui semblait le réconforter.

Dietrich lui était en train de devenir fou.

Voir son ancien coéquipier dans cet état là... Jusqu'où ces fou était il allé ?!

_Vincent, je te promet de te sortir d'ici.

Vincent releva rapidement la tête et regarda à nouveau Dietrich dans les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé.

_Monsieur, votre femme est arrivée !

« Rachel ?! » pensa Dietrich presque soulagé.

_Je ne veux pas la voir.

_Mais Mons-

_John ! Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert courrait vers Vincent.

_...Melody...

_Pourquoi me rejeter ainsi ?!

_Vous n'êtes pas ma femme !

_Arrêtez ! Je sais que ce ne sont que des excuses pour mieux me rejeter !

_...

_Madame, vous savez bien que Monsieur à de véritable trouble et qu-

_Taisez vous !

« Ces gens sont fou... »

La femme s'avança vers Vincent et l'embrassa.

Dietrich se raidit.

Vincent la repoussa assez violemment pour qu'elle tombe à terre.

_Je vous interdit de me toucher.

_Mais enfin j-

_Hors de ma vue.

_Mais John !

Vincent s'avança vers la jeune femme et se baissa à son niveau. Il l'attrapa par le col et commençait à l'étrangler.

_J'en ai mare... j'ai bien assez jouer à votre petit jeu stupide !

Dietrich regardait la scène, pétrifié...Jamais Vincent ne se laissait ainsi emporté par la colère et ses sentiments face à l'ennemi...Il restait toujours maître de lui même...

Il regardait celui à qui il tenait tomber dans la folie petit à petit.

Il avait mal.

Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose...

* * *

_Entre !

_Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur.

Ciel regarda l'heure.

_Il n'est pas encore l'heure de déjeuner, que fais tu ici Sebastian ?

Ciel avait décidé de faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé. C'était encore la meilleure des solutions.

_J'aimerai vous parlez.

Ciel déglutit. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas lui parler d'hier soir...

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_...Non devrions être prudent.

_?

_Peut être ne devrions nous pas tenter de sauver Monsieur Dietrich...

_Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes Sebastian ?!

_...Aaron et Maximilian...

_Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Parle clairement.

_Bien. Aaron et Maximilian sont tout les deux des démons comme vous le savez. Et comme vous vous en doutez, il y a une hiérarchie aux enfers.

_Continue.

_Il ne me pose personnellement aucun problème. Il ne sont que de simple vassaux. Et c'est là que ça cloche.

_Hm ? Et pourquoi ?

_Il ne devrait pas être sur terre, ils ne sont pas là pour manger et passer du bon temps mais pour servir leurs maître. Ce sont des vassaux.

_Leur maître ?

_Oui. Leurs maître est le prince de la mort : Eurynome.

Ciel le regardait. Sebastian avait l'air très sérieux et ne semblait pas rigoler.

_Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient passé un pacte avec un quelconque humain.

_Et donc ?

_Et donc si mon hypothèse est juste... Ils agissent selon les désirs de leurs maître.

_Ce qui fait que ?

_Toute cette affaire est bien plus dangereuse que nous le pensions et que nous ne devrions peut être pas nous en mêlé.

Ciel rit.

_Eh bien Sebastian, aurais tu peur ?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_Certainement pas. Je me disais simplement qu'il serait peut être préférable de vous épargner une nouvelle mésaventure, mais si vous tenez tant que ça à voir des horreurs et prendre des risques, soit.

_J'ai l'impression que je t'ai vexé ! Dit Ciel en souriant méchamment.

_Absolument pas.

Ciel rit.

_J'ai l'habitude de voir des choses écœurante, et je pense qu'on peut difficilement mieux faire que l'église de la dernière fois !

Sebastian rit.

_Certes.

_Et surtout... Je veux retrouver Dietrich. Dit Ciel en regardant Sebastian dans les yeux, déterminé.

_Vous tenez particulièrement à lui lui n'est ce pas ?

Ciel l'observa un instant puis fini par lui répondre.

_Oui c'est vrai ! Je t'avoue que je tiens à lui et ne souhaite pas le perdre.

_Autant qu'à moi ?

Ciel rit.

_Qui te dis que je tiens à toi ?

_Si vous ne tenez pas à moi pourquoi m'avoir ordonné de ne pas me blesser ?

_Parce que tu as été inutile pendant toute une journée. C'est embêtant.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_Dans ce cas pourquoi vous être réfugier dans mes bras et m'avoir embrassé ?

_Je t'ai laissé m'embrasser ! Et c'est sûrement à cause des hormones Sebastian ! Rien de plus rien de moins ! Je profites un peu de toi voilà tout !

Sebastian tiqua. Ah oui c'est comme ça qu'il le prenait ?! Sale gosse.

_Ah ? Les hormones vraiment ? Je vous pensais asexué moi.. Dit Sebastian avec un sourire moqueur.*

Ciel attrapa une peluche de mouton Majordome qui traînait sur son bureau et la lança à la figure de Sebastian. *

_Ma sexualité te dit m*rde Sebastian !

Sebastian rit.

_Je vous taquine Monsieur, j'ai bien remarqué que vous préfériez les hommes !

Ciel se leva et sourit pour ne pas crier.

_Sebastian arrête ça immédiatement et c'est un ordre.

Sebastian rit et le regarda avec un petit sourire victorieux et un aire supérieur.

_Bien sur, comme vous voudrez.

Ciel soupira et se rassit.

_Bien où en étions nous ? Un Prince de la mort je crois ?

_Parfaitement. Eurynome, prince de la mort. Je me demande ce que compte faire Undertaker à son sujet...

_Le tuer peut être ? Il semble vouloir éliminé tout ce qui me veulent du mal ! Dit il en lançant un regard accusateur à son majordome.

Sebastian sourit.

_Oui en effet. En revanche aller tuer tout ce joyeux monde tout seul...

_ Tu ne l'en pense pas capable ?

_Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas trop.

_Combien sont ils ?

_Pardon ?

Ciel soupira à nouveau.

_Combie il de démon ?

_Je ne sait pas trop, mais si Eurynome est là il doit au moins y en avoir une vingtaine.

_UNE VINGTAINE?!

_Oui, il lui faut bien des domestiques. Dit Sebastian en souriant.

Ciel se prit la tête.

_Je vais être très clair avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que nous sauvions Dietrich.

_Bien sur, si c'est ce que vous désirez.

_Et concernant cette affaire de Samael, il nous faut régler ça rapidement.

_Bien, d'ailleurs en parlant de Samael, savez vous qui il est ?

_Parce que toi tu le connais ?

_Je l'ai déjà rencontré quelques fois.

Ciel soupira.

_Allez, expliques moi.

_C'est un ange pécheur qui à trahis Dieu et à rejoins les enfers, mais il n'est pas en état de venir faire un tour sur terre. Je doute que ce soit réellement lui.

_Pas en état ?

_Oui, il a été précipité dans les abîmes.

_Pourquoi ça ?

Sebastian sourit à son jeune maître qui comprit qu'il n'en apprendrai pas plus.

_Bref, j'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas encore affaire à un taré...

Sebastian rit.

* * *

Dietrich regardait la personne qui se tenait presque devant lui avec un visage neutre.

_Vous aimez beaucoup ce miroir n'est ce pas ?

_Erika...

_Monsieur ?

_Dis moi, on ne pourrait pas délacer ce miroir dans ma chambre ?

_Non, il n'y a pas assez de place je suis désolée. Mais je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez, vous devriez aller lire un peu ! Après tout c'est un de vos passe temps favoris non ?

_...Oui c'est vrai.

_Allons, venez Monsieur John, je vous y emmene !

_Arrête ça... Je n'arrête pas de te le dire.

La servante se retourna vers lui un sourire narquois sur le visage.

_Très bien.. Dans ce cas comment souhaitez vous que je vous appelle ?

Vincent ouvrit la bouche puis la refermât. Oui c'est vrai, comment s'appelait il en vrai ?

Rémi qui les regardaient de loin se mit à sourire. Ça y est, il commençait enfin à craquer.

* * *

*Copier coller d'un commentaire de **Dragonna** que j'avais adoré !

*Sono Hitsuji chapitre 28

Hmmm Je pense que le chapitre de mercredi sera court, très court.

Mais j'essaierai de poster celui de samedi rapidement.

D'ailleurs cette fiction est bientôt terminé !

Voili voilou !

**その執事。**


	41. Chapitre 40 : L'enfant du Diable

**Dragonna** :Oui les drogues lui zigouille le cerveau !

*ah je ne sais pas quelle drogue mais elle fonctionne ! xD*

Haha ouiii

Haha, oui ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui ! Il va se remettre !

Il ne l'a pas vu mais il l'a "sentit" enfin il a sentit sa présence

Hahaha, oui ca va être marrant ^o^

Exactement xD Mais Sebastian sous estime encore un peu trop Undy (je crois que deux coup de faux ne lui ont pas suffit U_U)

Mdrr non pas besoin de le rejoindre dans ses rêves tqt ;)

Oui Vincent est tellement fort, tellement doué, tellement intelligent qu'il va ...

Eh bah tu verras ^o^

Voici le chapitre 40 !

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :**

**L'enfant du diable**

_Vous êtes finalement apparu !

_Je savais bien que vous existiez !

_Donnez moi de la force !

_Je veux du pouvoir !

_Je veux de l'argent !

_Je veux des femmes !

Le démon rit, d'un rire caverneux. Tout ces humains ressemblaient à des chiens.

_Je ne peux pas exaucer vos vœux.

_Pourquoi ?!

_Nous t'avons pourtant sacrifier tant des nôtres !

_Eurynome, que veux tu de plus ?

_Je veux un fils. Un fils parmi les hommes.

_Quoi ?!

_Si vous m'en donner un, j'exaucerai vos souhait !

Le démons sourit de toutes ses affreuses et longues dents.

Comment des humains pouvaient ils lui donner un fils démoniaque ?

Il allait s'amuser à les regarder se torturer et se mutiler entre eux.

Pauvre fou, ces petits insectes étaient bien amusant.

Il choisit ce moment pour disparaître, les laissant sans réponse.

_Que faire ?!

Les hommes étaient paniqué.

_JE SAIS ! J'AI UNE IDEE !

Tous se retournèrent vers cet homme au regard fou.

Dans ce village, tous vénéraient le démon Eurynome, prince de la mort.

C'était un village de lorraine, un village de sataniste, des hommes plus fou les uns que les autres.

Ils avaient concluent que pour avoir un fils à donner à ce démon qu'ils avaient eue l'honneur et la chance de rencontrer, il leur fallait souiller un être pur et le faire enfanter.

Un petite troupe d'Homme s'en allèrent kidnappé dix pauvre sœur dans l'église du village voisin et les avaient enfermé.

Elles avaient toute été enfermé, affamé. Seul huit d'entre elle se laissèrent corrompre. Elles acceptèrent de couché en échange de nourriture et d'eau. Les deux autre ont préféré se laissé mourir.

Ce huits pauvre femmes avaient été violé et torturé par tout les hommes de ce village.

Elles criaient, pleuraient, appelait Dieu à l'aide.

Mais rien. Rien ni personne n'était venu les sauver.

Deux d'entre elles succombèrent à leurs blessure. Les six femmes, meurtris n'avaient pas été soigné, leurs plaie s'infectaient, et les corps de leurs quatre autre camarades avaient été laissé là, pourrissant pré d'elle dans le même cachot.

Elles furent violé jusque tombé enceinte.

Au bout de quatre mois, ils se rendirent compte que 5 d'entre elles l'étaient, et ils se mirent à sauter de joie.

Trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussit.

Puis trois mois plus tard, elles se mirent à accouché, deux d'entre elles étaient morte durant l'accouchement.

Aujourd'hui était le tour d'une pauvre malheureuse dont plus personne ne connaissait le nom.

Elle avait été allongé sur l'autel de sacrifice et était tenue par quatre hommes.

_Dépêche toi !

_Pousses plus fort !

La jeune femme avait mal, criait. Appelait Dieu et ses parents à l'aide.

Elle n'arrivait pas à pousser plus, elle n'avait plus la force.

_Très bien...Puisque tu ne semble pas décidé...

Un des hommes tira dans son épaule. Et cette dernière poussa un cri déchirant et poussa à nouveau.

Les hommes se mirent à rire. La pauvre malheureuse perdait du sang de partout, elle pleurait toute les larmes qui lui restait et suppliait Dieu de la pardonner.

Elle poussait, et dés qu'elle s'arrêtait on lui tirai dessus à nouveau. Elle réussit à faire sortir ce bébé qu'on lui arracha violemment.

Un homme vint couper proprement le cordon de l'enfant.

La femme rendit son dernier souffle.

Puis les hommes se rendirent enfin compte que l'enfant qu'il tenait dans leurs bras n'était pas comme les autres.

Il ne pleurait pas et avait les yeux grand ouvert, écarquiller.

Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, il était tétanisé.

Il se regardèrent et en conclurent que cet enfant était « spécial ».

Ils se mirent alors à le choyer, s'en occuper mieux que si il était leur.

L'enfant lui ne pleurait jamais. On ne savait pas quand il avait faim, on ne savait pas quand il avait mal. Il ne disait rien. Ce pauvre enfant était juste traumatisé, mais eux n'avait pas compris la chose comme ça.

Eurynome qui les observait de loin rigolait bien, pauvre fou pensait il, jamais il ne pourrait lui trouver un fils parmi les hommes.

Il fut décidé que cet enfant ce nommerai Rémi. Il n'avait pas de nom de famille. L'identité du père était inconnue, et personne ne se souvenait du nom de sa mère. Alors il s'appellerai Rémi. Simplement Rémi.

Cet enfant était très intelligent, très malin, il apprenait vite, très vite. Alors à ses quatre ans on lui apprit à tirer, et le jour des ses cinq ans, on lui demanda d'abattre les 2 sœurs qui avaient survécu jusque là. Comme n'importe qu'elle enfant, il avait été réticent, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était elles ou lui... Cet enfant était comme n'importe qui, il décida donc de sauver sa peau.

Ses mains tremblait, une des femmes attaché gesticulait dans tout les sens et hurlait , suppliait.

_Rémi...

L'homme derrière lui le menaçait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il tira. La femme hurla, il avait loupé son tir, la balle s'était retrouvée dans son ventre. Il tira encore encore et encore, loupant toujours la tête à cause de ses mains tremblante.

La pauvre femme finit par mourir de la suite de ses blessure.

Celle qui l'accompagnait ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Comme si elle avait déjà perdu son âme.

Le petit respira un bon coup et réussit à la tuer d'un coup.

Quatre homme l'attrapèrent sauvagement. Il ne comprenait pas.

Puis l'un d'eux prit un verre qu'il rempli du sang de ces deux femmes.

Il avait peur, que comptait il faire ?!

_Bois ça !

_JAMAIS !

_TU DOIS PRENDRE LEURS ÂMES !

Ces hommes étaient fou, boire le sang de ces femme morte ne revenait certainement pas à prendre leurs âmes.

Ils c'était débattu autant qu'il le pouvait.. Puis fini par avaler de force cet affreux liquide rouge.

Cette même scène se répéta inlassablement des mois et des mois...

Cette enfant avait fini par ne plus rien aimer, par tuer sans scrupule.

Il ne s'attachait à rien ni personne.

Il était devenue un monstre. Un monstre vénéré par tout le village.

Puis vint le jour de ses 6 ans.

Il avait été habillé de magnifique vêtements, avait été coiffé et toiletté comme un petit prince.

Il fut emmené à la salle de sacrifice, tortura une jeune fille de son age jusque la mort.

Puis les hommes et les femmes présent se mirent à prononcer de drôle de paroles qui ne semblait pas être de sa langue.

Les lumière s'éteignirent une à une et une masse noir se fit voir.

_M'avez vous finalement apporter un fils ?

_Oui !

_Le voici !

Ils poussèrent tous Rémi vers ce diable qui souriait de toute ses affreuse dents.

Rémi s'avança et le défiait du regard. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur de rien depuis longtemps.

Une mains aux ongles crochu vint caresser son visage.

Le petit la retira avec arrogance.

_Qui vous à permis de me toucher ?!

Le diable se mit à sourire. Il dévorerait bien cette petite âme.

Des hommes avancèrent vers lui pour le frapper.

_Comment oses tu parler à notre seigneur Eurynome ?!

Rémi sortit un revolver de sous sa cape et sourit diaboliquement.

_Avancez et je vous supprime, je ne vous permet plus de me toucher.

Cet enfant avait six ans.

Il tourna la tête vers le démon qui le fixait.

_C'est toi Eurynome ?

_Oui c'est bien moi

L'enfant se mit à rire.

_Et c'est de cette pauvre chose dont vous avez tous si peur ?! Misérable insecte !

Le démon sourit de plus belle.

_Comment t'appelles tu mon garçon ?

_Rémi.

_Très bien, dans ce cas Rémi, accepterai tu de tuer 15 de ces monsieur pour moi ?

Rémi réfléchit.

_Pour vous certainement pas, mais après tout..Je ne les ai jamais vraiment aimé alors...

Et il tua 15 des personnes présente dans la pièce.

Qui ? Il s'en moquait. Il en avait juste tué 15.

Le démon se mit à rire.

_Bien ! Très bien ! Tu n'as même pas chercher à savoir sur qui tu tirais !

_?

Le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi le démon trouvait cela si extraordinaire.

_Je vais te prêté un de mes domestiques, il sera ton serviteur et fera absolument tout ce que tu lui demandes.

Rémi le regardait, le visage neutre, fermé.

Un homme en queue de pie sortit des ténèbres de la pièces.

_Je te présente Aaron, il est très efficace, c'est mon meilleur chien !

Aaron fit une courbette.

_Tu peux lui donner le nom que tu veux, cela va de soit.

_Peux importe son nom.

Le diable rit.

_Très bien, dans ce cas, je te dis à bientôt..Mon fils...

Suite à cet événement, le petit garçon accompagné de son diable avait continué ce qu'il appelait sa « routine ». Le diable lui avait révéler la raison pour laquelle il avait été ainsi maltraité.

Le petit n'eut aucune réaction, il ne se plaignait pas au diable. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui avait annoncé au gens du village que boire le sang de ses victimes ne revenait pas à dévorer leurs âmes. Il avait épargné cela au petit garçon. Est ce que cette bête l'avait pris en pitié ? Avait il fini par éprouver de l'affection pour cette petite chose fragile ?

Ils étaient devenu inséparable, le diable était le seul que le petit autorisait à s'approchait de lui.

Quelle triste histoire.

Un jour le diable réveilla le petit garçon tard dans la nuit et l'emmena dans la salle des sacrifices.

_Bonsoir Rémi, cela faisait longtemps.

_Oh, c'est vous qui me dérangez pendant mon sommeil !

Le démon rit.

_Te souviens tu de mon nom ?

_Non.

_Alors retiens-le bien, je suis Eurynome prince de la mort. Et aujourd'hui je t'accepte comme mon fils.

Rémi tiqua.

_Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez éxaucer les vœux de ces chiens ?

_HAHAHAHA, Tu n'en a pas envie ?

_Non.

_Alors tue les ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils puissent être récompensé, tues-les pendant la nuit !

Rémi se mit à rire à son tour.

_C'est vrai, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué que ça !

Rémi et Aaron avait mit le feu au village. Rémi fusillait tout ceux qui tentait de s'échapper des flammes. Ils les tueraient tous. Ils savaient que beaucoup étaient innocents, que si ils vivaient ailleurs et avaient été élevé par une autre famille ils auraient put être autrement. Mais cela ne le freina pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Eux qui avait bêtement chercher à créer un enfant démon... Oui, c'est vrai il était un échec, il ne pouvait manger d'âme et n'avait pas les pouvoir d'un diable. Mais il pouvait tuer comme eux, et être aussi mauvais, non...Il pouvait même l'être plus que tout ces être de l'enfer.

Il quitta le village en riant, et rencontra sur son chemin un charmant jeune homme fort bien habiller. Il était brun et avait de magnifique yeux rouge sang. Il sourit à Rémi de toutes ses affreuses dents et s'approcha de lui.

_Que cherchez vous Eurynome ?

Le démon sourit.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'ils y arriverait... Mais tu es à présent mon fils.

Rémi haussa un sourcils.

_Votre fils ? Arrêtez ça vous allez me donner envie de vomir ! Je n'ai besoin ni de père ni de mère, ni de quoi que ce soit.

Le diable rit.

_Je me fiche que tu en ai besoin ou pas. Puisque j'ai décidé que tu étais mon fils tu l'es.

_C'est ridicule...

_Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ?

_Je suis pourtant un échec, je ne suis pas un démon.

_Evidement que tu n'es pas un démon, comment deux humains pourraient ils faire naître un diable ? HAHAHAHAHA

_...

_Mais je suis le prince de la mort, et tu es capable de tuer, je suis un démon, je suis mauvais et tu l'es au moins autant que moi. Je n'aime rien, toi non plus. Tu es donc digne d'être mon fils.

_Si il ne fallait que ça...

_Hahaha, je t'offre un château mon fils ! Un beau château !

_Un château ?

_Oui ! En Angleterre ! C'est un si joli pays ! Je suis sur qu'il te plaira.

_En Angleterre ? Et comment voulez vous que j'y aille ?

_Voyons, Aaron est là n'est ce pas ?

_Oui, je peux vous y emmener. Lui dit Aaron dans un gentil sourire.

_Dans ce cas...

_Tu auras tout les domestiques et tout l'argent que tu veux ! En échange tu devras t'occuper de quelques affaire pour moi de temps en temps, mais cela ne te dérangera pas n'est ce pas ?

_Si je suis bien nourrit, bien loger, et que j'ai Aaron et des domestiques non.

Le diable sourit.

_Très bien...Dans ce cas mon fils je te dis à bientôt ! Je t'attends au château !

Et c'est ainsi que le petit garçon qui était voué à être un échec fini par devenir le fils du diable Eurynome. Bien que ce dernier...Ne pense qu'à s'amuser de lui. C'est un démon après tout.

* * *

Aaron toqua à la porte du bureau de Rémi.

Comme ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, il se permit d'entré et découvrit son « maître » endormi.

Il se permit de le réveiller en le secouant doucement.

_Rémi...

Rémi ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_Aaron ?

_Oui, nous avons été appelé à cinq endroits différent ce soir...

_Hm, on vous appelle moins n'est ce pas ?

_Oui, en effet.

Rémi rit.

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi quand nous ne sommes que tout les deux je te l'ai déjà dis.

Aaron esquissa un sourire.

_Oui. Dans ce cas j'y vais.

_Bien, fais attention à toi.

Et sur ces mots le démons s'en alla.

Rémi se mit à réfléchir Undertaker était dangereux, mais il n'était pas le seul. Il avait longuement hésité avant de présenté Aaron et Maximilian comme ses nouveaux « amis » aux autres sataniste de Londres et il commençait à le regretter. Si Undertaker faisait le liens entre l' « âne » et Aaron, il savait qu'il n'hésiterai pas à le tuer. Eurynome lui avait longuement parler d'Undertaker et il n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait les choses.

Le petit garçon qui n'aimait rien avait fini par s'attacher à son démon, comme si il était son frère.

Mais les diable et les humains ne peuvent s'aimer, quel qu'en soit la manière. Car cela tournera toujours en tragédie.

Pauvre petitｓ garçonｓ.

Pauvre démons.

Quelle triste histoire.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 40 !

Alors bon c'était un peu un "spécial Rémi", mais le prochain chapitre ferra un peu avancé les choses...  
Et amènera l'histoire vers sa fin ! O_O

Enfin 40 chapitre ça fait beaucoup !

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent ( ou me liront)

Merci beauuucoup !

**その執事。**


	42. Chapitre 41 : L'enfant d'un Dieu

**Dragonna** : Hahaha, oui moi aussi j'ai presque faillit commencer à bien l'aimer...

presque é_è

Nope ! L'arrivée n'est pas pour maintenant hohoho

Aaron ? Ah non il n'est pas méchant ! Moi je l'adore ! *My Baby*

Ils ont tous des sentiments je pense, et puis lui il est vraiment tout gentil (oui je parle d'un démon mdr)

Ouaip.. Il est irrécupérable ! Pauvre de lui !

Oui évidement ces sataniste sétaient tous des illuminé é_è

Hmm que va faire Vincent ?

Hahaha, c'est devenue un trafic de spoiler !

Oh my gad ! Mais tu as sortie la suite de chien et loup !

Je sens que je vais bien dormir moi cette nuit ! C'est ma fic de chevet xD (est ce que ca se dit ? O_O)

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 41 !

* * *

**Chapitre 41 :**

**L'enfant d'un Dieu**

Elizabeth dormait tranquillement, quand une ombre étrange arriva dans sa chambre.

_Alors c'était vous ?

L'ombre se retourna. Elle sentit qu'on l'avait attraper puis fut amener dans une autre pièce.

_Phantomhive...

_Eh bien Maximilian, comment vas tu depuis ?

_Tch... J'aurai du me douter en venant ici que c'était encore un de vos sale tour...

Ciel rit.

_Sebastian, amène le au manoir et fais le parler ! Je veux en savoir plus sur Dietrich et où il est.

_Bien.

* * *

_...Maximilian devrait être rentré depuis longtemps...

_Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

_Même si nous sommes des démons nous sommes frères...Plus que des frères nous somme des jumeaux...

Rémi rit.

_Je pense que tu devrais le détester.

_Pourquoi ?

_Il est bien plus fort et résistant qu'un démon ordinaire..

Aaron le fixait.

_Et tu sais pourquoi n'est ce pas ?

_Il n'a pas choisi. Ça c'est fait comme ça voilà tout.

_...Je te trouve tellement humain.

_Moi ? Pourtant je suis un démon.

_Oui...Mais tu es bien plus humain que beaucoup d'humain que j'ai rencontré.

Aaron rit.

_Vous ne fréquentez pas non plus des gens très recommandable.

_C'est vrai...

_Mais je me demande vraiment...Ce qu'il est arrivé à mon frère...

* * *

Ciel attendait impatiemment dans son bureau.

Ce fameux « Samael » était donc Maximilian...

Il soupira. Il ne pensait pas que la torture fonctionnerai pour faire parler un démon mais il comptait sur Sebastian pour lui soutirer des informations.

Sebastian...

Ciel se prit la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était si calme, si belle. La neige tombait sur Londres... Il avait commencé à se dire...Que ces démon et ce Rémi...était peut être les assassins de ses parents.

Combien de temps allait il encore vivre ?

Il avait la subite envie d'aller voir chacun de ses proches.

Et si il mourrait bientôt ? Sa vengeance serait accompli...Mourir...Là tout de suite il avait besoin de ses parents.

Il prit son manteau et sortit pour aller se recueillir sur leur tombe.

Elles étaient recouverte de neige, et il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il avait froid mais il s'en moquait.

Il s'assit entre la tombe de sa mère et celle de son père et se mit à réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir...Puis fini par s'endormir.

* * *

_-PoV Sebastian-_

Je n'avais rien réussit à tirer de Maximilian, mais faire parler un diable est une chose ardue.

J'allais vous rejoindre dans votre bureau, mais vous n'y étiez pas, je me mis alors à me concentré pour vous retrouver, et compris où vous étiez allé.

Je me dirigeai alors vers les tombes des Phantomhive.

Pensant à vous... La fin est proche, je le sens, je vais enfin pouvoir vous avoir tout entier, vous posséder entièrement...pouvoir vous dévorer.

Je vous veut tellement que cela me fait parfois presque peur.

Ah... Vous voilà...

Je vous retrouve assoupi dans la neige entre les tombes de vos parents.

Je me dépêche de vous porter et vous ramener contre moi, dormir dans la neige est dangereux, vous pourriez en mourir.

Je vous sens vous agitez, et votre œil s'ouvre lentement me fixant.

Vous vous redressiez un peu et passiez vos bras autour de ma nuque pour me serrer contre vous.

Ce genre de comportement me perturbait. Je ne savais jamais vraiment quoi en penser, est ce que vous commenciez à m'aimer ? Étais ce simplement les hormones comme vous le prétendiez ? Vous rendiez vous seulement compte de ce que vous faisiez ?

Je vous savait menteur, je vous connaissez par cœur, mais ces temps ci j'étais perdu et ne savait plus.

Je vous remontait à votre chambre, vous changeait et vous couchait.

_Sebastian...

Votre voix était tremblante, vous aviez l'air perdu...

_Reste ici...

Je m'assis sur le bord de votre lit et vous souriait.

_Comme vous voudrez.

_J'ai l'impression que la fin est proche Sebastian.

Je relevais la tête, surpris, vous l'aviez sentit vous aussi ?

Vous vous rapprochiez de moi et me serrai contre vous...

Je vous prenait dans mes bras à mon tour, c'était chaud...Même moi pouvait le ressenir. Ces étreintes était bien agréable mais ne me ressemblait pas. Ne nous ressemblait pas.

Vous commenciez à me serrez plus fort contre vous, comme si vous aviez peur que je disparaisse...Ah... Je vois... Alors vous aussi...

Je resserrai moi aussi mon étreinte sur vous.

_Sebastian...

_...

_Dis moi ce que tu en pense...

_...Moi aussi j'ai cette impression.

_Alors ce serai Rémi qui...

_Sans doute...

Vous relâchiez votre prise sur moi et me séparai de vous.

Cela me déplaisait, je n'en avait pas envie. J'avais envie de sentir encore votre chaleur...

Je caressais alors vos cheveux et vous regardait tendrement...

Vous fixiez mes lèvres... Comment vous résistez si vous agissez comme ça ?

_Sebastian...

Vous vous rapprochiez encore un peu de moi.

_Jusque la fin...

Vos déposiez vos lèvres sur les miennes...

C'était la première fois que vous m'embrassiez...Que vous arrivait il ?

_Jusque la fin reste avec moi...

Je vous embrassait à nouveau plus passionnément.

Comme j'aimais vos lèvres, comme j'aimerai ne jamais avoir me séparer de vous...

Comme j'aimerai vous posséder tout entier...

_Yes, my lord.

Je voyais dans votre regard que vous regrettiez tout ce qui venez de se passer.

Vous vous êtes bêtement enchaîner à moi et vous essayer tant bien que mal de vous le cacher n'est ce pas ?

A regret, je vous recouchais, je ne voulais pas m'attirez vos foudre.

_Dormez, je veille sur vous.

_Hm...

Vous attrapiez ma manche et vous endormiez comme ça...

Si mignon... Je soupirai. Je le savais. Tout ces rapprochements m'empoisonne.

Je suis un diable et...

Et je vous aime...

Pas comme un humain, comme un démon. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la passion.

Et plus je vous aime plus je veux vous dévorer... Plus je veux votre âme et...

…... Voilà pourquoi humain et démon ne peuvent pas s'aimer.

Les diable veule totalement posséder l'être aimé... Et la seule manière de le posséder... Et de prendre son âme.

Je caressait doucement vos doux cheveux.

Savoir que j'allais bientôt pouvoir vous déguster me rendait fou. J'avais si faim, tellement faim...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de me lécher les babines. Je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux brillaient.

Je souris.

Je suis une bête monstrueuse.

* * *

_-Pdv Undertaker-_

_Helloooow

Grell se retrouna.

_Undertaker ?!

William Ronald et Grell sortirent leurs armes.

_Allons, ne vous énervez pas !

_Nous avons pour mission de t'arrêter ! Dit William.

_Eh bien essayez... Mais avant de jouer je dois vous parler.

_De quoi voulez vous parlez ?!

Je ris.

_Regardez dans votre liste.

Les trois shinigami s'exécutèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux.

_Vous avez bien vu n'est ce pas ?

_M-Mais il était censé être mort !

Je ris à nouveau.

_Oui, mais dans aucun rapport sa mort n'a été confirmé.

_Impossible...Alors votre fils...Serait toujours vivant.

Mon fils oui... Ce jeune magnifique et arrogant Vincent...

_Ne le laissez pas mourir ! D'accord ? En même temps les demi-shinigami, ça ne court pas les rue de nos jours ! Hihihihihihi Allez, à très bientôt !

Je m'en allait rapidement, sautant de bâtiment en bâtiment. Vincent était vivant, je le savais, quelque part au fond de moi je le ressentais. Mon fils, mon précieux fils...Un demi-shinigami... Ces diables avaient sûrement du trouver son âme délicieuse et... tenter de le tuer...Pauvre Rachel, pauvre de leurs domestiques …

L'amour nous fais faire de choses bien triste. Elle nous rend fou...

J'ai beau faire des expérience et tenter de ramener les morts à la vie, rien n'y fais, il ne sont jamais les mêmes... Comme j'aimerai pouvoir retrouver Claudia...

Je soupirai à nouveau.  
Les humains et les êtres surnaturels ne devrait jamais s'aimer...Cela ne peut que se finir en tragédie...

* * *

_...Bonjour Dietrich.

_Qui êtes vous ?!

_Le frère jumeaux de Maximilian.

_Tch ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Vincent !

_Nous mettons quelques drogue dans ses plats pour accélérer les choses, rien de bien méchant.

_LAISSEZ LE PARTIR ! ET RELÂCHEZ MOI !

_Eh bien quel acharnement... tu tiens beaucoup à lui n'est ce pas ?

_Ferme la ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

_Je suis désolée pour toi mais j'ai bien peur que lui ne t'ai oublié...

_Tch !

Aaron lui lança un dernier regard puis sortit.

Dietrich lui se mit à réfléchir, comment se sortir de là ?! Comment pouvait il le faire ?!

_Aaron, comment vas tu ?

Dietrich releva la tête. Il était fou de rage.

_Bien et vous ?

_Assez bien.

_Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

_Merci toi aussi.

Une fois Aaron partit, Vincent posa sa tête contre le miroir.

_Dee...

Dietrich écarquilla les yeux. Il venait bien de l'appeler n'est ce pas ?

_Je commence à tout oublier...J'oublie les noms de tout ce qui me sont cher...Il ne me reste plus que le tiens... Je ne veux pas l'oublier...

Dietrich vit rouge, le voir dans cet état là...il pensait devenir fou lui même.

_VINCENT ! VINCENT ! TU ES VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE ! RÉVEILLES TOI ! BOUGES TOI ! PETITE CHIOTE ! SORS TOI DE LA !

Les yeux de Vincent se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange ses yeux ambre commencèrent à tiré vers le vert.

Dietrich ne comprenait rien.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux.. A travers ce miroir il voyait...

_Dietrich...C'est bien toi ?

Dietrich ne comprenait plus rien.

_V-Vincent ?

Vincent savait lire sur les lèvres. Il n'entendait pas Dietrich mais voyait..Et il se souvenu...

Mais oui Vincent ! C'était Vincent !

_Dee ? Dit il plus bas. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Depuis quand es tu ici ?!

_Depuis que ce miroir as été posé mais..Et toi ?! On te pensait mort.. Ciel était si désespère !

Vincent se rappela, oui..Ciel Rachel...Ciel avait survécu alors... Dieu soit loué

_Tu sais comment je peux te sortir de là ?

_Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il y a une porte pré du miroir ! C'est par là qu'ils entrent pour m'apporter la bouffe !

_Oh, alors tu les laisses te nourrir à la cuillère ? Gentil, gentil !

_Qu- Ne soit pas stupide ! J-

Dietrich se figea voyant que derrière Vincent il y avait Rémi, Aaron Erika et trois autre servantes.

_A qui parlez vous cher John ?

Rémi fronça les sourcils.

_Avec personne ! Je pensais à voix haute voilà tout !

_Erika, Aaron, il va falloir retirer ce miroir. Il perturbe notre ami.

_Bien.

Vincent se retourna pour sourire à Dietrich.

Il le sortirait d'ici coûte que coûte, peu importe où il le cache.

A présent il savait qu'il avait eue raison ces cinq années et il se demandait même comment il avait pu tomber dans leurs stupide piège. Ils s'échapperaient et les élimineraient.

Après tout, le chien de garde et son toutou allemand avait une réputation à tenir n'est ce pas ?

Il sourit.

_Eh bien faites, faites donc !

* * *

**その執事qui s'excuse pour ses derniers chapitre mal écrit et de ne pas avoir posté samedi。**


	43. Chapitre42:Son Majordome fait ses adieux

**Dragonna** : Sisi ! Aaron est très gentil ! Il a tué beaucoup d'enfant mais n'a fais qu'obéir aux ordres de son maîtres haha

Si il a fait du mal à Ciel en torturant Tino sous ses yeux ? Ouiii mais on lui pardonne xD

Oui ! Pas touche à Lizzy ! Elle, personne ne la tuera !

Aaron s'inquiète oui, il peut le faire pour ses proches...(son frère et Rémi quoi) pauvre petiot

Pourquoi ? Bon alors là pour le coup j'ai pas été très originale mais bon tu verras mdr

Oui dans le cas des shinigamis l'amour reste de l'amour.. Ça ne pousse pas au meurtre (malheur !)

Bah pour Dee, Vincent Ciel et les retrouvailles ça va être comique hahaha

Dee : Comique... *au bord des nerfs*

Ahem,

Undertaker sait tout et peux tout faire ! Même se téléporter et disparaître subitement xD 

Pour Vincent c'est vrai qu'il es trop mimi...

On devrait tous lui faire un gros calin... *-*

Ouai grave mdrr trop désagréable celui là !

En faite Rémi le sait parce que les diable on entendu Vincent et Dee parler... (rappel toi comme Sebastian à l'ouïe fine *Book of murder* je suppose que ça doit être pareil pour eux)

Et puis bah.. Si ils vont cacher Dee et droguer Vincent sinon ce serait trop simple é_è

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 42 !

* * *

**Chapitre 42 :**

**Son Majordome, fait ses adieux**

Ciel était assit dans son bureau et réfléchissait. Sebastian comme lui pensait que le contrat touchait à sa fin. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Il se réjouissait de pouvoir venger ses parents mais il y avait autre chose... Il préféra ne pas plus y réfléchir et se concentrer sur sa haine.

Oui, Rémi... c'était lui, c'était lui qui les avait tué... C'est à cause de lui qu'il a été humilier... A cause de lui qu'il a tant perdu... Ses parents, sa tante, son chien, ses domestiques, son manoir... Il se demandait si il demanderai a Sebastian de le tuer ou si il voudrai prendre le soin de l'achever... Il aimerai pouvoir le tuer de ses propres mains. Le sentir souffrir, comme sa famille, comme tout ce qu'il a perdu, comme lui même.

Sebastian lui était en bas et tentait de soutirer des informations à Maximilian. Chose compliqué certes puisqu'il est un diable.. Mais il fallait retrouvé Dietrich.. Le retrouvé, le sauvé, et finir par se venger. Il serra les poings. Il faudrait qu'il aille faire ses adieux à sa tante, son oncle, sa cousine et son cousin.. Il allait laissé derrière lui tout ce qui lui restait de famille... Ils allaient être dévasté.. Et les Phantomhive ne seront plus... Qui deviendra le prochain chien de garde de sa majesté ? Là encore mieux valait ne pas y penser. Et si c'était Edward qui ? …. Il sentit comme quelque chose se tordre dans sa gorge. Et Dietrich... Comment réagirait-il ? Lui qui joue les dur mais qui est en vérité si sensible... était il même encore en vie ? Et puis mourir.. Il serait à jamais séparer de... Non ce n'est pas le moment de pensé à ce genre de choses futile.

_Sebastian. Appela-t-il.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Sebastian arriva.

Ciel le fixa un moment. Il allait le dévorer... Leurs âmes allaient donc rester compagne non ?

_Monsieur ? Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

_Oui. Appelle Tante Frances et dit que je passerai la voir cette après midi, j'ai à lui parler.

_Cette après midi ? Ne pensez vous pas que vous la prévenez un peu trop tard ?

_Peu importe ! Fais ce que je te dis !

Sebastian soupira.

_Bien.

Puis il descendit pour appeler les Midford.

Il voyait bien que son maître était perturbé, mais après tout que pouvait il y faire ?

Il avait comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Il voulait tant le dévoré, prendre et dégusté lentement cette douce petite âme. Il pensait déjà à la manière dont il allait la lui prendre. Il le voyait, fier, respectant jusque la fin ses engagements, le laissant lui arracher son âme, le torturer en aspirant lentement cette dernière... Oui exquis. Comme il l'aimait, cet être arrogant allait lui manqué terriblement.. Mais il pourrait enfin entièrement le posséder. Oui, enfin. Il commençait à s'en vouloir. A en vouloir à sa nature de l'avoir fait comme ça. Vouloir faire souffrir, vouloir tout prendre même la vie à celui qu'il aime. C'est une passion destructrice, mais c'est une des très nombreuses raisons pour lesquels l'amour entre diable et humain est tabou. Il savait comment cela allait se finir. Et il savait que celui qui en souffrirai le plus serait lui. Il savait qu'il ne l'oublierai pas, il savait que ces cinq petites années n'étaient rien face à l'éternité. Il savait qu'il aurait sans doute des remords.

Il savait.

Mais rien ne pouvait empêcher la bête qu'il était d'arracher son âme à ce petit. Il était tiraillé entre sa conscience et sa nature. Mais que pouvait il y faire ? Rien.

* * *

Quelques heure plus tard, ils étaient partie vers la demeure des Midford. Sebastian conduisait et Ciel lui continuait de penser, de réfléchir.

En trois quart d'heure ils étaient arrivé. Sebastian ouvrit le fiacre et Ciel en sortit en se raclant la gorge, comme il n'avait pas parlé depuis presque une heure sa voix s'était enroué. Sebastian prit sa main pour l'aider à descendre et Ciel planta son regard dans le sien quelques seconde.

Les porte du manoir c'étaient ouvert dans un énorme fracas et Elizabeth arriva en courant.

_Cieeeeeeeeeeeeel ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son fiancés.

_Lizzy... Dit Ciel en la serrant dans ses bras, Comment vas tu ?

_Vraiment très bien ! Répondit elle dans un grand sourire, après tout tu as décidé de venir me voir aujourd'hui !

Ciel sourit tristement.

_Je vois, tant mieux.

Sebastian lui était fou de rage. Il était jaloux et avait envie d'étrangler la pauvre Elizabeth. Elle n'avait rien fait, mais il avait peur que son jeune maître ai fini par l'aimer... Par l'aimer elle et pas l-

_Sebastian !

Sebastian tourna la tête vers son jeune maître qui avait déjà bien avancer, sa fiancé accroché à son bras.

_Veuillez m'excusez j'étais ailleurs. Dit il en s'avançant vers eux.

Ils pénérèrent dans leurs manoir quand...

_CIEEEEEEEEL !

_...Mon oncle, comment allez vous ?

_Voyons un peu de tenue très cher ! Se plaignit tante Frances

_Bonjour ma tante. La salua Ciel.

_Bonjour Ciel. Comment vas tu ?

_Bien comme toujours et vous ?

_Très bien...

_Allons dans le grand salon nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

_Bien.

…...

_Je suppose que tu voulais nous parler de quelques chose d'important, venir à l'improviste chez les gens ne te ressemble pas.

_Oui en effet.

_Qu'as tu à nous dire de si important Ciel ? Demanda son oncle.

_J'aimerai..que vous vous occupiez de ça. Dit il en tendant une lettre à sa tante.

_? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit elle en prenant l'enveloppe.

Elle l'ouvrit, commença à en lire le contenu et écarquilla les yeux.

_Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Ciel... Tu n'as que 15 ans...

Ciel ne répondit pas.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit Elizabeth en prenant la lettre des mains de sa mère. Elle releva les yeux vers Ciel rapidement. Ciel, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_Il me semble que c'est assez clair.

_Mais pourquoi nous donner ça maintenant ? Un testament c'est...

_Lizzy, Ma tante, mon oncle, je vais sûrement bientôt mourir.

Ciel avait dit cela calmement, en regardant sa tante droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière tiqua.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Tu n'as aucune raison d-

Elle s'arrêta face au regard de Ciel. Il ne plaisantait pas. Comment un si jeune garçon pouvait avoir un tel regard.

_Ciel... Explique nous...Demanda son oncle.

_Je ne peux rien vous dire, excusez moi.

_Ha-Hahaha ! C'est très drôle Ciel ! Hahaha !

_Lizzy...Je ne rigole pas...

_Mais si évidement ! Tant que tu as Sebastian tu ne crains rien non ?

Ciel sourit tristement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son majordome.

_Le rôle de Sebastian à ses limites.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux d-

_Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont j'aimerai vous parler.

_Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Dis sa tante en regardant tristement Lizzy.

Elizabeth avait peur de comprendre et regarda Ciel avec un regard paniqué.

_... J'aimerai aussi rom-

_ARRÊTE ! Avait crié Elizabeth au bord des larmes. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce.

Ciel c'était laissé faire, comprenant assez bien la réaction de sa cousine.

_Ciel... Tout ça c'est...

_Ce n'est pas une blague Lizzy.

_Comment peux tu savoir que tu vas mourir ?!

_... Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois fiancé à un homme mort alo-

_Arrête ! Ciel ! Que se passe-t-il ?! C'est en rapport avec Dietrich et ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ?!

_...

_Ciel réponds moi... Dit elle en commençant à pleurer.

Ciel la prit gentiment dans ses bras et la réconforta.

_Ecoute moi bien, je vais te demander d'oublier tout ce qui me concerne, et si tu ne le peux pas d'accepter les choses comme elles sont. Je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de moi tu doives plus porté que des robes noir alors que tu aimes tant les jolies robe de couleurs.

Elle continuait de pleurer.

_Je ne comprend pas... Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu viens nous annoncer ça comme ça ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu devrais mourir alors que... Alors que Sebastian est là... Ciel si tu meurs je ne porterai plus de jolie robe ! Je ne penserai jamais qu'à toi j-

_Tu veux me faire mourir coupable ? Dit Ciel en rigolant tristement.

_Je ne comprend pas Ciel... Pourquoi maintenant ?! Comment peux tu nous annoncer ça de manière si calme ?! Tu n'as pas peur ? Tu ne veux pas vivre ?! Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

Ciel se sentit mal. Si il voulait vivre ? Si il avait peur ? Si il n'y avait pas des gens auxquels il tenait...

Il serra plus fort sa cousine dans ses bras.

_Je vais rompre ces fiançailles.

_Ne fais pas ça ! Cria Elizabeth en se dégageant de ses bras, tu n'as pas le droit !

_... A quoi bon rester fiancé ?

_Si tu dois vraiment mourir... Je préfère que tu meurs en tant que mon fiancé qu'en tant que mon cousin !

_Lizzy arrêtes ça ne changerai rien...

_Bien sur que si !

_Lizzy...

_Et Sebastian, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas te protéger ?! Il est payer pour ça non ?! C'est bien son rôle ! Je ne comprend pas ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne briserai pas ces fiançailles et je t'interdis de mourir !

Dit elle avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Ciel serra les dents. Il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal... C'était normal.. Mais la voir comme ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait pouvoir parfois être agaçante et trop collante c'était sa cousine, sa précieuse cousine et il l'adorait. Il l'aimait vraiment... Pas comme elle l'aimait, mais il tenait énormément à elle...

Il retourna dans le salon, vers sa tante et son oncle (et accessoirement Sebastian).

_Ciel ? Demanda son oncle.

_Elle ne veut rien entendre.

_C'est compréhensible. Lui dit froidement sa tante en le regardant durement.

_Certes.

_Je ne comprend pas. Te résigner comme ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu vas te laisser tuer ? Ca ressemble plus à du suicide. Comment pourrais tu être si sur de mourir ?

_Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté..Et je ne vais pas vraiment me laisser tuer... C'est comme ça et personne n'y pourra rien.

_Et lui ! Pourquoi ne pourrait il pas te venir en aide cette fois ? Dit elle en montrant Sebastian du doigt.

Ciel regarda Sebastian et rit.

_Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit... Son rôle de majordome à ses limites.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Ciel se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse.

_Ciel, comment penses tu que l'on puisse annoncer ça à Edward ? Demanda alors son oncle.

Ciel soupira. Ed...

_Faites comme vous pensez que ce sera le mieux. Si vous ne le lui faites pas savoir maintenant, il l'apprendra bien le jour des funérailles.

Son oncle et sa tante grimacèrent. Ce qu'il disait était affreux ! Comment pouvait il...

_Sur ce, je pense que je vais y aller. Dit il en se levant. Il commençait à avoir un nœud dans la gorge et se sentir vraiment mal.

_Bien...

Il l'accompagnèrent jusque son fiacre.

_Tu penses revenir ? Demanda son oncle.

_Non. La réponse avait été clair.

Son oncle craqua (comment avait il tenue jusque là ?! ) et le prit dans ses bras.

_Ciel fait attention à toi ! Je t'en prie !

Ciel sourit tristement.

_Je ferai ce que je pourrai.

Il fini par le lâcher et se dirigea vers sa tante.

_Ma tante j-

Mais fut couper par une étreinte écrasante. Sa tante tremblait. Il la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

La pauvre femme humait son odeur comme si elle avait peur de ne pas s'en souvenir.

_C'est tellement étrange... Que tu viennes nous annoncé ta mort alors que tu n'es pas malade alors que...

_Pardonnez moi ma tante.

Elle le lâcha et sourit il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

_Je t'attend ici. Ne me déçois pas ! Tu es mon futur fils après tout.

_... Je ne vous promet rien ma tante dit Ciel en se dirigeant vers le fiacre.

Il s'aperçut qu'il y avait maintenant un cocher, il en déduit que le démon avait à lui parler.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte pour laisser son maître entrer en premier. Ciel allait entrer dans le fiacre mais fut arrêter par Elizabeth.

_Ciel !

Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa rapidement sous les yeux de Sebastian, passablement énervé.

_Ciel, reviens vite à la maison d'accord ?

Ciel sourit tristement et caressa la tête de sa cousine gentiment, ce n'était pas grave pour ce baiser... Après tout il ne la reverrai pas..

_Oui..

Lizzy sourit.

_Tu reviendras n'est ce pas ?

_Je ferai ce que je peux...

Ciel vit bien que sa cousine se forçait à garder le sourire.

_ Quoi qu'il arrive Ciel... Tu sera mon Ciel jusque la fin et je ne le regretterai jamais !

Ciel sourit.

_Tu m'en vois rassurer. Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras un dernière fois.

_Reviens vite me voir !

_Oui... Dit Ciel en souriant tristement avant de monter dans la calèche.

Sebastian s'apprêtait à monter quand Lizzy l'attrapa par le frac.

Il se retourna.

_Prenez bien soin de lui monsieur Sebastian, je vous en supplie.

Sebastian sourit de toute ses dents.

_Oui ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Elizabeth, je m'occuperai aussi bien que je le peux de **mon **maître.

Lizzy eue un frisson, l'espace d'un instant elle crut que les yeux de Sebastian était devenu rouge.

Sebastian monta et Ciel fit signe au cocher qu'il pouvait démarrer.

La calèche quitta la maison des Midford, et une fois hors de vues, Élisabeth et ses parents ressentir un vide énorme, comme si il présentait... Que Ciel ne reviendrai réellement jamais.

Elizabeth fondit en larme et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

**Sono Shitsuji qui postera samedi **


	44. Chapitre 43 : Son Majordome, possessif

**Dragonna** : Oui il doit avoir peur et être triste...

Haha, oui Ciel adore Edward, et oui Edward est plutôt âgé maintenant !

Sebastian a des remords oui..Oui...Oui et non xD Il est aussi pressé de bouffer Ciel

Ce serai bien qu'Undertaker et les shinigmais tue tout ces démons avant Ciel et Sebas-chan xD

Oui ma petite Lizzy *câlin*

Hm, c'est pas que Sebastian est immature, c'est que c'est un démon et que tout les mauvais sentiments comme la jalousie, la possession excessive et tout ça, ça le connait pas mal xD

Mdrrr oui je vois trop la scène !

Lizzy : Ciel ? Mais tu es revenu ?

Ciel : *se gratte la tête* Bah c'est à dire que..

Lizzy : Où est passé Sebastian ?

Ciel : Eh ben euh.. Il est mort

xDDD

Est ce que Ciel et Vincent vont rester vivant ? hohoho

Hahaha, Sebastian n'en reviendra pas en effet !

Hmm j'ai envie de dire que la fin débutera vraiment dans deux chapitre donc le... 45 ! xD

Enfin voilà j'ai finalement posté aujourd'hui !

* * *

**Chapitre 43 :**

**Son Majordome, possessif**

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ ?

Sebastian releva la tête avec un ère innocent.

_Ahh, soupira Ciel, je suppose que si tu conduis pas c'est que tu as à me parler non ?

Sebastian sourit.

_Oui en effet.

_Eh bien alors ? Qu'y-at-il ?

_Je me demandais pourquoi vous aviez agis comme ça.

_Comment ça ?

_Leurs donner votre testament, leurs annoncer votre mort...

_Je ne tiens pas à ce que la compagnie face faillite, et je ne veux pas être pillé par des rapaces.

_Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu vous contenter de laisser ce courrier sur votre bureau. Et cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes allé leurs faire vos adieux...

_Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Sebastian, tu es mon majordome. Je voulais surtout rompre mes fiançailles avec Elizabeth, je n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit fiancé à un mort.

Sebastian rit.

_Rompre ces fiançailles ? Ne me faites pas rire. Elle a fini par vous sauter au cou !

_Tu sous entends que je ne comptais pas les annuler c'est ça ? Dit Ciel sur ton menaçant.

_C'est à vous de m'en donner la réponse Monsieur ! Vous semblez tant aimer Lady Elizabeth qu-

Il s'arrêta en voyant Ciel se lever et tenter de le gifler et le stoppa dans son élan, le ramenant vers lui.

_Sebastian lâche moi !

_Non.

_Tch ! Dis moi, pour qui est-ce-que tu te prend au juste ?! Tu n'es qu'un majordome !

Sebastian tira sur le bras de Ciel pour le rapprocher encore vers lui.

_Certes, mais comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure mon rôle de majordome à ses limites. Dit il en forçant Ciel à s'asseoir sur lui.

_Qu- !

Ciel rougit furieusement, être assis comme ça à califourchon sur... C'était indécent !

_Sebastian lâche moi !

Le diable planta son regard dans celui du comte et rapprocha son visage du sien.

_Je suis un démon et vous êtes mon contractant.

Ciel regardait Sebastian, paniqué, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ses yeux devenait rouge...

_Vous êtes miens. Vous êtes à moi.

Ciel soupira.

_Je te l'ai déjà dis, dis, et redis, c'est toi qui est à moi démon.

Sebastian sourit.

_Oui je suis aussi à vous.. Je ne suis qu'à vous je suis votre diable à vous, tout comme vous n'êtes qu'à moi.

Ciel rougit puis répliqua rapidement.

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas à toi et encore moi à toi seulement.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_Dans ce cas à qui êtes vous ? Lady Elizabeth c'est ça ?!

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, est ce que ce diable était...jaloux ?

Mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire. Sebastian attrapa violemment son visage et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Ciel rougit de plus belle, il tenta de protester...

_Seba-

Mais n'en eut pas le temps. Sebastian l'embrassait, pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes, fort, trop fort. Il commença à mordiller la lèvres supérieur de Ciel qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, il ne le laissait même pas reprendre son souffle. Ciel était perdu, Sebastian était brutal, mais c'était tellement bon...Il commençait à avoir chaud, à devenir chaud. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre, il commençait à se sentir bizarre, comment un baiser pouvait il le mettre dans un état pareil ?! Il se dit qu'il devait se reprendre et voulait repousser Sebastian. Il l'aurait fait, vraiment, si ce dernier ne commençait pas à lécher ses lèvres avidement. Ciel fermait les yeux fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, cette position, ces baiser, il était vraiment gêné. Le diable commença à le rapprocher encore plus proche de lui, sous la surprise, Ciel écarquilla les yeux et entre-ouvra sa bouche que Sebastian se fit un grand plaisir d'investir. La langue de Sebastian alla chercher celle de son jeune maître et la léchât, la mordilla, la câlina avec la sienne. Les yeux de Ciel c'était fermé tout seuls, il était bien, trop bien...

Mais Sebastian arrêta le baiser et lui susurra..

_Vous êtes miens.

Ciel n'avait même pas la force de répliquer. Et se laissa aller au bras de son diable.

_Monsieur, nous allons bientôt arriver, nous devrions nous lâcher avant que le côcher ouvre la calèche.

« Déjà ? » Pensa Ciel.

_Hm. Répondit-il, un peu rouge retournant sur sa banquette.

Quelques seconde plus tard, la calèche s'arrêta et le côcher les invitaient à descendre, il faisait déjà nuit et Sebastian et Ciel rentrèrent au manoir.

Il lui servit le dîner, le changea, et le coucha, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

_Maximilian. Appela une voix caverneuse.

_?

Maximilian releva la tête.

_A quoi joues-tu ?

Dis le démon en faisant tomber les chaînes de son servant une à unes.

_A rien de spécial, j'étais prisonnier, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Eurynome sourit et déposa un papier à terre.

_Qu'est ce que c'est maître ?

_L'adresse du châteaux.

_L'adresse du châteaux ?

_Je veux goûter cet enfant...

Maximilian haussa un sourcil.

_Mais il a déjà passé un pacte avec l'un des notre.

Eurynome rit.

_Pour rompre le pacte, il suffit de tuer l'autre diable n'est ce pas ?

_ « Sebastian » est plutôt fort, et si je puis me permettre, je doute qu'autre chose qu'une faux de la mort puisse le tuer. Nous avons beau être très nombreux au château...Je ne suis pas sur que nous soyons à la hauteur.

Eurynome rit.

_Dois je te rappeler qui je suis ?

Maximilian rit alors de sa propre bêtise.

_Si j'ai bien compris nous n'avons qu'à vous l'amener c'est bien ça ?

_Parfaitement, allez, à présent rentrons, je sens qu'on vient.

Et sur ces mots, les deux diables disparurent dans l'obscurité.

En effet, il était difficile pour un diable d'en tuer un autre sans armes spécifique... Difficile sauf pour un, Eurynome, il était le prince de la mort et pouvait donner cette dernière à n'importe qui : Dieu, Diable, Anges, humains, créatures des enfers, tout.

…...

Sebastian qui étais dans la cuisine et préparait le repas du lendemain pour chasser de son esprit toute ses idées malsaine sentit une présence dans le château. La présence d'un être craint de tout les diables, le prince de la mort. Il serra les poings, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, si Maximilian et Aaron était présent, c'était parce qu' Eurynome le leurs avait demandé. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui les rattachait à Rémi si ce n'était pas un pacte ? Un ordre de leurs véritable maître ? Mais pourquoi un prince des enfers, surtout lui, prince de la mort s'intéresserait-il à un humain avec une âme aussi noire ? Elle lui donnait la nausée. Sebastian s'arrêta de trop réfléchir, posa son tablier sur la desserte, remis son frac et se dirigea vers le sous sol. Au moment même où il ouvrit la porte, toute présence démoniaque (excepté la sienne) avait disparue. Il soupira. Il regarda plus attentivement et trouva un papier sur le sol... Il se permit de regarder ce qu'il y était inscrit et sourit.

« L'heure de la vengeance va bientôt sonner »

Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de son maître, prenant avec lui un candélabre et toqua.

On ne répondit pas et il devina que le plus jeune dormait. Il se permit d'entrer et réveilla lentement son maître.

_Mghnnn...

_Monsieur, réveillez vous murmura-t-il.

_Sebastian ? C'est déjà le matin ?

_Absolument pas My lord.

Ciel soupira et s'assit.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_J'ai senti la présence d'un puissant démon dans le manoir.

Ciel leva un sourcil et attendait la suite.

_Je me suis dirigé vers la source de cette aura et lorsqu'enfin j'y arrivai elle avait disparu...

_Avec Maximilian c'est ça ?

_Parfaitement.

Ciel soupira.

_Mais ils ont laissé ceci derrière eux.

Sebastian tendit le morceau de papier à son maître qui le lit.

« Je vous invite, cher comte au château d'Hertford, demain soir à 20h00. Je vous y attends avec votre ami Dietrich et un invité surprise. Coordialement, votre si bon ami Rémi »

Ciel tiqua.

_On peut au moins dire qu'il a le sens de l'humour.

Sebastian rit.

_C'est vrai.

_Alors … Tout se finira demain Sebastian ?

_Oui... Dit Sebastian en s'installant pré de lui.

Ciel se rapprocha et se réfugie dans ses bras.

_Demain, nous irons rendre visite à Lau et Soma.

_Très bien.

_Sebastian...Dors avec moi...

_Je l'aurai fait que vous me le demandiez ou non. Dit il en souriant tristement à son maître.

_En quel honneur ?

_C'est notre dernière nuit. Dit il en serrant son maître dans ses bras et humant son odeur.

Sebastian se coucha pré de Ciel qui se blottit contre lui. A nouveau des embrassades, des étreintes...Mais elles étaient bien différentes de celle qu'ils avaient échangé dans la calèche, elles n'étaient pas brûlante, non, elles étaient douce...

…...

« Les enfoiré ! Ils l'ont vraiment changé de place ! »

Vincent était installé assit sur son lit et était d'assez mauvaise humeur. On l'empêchait de sortir de cette foutue chambre et il sentait Dietrich ! Ce qui en soit était assez perturbant ! Il n'y avait plus que Rémi qui venait le voir et ça l'énervait d'autant plus. Il préférait de loin la compagnie des jumeaux qui eux, avaient toujours une ou deux choses intéressantes à dire. Il n'oubliait plus rien bien que comme il le soupçonnait, on imbibait (et le mot est faible) ses plats de drogues en tout genre. Il se souvenait de tout et très bien. Et puis il y avait quelques choses d'étranges.. Il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de Dietrich... Il sentait déjà la présence des gens en générale, mais il n'avait jaais pu distinguer la personne ni ressentir sa présence aussi clairement.

C'était troublant. Il se mit à réfléchir. Puisqu'il savait où se trouvait Dietrich, qu'il était loin d'être bête et plutôt en forme... Il sourit. Dés qu'il ne sentirait plus la présence de Rémi et tout les autres domestiques, il irait sauver son chien adoré.

Il rit tout seul.

Le chien de garde était de retour, et ceux qui avait osé le mettre en cage (aussi bien psychologique que physique) allait payer cher...Très cher !

* * *

**その執事。**


End file.
